


How to Win a Tsundere's Heart

by Stripedpenguinsocks



Series: How to Win a Tsundere's Heart [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Humor, Light-Hearted, M/M, Tsundere, at least i hope its funny, terrible writing beware, tsundere trio, ummm ok?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-05-14 21:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 108,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5758690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stripedpenguinsocks/pseuds/Stripedpenguinsocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AP english had to be the bane of 17 (soon to be 18) year old Alfred F. Jones’ life. But what happens when your dumb teacher has a baby and you get an easy as hell assignment for the rest of the year? Oh he was going to have fun with this.</p><p>or </p><p>Alfred has to work in a group with Matthias and Antonio to write a book for an english assignment, they decided to title it: How to Win a Tsundere’s Heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pickup lines = pain

**Author's Note:**

> I am deeply sorry for this piece of crap. I am also sorry to the people reading any of my other fics, I Just had to get this out there. I hope it's not to OOC and please done kill me...

Alfred F. Jones practically had to drag his lazy ass to class that morning. AP english was not something he was looking forward to. How did he even get into that dumb class? Sure, when he tried he was pretty awesome at writing, but did that mean that he liked it? No way in hell. He wasn’t freaking Arthur Kirkland. No offense to his best friend in the whole world who probably secretly hates him.

 

His teacher didn’t even try to make the class fun. She’d waddle in with her pregnant stomach and then proceed to bark orders at everyone before sitting in her chair. Playing flappy bird on her phone and eating crap like cheese wiz with grapes. On top of all of that, she gave a ridiculous amount of homework that keeps him up from the time he gets back from football practice to practically the next morning. People say that pregnant people glow and radiate happiness, but quite frankly, the only thing that Mrs.whatever radiated was a demonic vibe.

The blond slumped forward in his desk and slammed his forehead down. That was sure to leave a mark… to bad it wasn’t enough to get him out of class. He leaned on his cheek and decided to pass the time staring out the window. His teacher was late.

 

“Alfred! Pay attention,” A voice hissed at him from the front of the class, “Mrs.Caldman will be here soon and that is no way to be acting.”

 

The bespeckled boy turned to see his friend giving him a weird stare. Alfred felt the corners of his mouth tug upwards into one of his famous grins. The smile turned into a laugh when he saw Arthur sputter and snap his attention back to the front of the classroom with a huff. It was getting easier to mess with him recently.

“Attention class!” Alfred looked up again, expecting to see his boring teacher, but instead there was a nice looking woman dressed in pink, “I am Mrs.Keller and I will be filling in for Mrs. Caldman.”

Sweet! No more boring teacher! The first half of class was spent doing introductions, which was fun because Alfred had almost all of his friends in this class. They stood in a circle and had to say the name of the person before and after them, then state their name and one fact about themselves. Alfred was the last one to go, naturally, because you save the best for last right?

 

“Feliciano, Mrs.Keller. I’m Alfred F. Jones! And I like hamburgers and video games and playing football an-”

 

“Ok, thank you for that Alfred!” his teacher smiled and clasped her hands together, “I am not actually an english teacher… but Mrs.Caldman left you guys a big project to work on for the rest of the year, along with other little things.”

 

The teacher began to explain how the rest of the year would work. There would be other mini lessons in addition to a bigger project. “You all will work in groups to write a book! Hold on… I know I have the groups here somewhere…” The small brunette woman rummaged through her bag. Alfred glanced around the room, waving his arm a bit to get Mathias’ attention. His attempts were fruitless though. The other blond was talking to the boy on his right, or at least trying to. Mathias was probably rambling on about something stupid again while Lukas barely paid him any attention, facing the other way.

 

“Ah! Here it is!” Mrs.Keller held a crumpled up piece of paper, “So here are the details of your assignment. You are to finish writing a book by the end of the year, it can be about anything. The writing quality must be top notch and it must be at least 150 pages. You will work in groups of three and are expected to work well, groups will not change. Groups will get a full class period at least once a week. Blah, blah, blah… you don’t need to know this... Ok! Moving onto the fun part, here are your groups.”

 

Oooh exciting! Alfred looked around the class, who would he want in his group?

 

“Feliciano, Ludwig, and Matthew.” The three shuffled to one part of the room. Alfred felt sort of sorry for his brother, being caught in the middle of those two lovey dovey people. Poor Matt, just his luck.

 

“Arthur, Lukas, and Lovino.” Well that sucked. The american was hoping to at least have his best friend(?) in his group… because... he was awesome at english. He inwardly laughed as Lukas walked away wordlessly, leaving Mathias talking to air and Lovino practically had to wrench Antonio off of him. Toni was a huggy guy, but the spaniard liked to hug the smaller boy more for some reason. ‘Some reason’...

 

“Yao, Ivan, and Gilbert.” Wow. That group was going to be… something.

 

“Tino, Berwald, and Feliks.” Oh poor Tino. Feliks would probably write ‘like’ every other sentence and Berwald… Well he wouldn’t talk. Tino noooooooooo.

 

“Kiku, Elizabeta, and Francis.” No comment.

 

“And finally, Matthias, Antonio, and Alfred.” Yes! He did not get a bummer group! The blond whooped and made his way to his group, pulling out the laptop that the school gave everyone.

 

“You have the remainder of the class to work on this! Don’t waste your time.” The teacher sat down at her new desk and began to pack things into it.

 

“Ok! So I propose that we write a book on how to be awesome just like me! Though that might be tough because not everyone can be this cool.” Alfred’s laugh was cut off by Mathias.

 

“The book should be modeled after me, if anything!” Mathias chuckled while Antonio was trying to share a google doc with them. Stupid school wifi. Stupid google and it’s fancy words and buttons. Why couldn’t he just share this document!

“Ok mi amigos. How about we write about something that all of us can contribute to? Not that we are not all awesome, but writing 150 pages will be kind of hard.” The brunette stood up and placed a hand on both of his partners shoulders. Well… He did have a point. Plus no one could ever be as awesome as they were. Ever. But then what should they write about?

 

“Ugh, dudes. What should we write then? Can we decide this later?” The american felt like giving up already… it was too much work to think of something like this.

 

“Ah! Here we go!” Mathias cheered at something on his computer screen. Top ten things to write about.

 

“Horror. No, out of the question,” Alfred skimmed over the list, “Love? Like some cheesy chick flick kinda thing?”

 

“Nah, I think it’s just love in general. But man don’t we all have problems there.” Antonio sighed and scratched his cheek. Well… He wasn’t wrong. There was certainly a problem with having a lack of a love life. Oh don’t get them wrong, single life was great, not to mention that they did have tons of people pining after them. After all it’s hard not to when you’re either the captain of the football or soccer team.

 

“Well, I think that I’m cool enough to get anyone I want!” The Dane puffed out his chest and pointed a finger to the sky.

 

Alfred coughed, “Not Lukas.” The other blond glared at him while he proceeded to clear his throat, “Ok sorry I had something stuck in my throat. Now that I can speak again, Not Lukas.”

 

“Fuck you man.” Mathias glanced over to where Lukas was working before a smirk made it’s way onto his face, “Oh but you could get anyone?”

 

“Eh… Maybe.” Alfred shrugged, he was, as Feliks put it, ‘like the most popular, like sought after boy in the history of hetalia high’.

 

“What about little Arthur?”

 

“Below the belt dude. Below the belt.” Alfred narrowed his eyes at Mathias and Antonio just laughed at the both of them.

 

“Oh shut it. You can’t even go a minute without Lovino cursing you out.” The boys laughing stopped as he sighed.

 

“See… we all have problems.”

 

“Stupid Tsunderes…” Alfred muttered, remembering something Kiku told him once about what a tsundere was. Wait. Hold on there… This could work! The american pulled out his laptop and started typing on the shared document. The other two looked at him curiously until the furious pounding stopped. He smiled widely before facing the screen towards them.

 

Bright green eyes squinted at the screen and Antonio parted his lips, “How to Win a Tsundere’s Heart. By Alfred F. Jones, Mathias Kohler, and Antonio Hernandez. Want to win over your tsundere’s love? Then read this book to find out the steps you need to take in order to win over that stubborn heart. Tsundere- a person who is mean and hateful at first but eventually warms up and shows a more affectionate side.”

 

“Not bad Jones… Though I have one complaint.” Alfred gestured for Mathias to continue, “How come your name comes first!”

 

“Because I thought of the idea, duh.” Mathias was about to retort when Antonio cut in.

 

“How about we start working on a plan to write this? We can try different things and see if they work.” It sounded like a good idea… But what were they going to do first?

  


__________

 

Arthur redid his combination again, his locker just wouldn’t open. He just really wanted to get to lunch before the crowd of people came. He was already on edge with this new english assignment… what were they going to write about? Lovino immediately shot down the magic idea, much to Arthur and Lukas’ distress, on the account of he doesn’t “want to look like a fucking nutjob”.

 

He let out a sigh of relief when the lock clicked open. He proceeded to organize his books and put his morning class stuff back into the small space. The blond didn’t even need to turn around when he heard a familiar shuffling, “What is it Alfred? I’m quite busy.”

 

“On a scale from one to America, how free are you tonight?” Arthur looked over his books. Where was his science book?

 

“As I just said a moment ago, I am quite busy. I have no time for your nonsense.” Oh there it was. He placed it in his bag and shut the red door before facing his… friend.

 

Alfred looked kind of confused. Maybe he needed one that was a little more direct, “I may be batman but you’re robin my heart.”

 

The other blonde’s eyes widened as he felt the tips of his ears turn red. Maybe this was going to be easier than Alfred thought.

 

“W-what the hell! Stop with your nonsense and get to class!” He pushed past the taller boy, completely red in the face, hitting him hard in the head with his math textbook. Arthur Kirkland would not, NOT, be some test subject for ridiculous pickup lines.

 

“But Iggy, It’s lunch.”

 

“Oh shut it you git.”

 

____________

 

“Lukas! Luuuuuukasssssssss.” Mathias trailed after the norwegian. The boy turned to him, cross armed.

 

“What?”

 

“I’ll treat you like my homework and slam you on the table and do you all night long.” Mathias smirked at the faint blush that dusted pale cheeks. He used a rather vulgar pick up line… but what better way than to be direct? His heartbeat picked up, waiting eagerly for a reply.

 

“You don’t do your homework at all. Infact, you neglect it.” The smaller blond kicked him in the back of the legs, “So yes. I would like you to treat me like your homework and leave me alone.”

 

__________

 

“Get off me you idiota!” Lovino held the poor spaniards face at an arm's length.

 

“But Lovi! Do you have a bandaid? Cause I scraped my knee falling for you.” Lovino stopped struggling for a moment to look at the other boy. His eyebrows scrunched together in confusion.

 

“Dumbass, if you need a bandaid go to the nurse! Don’t ask me, do I look like a damn lady who carries around bandaids in a purse?” He started struggling again.

 

“Kiss me if I’m wrong, but dinosaurs still exist right?” The italian stopped once more before bringing his fist up.

 

“Ow! You’re supposed to give me a kiss, not punch me!” The smaller boy took the opportunity to get away, running halfway down the hall before screaming, “I let my fist kiss your stupid face.”

 

__________

 

Pick up lines on a tsundere equals pain. Do not, DO NOT, try.

 

__________

Arthur sighed as he found a seat under a vacant tree. The sun was bright, but the wind was blowing considering the fact that it was late fall. He looked up when he saw two other figure sit by him.

 

“Bloody American.”

 

“Dumbass Dane.”

 

“Fucking Tomato Bastard.”

  
Arthur turned to his companions, all of them slightly red in the face, “Guys. I think I just figured out what we should write about.”


	2. Gilberts plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is more PruCan centered, because it sets up the next chapter and I just love them.  
> Gilbert needs the Trio's help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY! So I got more of a response on this fic than I thought I was going to get SO THANK YOU SO MUCH <3  
> I hope you like this chapter even though it's more PruCan. Throughout the story each of the minor ships will get like 1 or 2 chapters that are centered around them, mostly just to move to story along, as a filler, to inspire the trio, etc.  
> SO I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!

So it was back to square one for the tsundere capturing trio. It was still lunch, and they decided to meet in the sports room hallway for a quick progress report. Antonio sighed with a smile, holding his bruised cheek, “Well… in all honesty who actually thought that pick up lines would work?”

 

“Alfred. Put your hand down.” 

 

“Dude! But I seriously thought I had something. I mean cmon. Did they not at least blush or do any other crappy thing they describe in twilight?” Alfred crossed his arms in defense, cause red cheeks were better than nothing. Even if it resulted in them getting injured. The other two teenagers stared at him for a moment, pondering… he did have a point. 

 

“Well, why don’t we create a point system. Everytime we try something new we get points depending on the reaction. We can add them up later and rank the different strategies like that!” The spaniard dug around in his bad for something, “And we can each keep a notebook.”

 

“You have me to thank for this awesome idea.” The glasses wearing teen puffed out his chest. Mathias snorted and stuffed one of the various sandwiches that were on Alfred’s plate into his mouth. That should shut him up for a while. 

 

“How do you think we should organize the points?” Antonio bit the end of his pencil, “Blush should be 1… stuttering should be 2… any physical contact other than hitting should be 5. Sound good?”

 

“Yea we can just add stuff as we go on,” Alfred waved a hand at the other boy, “Ok so what’s our new plan. Operation, mission impossible, covert affairs, person of interest, CSI: Miami.”

 

“Now you’re just listing TV shows with crappy names.” Mathias pounded his fist on his chest to keep food from going down the wrong pipe.  

 

“Yo! People not as awesome as me! Come and talk, I will allow it,” Gilbert strode up to their group, “What’s up!”

 

Gilbert, in all of his silver haired awesomeness, slung an arm around Antonio and leaned on him, almost causing both of them to fall over. The three other boys looked curiously at him only to be met with a mischievous glint. Well… That probably wasn’t good. Whenever he gets that look in his eyes they end up in big trouble. I mean… There’s gotta be a limit to the number of times you can get out of jail, ahem, holding with just a warning. All three boys were a little reluctant to talk, sure those adventures were pretty fucking awesome…

 

“What do you have planned now?” Antonio removed Gilbert’s arm from his shoulders, turning to face him instead. Gilbert just laughed.

 

“Ah! I’m glad you asked! The awesome me has a project that I need help with.” Gilbert started digging in his pockets for something, making an elated sound when he found what he was looking for. He pulled out a sheet of paper and unfolded it. 

 

“Lyrics?” Mathias squinted at the scrawly handwriting curiously. They seemed to be lyrics to a song that he swears he has heard before. It was kind of hard to tell the exact words though, considering how awful Gilbert’s penmanship was. Not to mention there were various stains and creases from folding it to many times. Gilbert looked rather proud of his work though, practically beaming.

 

“Yup my friend. These are lyrics to woo the love of my life,” Gilbert gave them all a smug look, “And I need you guys to help me.”

 

Alfred gave him a lopsided glare, “Ok. One, dude it’s so not cool of you to ask me to help you make a plan to get my brother to let you bang him. And two, we kinda have problems of our own. Ya know, with all the lovey stuff.”

 

“Did I hear someone say they are having problems with l’amour? I can be of big help, non?” Gilbert and Antonio jumped when they felt someone swing an arm around their shoulders, “Oh and you two. Madame Fares found out about the penguin and we have detention.”

 

Gilbert held his head, “Ah shit. But I thought that we hid it well enough so she wouldn’t find it.”

 

“It was a penguin. She was bound to find something like that.”

 

Mathias decided to ignore the penguin comment. Instead he gave Francis a questioning look, “How can you help?”

 

“Ah! I am from the country of love, how could I not be of help?” The blond flicked some of his hair over his shoulder. 

 

Alfred scoffed, “I still don’t see what’s so romantic about your weird french wall. Like, how does a wall make someone want to fall in love?”

 

“A wall? Whatever are you talking about mon ami?” 

 

“Ya know, that big long wall that goes through your country!” Alfred looked at Francis like he was dumb. He should know these things right? Poor sucker didn’t even know about the great wall that splits France in two… or something like that.

 

“I’m pretty sure you’re thinking of China. How are you in AP history?” Francis prayed for this boy. Dear god, please don’t let his stupidity get him killed, “Do you even know what France is?”

 

“Of course I do!” Alfred crossed his arms with a huff. Mathias gave him a challenging smile.

 

“Ok… Then what is it?”

 

The blond pushed up his glasses and let out a snort, “Irrelevant.”

 

“Pardon? Irrelevant?” Francis was looking at him like he had just said that Beyonce was secretly a mermaid who hunted sea fairies.

 

“Yes. Compared to the great United States of America, every other nation is in fact irrelevant.” Alfred placed a hand on the other teen’s shoulder. These poor ignorant people. The American let out a loud, rather obnoxious laugh.

“I don’t know what is more surprising. The fact that you think that, or the fact that you used such a big word.” Francis’ comment was left unheard. 

 

“Hello! Denmark is pretty freakin awesome.” Mathias placed both hands on his hips and stood before the laughing boy. The two started to argue over which nation would win in a game of rock, paper, scissors while the other three watched.

 

Gilbert stepped in at one point because lunch was going to end, “Hey now! Both countries are awesome, but no nation is as awesome as Prussia!”

 

Mathias and Alfred both turn to him, “Prussia doesn’t exist anymore!”

  
  


______________________________________________________________________

 

The rest of the day was uneventful. Of course Lukas, Arthur, and Lovino avoided the trio for the rest of the day. They just walked the other way or stuck up there noses in a blunt effort to get the message across. 

 

They all decided to meet in the detention room so they could discuss Gilbert’s plan further. They  figured that it would be better for their own health if they just agreed to go along with whatever. The room was empty when Mathias first entered. No one was there… Oh crap… he was left alone with his thoughts!

 

The teacher wasn’t even there yet. Deciding that standing was wasting too much of his energy, the blonde sat in one of the empty seats in the back. For almost the whole day all he could think about was this english project. He was rather hopeful that everything would work out and soon enough Lukas and him could ride into the sunset on one of those unicorns that Lukas sometimes mentions. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t completely taken by his best friend. Of course he had been in love for like five years before actually realizing and coming to terms with it. But now that he knew what that unusual feeling he gets around the blunt and cunning blonde was, it was all he could think about. He was just wonderful, smart, drop dead gorgeous, a million things. His thoughts ranged from memories of when Lukas played with his hair and sung to him to what he would look like with cat ears on to how he was so cute when he talked about magic. 

 

“Dude. Stop smiling like that, it’s kinda creeping me out…” Alfred’s voice snapped Mathias out of his daydream. Behind Alfred, Mathias could see Antonio, Francis, and Gilbert signing in with the teacher. 

 

All of them huddled in the back, the teacher paying them no mind. Gilbert brought the lyric sheet back out again. They sat there and talked about ways that he could express his liking and use the song. Just playing it on an Ipod was out of the question, it wasn’t awesome enough. They couldn’t go all out on instruments either, none of them could play anything extremely well. What else could they do?

 

“Well, why don’t you sing it, and we’ll play the instrumental on the Ipod in the background?” Antonio compromised. They could just get a really loud speaker, and maybe a mic or megaphone.

 

“That could work! But now we need to decide where and when it will be.” Gilbert high-fived the spaniard and cheered.

 

“Well, it has to be during school, Mattie has Hockey practice until late and then he stays up doing homework a lot.” Alfred contributed, even though he was slightly against the idea of Gilbert dating his poor, innocent brother. It wasn’t like Gil was a bad person but he wasn’t about to let just anyone take away his twin.

 

“How about during lunch? We can find out where he’s sitting and then you can burst in and perform.” Antonio started to look at the blueprint of the school that he printed, “I think he eats around here.”

 

“I think I could probably get all of the other supplies by tomorrow, so you can start practicing.” Francis smiled, boy this was fun. What a rush… matchmaking and helping with love and the sorts. Now he understood how Kiku and Elizabeta felt.

 

“This is going to be awesome!”

 

________________________________

 

Two days of awesome preparations later.

 

________________________________

 

Matthew sat down to eat lunch under a nice tree, waiting for his other friends to arrive. It had be a really weird morning so far. Like, Arthur and Lukas’ magic talk weird. First, his brother was up before him. Alfred. Alfred F. Jones was up before the sun, and he wasn’t forced to be awake at the ungodly hour. When they sat down to eat breakfast, Alfred kept fidgeting and asking him if he was eating in his normal spot for lunch again. At first Matt thought that maybe Alfred wanted to sit with him, but after he asked for like, the fifth time, he started to worry for his brother’s mental health. 

 

If that wasn’t strange enough, Gilbert refused to make eye contact with him. Usually, he talked endlessly about something, anything, on the bus ride to school. Mattie revelled in that simple thing everyday. Someone with as busy of a life as the self-proclaimed Prussian actually took the time to talk to Matthew. They had gotten considerably closer over the years, sharing secrets, hopes and dreams. Matt often found himself worried all day when the other didn’t show up at the bus stop. And Gilbert would rush over to his house whenever he was sick, with the excuse of “I just came to kick Alfred’s ass in this new game I bought.”

 

“Hey Matthew. Are you ok?” The blonde looked up, to see the worried face of his most likely future brother in law.

 

“Um. Yea… I’m fine Arthur. Thanks… um… actually, have you noticed anything weird with Alfred?” The boy poked at his sandwich nervously. He knew from all of Alfred’s non-stop chatter that he had almost every morning class with Arthur.

 

Arthur groaned, “Don’t talk about that wanker.”

 

Matt giggled at the exasperated look on the other blondes face. He was expecting a reaction similar to that one. Arthur sat beside him and leaned up against the tree. 

 

“So I’ll take that as a no?” 

 

“Is anything ever right with your brother?” Arthur answered with another question. He did have a point though, Alfred never acted normal per say. 

 

Matthew turned to answer him when his brother appeared, grabbing Arthur's wrist and pulling him away from the tree and Matt.

 

“Alfred what the bloody hell- unhand me!” He struggled against the strong hold that Alfred had him in. It only made the blue eyed boy tighten his grip.

 

Mattie didn’t even have time to process what was happening. In a second Alfred had dragged the fussing boy away, leaving him alone again. He sighed and turned his head, only to see Gilbert standing in front of him with a Microphone and a bunch of people in the background. Some had video cameras (Elizabeta and Kiku) and some were merely passing by and just happened to be curious as to what was going on.

 

“Hi.” The silver haired boy said rather lamely. Matthew just waved a small hand to acknowledge him.

 

“I have something for you… so just stay put ok?” The purple eyed boy nodded in response.

 

Gilbert took in a deep breath and watched as Francis gave him a reassuring thumbs up before Antonio pressed play on the stereo. The music was loud, now or never. Gilbert opened his mouth and waited for the chords to play.

 

**“Say You Like Me” (We the Kings)**

 

**She's the girl that no one ever knows.**

**And I say hi, but she's too shy to say hello.**

_ Gilbert waved like Matt had done earlier, a shaky smile on his face. Mattie on the other hand was down right shocked, what the hell was happening? _

**She's just waiting for that one to take her hand**

**And shake her up.**

**I bet I could.**

_ Gilbert took his hand and placed it on his chest. Matt, bright red and wide eyed. _

**I wish my heart was always on her mind.**

**'Cause she's on mine like all day, all the time.**

**Forget me not, forget me now.**

**I’ve come too far to turn around.**

**I’m here tonight.**

_ Letting go of his hand, Gilbert started doing the routine he had been practicing for the past two days. He was going to kill Francis for making the moves so embarrassing. But he started doing the series of small movements, pointing in the directions he needed to, spinning around. Mattie started to giggle again, hiding his amused smile behind his hand. _

**'Cause I'm never going down,**

**I'm never giving up.**

**I'm never gonna leave,**

**So put your hands up.**

**If you like me,**

**Then say you like me.**

**I'm never going down,**

**I'm never giving up.**

**I'm never gonna leave,**

**So put your hands up.**

**If you like me,**

**Then say you like me.**

_ The blonde blushed as Gilbert took his hand again. Letting the lyrics sink in and blushing profusely _

**Whoa, oh, oh, oh.**

**Whoa, oh, oh, oh.**

**Whoa, oh, oh, oh.**

**Whoa, oh, oh, oh.**

_ Gilbert reluctantly let go again, starting his next set of intricate moves. He glared at Francis and Antonio who were laughing at his expense.  _

**She's the girl that no one ever knows.**

**Works a double just to buy her clothes.**

**Nicotine and faded dreams,**

**Baby, just believe**

**There's no one else like me.**

 

**'Cause I'm never going down,**

**I'm never giving up.**

**I'm never gonna leave,**

**So put your hands up.**

**If you like me,**

**Then say you like me.**

**I'm never going down,**

**I'm never giving up.**

**I'm never gonna leave,**

**So put your hands up.**

**If you like me,**

**Then say you like me.**

_ This time Gilbert sat next to him, staring into his eyes. Matt felt his face getting even hotter, if that was possible, every second of the intense eye contact.  _

**Whoa, oh, oh, oh.**

**Whoa, oh, oh, oh.**

**Whoa, oh, oh, oh.**

**Whoa, oh, oh, oh.**

_ Gil Jumped to his feet, almost over. It was the last time! Finally, this would some to an end soon. These dance moves were really not awesome. _

**It's time to fall into my arms.**

**'Cause I've been waiting for too long.**

**You're an angel,**

**Grab your halo,**

**And lets fly tonight.**

 

**'Cause I'm never going down,**

**I'm never giving up.**

**I'm never gonna leave,**

**So put your hands up.**

**If you like me,**

**Then say you like me.**

 

**'Cause I'm never going down,**

**I'm never giving up.**

**I'm never gonna leave,**

**So put your hands up.**

**If you like me,**

**Then say you like me.**

**I'm never going down,**

**I'm never giving up.**

**I'm never gonna leave,**

**So put your hands up.**

**If you like me,**

**Then say you like me.**

_ Gilbert kneeled infront of the practically dead from embarrassment Matthew.  _

**Whoa, oh, oh, oh.**

**Whoa, oh, oh, oh.**

**Whoa, oh, oh, oh.**

**Whoa, oh, oh, oh.**

_ Matt felt Gilbert grab his hands. His eyes were screwed shut, but he would always be able to tell when Gilbert touched him. It was warm and sent pulses of happiness throughout his body. _

**Just say you like me.**

 

Gilbert was a little out of breath by the end… ok, a lot. He was panting a bit as he squeezed Matts hand and willed him to open his eyes.

 

“So, What do you say Matt? I’ve liked you for such a long time, do you maybe want to catch a movie some time? I remember seeing this ad for-” It was honestly cute watching the usually over confident male ramble on nervously. Matt silently laughed before cutting him off with a small peck.

 

“It… sounds great.” 

 

They sat there for a moment. Happy and content, practially just forgetting the fact that there was a crowd watching them now. Everything was perfect. 

 

That was until, “Hey! You kids can’t play Music this loudly! What are your names? You’re getting detention!” 

 

____________________________________________________

 

Alfred felt the brit relax in his arms after he saw what was happening. Green eyes watched with wonderment as the overly cheesy scene unfolded before him. This was good for Matt, he should be really happy now. Of course Arthur was happy for his friend, but he also felt a bit bitter. It was just a little too sweet, it left him with a small sense of self-pity. But to hell with that for now, he had another issue to deal with, “Alfred. Please let go of me now.”

 

Alfred sighed and let him go, watching as the other male marveled at the spectacle. Maybe… The American took out his phone and started typing.

 

**Group: Tsundere captors XD**

  
**Alfred:** _Guys… How good are you at singing?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! If you have any comments or anything, I try my best to respond to them all... was this chapter ok even though it was mostly PruCan? Im so sorry for that, but like, if I fit the next part of the plot (which is The main three centric) into this chapter too it would be super long. Anyways! I hope you liked it!


	3. Group chats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is super short, but the boys prepare for their next move!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry this is so short! But I had to get two chapters out this weekend, one of this fanfic and one of another one so... SORRY! But i tried a different style of writing the texts and I kinda thought that i'd make sense to just keep it together anyways!

**Group: Tsundere captors XD**

**Two days ago**

 

 _Guys… How good are you at singing?:_ **Me**

 **Awesome Bro:** _C’mon Al, you’ve heard me in the showing, I’m fuckin awesome_

 _If that’s what you want to call it yes. Ok… Antonio?_ **:Me**

 **Spanish Bro:** _Si, I can also talk backwards while making salsa :)_

 _I did not need that information whatsoever_ **: Me**

 _So are any of you up for singing in public?_ **:Me**

 **Awesome Bro:** _Ah, you mean sing like Gil did? Do you really think that would work?_

 **Spanish Bro:** _True, Last time I sang in front of Lovi he threw his food at me and just told me to shut the fuck up because I wasn’t Shakira and that my Hips did infact lie._

 _Nah dudes! This is a solid plan_ **: Me**

 _You should have seen Arthur’s face when My brother was being all sung to and shit._ **:Me**

 _It was the longest he’s ever let me hold him_ **:Me**

 **Awesome Bro:** _Oh yea! Lukas did mention something to me about it before slamming his dorm room door in my face. He said that Matt was super happy and that it was a nice thing that was just awesome and extremely sweet._

 _He said all that?_ **:Me**

 **Awesome Bro:** _Ok, maybe not in so many words but I got what he meant._

 **Spanish Bro:** _What is your plan Al?_

 _I have the perfect song for this. And of course you guys will agree with me._ **:Me**

 _I spent all night looking songs up_ **:Me**

 **Awesome Bro:** _Is that what you were doing? I thought you were having some kind of seizure, I almost peaked down but didn’t just incase it was something else that I never want to see again. Seriously dude, when you shake the bottom bunk it affects the top too._

 _Dude what did you think I was doing?_ **:Me**

 _When have I ever_ **:Me**

 _Wait_ **:Me**

 _No. We will never talk about that ever again right Matthias. RIGHT?!_ **:Me**

 **Spanish Bro:** _Eh. What is it?_

 **Awesome Bro:** …

 _..._ **:Me**

 _Ok so about that song. I thought that we still have to do something different than Gil_ **:Me**

 **Awesome Bro:** _Ya no one like a copier._

 _Exactly! So I was thinking that we perform it in the auditorium so we can decorate the stage_ **:Me**

 **Spanish Bro:** _How would we get them in there though?_

 **Awesome Bro:** _Don’t we have that school wide assembly this week?_

 _Yep. Two days from now. Dumb teachers think we need to be educated on how to properly_ **:Me**

_Recycle and shit like that_

**Awesome Bro:** _You think we can squeeze in a little something extra before they bore us to death?_

 _OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH GOOD IDEA!_ **:Me**

 **Spanish Bro:** _Eh? I don’t get it… What are we going to squeeze?_

 _Oh Antonio… poor, poor boy...._ **:Me**

 **Awesome Bro:** _The song Toni. The song._

 **Spanish Bro:** _Oh… I got it!_

 **Awesome Bro:** _Oh thank the lord._

**One day ago**

**9:50 am**

_You guys got the song right?_ **:Me**

 **Awesome Bro:** _Of course Al, You heard me singing it yesterday remember? You said, and I quote, “Stop singing that shit I’m trying to sleep before the unicorn eats my dreams.”_

 _I may or may not have been sober when I went to bed last night._ **:Me**

 **Spanish Bro:** _I’m not sure how I’m going to practice Mi amigo. I room with Lovi, and he will surely hear me._

 **Awesome Bro:** _Yea we know you room with him lucky bastard. But you can always come hang with us! It might actually be good practice._

 _Yea Brooooooooo come hang out with us we have snacks and stuff_ **:Me**

 **Spanish Bro:** _Sounds good. I spoke to my guy and he says that he can rig the stereo system for us XP_

 **Awesome Bro:** _Awesome! Now all we have to do is practice!_

**4:50**

_Dudes! Close call, Artie almost saw the lyrics cause they fell out of my bag_ **:Me**

 _I had to tackle him to get it back and he kicked me in the gut_ **:Me**

 _But crisis Averted. We are still a go for plan ‘be awesomer than gilbert’_ **:Me**

 _Guys…?_ **:Me**

 _Mathias? Antonio?_ **:Me**

 _GUYS DON’T IGNORE ME_ **:Me**

 _You changed the chat name to_ **_LOVE MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE_ **

**11:45**

_Spanish Douchebag changed the chat name to_ **_TOMATOESSSSSSSSSSS_ **

_Least Awesome Douchebag changed the chat name to_ **_I’m way more awesome that Gil and Al_ **

_You changed the chat name to_ **_YOU SONS OF BITCHES FINALLY ANSWER_ **

_Least Awesome Douchebag changed the chat name to_ **_No one cares about how you got punched in the gut_ **

_You changed the chat name to_ **_I got kicked in the gut thank you very much!_ **

_You changed the chat name to_ **_Remember when this chat had a purpose?_ **

 

**Today**

**9:50**

**Awesome Bro:** _You guys ready?_

 **Spanish Bro:** _As ready as I will ever be._

 _Aw you guys gotta chill_ **:Me**

 _Wait, I just thought of something..._ **:Me**

 _How will they know were singing to them?_ **:Me**

 _We can’t out rightly say it or else they’d never talk to us again for embarrassing them_ **:Me**

 _GUYSS MAJOR PROBLEM ABORT MISSION ABORT MISSION_ **:Me**

 **Spanish Bro:** _Calm down. I’m sure that they are smart enough to figure it out._

 **Awesome Bro:** _Yea theyre not like Antonio here._

 **Spanish Bro:** _Hey what the heck is that supposed to mean?!_

 **Awesome Bro:** _Nothing. Just that they don’t appreciate tomatoes like you do_

 **Spanish Bro:** _Ohhhh Ok!_

 _Ok I see your point_ **:Me**

 _Ok Let’s Head to the stage, it should be about time!_ **:Me**

  


Arthur took a seat in between Lovino and Lukas under the dimming auditorium lights. Maybe he should have felt a little worried, with how the fairies were acting and all. They wanted him to sit in the front row, basically pushing him in the direction. He was sure that they also forced Lukas to the front of the large room, Lovino might have just been there by change. Or maybe not… Probably not. Why did he have such a sinking feeling about this?

 

“Lukas, do they look suspicious to you?” Arthur whispered to his right while motioning to the two snickering fairies. Lukas stared for a moment before nodding and scrunching his eyebrows together.

 

“Why are you two idiots talking to air?” Lovino grumbled, though he looked mildly interested in what they were talking about.

 

“Don’t you find it a bit odd that were all sitting in the front?” Arthur asked both of them, it was weird. He’d always sit somewhere in about the middle, so he could just read or something while the principal dragged on. Lovino opened his mouth to answer before all of them froze in their seats.

 

music.

 

why the fuck was there music playing?

 

The three of them shared a look and one thought  _We need to get the hell out of here_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the reviews! They Make me so happy, I hope you liked this chapter! The song is very predictable and im sorry for that but it will be revealed in the next chapter!  
> THANK YOUUUUU ~


	4. Singing and cuddles?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well. this happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woooooooo! 11 google docs pages! Lets gooooo!  
> I hope you guys like it.

It was dark behind the curtain and Alfred was scared. No scratch that, he was a hero, therefore, he was only mildly terrified. His nerves were acting up and he felt extremely jumpy. He looked to his right and Matthias was doing jumping jacks, probably to distract himself while on his left Antonio was holding his head and speaking in Spanish way to freakin fast.

 

They all heard the music start up and they flicked on their microphones, hoping that they didn't breathe too loudly into them. It was now or never. Alfred clasped his hands together for a moment and looked at the ceiling _lord please let them have mercy and not beat us up too badly._

 

The curtains disappeared and all the three could see for a moment were blinding lights. Maybe they were dead. Maybe they were all somehow killed right before they were supposed to go on. Or maybe not. The next thing they saw were the confused looks of the students and faculty followed by the mortified faces of Arthur, Lukas, and Lovino.

 

Deep breaths, here it goes.

 

**She's a lady(Forever the Sickest Kid)**

_Alfred stepped forward first, a bit panicked. He willed his stomach to stop stirring and looked determinedly out to the crowd. He scanned the rows of confused people, some were friends who gave them reassuring smiles but most were strangers wondering what the hell they were doing. Maybe he knew this was a bad idea when he saw Kiku and Elizabeta grinning widely with cameras. Maybe he knew it was a bad idea when Matthew and Feliciano gave them those_ oh you're so dead but I'm not going to stop it cause I don't want to get in the middle of it so good fucking luck _looks. Maybe it was the crowd of eager boys and girls, hoping this was some sort of grand confession for them. Maybe it was the principal's confused but angry eyes. Maybe it was the fact that everyone was awe struck. Maybe it was a bad idea, was it too late to back out? Alfred took one move look at the people that all this trouble was actually meant for and he knew that they had to follow through with their plan._

_He caught Arthur's gaze easily and smirked, all sense of uneasiness gone. Wrapped up in the sincere stare from Alfred's end and oh my god don't fucking do what I think you're going to do look from Arthur, The blonde on stage opened up his mouth. He'd memorized the lyrics a long time ago, now just repeating from memory. Now he could just look at the changing emotions on the green eyed boy in the crowd. Haha poor bastard._

 

 **(** **_Alfred:)_ ** **I'm in love with a girl I hate** ****  
**She enjoys pointing out every bad thing about me** ****  


_he pointed to himself casually, then made an overly dramatic shrugging motion. He remembered the vigorous dance sections with the awesome Gilbert and Francis. They yelled at him for being an unawesome sissy baby when he was embarrassed to do the funny little moves that they made up. Hey, in all fairness Francis and Gil could have been coordinating a dance that would make them look like idiots on stage. Either way Alfred knew what he was doing on the stage. Take that. Alfred never broke eye contact with the blonde who was absolutely livid at the moment. Arthur wanted to stand up and protest his notion, he didn't point out_ everything _and even if he did, Alfred probably deserved it. Though the fairies by his side would surely tease him later for his reddening cheeks. Fucking things were already harassing him on how the blue eyed boy on stage claimed to love him, to which Arthur pointed out that he also said that he hated him._

 

 **(** **_Matthias:)_ ** **I'm in love with a critic and a skeptic, a traitor** **  
** **I'd trade her in a second**

 

_Lukas’ eyebrows shot up a bit, deriving from his stoic ‘whatever’ look. Matthias smiled at him, bright as the fucking sun and just as hopeful as those poor people who wished on the stars. Lukas nervously broke the eye contact, holding a hand up to cover his hot face. These lyrics were strange indeed, did that mean that Matthias didn't like him doing all those things? He… He was himself around the over boy. Wasn't it normal to express oneself in a matter that was most comfortable to them? Lukas couldn't help it if his panic and nervousness translated into something a bit on the harsh side. It was to protect his heart, it had already been broken more than once. More than twice. More times that you could count on your fingers, and the blonde on stage was responsible for at least two of the times. Of course Lukas knew that Matthias didn't really mean it when he said he hated him, and he doubted it when he said he loved him. It'd been a path all too worn from travel. Though he could feel a ghost of a smile work its way onto his face._

 

 **(** **_Alfred:)_ ** **She's a backseat driver** ****  
**A drama provider** ****  
**An instant update of the world** ****  


**(** **_Antonio:)_ ** **She's a first-class liar** ****  
**A constant forgetter** ****  


_Ah. So Lovino was reallllllly mad. Antonio easily caught the death vibe coming from the little Italian boy. A liar? Sure Lovino told a few, mostly just to get the hyperactive odd spaniard off him. And maybe he ‘forgot’ to leave to dorm door unlocked to get a nights sleep without someone wanting to constantly talk in his ear. But it wasn't like he meant any serious harm by it. Eventually he'd let him in the room and he'd make up for lying by letting Antonio hug him a second longer before slapping him away._

 

 **(** **_all:)_ ** **She's attractive but bitter** ****  
**  
** _mm. If they had to pick one line from this song that related the most to the three boys in the audience, it'd be this one. The three on stage exchanged looks before smiling and turning their attention to the packed auditorium._

 

 **Did you scream enough to make her cry?** ****  
**It's a turn around** ****  
**Turn around** ****  
**Baby, don't return to me** ****  
**If you think that I'm not worth your time** ****  
****  
**She's a lady** ****  
**And ladies shouldn't be messed with** ****  
**She's a lady** ****  
**And ladies shouldn't be messed with** ****  


_If they weren't dead before they sure were now. Ladies? No offense to girls cause damn they were strong and stuff too, just look at Elizabeta. But last time they all checked, they had something that made them very much_ not _a woman. Of course there was still the mystery of whom Alfred, Matthias, and Antonio dared to sing this to. Though Arthur, Lukas, and Lovino were far from stupid and they knew it was for them once they all locked eyes. Was it a prank? A joke? A way to humiliate them? Or… Maybe it was genuine? Matthew and Gil did just have a similar instance, though not as public. But that was ridiculous._

 **(** **_Matthias:)_ ** **Take off your shoes** ****  
**Come in the room** ****  
**And baby, let's try not to argue** ****  


_Matthias looked a bit hopeful as he sung. He really wanted to just have a nice conversation that didn't end in arguing or blunt ignoring. Maybe just sit and cuddle, instead of risking words._

 

 **(** **_Antonio:)_ ** **Turn out the lights** ****  
**Turn on the radio** ****  
**(** **_Alfred_ ** **:)How can we fight when I'm too busy loving you?** ****  
**(** **_All:)_ ** **I'm too busy loving you** ****  
**I'm too busy loving you** ****  


_Arthur and lovino were openly gaping while Lukas had tucked his knees up and hid behind them. Antonio almost broke and started laughing at the Italian's face._

 

 **Did you scream enough to make her cry?** ****  
**It's a turn around** ****  
**Turn around** ****  
**Baby, don't return to me** ****  
**If you think that I'm not worth your time** ****  
****  
**She's a lady** ****  
**And ladies shouldn't be messed with** ****  
**She's a lady** ****  
**And ladies shouldn't be messed with** ****  
**  
** _as the music slowed each of them took a turn stepping forward._

 

 **(** **_Matthias:)_ ** **Here I am** ****  
**There you go again, again** ****  
**(** **_Antonio:)_ ** **And we will not ever be 18 again** ****  
**Again** ****  
****  
**(** **_Matthias:)_ ** **And I'm worn out of fighting** ****  
**And every night you leave crying** ****  
**And I could use some time** ****  
**(** **_Antonio:)_ ** **Here I am** ****  
**There you go again** ****  
****  
**(** **_Alfred:)_ ** **So here I am, and I'm dying** ****  
**And I'm waiting for you** ****  
**Waiting for you** ****  
**Come back, come back to me** ****  
**And I'll take you gladly** ****  
**(** **_All:)_ ** **And I'll take you anyway** ****  
**  
** _the three of them turned off and put down their mics, choosing to use the power of their own voices for the last round. It wasn't that hard to be heard, given that they were three of the loudest boys at the school._

 

 **Did you scream enough to make her cry?** ****  
**It's a turn around** ****  
**Turn around** ****  
**Baby, don't return to me** **  
** **If you think that I'm not worth your time**

 

 **Did you scream enough to make her cry?** ****  
**It's a turn around** ****  
**Turn around** ****  
**Baby, don't return to me** **  
** **If you think that I'm not worth your time**

 ****  
**She's a lady** ****  
**And ladies shouldn't be messed with** ****  
**She's a lady** **  
** **And ladies shouldn't be messed with**

 

There was an abundance of cheering at the end. Many people, including the stunned principal, still had no clue what was going on. Many probably thought it was a joke, or a spirit raiser. And if it _was_ for someone, most didn't know who it was directed towards.

 

It didn't mean they were safe though.

 

Arthur walked over to the principal, student council president and all, and whispered something. The older man nodded slightly, still kinda paralyzed, and the blonde took the microphone from him.

 

Flicking it on in a hurry, he raised it to his mouth, clearing his throat. He had walked back to where his seat was, the three on stage focused on him.

 

He handed the mic to Lovino first who spoke in a low growl, well as low and growly as he could manage, “Antonio Hernandez.”

 

He balled his fists and handed the thing to Lukas who spoke on a calmer voice. Though anyone who had known him long enough, like Matthias, could hear the sharp bite in his tone, “Matthias Kohler.”

 

Arthur was took the mic back and straighten his posture before glaring onto the stage, “and Alfred F. Jones. Principals office. NOW!”

 

Half expecting something like this, the three laughed and hurried off the stage, trying to avoid whatever pain that the three were surely going to give them. Disappointed groans and protesting calls from the rest of the student body followed.

 

“Hey! Don't run in the halls!” Arthur's voice carried out into the corridors.

 

 

* * *

 

“So. Would you boys care to explain yourselves?” The principal tapped an annoyed, yet slightly amused foot.

 

The three of them sat in the uncomfortable chairs in front of his desk, looking not in the least bit scared. Happy almost.

 

“Well, you see sir…”

 

* * *

 

 

“Just asking Mr. Goody two shoes student council president, how many rules are we breaking?” Lovino asked as he looked at a security camera screen. The principal's office was in black and white on the computer screen, the audio was a little staticky but comprehensible.

 

“Hey! I'm not a goody two shoes. And a lot so don't say anything.”

 

“Both of you just shut up and look, theyre talking now.”

 

_“Well you see sir,” Alfred began to wave his hand, “it was a meaning of courtship.”_

 

Courtship. Really? What was this the 1800s? Who talks like that anymore. Courting…

 

“Courtship?” A fairy asked, she buzzed confusedly by Arthur's head.

 

“Courtship, usually romantic interactions between two people to build a relationship that ends in marriage.” The blonde told the young fairy.

 

“We know what courtship is dumbass. No need to explain it.” Lovino’s cheeks were reddening as he sneered.

 

“I know. I was explaining it to the fairy.” Arthur narrowed his eyes and motioned to his left. Lukas nodded along.

 

“Oh dear god. I'm surrounded by insane nut jobs.”

 

“We prefer creative intelligence.”

* * *

 

“Courtship? So you were directing that song towards people you like?”

 

“Yep!” Matthias cheered gleefully.

 

“Aren't there simpler ways to go about this without disrupting the entire school?”

 

Antonio smiled at him, “yea, but we wanted it to be special!”

 

“Why does it need to be special?” The principal was now just trying to get gossip. He liked to hear around the rumor mill, it made him feel young again. Plus, having a little more knowledge on his student council president was always useful. He already decided to let the event slide, seeing as they didn't mean any harm and it was fun seeing what these kids could pull off. He didn't want to discourage them.

 

Alfred cleared his throat, “Sir, these are very special people that deserve something special like them.”

 

“Mm. So tell me, what exactly is so special about them?”

 

The three reddened instantly. Antonio daring to speak first, “well. The person’s just amazing in every sense. They've got this temper that's adorable, and even though they don't show it, they're really caring and soft. They're just different and makes me feel like jumping up and hugging ‘em.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Don't look at me like that.”

 

“Aw did we hurt poor _soft_ Lovino’s feelings?” Arthur snickered.

 

“Shut up you fucking moron before I beat you!”

 

* * *

 

 

“Um, well,” Matthias looked a bit hesitant, “This person. They really gets me, ya know? Like, I can tell that they care, as much as they don't want to show it. But they've been special to me ever since we first met, they were someone who was different and didn't treat me like I was on a pedestal. The first time they let me hug ‘em I knew that I'd want to forever.”

 

* * *

 

“Ack! Bloody hell! No Lukas! You can't summon your troll in here, I'll get into some serious shit so call it off!”

 

* * *

 

“And what about you kid?” The principal turned his attention to Alfred, who was unusually quiet.

 

“I don't know sir. It's a million things with this person. In front of other people, they put up this front and to others it seems like we'd never be able to get along. But alone… It's different. I can tell that some of the walls come down and I love being someone who can make them dissolve. They're someone I can't imagine my life without, having been together since childhood and everything makes it hard to imagine. Yet, I can never tell what they're thinking and it drives me crazy sometimes. It's like a puzzle,” Alfred gave a smile to the principal, “but it's a puzzle I want to spend my life trying to solve.”

 

* * *

 

“Gag me. That was way too cheesy.” Arthur's nose scrunched up a bit. Though the other two could see his ears turning red and the small smile on his face.

 

* * *

 

“Ok. I'm going to let you boys off with a warning. But in return, I want updates.” The three boys looked at their principal. He was almost as bad as Kiku and Elizabeta.

 

“Oh sir how many copies did you want?” Speak of the devil. Elizabeta stood in the doorway waving her camera.

 

“Two please,” the man smiled and Elizabeta have a thumbs up and scurried off, “Ehem. Boys, just don't cause anymore Trouble and we’ll be ok.”

 

Elizabeta popped her head back in, “oh. And guys? You better tell everyone who that was dedicated to, there's a mob of fans waiting for you now.”

 

Fans?

 

“Don't be dumb, the people who have crushes or admire you guys etcetera. You guys aren't unpopular and now the masses want to know.” Elizabeta giggled and left the way she came.

 

Oh no. This wasn't good.

 

* * *

 

 

“You bastard. Why would you do that?” Lovino demanded once Antonio stepped in the doorway.

 

“Eh? Whatever do you mean my little tomato?” The brunette dropped his backpack down by his desk.

 

Lovino crossed his arms, “that song. What was it about?”

 

“Ah are you curious?” The spaniard laughed and wrapped his arms around the smaller boy.

 

Lovino huffed, “fuck off. No of course not. I just feel bad for that girl you were singing to.”

 

“Who said it was a girl?” Antonio rested his head in Lovino's shoulder and peered at him.

 

The latter turned red and started stuttering, “I-I. It's because- well- you just… I don't know ok bastard! You have pretty ladies following you around everywhere.”

 

“Awe. Are you jealous? It's cute you know.” Antonio pressed the smaller boy closer into his side while Lovino gave in and leaned into the others embrace.

 

“Yes I am.” His reply shocked the taller male, making him pull back a bit.

 

“You… you are?”

 

Lovino took one look at the goofy grin that made its way onto the others face, he couldn't take it. He pulled Antonio back into the affectionate hug so he didn't have to look at it anymore.

 

“Yes stupid. I want pretty girls to follow me.”

 

Antonio just laughed.

 

* * *

 

“Hey Artie! Today was such a tiring day, you won't believe how many people asked me who the thing was about,” Alfred plopped himself onto Arthur's bunk, “oh, and the detention. Not cool dude.”

 

“It's not cool of you to disturb the entire student body! And you got off with a warning so why does it matter?” Arthur moved over slightly, poking the body mass with his foot a bit to move it over as well.

 

“It was for a good cause! Wait, how do you know I only got off with a warning?” Alfred propped his head up on the bed with his hands.

 

“Never mind that. So… who was that song for?” Arthur picked at his sheets now. Wow that was a nice shade of mint. Kinda odd for a dorm though, maybe he should get it changed.

 

Alfred smirked, “wouldn't you like to know.”

 

“yes I would. That's why I've asked. But you know what, bug off now. I don't care, leave my dorm. Go back to yours.” The shorter boy attempted to push the other off.

 

“I can't! Lukas and Matthias are having one of their weird Scandinavian moviefests and you know that I can't understand anything! Plus they get all touchy feely and I'm just chilling in my bed praying that Lukas doesn't give into Matthias’ offers that would potentially scar me for life.” Alfred didn't budge, “and you do care.”

 

“I don't care! And what does Matthias do?” Arthur scrunched his eyebrows together in worry.

 

Alfred laughed and Arthur let out a squeak when the larger make pounced on top of him, knocking him over, “aw don't try to change the subject. I know you care a little.”

 

Arthur felt his face turn red as Alfred hugged him and nuzzled the top of his head, “I do not! Sing to whoever you want.”

 

“Mm. It's ok, I like cuddling you too much. I won't leave.” Alfred pulled him closer.

 

 _Yea. That's what they all say._ Arthur thought bitterly before lamely attempting to push the other blonde off him, “you not leaving right now is the opposite of what I want.”

 

“Yea yea. Whatever.”

 

Arthur debated what he should do next. He did remember the last time he forced Alfred back, he just got a stream of texts saying he was bored. At least this was quiet. And he was kinda tired, and something about hearing the others heart beat and having arms wrapped around him felt comforting. It felt safe, “you can stay until Lukas comes back. Then you leave, no more Oreo water balloon fight sleepovers.”

 

“Hey that was one time!”

 

“Yes but I got in serious trouble with the dorm advisor.” Their noses were practically touching when Arthur had looked up to scold him. His eyes widened and he was trapped. Nowhere to go when someone was holding onto you. So Arthur buried his head in Alfred's chest, feeling it vibrate as the other let out a laugh.

 

“Ok ok, I'll leave once he comes back. But you must be tired just get some rest, tomorrow's Saturday.”

 

Arthur hadn't slept so soundly in about a year, which was about the last time the two had a sleepover.

 

* * *

 

 

“So are you paying attention to this at all?” Matthias asked, boredom laced in his words.

 

“You were the one to pick out the movie.”

 

Lukas and Matthias sat on the two beanbag chairs in Matthias and Alfred's dorm in front of the small tv. It was a normal thing for the two of them to do, twice a month. It's been a tradition ever since Matthias had gone through Lukas’ stuff and found movies he thought would be interesting.

 

“Yea but now I'm bored! Today was such an exciting day so now this seems lame.”

 

Lukas rolled his eyes as he watched his best friend flop dramatically backwards. He still felt a little guilty due to what the other boy had sung earlier.

 

“You know… I don't really mean anything by it when I criticize you. Normally.” Lukas’ eyes were focused on his lap as he picked at his pants.

 

“Eh? Is that why you've been so down? I know ya don't. You worry too much.” Matthias let out a big laugh and tried to watch the movie again. It was useless though, the silence had become awkward and the movie was too hard to follow if you start in the middle.

 

Mattias was about to say they should call it a night when Lukas did something that made his heart skip a beat.

 

Lukas looked the other way, while Matthias held the side of his face, “Did you just kiss my cheek?”

 

The smaller blond didn't answer, choosing to wordlessly stand up and walk to the door leaving the other to follow. When Lukas reached for the doorknob Matthias grabbed his wrist, “Hey. Where are you going?”

 

“I have to go back. There's a fifty-fifty chance that Arthur has already killed Alfred and I need to go help hide the body.” Lukas lightly tugged his wrist out of the others grasp, swiftly opening the door and stepping out. He closed the door after saying a soft, “I really don't mean it.”

 

* * *

 

 

**Plan #2: singing to them**

 

 _entered at 12:47 am Alfred_ : 17 points

 _entered at 8:26 pm Antonio_ : 15 points

 _entered at 2:57 am Mathias_ : 10 bajillion points

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi so I got some reviewsss! Yay! Thanks guys so much! I read through them all and yes I'm not dead, I try to update this fic every weekend. But I might be late sometimes depending on my schedule, sorry guys! But I hope you like this chapter, review please if you do! I love hearing from you guys! or ya know... you don't have to. I wont hold this story hostage if you don't haha.
> 
> BUTTTT I HOPE YOU LIKED IT. NEXT CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE BEYOND INSANE AND PROBABLY MORE CRACK THAN ACTUAL FIC. ITS BASED OFF A HOW I MET YOUR MOTHER EPISODE IF YOU GUYS WANT TO GUESS! ILL GIVE A SPECIAL SHOUT OUT TO ANYONE WHO GUESSES IT RIGHT!


	5. Plays and Bad Auditions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So theres a play going on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol so I completely rearranged the plot for this so now this is happening. Im sorry that this is so late, I had a lot going on but to make up for it I tried to make this Chapter extra long. Thank you for reading! Please read the end notes!

Despite the fact that many people didn’t know who the song was dedicated to, Lukas, Arthur, and Lovino still had to endure the teasing from their friends come monday. Whether it be the fact that they were called women or the fact that they had people publicly confessing their affections for them, the teasing was enough to make Arthur snap, Lovino scream fuck you in the middle of a lecture, and Lukas threaten anyone who came within a ten foot radius of him. It was the start of a very long week.

 

“Lovi! It was so cute watching them perform ve?” Feliciano commented to his brother as they walked into english class. It was only second period and he could already feel the massive headache coming on. After giving his brother a short huff in response, the italian made his way over to his book group. When he sat down, he joined them in giving everyone in the class a ‘I fucking dare you to say something about the song’ look, considering the class was made up of only their close friends. It was a blessing and a curse sometimes. Right now it was a curse though, they would give anything to have just one oblivious person who didn’t know who the song was dedicated to in the class. They had tried everything, feigning ignorance, screaming, and what had come close to physical violence. 

 

Michelle had come up to Arthur earlier and asked him, “Have you accepted his confession?”

 

to which Arthur responded with, “I have no clue what you’re talking about. That was obviously a joke to embarrass us.”

 

Though his red face made the girl double over with laughter, “Apparently denial isn’t just a river in egypt.”

 

The three were stubbornly believing that this entire thing was just a prank to get back at them for whatever insults they had distributed over the years. Silly, silly boys. 

 

Before anyone was killed, the teacher walked in, a bright and knowing smile gracing her face. She looked pointedly over at the three boys who were wallowing in their own self-pity and anger then to the three boys surrounded with questioning people. She clapped three times to get everyone’s attention. Lovino mumbled under his breath, “She thinks we’re fucking kindergarteners.”

 

“Ok! Class as you know, the winter play is coming up and it has been chosen. Congratulations Feliks, you will be directing your play. I encourage everyone of you to audition, especially since this AP class and the other AP period will get extra credit if you participate.”

 

Eh. Bitch was bribing them… well it will probably work. That cunning woman. 

 

Arthur, who didn’t really need the extra credit raised his hand, “How much credit would we be receiving?” 

The teacher smiled at him, as if she knew that he was going to ask, “About twenty to fifty points. Depending on how involved you are in the play.”

 

That was insane. She might as well have made it another assignment. Even if Arthur didn’t need the points, everyone who did participate would have a higher grade percentage than him. 

 

“Ok! I will step out for a moment and let Feliks explain his play to all of you.” The teacher left the room and allowed Feliks to come to the front. They all waited for the door to completely shut before turning to the flamboyant blonde, everyone oddly silent.

 

“I’m gonna be like, completely honest. I was like, totally hammered when I wrote this.” A few snickered and hooted as he started writing something on the board, it looked like land masses and he drew big symbols in each part as he divided the land. It kind of looked like a messed up version of Europe and Asia. 

 

“Wait, we’re playing cards?” Alfred squinted at the diagram. The land was cut up into four pieces. The top portion of the land, about where Russia would be, Feliks wrote with surprisingly (or maybe not surprisingly) neat hand writing, Clubs. Under that and to the right a little was a longer landmass that had the word Diamonds written in cursive. The bottom chunk of land, closest to what would be the equator, was labeled Hearts. Then all the way to the right was an island nation, kind of like the united kingdom with the bolded word Spades marked in the middle.

 

To Alfred, and everyone else in the class, it looked like some sort of odd playbook for a card game. It didn’t exactly look like a winning play, considering how confused everyone was already. Cards? Really?

 

“No we’re not playing cards. We are cards.” Now that statement made everyone else even more confused. Alfred couldn’t help but imagine himself in a card costume, the corners of it bumping into everything. He burst out laughing hysterically as he imagined Arthur falling face forward, a giant rectangle with legs struggling to get up.

 

Francis must have had a similar thought with the costumes because he said, “The outfits for this will be such a disgrace! No one will pay money to see rectangles talk to each other!”

 

Feliks gave him a scandalized look, as if the suggestion offended his very being, “Rectangles? Like, what do you take me for! Rectangles are like, totally ugly. No, we’re going to have like, freaking awesome costumes. Everyone will look totally cool.”

 

“Ok, ok Feliks. Can you please just explain your play?” Arthur snapped at the other green eyed blonde. 

 

“Ok gosh. Like, chill. So like, we all had to hand in our like, plot stuff as like, a power point, so here it is.” Feliks turned on the monitor, “Here are the costumes. Totally cool right?”

 

Everyone looked at the elaborate costumes. They were puffy and royal like, varying in colors for each suit. Yellowish orange for diamonds, red for hearts, green for clubs, and purplish blue for spades. They were definitely better than freaking rectangles… but not by that much. Matthias cringed, way too many ruffles. 

 

Once Francis gave him a look of approval, Feliks switched the slide to the main title, “Would you like, take turns reading them out loud? My voice is totally shot right now.”

 

Antonio read the title, “Cardverse union: the search for the missing king and turmoil for the kingdom abridged version. That’s quite a lengthy title mi amigo.”

 

“Yea I’ll like, shorten it for the posters.” Feliks flipped his hair and switched the slide. 

 

“Background information,” Matthias cleared his throat, “The four kingdoms, Clubs, Hearts, Diamonds, and Spades, have just ended years of war and a set of all new rulers are taking place. The kingdom of Clubs controls the winters and cold weather, it is also the kingdom of luck. The kingdom of Hearts, controls the summer and hot weather, the kingdom of love. The kingdom of Diamonds controls the fall and wind patterns, the kingdom of wealth. The Spades kingdom controls the spring and magic, the kingdom of power. Everyone in the kingdom is born with a special mark that tells their roles in society. There is only one of each face card, but multiple of the others. The rank in society in in numerical order, 2 being the poorest and 10 being the nobles. Aces being the an unofficial monarch. Jeez dude how drunk were you to come up with all of this?”

 

“As I said, I was like, totally hammered.” A new slide popped up explaining the general plot of the story.

 

“The kingdoms are just settling in and the kingdom of spades doesn’t have a king. The jokers have told all the rulers that they were destined to go to war again and the only way to end the fighting would be to find the king of Spades. The war starts after misunderstandings, rumors, and love destroy the delicate peace between the kingdoms and the king is still nowhere to be found.” Alfred laughed as Matthias finished reading. This plot seemed so simple and stereotypical, but knowing Feliks, it was probably a lot more complex. With how extravagant the blonde liked to make things, Alfred wouldn’t be surprised if at one point in the play a giant spaceship came down and started abducting people.

 

The powerpoint switched slides again, showing a table with roles to fill and a short description of each. Tino started to read, “The king of Diamonds. A happy person that is usually drunk off the richest of wines. Flirty and slightly perverted. A good ruler, but lacks in the military skills area. Is only politically married to the queen.”

 

Antonio looked quizzically over at Francis, then at Feliks and wondering if these characters were more or less based off of people they knew. It was more than likely, considering how you tend to think of people you know when you’re drunk. Feliks must have realized how similar the characters actually were to a lot of people in their class , and a few other close friends also, because he started laughing. 

 

“Oh my God! This is like, so funny! I like, totally based the characters off you people. Drunk me is like, totally hilarious.” Everyone looked at him strangely and waited for someone to pipe up and say that it was probably a horribly offensive idea. Instead, Elizabeta walked up to the front of the class and uncapped a marker, writing on the white board that the powerpoint was projecting onto.

 

“Well, at least this makes Kiku and I’s job of casting easier!” She chimed as she wrote Francis’ name next to the king of Diamonds. 

 

“Wait. This is in no way traditional! What if people are bad at acting, or wanted a different role?” Arthur easily voiced his concern, standing up as he did so. This was ridiculous. You can’t just decide roles without auditions! 

 

Elizabeta pondered for a moment, “That’s true I guess. We’ll still hold auditions and figure out understudies and see if we absolutely need to replace anyone. But for now this is convenient.”

 

Gilbert nudged Francis, “Bro, aren’t you going to protest that you’re not some drunk perv?”

 

“No, I find that going up against Elizabeta is far worst then being called a pervert. Plus I say that being a pervert just means that you know how to love everybody and just want to express it. Call me a saint or a people lover. I accept both.” The french man raised an eyebrow at his friend.

 

“The queen of Diamonds. A small and meek person, who can stand up for themselves when needed but is mostly just docile and polite. Politically married to the King but in a loving relationship with the jack.”

 

Elizabeta gave Kiku a look and wrote ‘Lili” down next to the queen’s name. Kiku gave her an affirmative nod. Elizabeta knew the shy blonde girl well, and was almost positive that she was in the other AP class, which was good because she probably wouldn’t consider auditioning if it weren’t for the extra credit. 

 

“The Jack of Diamonds. A strong willed, but kind person who manages the kingdom’s finances. Is in a loving relationship with the queen.” Vash. Elizabeta knew who it was going to be just based off of the queen's description, considering that Lili was in a quite stable relationship with the financially stingey male.

 

“The ace of Diamonds. A happy person who loves to spend time in the garden and outdoors. Can be a bit of an airhead but is optimistic. Takes a chance on the markless person who comes into the kingdom begging for a place to stay and eventually falls in love with the markless. An assassin is sent after the ace.” 

 

“Sweet! I’m an Ace.” Antonio hooted and high fived Gilbert who smirked at him.

 

The white haired male put a hand on his friend's shoulder, “I hope you live with an assassin after you though.”

 

The Hearts and Clubs kingdoms were pretty standard and expected. Ivan being the harsh king of Clubs with a soft inside. Elizabeta being the great queen of clubs with a strong spirit. Roderich being the civil jack of Clubs. Natalia being the strong a powerful ace of Clubs. 

 

Ludwig was the commanding and skillful King of Hearts, Kiku as the calm and elegant queen, Feliciano as the friendly, cheerful jack, and Heracles was the lazy, yet dependable Ace.

 

“Oh. You actually listed numbers for this one?” Elizabeta raised an eyebrow at Feliks as she looked at the rest of the hearts characters.

 

The blond shrugged and started to explain, “Usually the number cards are just extras but there needed to be some that were main characters.”

 

“There are two number sevens. Both of them are assassins,” Elizabeta scanned the short descriptions of the first one before laughing, “Feliks, just how much did you drink?”

 

Feliks gave her a strange look before cautiously reading over the description himself, “I don’t know? Like, 2 shots and a beer? I wasn’t really counting. Why?”

 

Elizabeta snorted, whispering to Kiku who just nodded with a grin, and turned back to Feliks, “Cause, ya made Tino’s character pregnant.”

 

Said blonde started sputtering and held his blushing face in his hands, “What?”

 

“Two sevens. One is the hearts kingdom’s best sniper and greatest assassin. Is extremely friendly, likes children and christmas, and is married to the highest number ten guard. Is also seven months pregnant. The queen wanted to send them to kill the ace of Diamonds but couldn’t.” Gilbert read aloud before laughing (in Berwalds case just smiling widely) along with the rest of his class, minus Tino and Feliks.

 

“Thats! Wha- why?” Tino tried to shrink further down in his seat, allowing his tall, blonde, best friend to pat him soothingly on the back.

 

The swedish male was still grinning with amusement,“ ‘t’s ok.” 

 

“I, like, needed a reason for the number one assassin to be like, unable to do the job and pregnancy was, like the first thing that came to my mind,” Feliks shrugged.

 

Tino had a look of pure horror in his pretty purple eyes as Elizabeta wrote his name in perfect cursive next to the role, “Can’t we get a girl to play that part? Or at least change the reason?”

 

“In shakespeare's time and in greek theater the entire cast was male, despite there being female roles.” Arthur said in a matter of fact way, happy that the teasing wouldn’t be directed towards him anymore. Bastard.

 

Tino just huffed and started to read the next part of the slide out loud, hoping that it would take the attention off of him, “The second assassin is an assassin in training. Has a bad temper and curses a lot, causing some problems. Not very skilled and has never been on a mission, but the queen has to send them to go kill the Ace of Diamonds. Is unable to kill the Ace because of the bond that they develop.” 

 

Lovino scowled as the brunette wrote his name next to the character. But he was happy that he was something cool like an assassin, compared to a stuffy royalty position. 

 

Matthew was named the soothing and calm Ace of spades and Yao was deemed the level headed, organized jack of spades. 

 

Matthias’ name was written next to the description of a number three, “Hyperactive and joyful, but cares about family and loved ones deeply. Responsible to a point, and has a tougher life, considering that he lives in the poorest village. Is bestfriends with a markless and gets to sneak into the castle after falling in love with a number ten.”

 

“Number ten, a magic consultant for the queen as well as the queen’s lady in waiting. Is the queen’s closest friend, is very calm and stoic unless talking about the magic powers of the kingdom, and helps make major decisions for the kingdom. The queen allows the ten to sneak a number three into the palace against parliament's rule so they may be together.” Lukas crossed his arms with a dead look on his face. He didn’t appreciate being called a lady again, nor did he like the fact that he supposedly loved someone enough to sneak them into the castle. It was too much effort if you asked him. But nevertheless, Elizabeta put his name on the board.

 

“Queen of spades, controller of the Spadian magic. Is under a lot of pressure to find the king, but can’t find someone to love. Is aggravated easily, a slight perfectionist, and is very skeptical. Also caring towards his friends, even allowing a number ten to illegally bring a number three into the castle.”

  
Arthur stood up to protest as Elizabeta started to write his name down, but Tino piped up and repeated his words from earlier, “In shakespeare's time and in greek theater the entire cast was male, despite there being female roles.” and Arthur sat back down. 

 

“The king of Spades. Originally a markless, living in the villages with his best friend who is a three. The king of spades is cheerful, happy go lucky, and smarter than he looks, also great with people. Can be anyone from any kingdom because he only receives the king's mark after being kissed by the queen. The king has to find a special watch and the king and queen must be in love, or the coronation will not be official. Reasons why finding the king of spades is so difficult.”

 

“Of course Alfred would be the king,” Elizabeta giggled as she wrote the blonde’s name down, “And of course Gil is the troublesome joker.”

 

“I think that’s everyone.” Kiku looked at the list, bobbing his head in approval. Arthur snorted, it didn’t matter to him if they put him down as queen, he was planning to bomb the auditions anyway. He would happily accept a minor part if it meant that he wouldn’t have to prance around in whatever outfit was designed for him. 

 

“You will like, find out more about the plot as like, we work on it.”

 

“Aka, he hasn’t finished the script yet.” Arthur mumbled to Lukas who just rolled his eyes.

 

“Auditions will be held on Thursday in the auditorium,” The bell rung right after Elizabeta finished her announcement.

 

* * *

 

Lukas sat down under a tree at lunch, next to Arthur. The leaves were starting to change colors and the wind was starting to become that nippy kind that made you stay inside. He tried to focus on his sandwich and Arthur on his book, but there were these squealing girls near them. Couldn’t they just shut up? What were they even talking about?

 

“Do you actually think it was about me?” One of them loudly whispered to the other.

 

“Yes, Now just go ask Matthias before some other girl thinks the song was about them.”

 

The girl nodded and put a hand on her friend’s shoulder, “Ok only if you ask Alfred.”

 

Arthur snapped his book close and groaned. Of course, somehow without even being around, Alfred and Matthias managed to disturb their peace. 

Sighing and sensing that his friend might snap at the two poor girls, Lukas decided to change the topic, “So what are you going to do about auditions?”

 

Arthur seemed to calm down, a smirk replacing his annoyed pout, “I’m just going to purposely ruin mine. They still have to give me a part, but it won’t be that big, and I still get extra credit.”

 

“Hm. That sounds like a good plan. I might try it too,” Lukas hummed to himself as he bit into his lunch, “Lovino said he was going to just try since he was an assassin that might get to kill Antonio in the end.”

 

“Lucky bastard.”

 

* * *

 

 

Come Thursday, there were a lot of people in the auditorium, ready to audition. Arthur actually felt nervous for some reason, maybe because his plan to tank the audition would include having to make a fool of himself in front of these many people. He felt a reassuring hand hit his shoulder, “Hey Artie! No need to look so nervous.”

 

The blonde brushed the limb off and scowled at the nickname, “I’m not nervous.”

 

Alfred laughed, “Coulda fooled me! But don’t worry, I’m sure you’ll get your part. Plus you’re great at acting.”

 

The other blonde raised an eyebrow, “How do you know that I’m good at acting, this is the only play I’ve ever auditioned for.”

 

“Because you act like ya hate me everyday! You’re really convincing sometimes ya know?” Alfred looked at him as if the answer should have been obvious.

 

“I’m not acting!” Arthur felt his face flush, he willed himself to calm down. 

 

Alfred just chuckled some more, opening his mouth to say something before his name was called. He saluted his friend as he walked onto the stage.

 

Elizabeta, who sat in the audience, coughed before speaking into the mic, “King of Spades right? Please read from line thirty to line two hundred and nine. Starting on page three hundred and fifty five.”

 

The blue eyed male flipped through his hand out script before grabbing the mic off its stand. He took a moment to scan the page before setting it down and looking to his left. Arthur imagined that he was pretending that there was a person standing right where he was looking. 

 

Alfred reached out to nothing and began to talk, “My dearest queen, I have been in love with you ever since I saw your bright eyes open the gates. Your words often harsh but your looks filled with kindness, you allowed two lowly cards into the palace out of love for your dear friend. My queen, if you will allow me,” Alfred knelt down, not even pausing to look at the script again (fucking lucky bastard with a photographic memory), “I promise to cherish you everyday, love you greatly when night falls, and respect your every plea. I promise to do everything in my power to make you and this kingdom happy. My queen, please, allow me to give you all of my love.”

 

Arthur felt the urge to melt along with the rest of the audience, digging his nails into his skin, not letting himself be swayed by the passionate words. Alfred looked out to the audience, as if he were expecting something, and Arthur looked back down at the script. Oh, that was only up to line ninety-two. Both the blondes looked at Elizabeta, expecting her to say the lines to continue the audition, but the brunette had tissues covered in blood held closely against her nose. Without Kiku present, there was no one else to read the lines, everyone else in the vicinity being too star struck at the moment. 

 

“Elizabeta, are you ok?” Arthur whispered to her, and she just hit him on the head with the shut off microphone.

 

“Line ninety three.” She said, still looking up onto the stage. Arthur scowled at her, he shouldn’t be the one to have to do this. Elizabeta turned to snap at him, “C’mon! We don’t have all day, you and a bunch of people still have to audition!”

 

Ok. So if this didn’t count as an audition he might as well try, there was no point in messing up Alfred’s audition with purposely terrible acting. He could just bomb his own later. 

 

Arthur cleared his throat and started to speak, surprising the male on stage slightly, “My dear King, please stand, there is no need for you to kneel.”

 

“But my queen, I must humbly ask you for your hand, and it is traditionally done on one knee, isn’t it?”

 

Arthur felt a blush coming up as he read the next few lines, what was this play? “Very well, as you have promised me, I also vow to you my heart, soul, and body. I promise to love you each day until the darkness comes over me. Now please will you stand?”

 

Alfred stood up, now facing the audience, flashing a warm smile at Arthur, “My dearest queen, my greatest love,” He paused for a moment. Arthur gave him a weird look before reading the script, oh. There was supposed to be a kiss. He waited patiently for Alfred to start again, ignoring the fidgeting sensation going through his body, “Shouldn’t we inform the council of royals? You did say that the war was beginning and that it was urgent to find the ruler.”

 

Alfred smirked as Arthur read over his next line, eyes going wide. The green eyed blond debated on whether or not he should actually say it or not, “Oh, but it is night already, the moon high in the sky. All troops and royals are snoring away. They can wait until morning fall for the great news, but for now I suggest we do something else that requires dusks great blanket to hide under.”

 

“My lovely queen-”

 

Arthur made his voice sound like he was teasing the other boy, “No. Shh. Before dawn rises and gives way to the morning light.” 

 

“Then we must hurry, the break of day is nearing and I want to spend every second until then close to you.”

 

It was the end of the scene, yet no one dared to move yet. Elizabeta was the first to break the tension, clapping enthusiastically. Everyone else followed her lead. 

 

It made Arthur smile a bit, a sense of accomplishment rushing through his body. Alfred bowed before exiting off stage, giving his friend a thumbs up and a good luck wink.

 

Not that he needed it, Arthur still planned to screw his audition over. He still had to wait through five more auditions, all of them female's hoping to get the queen of Spades role. They were even more eager after watching Alfred have his go at the king’s role. 

 

They were all good, but Arthur didn’t think that any of them would be able to match up to his best friends caliber. Hey, he gave credit where credit was due, and Alfred just so happened to be an amazing actor. Arthur just hoped that Elizabeta would be able to find someone to match his talent. 

 

Arthur thought of simply, just not auditioning for the queen’s role, but decided against it because he’d probably be forced by Elizabeta either way. He’d save himself the embarrassment. 

 

* * *

 

When his time came, Arthur did everything you shouldn’t do when trying out for a play. He faced in the wrong directions, stumbled over his lines, and shouted everything in an overly obnoxious voice. So why.

 

He stared up at the cast list that was posted outside the theater on friday morning. Why? 

  
  


**Cardverse: Wonders of the Heart by Feliks Lukasiewicz**

Jokers……..Gilbert Beilschmidt, Sadık Adnan

King of Diamonds……..Francis Bonnefoy

Queen of Diamonds…….. Lili Vogel

Jack of Diamonds……… Vash Zwingli

Ace of Diamonds…….. Antonio Hernandez

King of Hearts…….. Ludwig Beilschmidt

Queen of Hearts……… Kiku Honda

Jack of Hearts…….. Feliciano Vargas

Ace of Hearts……….. Heracles Karpusi

Head Guard of Hearts…….. Berwald Oxenstierna

Assassins of Hearts……… Tino Vainamoinen, Lovino Vargas

King of Clubs……… Ivan Braginsky

Queen of Clubs…….. Elizabeta Hedervary

Jack of Clubs…….. Roderich Edelstein

Ace of Clubs…….. Natalia Arlovskaya

8 of Clubs…….. Eduard von Bock

4 of Clubs……… Toris Laurinaitis 

King of Spades…….. Alfred F. Jones

Queen of Spades…….. Arthur Kirkland

Jack of Spades…….. Yao Wang

Ace of Spades……… Matthew Williams

10 of Spades……… Lukas Bondevik

3 of Spades…….. Matthias Kohler

 

Thank you to everyone who auditioned! They were all great and it was hard to choose. You are all welcome to come back as greatly needed extras! ~Feliks Lukasiewicz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol yes I'm using the cardverse Idea for the play. I might actually make an actual fic with the plot from the play, but tweaked a little so its more elaborate. But this is the play, I hope youre ready for all of this! The play is split into four parts, FOUR. Its really long haha. But they have to practice a lot before that. ANYWAYS I REALLY HOPE YOU LIKED IT AND IF YOU DO PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT OR REVIEW. I LOVE FEED BACK FROM YOU GUYS BUT IF YA DONT WANT TO THEN THATS COOL TO. Also... I have kind of an embarrassing question that my friend actually brought up. So... here it goes. I of course have to change the rating and tags and everything but it would be no big deal, but when it comes to it, WHEN MEANING NO TIME SOON, do you guys think that I should write out the... ya know... sex parts... or do you think I should just skip over it with one of those, "and the next morning blah blah blah." things. Either way is fine. I just want to hear what you guys think, this message will be going on the end notes of a few chapters until I get an idea. Ok! Thanks for reading


	6. pumpkin and sunshine, darlin'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LETS GET TO PRACTICE!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEYYYYY IM BACKKKKKKK. I hope you like this one! If you do leave a review if you want, I love feed back from you guys. But of course you don't have to. Anyways, this chapter I'd call as more of a filler. There's obviously shippy stuff in it, just nothing that moves the plot forward toooooo much. so yea. But i hope you like it anyways!

Feliks was a surprisingly strict director, considering he came up with his play while drunk. He was getting stressed out, trying to work out most of the kinks with the script while organizing everyone into groups. Alfred felt like banging his head on the wall repeatedly after he and Matthias were forced to say the same five lines over and over. 

 

“Dude. I am so bored. Can we just stop.” The blond kicked his friend who was sitting on the edge of the stage. Everyone was scattered about the auditorium, running through the first scene that they were in.

 

Matthias looked up at his friend, sighing, “C’mon. One more time before Feliks gives himself a heart attack. I don’t think I have enough saved up to run away to Mexico if they accuse us.”

 

Alfred rolled his eyes and helped his friend stand up before reciting his lines, “Hey! Did you hear that they found all of the new royals?” 

 

“Yea. All of them except the king. You should have heard the people down at the pub. I was wiping up the tables and one of them turned to me and said,” Matthias raised his hands and started moving them in a drunken motion, “Did ya hear about the new queen? Can’t wait to have my go at the crown.”

 

Alfred grit his teeth a bit, not too pleased with the Matthias’ lines, “Oh yea, they normally hold a ball to find the king right? I hope that Queen has protection from all those drunk men. I heard that she's quite the looker. 

 

“Hey. They’re good spirits but yea, I bet security will be on high alert.” Matthias pretended to kick a ball over.

 

“Do you think she's nice?” Alfred pretended to look up in thought, in reality he was just trying to not kill someone by distracting himself with the multicolored lights, “I hope that she'll lead us better than the last one. The war just ended and I don't think we can take another one for a good while.”

 

“I'm sure that we will have our period of peace.” Matthias plopped back down on the edge, Alfred quickly following his lead. The two blondes looked at each other before laughing.

 

It was only four thirty but it felt like it was seven. Feliks was lucky that the school had a policy about the winter and spring plays. Lead actors and actresses could not receive more than half an hour worth of homework. Hetalia high prided itself on, amongst other things, its theater program. It was one of the many things that the elite private school offered to help its students find a career path that suited them. 

 

Matthias came up with their next plan after taking to Berwald that weekend. After excessively ringing the taller blondes doorbell he waltzed right in the front door and made himself at home on his couch. Berwald also had a dorm back at the high school, but he lived close enough to the school that he preferred to stay at his house. It was like Matthew and Alfred, they lived close enough to not need a dorm room, but Alfred liked to stay on campus. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Berwald. What do I do?” He whined, turning on the TV. His friend glared at him, slightly annoyed. He had a right to be angry though, Matthias had come over at two  am from god knows where. Why did Berwald even open the front door?

 

“Ber, what the heck is with all the noise?” A rumpled figure walked into the room, stretching out a yawn.

 

Matthias didn’t even look away from the TV, only letting out another groan, “Hey Tino, sleeping over again? God, how come you guys never invite me? I’ve invited you to my scandinavian movie nights.”

 

“Wh’t d’ you w’nt?” 

 

“I don’t know what to do! I’m stuck.” Matthias spread his body out on the couch like a starfish and waited for his friends to say something. Hopefully something useful.

 

“Ber, do you know what he’s going on about?” Tino stage whispered to the taller male who just shrugged.

 

“Luk’s?”

 

The dane looked at his friends, waiting. They were supposed to be his super smart friends that knew the answers to problems. They couldn’t let him down now, not after all the years of correcting him. Not now!

 

“Do… you want to stay over? It’s kind of late. We can talk about this in the morning when you make sense,” Tino turned to Berwald, smiling sleepily, “Right Ber?”

 

“G’t out. M’ w’fe is t’red.” Berwald kicked the body mass off of his couch and ushered it to the door.

 

“Berwald! I said to stop calling me that. And can’t Matthias just stay?” Matthias turned to give his stoic friend a fake puppy dog look when the idea hit him. He immediately straightened up and started making his way to the door on his own.

 

“Nah. Thanks Tino but I just had the most amazing idea ever! Bye!”

 

It was so simple. Nicknames! They had to work, I mean look at how well off Berwald was with Tino. They were practically married, despite not even being in a relationship. Wait. Right? They weren’t together last time he checked. Eh, whatever. He'd figure that out later. 

 

He got into his car and turned on the engine before pulling out his phone to text his group.

**Remember when this chat had a purpose?**

 

Guys! I got our next plan. Nicknames!  **:Me**

**Awesome F. Jones:** WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU

I went over to Berwalds for a bit **:Me**

**Awesome F. Jones:** Ok dude, leave a note next time. I almost called the cops.

But the plan!!!! **:Me**

**Awesome F. Jones:** Text me your plan when I would I actually care. AKA not at 3:23 am

But nicknames! It’s perfect  **:Me**

**Antomato:** Si it is amigo. But it is rather late to be talking right?

**Awesome F. Jones:** GO TO FUCKING SLEEP AND DON’T WAKE ME UP WHEN YOU COME BACK

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Alright! We're going like, to quickly run by act three scene two! We have to like, make sure we at least have a dry run of it before we get the costumes.” Feliks spoke into his megaphone. It was something that commanded attention and made everyone look at him. He loved the handy device. 

 

Lovino looked down at his script and scowled a bit. It was the first scene that he'd actually have lines in. Sure, being an assassin was pretty damn cool, but he was supposed to be a bad one. What fun was that? 

 

Feliks had decided to take most of the scenes and dry run them before picking them apart verbatim. Though, the order that they went in was entirely based on his mood. Right now though, poor Tino thought that Feliks just wanted a laugh. 

 

Everyone who wasn’t in the scene sat in the audience while Kiku stood center stage with Feliciano, extras as guards next to them. When Feliks yelled action the Japanese boy started to fake cry while the Italian comforted him, patting his back.

 

“Ve! Don't cry,” Feliciano paused to look at his script, “Call in the sevens!”

 

Tino entered the ‘throne room’ and approached the two. He knelt down, bowing his head while the Feliciano looked at him. Tino looked at his script and sighed, “My dear queen what seems to be the problem.”

 

Kiku, still ‘crying’ didn’t even look up yet, sobbing out a, “Those evil Diamonds have taken my Ace away. We must repay them.”

 

The finnish boy grabbed Kiku’s hand, “Your wish is my command your highness, as your top assassin it is my duty. I shall start packing for the trip rightn-”

 

“St’p!” Berwald entered from stage left, walking towards the group of people. Tino felt his face heat up and he almost lost his composure. It was just a play, pretend, calm down Tino. “M’ l’dy. Ple’se, lo’k at m’ w’fe.”

 

Kiku looked up from his palms and gasped, “My dear seven! How come you did not tell me of this wondrous news? There is no way that I can let you go in your condition.”

 

Berwald helped Tino to his feet, the shorter blonde pretending to grab at his stomach, “You greatness! I can still go, it will be no problem. Anything for you.”

 

“No.” The blue eyed boy put his hand on top of the hand on Tino’s right now flat abdomen, “B’by.”

 

Tino felt his heart flip and beat out of control at the small gesture and very odd situation, “B-but-”

 

“Your highness!” Lovino ran onto the stage, approaching the group, “Send me instead! I have been training for a long time now. I can surely take out this Ace, no problem.”

 

Feliciano stopped patting Kiku’s back and went to confront the male who just arrived, “You are far too inexperienced! If your cover were to be blown, then Diamonds will more than likely declare war on Hearts.”

 

“I can do it your highness! I assure you.” Lovino scowled, bowing his head forward. 

 

“I will allow it,” Kiku said walking up to them, “Our top assassin is in no condition to take out the Ace, he will have to do.”

 

Everybody in the room cringed as Feliks flicked on his Megaphone again, shouting, “Alright! That was like, surprisingly ok. Still totally needs work, but ok. We’re gonna like, practice in groups now while I, being a totally nice person, get us food. Here.”

 

Elizabeta took the megaphone and sheet of paper from Feliks as he left to go to the pizzeria down the block from the school. She smiled, “Alright, act three scene three left stage, act three scene six right stage, act three scene seven center stage. Everybody else is practicing the dance for the ball scene in the back of the auditorium.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Ah! My little tomato, are you ready to practice our scene?” Antonio moved to hug the approaching boy. Lovino scowled and extended an arm out to stop the excited spaniard. 

 

“There is no way I am practicing this fucking scene right now. I’ve had enough.” 

 

Antonio watched as Lovino crossed his arms and pouted adorably. He was making very hard not to just scoop him up and hug him for ever, “But pumpkin, we’re going to get in trouble.”

 

Lovino raised an eyebrow at the new name, but decided to let it slide. Perhaps it was just a slip of the tongue? “Since when has getting in trouble stopped you?”

 

“But kitten, I don’t want you to get into any problems.” The darker haired boy grabbed at Lovino’s hand. It was going well so far! No screaming or physical violence yet…

 

“Stop that. What the hell do you think you’re doing.” Lovino sneered, but didn’t remove his hand. 

 

“Stop what sugar?” The italian started to sputter and turn red, swiping his hand back with unnecessary force. Antonio started to snicker a bit, it was way to cute. 

 

Lovino grit his teeth, “Talk normally dumbass! What is with all the weird fucking names?”

 

The taller male feigned a hurt look, “You don’t like them Lovi?”

 

“No! Yes, whatever! Stop looking at me like that, your face makes me sick!” The amber eyed teen tightened his grip on the script, “Let’s just practice!”

 

Antonio nuzzed the boy’s hair and let out a chipper, “Okay!” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Lukas peered down at his sheet, praying that he just had to practice dancing for the next hour or so. He already knew the whole dance, having been to a few formal dances before in his life, so it was easy. But to his dismay, he found himself walking towards center stage with Arthur. This was probably one of the most painful scenes to run through, heck who was he kidding? They were all equally annoying.

 

They both stopped to let out an annoyed groan as the two bright eyes boys stood in front of them. Choosing to look down at his script, Lukas flipped through the pages to find the correct scene. It was better to practice this than stand around and listen to pointless babbling right? Even if it was kind of endearing sometimes.

 

“Hey baby, you ready?” Lukas felt hot breath on his ear and it made him shudder. He instantly regretted turning his head, coming face to face with a certain cheerful dane. 

 

Lukas narrowed his eyes slightly before forcibly pushing the blondes face, “Your breath reeks of coffee.”

 

Matthias just let out a laugh, “C’mon sunshine, we got to get going before Feliks comes back.” 

 

Lukas gave him his infamous ‘what the fuck Matthias’ look, trying not to comment on how unfitting that nickname was. Instead he smirked, “Yes we wouldn’t want Feliks to come back and kill us, right,  _ sweetie _ ?”

 

It was the norwegians turn to bite back a smile as the dane stuttered, struggling to find words. Lukas snicked, turning his attention to his red faced friend who was glaring at the ground rather intensely.

 

Alfred had a big smile on his face as he dipped down next to Arthur’s ear again, “You speak first right, angel?”

 

“N-No. Lukas does, please focus for once in your damn life Alfred!” 

 

The blue eyed teen muffled a small laugh with his hand before replying with a “I am focused darlin’.” 

 

Arthur gave up on trying to burn a hole in the floor and turned to the other boy, red faced from anger and embarrassment. He looked up at the bright expression, scared at how much he actually liked hearing those endearing little names. Is this what those unseemly boys in detention meant by having a kink? Whatever this feeling was, he had to get rid of it before he made an idiot of himself on stage, “My name is Arthur you git. A-R-T-H-U-R! Get it through that dense skull of yours.”

 

Lukas was a little disappointed that Feliks decided to come back at that very moment, shame the show was over, it was just getting good.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

**Plan #3: nicknames**

 

_ entered at 6:43 pm Alfred _ : 23 points

_ entered at 5:19 pm Antonio _ : 22 points

_ entered at 6:50 pm  Mathias _ : 19 points

 

*I object to that, Matthias crashed and burned XP ~Alfred

-I did not! ~Matthias

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! SO DID YA LIKE IT? LOL. REVIEW PLEASE IF YOU DID, OR DONT ITS OK EITHER WAY. but I actually think that I know what I'm going to do about the R18 things. I think I'm probably going to write them and put them in, but they can be skippable chapters. Ya know, so people that dont like reading them doing the do dont have to. Anyways, thanks to everyone that replied to my little crisis, I just wasn't sure if you guys thought I should just keep this a PG16 story. BUT IM NOT LOL. Not changing the tags till I need to still though, too much work. Plus I don't have anything like that till way future chapters. ANYWAYS THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING THIS CRAP, UNTIL NEXT WEEK! LOVE YOU <3


	7. When we met

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We all like to remember the good old times right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH! THIS IS AN EXTRA KIND OF CHAPTER (THAT WASNT ORIGINALLY IN THE PLOT) AS A THANK YOU GIFT AND A CELEBRATION OF THIS STORY GETTING IT'S 100TH KUDO AND 40TH COMMENT ON FF.NET!
> 
> Thank you so much.

Arthur cursed at the cold air that attacked his face. Even with a hat on it was undeniably freezing, he could barely feel his fucking fingers. It was only October, so why did it feel like it was the middle of January?

 

He scowled as his breath became visible in the cold, wishing for a hot mug of tea. He stood, waiting for Feliks to open the auditorium. The smaller one that is, the one that acted as a theater. Yes the school was huge and rather extensive, but none of the students were partially wealthy. In fact, almost every student had been scouted by the overly enthusiastic vice principal who saw the potential in the young minds of many students. Arthur never would have thought that he would be scouted, let alone the majority of his junior high friends as well. He was very organized and he made a great student body president, but… Was there really anything special in that? I mean, there was also being the head of magic club, which was cool in its own way. But, was there really anything special about him?

 

He's asked himself this question aloud sometimes. Some people who happen to catch some of his little muttering give him an encouraging smile and nice words. Others choose to ignore him, not really knowing what to say. Then there were people like Alfred. No scratch that, there was only one Alfred. Hell, if there were more than one the Brit would've probably dropped dead by now. 

 

He could still remember the loud screaming on that sticky summer afternoon. It had been right after they got the scouting letters in second year, he wondered to no one(meaning he didn't mean for any of his friends gathered together that day for lunch to hear), “what's so great about me? I don't understand I'm not exceptional in anyway.”

 

The then second year junior high Alfred stood on top of the picnic bench they were seated at and started to scream at the top of his lungs, “You take that back!” He found himself on the other side of the American’s vengeful glare, as if the small comment had offended him personally. 

 

He remembered the smaller version of himself scold his friend cause god damn it they were going to be third years soon and that he should probably get down before he hurt himself. 

 

“You're awesome! Don't forget it Artie or I'll hafta kill ya.”

 

It was probably one of the last normal memories that he had with the other boy. Now every event was a mixture of tension and butterfly filled stomachs, he missed the simple old days of young ignorance. Not that he was any less oblivious now. No, now it was obliviousness coated in denial. 

 

“Hey you're red. What are you thinking about?” Arthur jumped at the new voice. He was half expecting it to be the American that consumed his thoughts at the moment; But sadly (or maybe not depending on how you looked at it) enough this wasn't one of those odd movies where the person you were thinking of suddenly materializes out of thin air. No it was just Lukas. 

 

“Oh nothing. Just reminiscing a bit is all.” 

 

Arthur jumped again at another new voice on the other side of him, “Now that's just not true.”

 

“Oh bloody hell! Are you both trying to give me a heart attack? Why must you sneak up on me?” Arthur looked back and forth between his two friends. 

 

Lovino shrugged, “We've been standing here for five minutes. Thank you for finally fucking noticing.”

 

“What were you thinking about?” Lukas pushed again, enjoying seeing his dorm mate flail. 

 

Arthur's cheeks were tinted pink, from the cold or emotions, you could never tell, “I'm being honest. I was just thinking about the past.”

 

“Mm. Sure you were, and I'm the queen of England, you're shitting us Arthur.” Lovino gave Arthur a side glance, leaning up against the blonde. 

 

“You have no right to use the queen's name like that!” Arthur screeched and crossed his arms, “And I swear I'm being honest. It's just cold out, you're red too!”

 

Lukas, being as passive as ever, leaned up against the wall of the theater and buried his face further into his scarf, “Ok then what were you reminiscing about?”

 

“W-well!” Arthur tried to find the right words to justify his thoughts, “If you must know it was just something stupid the Alfred said when we were younger.”

 

“Awe how damn cute. Giggles, rainbows, hearts, and all that shit.” Lovino rolled his eyes in an overly dramatic way. 

 

Lukas seemed amused, “That reminds me, how did you two meet? I've never heard the story.”

 

Arthur gave him a puzzling look, “I didn't know you were ever interested. It's a long one anyways.”

 

“We've got time.” It didn't look like the polish guy was showing up any time soon. So why not take advantage of this bonding experience?

 

“Eh. Why don't you tell us first Lukas. Since you seem so eager to hear my story.” Arthur waited for his fellow magic club member to continue. 

 

Lukas being the little shit he could be sometimes replied with a “Well I met Alfred during the first year of highschool when-”

 

“Ok smart arse. You know what I meant.” 

 

Lukas sighed wondering what was compelling him to tell an age old story, “Fourth grade, I was the new kid that no one wanted to play with.”

 

_ Lukas fiddled with a book, carefully perching himself on a bench outside. He planned to have another peaceful day alone reading, enjoying the springtime sun. None of the other kids dared to walk up to him, wanting to avoid the cold look. But it wasn't his fault that he was shy and didn't know how to talk to people… He eventually gave up all together and accepted that the others didn't like him.  _

 

_ It still stung a bit. What kid wouldn't be hurt? New kids were always either picked on or ignored right? He often thought about what those kids eventually did to fit in and not be a social outcast. Maybe he had it all wrong though, maybe that was just a new kid stereotype and wasn't really true at all. Maybe it was just him. Nevertheless the quiet blonde cracked open his book of fairytales and started to scan the page. He knew the words by heart already, eyes nearly tracing the outline of black ink. It was one of those American books that they sold at those blasted barnes and nobles that seem to appear everywhere like a McDonald's. It had none of his favorite stories that he was told as a child back in Norway, but there were some interesting ones.  _

 

_ “Whatcha reading?” Lukas was startled by a camera being stuck inches from his nose and a friendly face behind it.  _

 

_ He sat still for a moment, unsure of how to reply to the first person who didn't treat him like a disease, “Fairytales.” He settled on the one word. Blunt and to the point. He watched the emotions on the other boys face change from curious to surprised before finally settling on a raised, confused, eyebrow.  _

 

_ “Really? That's pretty cool, can you tell me some?” He sat in front of the cautious Norwegian, camera still pointed towards him.  _

 

_ Lukas debated with himself. What was this kid after? Was it a joke? Did he lose a dare?  _

 

_ “They're all about princesses,” it was a blant lie, but he wanted to see what the other boy would do.  _

 

_ The chipper little boy across from him smiled, “That's ok!” _

 

_ Lukas was taken aback, why would such a kind thing talk to him, “Ok… _

_ Maybe one.” He watched as the boy grew eager, squirming in his seat. He started to flip through the book to find a princess tale that wouldn't bore the guy and scare him off.  _

 

_ “I'm Matthias by the way. What's your name?” The energetic child stuck one hand out and balanced his camera with the other.  _

 

_ “Lukas,” finally finding the page he wanted, he turned his attention upward, “Why are you talking to me?” _

 

_ The boy, Matthias, gave him a shocked look, “Well duh. You looked kinda sad. You're also super cool, and I'm awesome so we can be best friends that rule the school!” _

 

_ Lukas fiddled with the edge of his book, “You think I'm cool? Why?” _

 

_ “Gosh you ask alotta dumb questions,” Matthias laughed, “I can just tell, you're eyes say everything. Mama said that they're windows to the heart. Plus yours are real pretty to look at.” _

 

_ “O-oh. Well… you seem kinda awesome I guess.” Lukas shyly swept away the hair that covered his face.  _

 

_ “Oh wait!” Matthias jumped up and scurried away. Well, looked like that was the end of that. Lukas’ mood instantly soured, how cruel of a person to get his hopes up and then ditch him. He shook his head, he should have expected it. No one wanted to be friends with the weird Scandinavian exchange student. He grimaced, harshly looking back down at the page in front of him.  _

 

_ He flipped the page and froze midway when he felt a small tug at his hair and a warm hand on his head, “Hey! I said to wait why'd ya start without me?” _

 

_ Lukas raised his hand to touch the place that Matthias had just run his fingers through, he felt a small hair clip wedged carefully in place, “What is this?” _

 

_ “Oh that? I bought it with my mama for Jenna Jenkins for secret Santa. But I think it looks better on you.” Matthias beamed and Lukas didn't know whether or not to accept the gift.  _

 

_ “But won't she be missing her present?” Lukas himself had to get someone a present for their class gift exchange.  _

 

_ Matthias shook his head, “Nah. It came with the makeup purse. I was just gonna give it to her cause I don't need it. But I'm glad I didn’t!” _

 

_ The shorter of the two mumbled a soft thank you, cheeks a fine rosy red. So, this is what it felt like to have a friend.  _

 

_ “Cmon! Let's hear those stories, recess is gonna end soon.” _

 

“And then that asshole made me tell him stories for the next half an hour.”

 

Arthur glanced up at the clip that never seemed to leave the blonde’s hair. It was still there, pining the pesky hair back, working efficiently as it had all those years ago. Arthur himself had only seen Lukas without it a couple of time. The brit’s fond gaze turned into a smirk as he pointed to the worn object, “So, is this it?”

 

Lukas placed a hand over the clip and frowned a bit at his friends smug face,“Yea. There’s no point in tossing it, and my hair would get in the way otherwise.” 

 

“Likely,” Arthur snickered at his friend’s narrowing eyes, “Lovino?”

 

“Don’t Lovino me. I am not telling a stupid story.” The Italian crossed his arms and glared at the two blondes. Arthur sighed, letting out a hot puff of air, and Lukas wrapped his scarf tighter. Where the hell was Feliks?

 

“So. Nice weather we’re having eh?” 

 

“What are you? Fucking Canadian? It’s cold as hell out here!” Lovino snapped at Arthur who just stood there, rubbing his arms for warmth.

 

“Actually, I imagine that hell would be rather hot, don’t you agree Lukas?” The norwegian nodded at the statement, a small grin on his face hidden by fabric.

 

Lovino huffed, “Fine if I tell you the story will you stop with this ridiculous small talk?”

 

The two bobbed their heads and Lovino took in a lung full of icy air before letting it out in a sigh.

 

“It was the first year of highschool and I was trying to look out for my brother since that potato bastard had all the same classes as him.”

 

_ The hall was crowded with incoming students. The second, third, and fourth years were all groaning at the return of the school year, while the innocent first years stared in amazement at the large building. Lovino was running down the hallway, crashing and bumping into people without saying sorry. He had to get to his brothers class before lunch started, before that blonde good for nothing german whisked his brother away to eat lunch with him.  _

 

_ He rounded the corner, looking at the classroom numbers, still not able to move around the school that well. Room 294. Where was it again? Slowing his pace down a bit he read the signs in the hallway and sprinted down in the direction it said the room in. He looked to his right and left, scanning the doors for a familiar looking one. Unfortunately though, he crashed right into someone, this time dropping some of the things out of his bag. He didn’t even look up, scrambling to gather his stuff and mumbling a quick, “Watch where you’re going bastard!” _

 

_ Feliciano was just exiting the classroom when he was tackled by his twin, Ludwig was walked out of the classroom just in time to see the two Vargas brothers sprawl out on the floor. Lovino groaned but looked up to give the german a victorious grin, “I made it. Now fuck off.” _

 

_ Alas, Feliciano wanted to eat with  _ both _ of them, forcing his brother to agree with that ridiculous puppy dog face. They found a nice spot to eat under a tree with their new friends and old ones from middle school. Feliciano, being the friendly person that he is, made dozens of new friends just in that one day, inviting all of them to eat with them. _

 

_ It was then that he heard someone calling out his name. He glanced up to see someone flailing a notebook aro- _

 

“Wait. Both of you were there. Why do I have to retell this story?” 

 

Arthur shrugged, “Forgive me if I forgot, but it wasn’t exactly like there were fireworks going off everywhere.”

 

_ -und. “Lovino! Is there a Lovino Vargas around here?” The younger italian brother smiled and stood up. _

 

_ “That’s my brother! He’s right over here!” Lovino groaned as Feliciano waved his arms even more enthusiastically than the guy holding his notebook. The boy trotted over to the large group of friends and stopped in front of Feliciano. Lovino instantly stood up, moving to guard his younger sibling incase this nut job tried something. Eyeing the notebook again, he snatched it back. _

 

_ “Ok you can leave now.”  _

 

_ The boy did not heed his warning, instead he grabbed the others hand and knelt down, “You’re Lovino? You sure are cute.” _

 

_ Snatching his hand back, Lovino sneered, “What the fuck do you think you’re doing? Don’t touch me bastard!” _

 

_ “Ah did you make a friend Lovino?” Feliciano turned to his brother and smiled. _

 

_ “Antonio Hernandez! Nice to meet you Lovino’s brother!” The person, Antonio, stuck his hand out for Feliciano to energetically shake. Feliciano invited him to eat with them, which he graciously accepted. He turned out to be a really talkative person and almost a cheery as the younger Vargas twin.  _

 

_ Lovino begrudgingly sat down next to the newcomer and bit into his sandwich, “This is stupid”.” _

 

_ “Aw, don’t be like that! We’ll all be the best of friends!” The boy smiled at him, and held out his palm, “Tomato?” _

 

_ Lovino took it and let the juice spill down his mouth, letting out a hum of approval. Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad. _

 

“Doesn’t he give you one everyday now?” Lukas thought of how the spaniard always packed the red vegetable. Fruit. Whatever it was.

 

“He grows them in our dorm,” Lovino rolled his eyes, “But enough about me. I think it’s the damn brits turn.”

 

The boy in question shrugged in a nonchalant way, “Simple. I don’t remember the first time, we were only about three.”

 

“You’re really shitting us now aren’t you.” Lovino stared in anger and disbelief at the sniggering blonde.

 

“All you wanted to know was how we met right? We were neighbors and our mums wanted us to be acquainted.”

 

And before the other two could protest Feliks showed up, a scowl on his face, “Like, there you guys are!”

 

“Feliks you have impeccable timing.”

 

“Like, why are you three out here? You’re gonna totally get hypothermia and like, that wouldn’t be good for the show.” The polish boy scolded them, hands on his hips.

 

Arthur looked between his two friends,“Oh nothing important Feliks, just reminiscing a bit is all.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks guys! I hope you liked the extra one chapter!


	8. Halloween parties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They all have to got to a costume party! Yay! MAJOR WARNING: THIS CHAPTER HAS A LOT MORE DIRTY JOKES AND KIND OF SUGGESTIVE CONTENT. YOU ARE WARNED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HIII im so sorry i havent updated in a while. Ive been super busy im so sorry. BUT THIS IS 23 PAGES SO ITS TWICE AS LONG AND I HOPE IT MAKES UP FOR IT

“Ok losers! The awesome me is throwing a halloween bash this weekend and all you’re lame asses better be there!” Gilbert was the only one that was standing on the stage after another vigorous rehearsal, everyone else either sitting or lying down. 

 

The german started laughing as a few people groaned and rolled their eyes. A Gilbert Beilschmidt party was a party that you either leave having had the best night of your life or you leave full of regret. But either way you don't miss one. Ever. If you miss a Gil party then you miss everything. Not that everybody loved drama, Lukas and Arthur for one couldn’t care less, but if you missed a party it was as if you’d been sleeping for a hundred years and just woke up and realized that the wheel was a thing. Plus, the german may not know how to do calculus, but he sure knew how to throw one hell of a party. One that his little brother would end up having to clean, Ludwig could already feel the headache coming on. Feliks, who sat in the audience, beamed up at red stage, “That's like, totally cool.”

 

Gil laughed again, “of course it is! And it is a costume party so whoever doesn't show up in a costume is getting their ass kicked out.”

 

“But,” Alfred groaned sitting up right, “we won't have enough time to go get costumes.”

 

“That's true. We have practice until late for the rest of the week.” Matthias chimed in, staring at the ceiling. 

 

They all heard a soft giggle that couldn't mean anything good, “Well, Francis, Kiku, and I were going to go get fabric for the play costumes tomorrow. We can go pick you guys up something.”

 

Arthur and Lukas shared a look, lips in a thin, debating line. Trust Elizabeta? She was a very nice and sweet girl yes. But She could also be very sneaky and cunning when she wanted to be. Eh, what harm could she possibly do? What would she gain from messing up their costumes? If they thought about it more it was really Francis that they didn't trust to pick out outfits. It was like asking for something gaudy or way too revealing. Arthur just cheered to himself that at least Kiku would be going too, so hopefully that would help. 

 

“Really? You'd do that for us?” Antonio smiled at the girl, “How much do you think it'd cost?”

 

Elizabeta watched as Lovino sneered at the spaniard before quickly sending a soft glare her way. She had a sneaking feeling that the only reason he wasn’t actually glaring was because she was dating Roderich, her absolutely, wonderful boyfriend. That or because she could be terrifying if you pushed her the wrong way. Silently making a mental note, she waved her hand, “Twenty each should be enough.”

 

She walked around, taking the money from everyone, pausing to whisper something to Kiku every so often. The Japanese boy would get this smile on his face that scared Arthur. 

 

Lovino reluctantly handed Elizabeta a crumpled bill from his back pocket, “Nothing embarrassing.”

 

The brunette just covered her mouth with her free hand to muffle a giggle and hide a grin. She walked around a little bit more before ensuring everyone that they were going to die when they saw their costumes. Die in what kind of way? No one was sure. 

 

As Feliks finally dismissed them for the day, Arthur turned to no one in particular,  muttering, “This is going to be awful.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Elizabeta walked into the old costume shop, too giddy to mind the pungent smell and dust. This was an opportunity that was too good to mess up, she couldn’t thank the great heavens more. 

 

She glanced at her two accomplices, touching a dusty coat and smiling. Oh what a joy this was going to be. They walked around the many racks of costumes, avoiding the store clerks weird glance as they piled outfit after outfit into their cart. Feliks, Toris, Feliciano, Tino, Ludwig, Yao… they were fairly easy to shop for. Elizabeta reached a pitch only dogs could hear when she found a pair of matching polar bear outfits for Gilbert and Matthew. 

 

“How should we do this for our  _ special _ set of friends? Cute? or?” She picked up a fluffy tutu and closely observed it before setting it back down. 

 

Francis hummed, plucking out clothes, if you could count it clothing, and waving it, “I was thinking something more along the lines of this?”

 

“We want them to look arousing, we don’t want people to jump them.” Elizabeta side glanced the garment, “But then again maybe it would be good to get jealous vibes going. What do you think Kiku?”

 

Kiku laughed sheepishly at his companions, this was going to take a while. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Of course Arthur was right, when was he ever not? He expected the costumes to be bad, he stared at the two costumes that were happily delivered by Elizabeta to Lukas and his own dorm without so much as an explanation, but he never would have imagined this. This… this was going to be a new adventure. He thought of going as something in his closest, but figured that he wouldn’t find anything to make a decent costume that the albino boy would approve of. It wasn’t as if he absolutely had to go either, but even the most distant person doesn’t want to be the last person to know what everyone in the school was whispering about. Being curious would be distracting. Plus, free booze. 

 

“So. Were going as strippers,” Lukas said bluntly, laying the costume that had the sticky note with his name on it on his bed, “And really tacky ones too.”

 

“We’re not strippers…” Arthur pulled out a set of wings, “I’m clearly an angel and you’re a rabbit and… ok were strippers. I’m going to wring Francis’ neck.”

 

Arthur threw open the door, on his way to pay Francis a visit, to find Lovino standing there, fist raised, ready to knock, “Why hello officer, I swear it wasn’t me.” 

 

“Shut up and let me in,” Lovino pushed past the brit and looked at the costumes on the bed, “Oh good I’m not the only one who has to dress like a fucking prostitute.”

 

“Does that come with handcuffs and everything?” Lukas asked, amusement lacing his stoic tone.

 

Lovino looked down and pulled something out of the belt that hung loosely on his waist. It was a great contrast to the black daisy dukes that hugged his hips and the tight boots that wrapped around his calves. “I can cuff you to the bed and leave you here.”

 

“Oh look they're fuzzy, kinky,” Lukas smirked and put his hands up as Lovino tried to lunge at him, “I haven’t been a bad boy, promises.”

 

“Hearing you say stuff like that is really creepy Lukas,” Arthur walked back over to the bed and started to pull off his clothes to get ready, figuring that the frenchman was smart enough to be at the party already, “You sound like a duller version of Francis.”

 

“Hurry up and get dressed,” Lovino huffed, tapping his foot on the floor, “You guys take forever.”

 

Arthur looked at him, “Why are you here exactly?”

 

The italian looked slightly offended, as if he needed a reason to visit a… a friends dorm. He’d normally be in his room, or even on his way over to the Beilschmidt household by now, but he could not.  _ Would not _ . Listen to anymore of Antonio’s constant cooing. He should really work on being less annoying, and when one dresses up in a provoking outfit you expect someone else to say something along the lines of “Damn you look hot”. Not “awe you’re as cute as a mini tomato”. But Lovino was not upset about that part. Why would he be?

 

“Is this not what friends do before parties? Get ready together and all that shit?” Lovino asked, sitting on the edge of Arthur’s bed.

 

Lukas paused, pantyhose halfway up his legs, “Yea, if we were girls.”

 

“Were already dressing as one’s,” Arthur attempted to pull a comb through his hair to get out some of the knots and tame the wild flyaways, “What costume did Antonio get?”

 

“He’s dressed as a thug, or criminal,” Lovino shrugged, “You’re acting surprisingly calm about this.”

 

Arthur let out a strangled laugh, “Oh, I’m not calm. I’m quite furious right now, but I can’t do anything until we get to the party so might as well get ready and not prolong Francis’ death. The sooner the funeral planning begins the sooner we can get him into the ground.”

 

“You two have matching costumes?” Lukas straightened out the ears on his head and turned around. He motioned for the italian to help him pin the cotton tail to the back of the outfit.

 

Rolling his eyes and snatching the tail from the blond, Lovino tried to get the safety pin open, “I guess. I never thought of it, I was too mad about my own outfit to really notice anything. Fuck!” He cursed as he pricked himself. 

 

Lovino finally got the safety pin fastened to the back of Lukas’ high waisted black shorts and the three paused to think for a moment, staring at one another. Lovino wore a nice looking blue button up that tucked into his shorts nicely and a fake badge pinned to the breast pocket, the cap on his head completed the look. Lukas had on black shorts and a button up as well, his being white, though it had no sleeves and it was cut short so it exposed most of his flat stomach. Lukas moved slightly, causing the black ears that rested on his head to nearly fall off, his clip still holding back the one section of blond hair. 

Arthur was somewhat jealous of both of them. At least they got to wear pants and a shirt, he was stuck with a dress. Who even thought of this shit? Why put a guy in a dress? But nevertheless Arthur held his head high for the mean time, waiting to kill Francis before he curled up and died of embarrassment. He would wear it proudly, because Arthur Kirkland never hung his head in shame and he wouldn’t back down, not in front of other people anyways. Plus, it was almost like the robes he wore when he performed his magic, just a lot shorter and more revealing. 

 

The dress was pristine white and strapless, the top being extremely tight and flaring out at the hips, the end of it only reaching his mid thigh. Oh and you couldn’t forget the accessories, angel wings were fastened to the back of the dress and a flower crown rested in his unruly hair. They may have had ridiculous clothes on, but damn did they look hot. Had to hand it to those three, they sure knew how to make someone look downright fuckable. Still wanted to kill them. But props to the masters. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Hey Gil! I didn’t know you invited strippers!” someone called from the crowd as the three boys walked through the doorway. Lovino hissed at all of them after hearing a particularly loud cat-call.

 

Arthur scanned the crowd, trying to find the culprits, “I don’t see Francis or Elizabeta yet. Let's split up.”

 

The music was loud and there were about 196 people in a somewhat large house. Teenagers littered the halls and occupied every room, all of them distracted with one thing or another. Arthur had to search through various rooms, stepping over already tipsy teens. There was the faint scent of alcohol mixed with hormones that lingered in the air that seemed to increase as the night wore on. 

 

“Well don't you look nice Artie,” Arthur heard a familiar laugh, “Funny how you're and angel when you act like a devil most of the time.”

 

The blond turned around to protest but the words died on his lips. Alfred was still smiling at him, head cocked to the side a bit in confusion. Arthur wasn’t so sure where to look, everywhere he did seemed to be inappropriate. The plain, brown, leather vest did little to hide his chest and the tight jeans didn’t help. Tilting his view down, he saw cowboy boots that went up to his mid-calf with fancy embroidery. Looking up he saw a matching hat covering the top of the blond’s head, that one tiny piece of stubborn hair still sticking out. Arthur met Alfred's eyes, blue and filled with a mixture of worry and confusion. How long have they just been standing there? He opened his mouth to say something, but immediately shut it, trying to collect his thoughts.

 

Alfred let out a nervous laugh, “You sure you should be wearin’ white?”

 

The brit narrowed his eyes at his friend, “What is that supposed to mean?”

 

“It means you ain’t no saint honey.” Both blonds turned to glare at the drunkard that brushed a hand past Arthur’s ass, causing him to jump a bit. Alfred caught the guys hand before he could cope another feel, twisting it a bit with a sneering smile. The boy they’ve never seen before seemed to get the message, even through his drunk haze, and nervously laughed before scrambling away. 

 

The american turned back to his friend, who had his arms crossed, “I could have handled that you know.”

 

Alfred gave a small laugh, “Yeah sure. Wait here.” Arthur watched as Alfred sped away, down a few halls and around a corner. The brit stared after him for a moment before huffing slightly and straightening out the white dress. He couldn’t help but feel a bit happy that Alfred protested that guy touching him. He half expected Alfred to tease him for it and maybe even high-five the guy. Where was he going anyways? And why was Arthur obeying his command to stay put? He had a frenchman to kill.

 

“Arthur-san, are you enjoying yourself?” Kiku smiled up as his friend sheepishly. Arthur had almost forgotten that Kiku was involved in the costumes as well. The japanese boy looked at him expectantly, evidently waiting for Arthur to yell at him. 

 

Instead, Arthur just sighed at his friend disappointedly, “Kiku how could you let this happen? Honestly, Francis is awful, Elizabeta can be. But I had hope in you.”

 

Kiku almost smiled at how wrong his usually cunning acquaintance could be. No one ever suspected the quiet one. Not that Kiku was guilty of anything but wanting to help his friends, and maybe get some fangirl worthy material along the way. He had to hold his nose to prevent it from leaking the dreaded scarlet liquid as Alfred returned and draped his famous bomber jacket protectively around his protesting best friend. Would they notice if he took a picture?

 

Arthur fingered at the warm and surprisingly fluffy cloth that covered his shoulders. He stopped for a moment and nuzzled the fur lined neck, inhaling slightly. He could smell the faint scent of hamburgers mixed with a stronger scent of cologne. It smelled weird, odd, and most importantly, like Alfred. He blushed as he realized that he still had his nose buried in the jacket lining and he quickly yanked his attention back to the people in front of him, “I don’t need this you twit.”

 

Kiku snickered under his breath, “A cowboy and his angel.” Alfred just laughed as the brit stomped away into the sea of teenagers, noticeably pulling the jacket closer to his body with every movement. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Lovi! Look how cute you are!” The italian groaned as he felt a weight on his back. This party was stupid, the music was stupid, everything was just stupid. He wanted to find Francis and kick him as hard as he could in the crotch, then maybe once in the spleen. 

 

“Aren’t criminals supposed to run away from the police? You dumbass.” He looked over his roommates outfit again, as he had not been able to properly earlier. “You look weird.”

 

The spaniard laughed at the others words. He only wore a white beater with black skinny jeans, that left little to the imagination, and a maroon beanie. He was supposed to look like a thug, but after debating for fifteen minutes in the mirror, he concluded that he looked more like a person who just hadn’t done laundry in a while.

 

Antonio rubbed his cheek against the smaller boys head, knocking his hat over slightly, “Whats got you so worked up?”

 

“Nothing,” Lovino crossed his arms, “I need to find your french fuck boy friend and screw his face up.”

 

Francis? Oh yea, that was right. He was behind all of the costumes, “But what is so bad about the clothes?” Antonio rather liked Francis and Elizabeta’s choices.

 

Lovino’s nose scrunched up at the vague tinge of alcohol mixed in with the taller male's breath, “I look like a fucking idiot!”

 

“Really? I don’t think so,” Antonio’s voice dropped an octave, whispering into the shell if Lovino's ear, “I think you look sexy my dear Lovi.”

 

“What the hell,” the Italian spun around, “what happen to the cutesy talk?”

 

“Of course you’re adorable too,” Antonio cooed again, “Just perfect.”

 

Lovino tried to pull the limbs off of him, tugging really hard. Antonio squeezed tighter, keeping him in a vice grip. People started to look at them, whistle even, and Lovino rolled his eyes, “Get the fuck off me!”

 

“But I just want to stay close to you.” The music grew louder and Lovino longed for a drink. Even the slightest bit of alcohol would ease his headache. He trudged his way over, dragging the extra weight, to the bucket of ice to find something. It was going to be a long night. The people around him were already starting to annoy him more than usual, he just prayed that he wouldn’t have to drag Antonio back to the dorm. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lukas felt a bit hazy after knocking back another beer. It’s been only about half an hour since he arrived at the party and he couldn’t find one person to talk to. He’d given up on trying to find Francis or Elizabeta, figuring that they were avoiding him like the plague. A few people tried to make conversation with him, a few tried to harass him, but he held his ground perfectly fine. 

 

His vision was blurred as he walked out of the kitchen and tried to find the livingroom. Sitting down on the couch, he laid his head down on the arm of the seat and stretched his arm out in front of him.  Were his fingers always this fuzzy? He turned his head slightly as a fairy hit him, “What are you doing Lukas?”

 

The boy hiccuped, “Nothin’ what are you doing?” 

 

The fairy sighed and sat on his shoulder, Lukas felt the weight resting there, “You ok there?”

 

“You sound funny buttercup. You didn’t answer my question either.” The blond covered his mouth to yawn before he felt the weight shift from his shoulder to his back, in a rubbing motion.

 

“Well, I was just punching some guy that was about to lay ontop of you. How are you feeling?” Lukas quirked his head at buttercups’ answer, the fairies were never ones for violence. 

 

Lukas started to let out a drunken snicker, sitting up slowly and letting the fairy slide down his back, “I feel fine, but where is Francis. I need to… I need to… do something to him.”

 

“What?” The fairy put a hand on his forehead, as if it were checking for a fever. Since when did fairies have such big hands? 

 

“He needs to... My clothes…” Lukas lifted the neck of the beer bottle up and let more of the liquid flow into his mouth. He felt the fairy ease the alcohol back down and take it from him, earning a long whine from Lukas.

 

There was a hazy blur in front of him, shining dimly through the haze. Reaching his hand out, Lukas waved it around, trying to swat at the creatures. They stopped his motion, and he felt fingers intertwine with his, “What does Francis need to do to your clothes?”

 

Lukas tilted his head to the side a bit, straightening his posture slightly. The fairies worried tone was laced with a bit of… jealousy? He laughed again, the fairies should know better than to worry. “Bad clothes. Nothing.”

 

“What!” He felt his hand being squeezed in a panicking motion and it set a jolt through him. Lukas blinked and yanked his hand back to rub his eyes. Where did buttercup go? 

 

“Oh. Matthias, what are you doing here? Where’s buttercup?” Lukas raised an eyebrow at the wide blue eyes in front of him. Matthias seemed concerned, how much did Lukas have to drink? The party only started about an hour and a half ago, so he shouldn’t have had too much. But then again, he looked completely hammered and Lukas wasn’t exactly a light weight. 

 

Mattias took both his hands and sat next to his friend, forcing him to turn, “Buttercup… uh… had to leave. What did you say about Francis?”

 

“I have to go kill him for my costume,” He looked at the dane, “Are you making fun of me?”

 

The taller blond had a black top hat covering his spiky hair and a velvet looking cape wrapped around his neck. Under the cape he had a black suit on, “Haha! How am I making fun of you?”

 

“You’re one of those magicians. But not the magic ones, the fake ones that pretend to be really magic.” Matthias laughed at the boys out of character pout and hugged him. 

 

“You want to get in my hat little bunny?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

There was a moment of silence that followed after a loud scream. Gilbert looked up, worried for a moment. He should probably go see what that was about… but then again, he didn’t really want to leave his birdie. He shrugged, it would work itself out.

 

“I give in, mercy! Someone help me! There is an insane, drunk englishman after me!” Francis shouted as he dodged people in the halls. Arthur had found him, finally, after two hours of searching. There were way too many people in the house. Arthur jumped and held Francis in a choke hold, careful not to let the hem of his dress fly up too much. Damn this dress.

“I can’t believe you, you git!,” Arthur kicked him once in the stomach before letting go, “You bloody frog.”

 

Francis coughed a bit, hopping that blood wouldn’t come up. He thought that he was hidden fairly well amongst the people, even wearing a mask with his overly elaborate pirate costume to hide his face. But the brit managed to find him somehow, “Mon ami! You have to admit though, you look amazing.”

 

“I look like someone could pick me up off the streets for ten dollars!” He glared at the frenchman that started to stand up, wobbling while clutching at his midsection. He was beyond upset, and not drunk enough yet to pretend it was all a horrible dream. If only it was just a dream. 

 

“Hon hon!” Francis chuckled and slung an arm around Arthur’s shoulders, “But did you see your little american friends outfit yet? I’m assuming you did because you have this on.”

 

Francis tugged on the jacket that was way to big for Arthur’s body. The green eyed boy felt his cheeks heat up a bit as he clenched his fists, “Yes I did.”

 

“Nice little cowboy non?” Francis leaned in to whisper loudly, “Though I bet you're the one that is going to be doing the riding tonight.”

 

Completely red faced from a mixture of anger and embarrassment Arthur huffed indignantly, “Nothing of the sorts is going to occur anytime soon!”

 

Francis doubled over again from another well placed kick to the crotch. He laughed shakily as he watched as his friend searched for the nearest alcoholic beverage. Drinks always solved problems… for a little bit anyways.

 

Arthur was done with the night. He wanted it to be over already. He'd completed his mission and made it even the slightest bit more difficult for that bloody frog to reproduce, so now maybe he should just find Lukas (maybe Lovino too, if he was feeling nice)and leave. Nothing interesting was really happening anyways, he could just go. Would anyone notice? 

 

If Gil found out that he left earlier than three am he'd probably throw a fit.No, he'd have to be one of the last few people to leave. He didn't want to hear the slurred speech again from the self-proclaimed Prussian, “You're supposed to be, close friends. And we *hic* as close friends stick till the end. That's when *hic* it really gets fun!”

 

Most people begin to trickle out around three am, which meant that he still had about two and a half hours to knock back all the booze that he could. He never wanted to find out what this ‘fun’ stuff was, but if he was forced to, he had a feeling he didn't want to do it soberly. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hours ago

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Hey, can you tell me what I'm supposed to be?” Matthias looked down at his outfit. Alfred spun his finger around, signaling him to turn. The Dane complied and spun, making the cape that was tied to his neck flutter. 

 

“I think a magician, but I don’t know dude.” Alfred put his finger on his chin in a thinking pose. Matthias sighed and flopped down on the bed in Gilbert’s guest room. They, being extremely good friends, agreed to help Gilbert set up his party. The two had set up shop and changed in the guest room. Antonio decided to get changed back at the dorm, claiming that it was more comfortable, but they all knew he really just wanted to see Lovino’s costume. He was bound to join them soon though.

 

After changing and laughing at each other for five minutes, Matthias and Alfred went off to search for Gilbert. They checked the remaining three bedrooms for either of the German brothers before plodding their way downstairs. 

 

The kitchen was rather tiny, most of the space taken up by a island. The two boys walked in to see Antonio making something, probably salsa, and dozens of shopping bags on the counters. 

 

“Mi amigos! We're on kitchen duty! Gilbert said to… To… Uh, put out all the food I think.” Antonio struggled to remember his albino friends exact words. The blond nodded and pulled out various bowls and popped open chip bags. 

 

They were almost done setting everything out, the island covered completely with snacks. Maybe they should move one of the bowls… Antonio picked a colorful dish filled with Doritos up to create a little more room. As he lifted it up off the surface there was a high pitched a scream and Antonio fumbled a bit, startled by the noise. Matthias and Alfred laughed as they watched the spaniard jump like a cat and drop the bowl's contents all of the floor. Some friends they were. 

 

“What was that noise?” The three turned their attention to the living room that was visible from the kitchen. Matthew had streamers in his hands and he was being lifted off the couch by their albino friend. Gil laughed as Matthew flailed his arms and squirmed a bit before laughing himself and turning to attack his boyfriend with a fit of tickling.

 

Matthias pointed a finger to his mouth and pretended to throw up, Antonio sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck, and Alfred let out a long attention grabbing cough. Matthew immediately stopped, his body freezing, and he turned to face the people that just witnessed the rather intimate and or domestic exchanged between Gil and himself. The german himself just rolled his eyes and set the canadian back down on the couch, “You single people are just bitter.” 

 

“We are not!” Matthew smiled as he watched his brother pout and cross his arms, “We actually have a plan!”

 

Matthias and Antonio looked at the exuberant blonde, this plan was news to them. The dane raised a hand to stage whisper, “We do?”

 

Alfred lifted a hand of his own, “Of course we do!”

 

“Where you ever going to tell us or?” Matthias resisted the urge to slap his friend upside the head. Why was it that Alfred could be so intelligent at sometimes but so air headed at others? 

 

The american gave Matthias a look that said ‘bro what the fuck do you take me for?’, “Well duh! Tonight I will bet you anything that our three tsunderes will get drunker than that one time after junior year graduation an-”

 

“Drunker than that? I don’t think that is possible, Lovino was so far gone he yelled at a Ludwig for  _ not _ kissing his brother,” Antonio looked to the ceiling, “I believe his exact words were  _ You potato bastard better kiss my fucking brother cause if you fucking don't I will fuck you up. _ And then he started singing kiss the girl from the little mermaid. Ludwig wasn’t even with us.”

 

“Lovino has watched the little mermaid before?” Gilbert put one hand on his hip and held one hand out, a hand that Matthew slapped down before lightly scolding him.

 

“That’s what you take away from that whole thing?” Gilbert just replied with an odd ‘what’ look.

 

“Ok well, we’re going to make sure that they all are safe for the whole night! Well be like super heros!” 

Matthew rolled his eyes at his brothers insane hero complex, “Al, again with the Hero thing? I’m sure that Arthur, Lovino, and Lukas can handle themselves perfectly fine.”

 

“Um I’m sorry birdie, I beg to differ. When those three go to town, they really go to town.” Matthew gave the self-proclaimed Prussian a pinch on the arm and a ‘not helping’ look.

 

“That sounds like a plan! Operation: Make sure tsunderes are safe from drunk people and don’t destroy Gilbert’s house!”

 

~~~~~~~~

Alfred watched as people flooded in by the car full. He had convinced Gil not to play his largest collection of music which included a surprising amount of Taylor Swift  songs. Instead they downloaded a bunch from youtube and hooked it up to the speakers via bluetooth. And it was all thanks to Al. Ok, and maybe one or two (or  twenty) calls to Eduard. 

 

People had been piling their coats up in the guest room that Alfred had changed in earlier. He hoped that no one would steal his stuff… not that he really left anything other than his own bomber jacket in there that would be important. He scanned the crowd and greeted many people at the party. He had been separated from Matthias and Antonio about fifteen minutes into the party, each of them being swept into separate conversations. Alfred had been stuck talking to Ivan in the kitchen, none of his friends wanting to save him. 

 

The Russian was not actually that bad of a guy, but at a party he could be a little intense. It was usually the alcohol. But the conversation had usually kept to light bantering on both of their parts, not really wanting to fight in the middle of the house. He knew how to be civil around other humans.

 

After breaking away from a rather strangely pleasant conversation about college with Ivan, Alfred made his way back to the bedroom. He rooted around the coats, looking for the draw string bag he brought that was filled with a few extra snacks that he brought. No matter what Arthur said, Al was always prepared for snack emergencies. Speaking of the brit… wasn’t he supposed to be finding him?

 

Oh crap. Thats right, they had to be protecting those guys! Alfred quickly exited the room, hoping that he found Arthur before he ran into Matthias or Antonio. He was the leader of the Tsundere bothering trio, or at least he liked to think that he was. He padded his way through people, turning every blond head that he could around to face him. 

 

Alfred stopped and laughed for a moment as he saw who was probably the prettiest confused looking angel, “Well don't you look nice Artie. Funny how you're and angel when you act like a devil most of the time.”

 

The american smiled as he watched the blonde turn around, finger already raised and pointed to scold him. But he stopped and shifted a bit. Was he ok? After a few more seconds of silence Alfred couldn't take it any more. Too much quietness, despite the background noise being extremely loud, “You sure you should be wearing white?”

 

He let out a silent breath of relief as he saw the englishman’s attention snap back to normal, “What is that supposed to mean?”

 

“It means you ain’t no saint honey.” Alfred watched as a guy brushed a hand past his best friends ass. How could he let this happen? Arthur looked about as shocked as he felt. Alfred cursed at himself, he was supposed to be preventing shit like this from happening. Then again, the incredibly sexy costume was never part of the equation, this was only going to make his job harder. Not only would he have to work more to make sure that no one jumped his friend, he himself would have to refrain from trying anything too risky. Which was hard, because when you mix satan's brew and hormones together… Alfred was more alert this time as the guy went back to touch Arthur again. The american was half proud half relieved that he actually caught the guys hand before it reached its destination, twisting it a little for show before completing it with the ‘fuck off’ look. 

 

He watched as the guy scampered away before turning back to an aggravated looking Arthur, “I could have handled that you know.” 

 

Alfred resisted the urge to just hold him so that no one else would dare come up and try their luck, but instead he just laughed, “Yea sure. Wait here.”

 

Maybe there wasn’t any way that he could physically be around the brit all night, but he knew something else that would send the message out. He raced down the hall, careful not to bump into to many people on his way back to the guest bedroom. Where was it? He tossed coat after coat behind him before he produced his famous jacket and went off to find his best friend once again.

 

He was shocked to see that Arthur had listened to him and not moved. He was talking to Kiku, it was ok. Kiku was cool. Alfred laid the jacket across Arthur's shoulders, covering most of the exposed skin on his upper half. He smiled as he watched Arthur give a puzzling look and play with it for a moment. He almost hugged the guy when he nuzzled the lining. Alfred had to turn his attention to Kiku, who looked like he was about to pass out for some reason.

“I don’t need this you twit.” He heard arthur mumble in his adorable accent. 

 

He watched as the brit stormed away after Kiku made some sort of comment, he wasn't sure what the japanese boy said though, too distracted by the way Arthur’s white dress rode up a bit with every step. Damn teenage hormones. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It didn’t take long for Antonio to find his target. He had seen him earlier. Glomping the smaller boy in a hug he cried out, “Lovi! Look how cute you are!”

 

He laughed as he heard his friend groan, “Aren’t criminals supposed to run away from the police? You dumbass.” He watched as Lovino’s eyes raked over his outfit. Antonio had been in a rush earlier, not really allowing each other to properly observe one another. He had to get to the party really early. He continued to smile as Lovino mumbled out, “You look weird.”

 

He laughed a bit. Lovino was right, he did look rather odd. But that was besides the point. The italian had on a nice little pout that made Antonio smile just a little brighter every time he saw it. He rubbed his cheek on Lovino’s hair, stil smiling, “Whats got you so worked up?”

 

“Nothing,” Antonio saw how his tiny frown grew as he crossed his arms, “I need to find your french fuck boy friend and screw his face up.”

 

Antonio pondered for a moment. Why was he so upset? Oh. The outfits. They weren't all that bad, at least Lovino’s was nice, maybe not his own, but Lovino's was, “But what is so bad about the clothes?”

 

“I look like a fucking idiot!” Antonio cringed at the way Lovino’s nose scrunched up. He had thrown a bit of a fit earlier, and it seemed to only increase when Antonio called him cute. Maybe that was the wrong approach?

 

“Really? I don’t think so,” Antonio tried not to let his nervousness show as he whispered, “I think you look sexy my dear Lovi.”

 

“What the hell,” There was a fifty percent chance he would be punched in five seconds, “what happen to the cutesy talk?”

 

Oh. Nothing… Well that was a pleasant surprise. “Of course you’re adorable too,” Antonio tested how far he could go, “Just perfect.”

 

He adjusted his grip as he felt the italian start to struggle, “Get the fuck off me!”

 

“But I just want to stay close to you.” He released the boy and watched as he groaned loudly and made his way to the kitchen for what was most likely going to be a drink. Oh he was going to have to keep an eye on him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Matthias had been looking for a while with no results. Maybe he should take a break, where was the living room again? It was hard to tell where anything was in the flood of people that filled the tightly packed house. Upon arriving, he nearly punched the first guy he saw across the room. Granted the first guy he saw was seated on the black couch, hovering over his best friend with a hand on his shoulder. The norwegian looked absolutely stunning and it made Matthias fidget a bit, his pants not fitting in the same way it did moments before. He walked over to the clearly drunken pair and ripped the guy off the couch, pointing to the exit. The guy took the message and even gave the Dane a sloppy thumbs up before scuttling out. 

 

“You ok there?” Matthias sighed and rested a hand on his friend's shoulder. 

 

Lukas cutely yawned as Matthias ran his fingers along his back and shoulder, “You sound funny buttercup. You didn’t answer my question either.”

 

Laughing a little Matthias tried not to get angry again, “Well, I was just punching some guy that was about to lay ontop of you. How are you feeling?”

 

He listened as Lukas let out a rare, even if it was alcohol infused, laughs as he sat up. Matthias’ hand fell from his shoulder and made a home at the base of Lukas’ back,  “I feel fine, but where is Francis. I need to… I need to… do something to him.”

 

Matthias was a bit confused, Francis? What could his cute little best friend want to do with a guy like Francis? Sure he was nice… ish… “What?”

 

“He needs to... My clothes…” Now Lukas wasn’t making sense. Matthias’ eyes widened as he saw the boy about to take another sip of something. Ok… no more drinks for Lukas.

 

He smiled as Lukas let out a noise of protest. Matthias waved a hand in front of him, trying to see how far gone the boy was. But Lukas began to swat at it, as if it were a bug or something, so Matthias took it and wrapped their fingers together, “What does Francis need to do to your clothes?”

 

Lukas sat up a bit and fiddled with their conjoined hands, “Bad clothes. Nothing.”

 

Wait. Hold up. What has he been saying? Matthias had to admit that his attention span was short, and it was even worst when his friend was dressed like a playboy bunny. But he was sure that the strings of the few comprehensible words Lukas just said that things seemed a bit off, “What!”

 

He squeezed the hand that held his a little tighter and he saw Lukas blink away some sort of haze, “Oh. Matthias, what are you doing here? Where’s buttercup?” 

 

Buttercup… Buttercup… oh that was one of the fairies! See, Matthias did listen to the boy, even if what he was saying was nonsense most of the time, “Buttercup… uh… had to leave. What did you say about Francis?”

 

Matthias felt a sense of relief blossom in his chest as Lukas mumbled a quick but firm, “I have to go kill him for my costume. Are you making fun of me?”

 

Matthias quirked an eyebrow, making fun? He hadn't said anything that could be offensive… had he? “Haha! How am I making fun of you?”

 

“You’re one of those magicians. But not the magic ones, the fake ones that pretend to be really magic.” The boy pouted and Matthias wrapped his arms around him.

 

“You want to get in my hat little bunny?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The last of the people began to file out of the Beilschmidt house and Gil was nowhere to be found. Antonio was currently holding onto a slurring and giggling Lovino, struggling to find the basement door amongst the mess. He was also working against the flow of people so that didn't help. Gilbert had told Matthias, Alfred, and himself to just stay over earlier, rather than trying to commute back to the dorms. At the time Antonio had waved off his friend, claiming that it’d be easy to get back but now he was glad that the albino had offered. He had claimed the basement, liking the comfy pull out bed more than the springy mattresses. 

 

He settled Lovino down on the floor, willing the boy to stay quiet as he opened the couch. It took a few tugs and one or two readjustments, but he got it open and flattened the sheets out that he’d put on there earlier. Ok now that that was taken care of… He looked over at Lovino who was now struggling to walk over to where he was. He laughed as he stopped at the edge of the bed and flopped down onto the clean sheets. Sighing, Antonio pulled off his own clothes, tossing them aside, before helping his friend. 

He paused for a moment as he had the other boys pants nearly off, was it a good idea to sleep in just boxers? The both of them? Would Lovino kill him? Probably. But he might kill him for also letting him stay in the demeaning outfit for longer than what was necessary. Decided it was for the greater good, he pulled the black shorts off, making sure to hold onto the hem of his underwear as he tugged. Oh he would surely be six feet under by now if Lovino was in any state of mind to comprehend anything. 

 

Snuggly fitting both of them under the sheets and somewhat calming the italian down, Antonio started to hum. Lovino smiled in his drunk and delirious state, burying further into the pillow at his head. Pulling him a little closer, Antonio kissed his head thinking  _ mission complete _ before drifting off himself.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Matthias,” The dane twitched as he felt something poke him, “Wake up.”

 

He groaned, opening an eye to see who was disturbing him from his sleep, “Tino?”

 

“Matthias, Ber and I are heading back to his place, do you and Lukas want a ride?” Tino gestured to the other sleeping boy that rested on the couch, curled in a ball. Matthias smiled and failed to see Tino roll his eyes a bit at the look in the boys bright blue eyes.

 

“Nah Tino. Thanks though, you and Berwald have fun,” Matthias waved the two off and waited until they were almost out of the room before he softly called out, “But not too much fun!”

 

Berwald kindly returned the sentiment by showing Matthias his middle finger quickly while Tino squeaked. He laughed as the shorter boy slapped the hand down and hurriedly dragged the both of them out of the house. 

 

Signing, Matthias turned to look at his friend. Should he risk moving him? Probably, Lukas would only complain about a sore neck the next morning if he didn’t. He hooked one arm under his knees and wrapped the other around his upper half. He hoisted his friend up. 

 

Stumbling around slightly, he made his way for the stairs and climbed them as fast as he could. Lukas was in no way heavy, but that did not mean that Matthias was used to carrying another human being. He already felt the other boy slipping out of his grip. 

 

He managed a free hand to turn the doorknob and rushed into the bedroom, gracelessly dropping the norwegian onto the bed. He needed to get to sleep, the day just needed to be over. He quickly undressed both of them, folding Lukas’, figuring that the boy might appreciate it. 

 

Tucking both of them in, he rolled over. It was best for him to pretend that he was alone in the bed. Best for both of them. But would fate have it that the moment he turned around, Lukas wrapped his arms around the dane, nuzzling his cheek against his bare back.

 

Matthias stared at the wall, Oh there was no way he was getting any sleep.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Arthur please just calm down and get to bed!” Alfred was struggling to drag the brit up the stairs. 

 

“I don’t wanna!” The boy childishly pouted, grounding himself to the bottom of the stairs.

 

Alfred groaned, why did he have to be such a pain in the ass sometimes? “What if I carried you?”

 

That seemed to get his attention. He pondered for a moment before nodding and Alfred scooped him up. He savored the moments, almost a hundred percent sure that a sober Arthur would kill him for even suggesting that the american carry him. 

 

He flung the door open but before he was able to walk in, Arthur stopped him, “Hey. Look, we’re about to cross the threshold.”

 

Alfred let out a strangled noise of agreement as Arthur wrapped his arms around his neck and whispered into his ear, “In older times we’d be expected to  _ consummate _ our marriage right after.”

 

“Arthur, for one were not married. Secondly, this is the twenty-first century.”

 

Arthur let out a laugh before kicking his feet up a bit, “Just take us inside?”

 

Alfred complied, dropping him right on the bed as he did. A drunk Arthur was always a bit more… affectionate. Of course he regrets everything in the morning so, “C’mon Arthur. Get your clothes off we need to sleep.”

 

“So we are married?” Arthur looked genuinely curious, even looking at his hand as if a ring would be there.

 

Alfred pulled his pants off and started to slip under the sheets, “No. Were going to sleep.”

 

Arthur still didn’t get it. Why take off his clothes then? The outfit was uncomfortable, true. But it had its charms. He pouted for a moment, letting his drunken state take over, the rest of his rationality slipping away. 

 

Alfred had closed his eyes, trying to regain his thoughts. It had been quiet for a while though, maybe, hopefully, his companion had fallen asleep. When he opened his eyes he found the brit above him. He struggled to grasp onto rational thoughts as Arthur moved to straddle him, lowering his body to meet his own with every passing moment. 

 

He had to stay strong. Arthur would hate him if he let anything happen. But damn would he owe him, “Arthur stop. What are you doing?”

 

“What does it look like you bloody git? Are you really that dense?”

 

Alfred took the opportunity to strip the other boy free from his dress and the jacket that he still wore, before forcing him down into the mattress besides him. Alfred struggled between his gut feeling and morals, raking his eyes over the pin downed boy below him. He just looked so beautiful, it was hard (no pun intended). Why does god hate him?

 

“You are going to hate me in the morning if I don’t stop you. Trust me. Not please just go to sleep.” Arthur surprisingly just nodded and Alfred released him. He settled down and decided that it would be safe enough to just wrap his arms around the other.

 

He whispered a soft “good night” into the unruly hair as he felt little hearts being traced onto his chest.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Lovino, Lukas, and Arthur had similar reactions waking up. Where the hell were they? Who the hell was hugging them? Why didn’t they have clothes on? And what the fuck was going on?

 

Careful not to wake whoever was with them then removed themselves from the warm embrace and blushed after seeing who it was. Ok, that was one question answered. And they still had underwear on, so that was a good sign. They rummaged around for clothes that would be comfortable, and left the room in search for something that would relieve them of their headaches.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Matthew flipped a pancake as he waited for the rest of the household to come downstairs. He figured that he would be nice and make breakfast for everyone that stayed over before Ludwig made them all clean up. That neat freak would probably make them clean every inch and complain about there still being the stench of hormonal teenagers lingering about even after. only fire could make the place clean enough for him.

 

He hummed and flipped another chocolate chip pancake onto the growing stack of assorted treats. This was going to be an interesting morning, he could already feel it. It was quiet, Matt made sure not to wake Gilbert up before he creeped down stairs, and he was rather enjoying the peace. He started to shimmy around, dancing to his own little beat as he poured more batter onto the sizzling pan. No one was there to judge him.

 

“What are you doing?” Matthew let out a squeak and turned around so fast he feared he’d have whiplash, almost dropping the spatula. 

 

Arthur looked at him, holding a mug in one of his hand and the Beilschmidt red kettle in the other, “I uh. Was making breakfast. There’s coffee in the pot if you want.”

 

Arthur scrunched his nose and raised one of his eyebrows. Matthew should know that he prefers his tea. They’ve hung out enough times for Matt to guess what Arthur's look meant, and he rummaged through the cabinet above his head and produced a tea bag. Arthur smiled and graciously took the tea bag, filling the pot with water. 

 

Matthew hummed and moved aside a bit so Arthur could place the kettle on the stove as well. He heard shuffling and a light curse which signaled that other people must be starting to wake up as well. 

 

The purple eyed boy flipped a few more pancakes onto the stack before shutting off the stove and turning to face his company. Lovino was making himself coffee while Lukas already had his cup and was sitting at the island. Arthur joined him after boiling the water and stirring the tea, letting the bag steep a bit. 

 

Matthew offered them all the food, which they accepted graciously. Matthew was a very good cook, well… they’ve only ever had his pancakes but they were pretty damn awesome. Lovino took a seat on the island next to Arthur, nursing his cup of caffeine. The four of them sat there, drinking their hot drinks, making small conversation. It had been a while since they all talked to each other like this, it was nice. They were all more or less civil people, not screaming all the time or acting childish. Maybe they should make a club or something…

 

“You know,” Matthew tugged at Gilbert's white shirt that he quickly threw on, it almost reached the end of his boxers, “I know why I’m wearing this. But uh, why are you guys… um.” 

 

The three other males looked at the canadian then back down at the clothes that covered their own bodies. In the morning rush they had thrown on the most comfortable thing they could find that would provide decent coverage. For Arthur that happened to be Alfred’s bomber jacket, Lukas wore a slightly large white shirt that Matthias had changed out of yesterday, and Lovino wore the white beater that looked more like a short dress on him. They didn’t really think anything of it, surely those three wouldn't mind that they borrowed something. It was better than having to wear those costumes again. 

 

Matthew sighed, obviously they weren’t getting it. How is it that they could be so smart at times yet so stupid at others. Sometimes Matthew felt like he was the only one who knew how to use common sense. But even he didn’t know what could’ve went down last night, knowing that those three were really too drunk to think straight. But he had faith in his brother to make sure nothing would happen, well until that morning at least. 

 

“Where did you get the clothes?” Matthew gestured to them. 

 

Arthur scratched the back of his neck, “Well, It was the only thing laying around that wasn’t skin tight when I woke up.” He tugged the bottoms of his boxer shorts down a bit farther. The two others nodded, Lukas staring into his coffee cup and Lovino pointedly looking to the left of him. Matthew covered his mouth, poorly muffling a giggle. 

 

He opened his mouth to comment but stopped when he felt a pair of arms snake around his waist and a nose burry into his neck. He leaned his head back and kissed Gil’s cheek, smiling as he did so. When they both looked back at their guest they were faced with three amused glances and an eyeroll from Lovino. Lonely people could be so judgemental. Go, be free. Find happiness, don’t mock others.

 

Gil unwrapped his arms and put them on his hips, letting out a howl of laughter, “Mien God you three look awful. Want some advil? It’ll ease the headache and whatever pain there is in your hips. Ask birdie, it really helps.”

 

“It does, I’ll go grab it.” The purple eyed boy bashfully smiled and turned around, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's neck, “It’s still in the draw side table right?”

 

Gilbert nodded and let his lips graze Matthew’s forehead as the blond turned to leave. Matthew shuffled up the stairs, maybe he should take another advil too. He groaned, stairs. A human's worst enemy. He couldn’t believe that people actually climbed stairs for fun. 

 

He laughed to himself, He could already predict all of the small quips, innuendoes, and plainly blunt words. It was going to be one hell of a morning. Did he make enough pancakes?

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so? how was it? Leave a comment below! Or dont... thats cool too :) HOPE YOU LIKED IT.


	9. Words, strings, and Colors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soulmate Au-ish?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI GUYS! I hope you like this one!

Perhaps it was the fact that they had a little less than three weeks to practice before they were off for Thanksgiving break and only about a week after that before the play, but Feliks was going crazy. The practice time for the play had been extended from three hours to four hours and Feliks made sure that they ran through the entire thing at least once every practice, so it sometimes dragged on longer. It definitely helped, they all hated to admit it though. 

 

Of course there were scenes that were still a bit shaky, that was a given considering it was romantic-adventure play. People were still hesitant at some points, but they were all slowly getting to it, Feliks pushing everyone really hard. Antonio thought he was going to lose his voice after the fifteenth time he had to say his twenty line proposal monologue. 

 

Some scenes had to be rehearsed more than five times a day, like the ballroom scene. Almost the entire cast was in that scene so it was hard to coordinate everything, especially since they had to switch focus from one pair talking to the next constantly. Honestly the hardest part about it was probably working the spot lights, poor Eduard not being able to keep up with the constant shifting. 

 

The dance scene reminded Arthur very much of the party scene from Romeo and Juliet. It made him kind of happy to be able to see the similarities, even if they were small. The ballroom scene mostly focused on the relationship between the ten of spades and three of spades, which the brit was thankful for. He didn’t feel like acting out an intense dancing scene, he felt bad for the two involved. Feliks said that scene had to be perfect because “it’s like, totally the most important scene. Without it, like, nothing would ever happen”.  It didn’t stop him from making fun of his roommate though. 

 

Lovino snapped at Antonio when he would say a line perfectly, which was almost every time. Damn that guy for acting so cool! The italian was a jealous bundle of nerves, not that he let anyone see that. It wasn't that he was scared of being on stage, no screw stage fright, he just couldn't help but feel his heart skip a beat at some of the more touching lines. Feliks kept yelling at him not to scowl on stage but he couldn't help it. If he didn’t scowl he might accidentally let out some of his real emotions, the polish boy should know that. C’mon Feliks, like, get with the program. 

 

Needless to say, the week following the great Beilschmidt bash was not very productive in terms of winning over anybody. The weekend was nearing though, and Feliks only had them practice in the afternoon on those days, thank god. Alfred thought he was going to collapse, acting was not as easy as T.V. made it out to be. He sat with his back to the wall after attacking the water fountain.

 

“We need to think of something,” Matthias slid down the wall on one side of the blond and waited as Antonio did the same, “Lukas has barely talked to me since last week. Besides all this acting.”

 

“Sí, I don’t think I can say that monologue again. But Lovi keeps stumbling on it,” Antonio thumped his head back against the wall, “I will never be truer to thee. My one and only soulmate.”

 

“I thought you weren’t going to say it again,” Matthias wearily laughed. Alfred on the other hand shot up immediately, startling both of his friends. He looked at the dane, the stars in his eyes lit with an idea.

 

“You and Berwald are on set duty right?” 

 

Matthias nodded. He and the extremely tall male were both fairly skilled in crafting. Maybe it was the whole denmark sweden lego Ikea thing, or maybe it was that they were both just naturally talented mother fuckers. Who knew. 

 

Berwald was the only one in the entire school that could put something from Ikea together in one go. It was a damn conspiracy, it was pure black magic. Ikea furniture was some complicated crap that he was pretty sure only swedish people knew how to make. It was a plot to take over the world slowly with the struggle of having nowhere to sit, or sleep, or do anything. It was a devious plot, people will eventually be begging the citizens of the nation to help and show them the way to properly construct a forty piece night stand.

 

But back to a relevant point (not that Ikea taking over the world wasn’t relevant. No, that is always relevant), “Yes. We are… why?”

 

“Because I have an idea, and we need to borrow some stuff from the set!”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

If this plan didn’t kill them, Feliks just might. Messing with the sets and props had to be pretty high up on the DON’T YOU LIKE DARE FUCKING DO THIS list. But it was going to hopefully be worth it. Hopefully being the key word. 

 

Unlike the other plans though, they only had a similar theme. They would each be executing their own style, so to say. It had to be done fast too, before the polish boy would realize that there was something off about the sets. They worked all through Thursday and Friday to prepare for it. All the hard work should pay off, right?

 

They had to ask a bunch of people for help, but everything looked amazing afterwards. Francis and Gilbert helped plan things out, like how to break into Arthur and Lukas’ dorm, Feliciano and Matthew helped with painting, Berwald obviously helped construct a lot of it, Eduard helped set up the video needed. It was a big team effort. Feliciano left them with a happy “Ve~ Good luck!”

 

Oh they would need it.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Lukas woke up on Saturday morning when his phone rang. He nearly threw the electronic device across the room to stop the noise. Groaning, he moved to shut it off before Arthur woke up to scream at him. The sun barely getting ready to peak out from behind the horizon and the air outside of the warm blankets gave Lukas goosebumps. Yawning, he looked at the caller ID and was immediately annoyed. Rolling his eyes he answered the blocked number call, “I don’t want what you're selling unless I get ten minutes of my life back to go back to sleep.”

 

“Come to the west wing theater.” Then the line went dead. Lukas sat there for a moment, hazy from sleep and struggling to grasp the situation. What? He had to move? Not only that, he had to go meet some creepy voice over at the west theater. He debated with himself for a moment, he probably shouldn't go. It could be a kidnapper or serial killer. Or just a regular killer. Either way it sent alarm bells off in his mind. 

 

Lukas laid back down, his head hitting the soft pillow with a tiny thud. He stared at the bunk above him, maybe he should go. Curiosity did kill the cat though… 

 

He wiped his eyes on his forearm, trying to get rid of the lingering sleep, when something caught his eye. There was writing on his arm, words scribbled on his pale flesh with what looked like sharpie and terrible penmanship. He blinked once or twice before squinting at the bolded black lines, mumbling as he read, “ **_Whatcha reading?_ ** ”

 

What the hell did that mean? And why was it written on his arm? Lukas wobbled on his feet, feeling a head rush as a result of standing up too fast. Good judgement be damned, he was going to the theater. Maybe it would explain why he had sharpie decorating his forearm.

 

He stumbled in the dark, looking for clothes, almost tripping multiple times. While throwing on a hoodie and some jeans, he debated on waking Arthur, but he didn’t feel like dealing with a grumpy brit at… six thirty am on a Saturday. He quickly wrote out a note in nice script to his roommate, explaining that he would be going to meet someone and if he was not seen in the next few days to call the cops. He prayed that the door wouldn’t make too much of a noise as he shut it close.

 

It was cold and he didn’t appreciate having to walk in the dark and freezing temperature all the way across campus. The moon was still visible in the sky by the time he threw the theater doors open. It was pitch black, and Lukas was regretting his decision to go. He feared that he might actually be killed. He cautiously took a step in, fiddling with the clip in his hair out of nervous habit. He jumped as the doors slammed behind him and turned on his heels quickly to pound on the door and demand to be let out. 

 

He had a fist raised and his mouth open to scream when something started to shine and break through the piercing black. Spinning back around, his eyes watched as the aisle in front of him flickered to life between the rows of chairs. The single lane lit up, beckoning the blond to walk down the path. It seemed very surreal, yet he figured that he didn't have much of a choice but to do as he was told. The lights stopped in the front row at the middle seat, the norwegian letting out a snort as he read the messy “sit in me!” Sign on the chair. 

 

Lukas heard a whirring noise and saw a projector turn on and light up the giant screen on the stage. Tilting his head curiously, he directed his attention to the stage, his lips still in a thin, unamused, line. The video began to play, starting with the famous cinematic count down, the rest of the theater was silent, and as far as Lukas knew, empty.

 

Words flickered across the screen in white text against a black background  _ Did you know that in another world, there are things to help people find their soulmate? _

 

The blond felt even more confused, looking around for someone. Soulmates? He snapped his attention back to the screen as the words changed again,  _ In this other world, you have the first words your soulmate ever says to you written somewhere on your body. _ The sweet indigo eyes looked down at the scrawly words on his arm again then back to the screen. Was he supposed to realize something?

 

His eyebrows scrunched together in confusion as he waited for the screen to shift again. Once it did Lukas couldn't quite tell what it was showing, everything was black and you could only hear small voices. 

 

_ The frame suddenly lit up and showed the top half of a young boys head before zooming out. “Ah I got it Berwald! It's working!” _

 

Lukas tilted his head again, Berwald couldn't have been more than 10 years old in the shot. But why show him what appeared to be a very old and poorly filmed video? And about Berwald of all people. 

 

_ “Th’s ‘s d’mb.” The tiny Berwald rolled his eyes and shot whoever was holding the camera a dirty look.  _

 

_ There was a small laugh, “Cmon Ber! Just do me this one favor?” _

 

The camera switched hands and it made Lukas a bit dizzy. It soon focused again on a certain small Dane. 

 

_ “Matthias’ adventures! Log uhhhh… Ber what number am I on?” Mattias looked beyond the camera for a moment, “log number four!” _

 

Lukas felt his lips turning into a small ghost of a smile at the boy's innocence. 

 

_ “Today! I'm going to talk to the really pretty new kid.” Matthias put his hands on his hips and smiled.  _

 

_ A voice came from behind the camera, “wh’t why?” _

 

_ “Because you dummy. He's going to be my best friend!” Matthias laughed and looked off camera again, “Oh don't give me that look Ber! You're still gonna be my best friend too. But he's gonna be my special one!” _

 

_ “Sp’c’al?”  _

 

Lukas laughed a little at how small both of them sounded, the deep voices following puberty not yet present. 

 

_ “Yea Ber! Special. He's gonna be the one I fall in love with one day! I can just feel it.”  _

 

Lukas watched as the young Matthias yelled at Berwald for calling romantic comedies stupid and for girls because hey! They had good plots. The norwegian pondered for a moment, who were they talking about? Lukas thought he would remember a conversation like this, or that he'd be there at least joining in with Berwald and insulting the Dane. He remembered maybe a few things about this ‘Matthias’ adventure logs’ but never this specific episode. 

 

_ “Alright give me the camera now! Wish me luck!” The camera shook as the boy ran across the school yard and pointed down at the ground for a moment.  _

 

The scene looked so familiar to Lukas but he couldn't quite pinpoint why. 

 

_ The camera shot up again and was focused on a pair of startled looking eyes. You could hear the small surprised gasp as Matthias laughed, “Whatcha reading?” _

 

Oh. That's why that seemed so familiar. He remembered this day, he just retold this day to two of his friends a little over a week ago. He watched as a younger version of himself gave the camera a quick glance before making a hesitant face at the person behind it. 

 

_ “Fairytales.” _

Lukas watched the rest of the video with an amused smile. It was weird seeing all of this from a camera's point of view. The video was cut off though as the teachers called everyone back in from recess.

 

He felt a bit nostalgic now, but he still had to wonder what he purpose of all this was. The stage lights turned on and Lukas moved to stand up, ready to try and fight if he needed too, suddenly remembering that he didn't know who called him out here. 

 

But he unclenched his fists when he saw Matthias walk out from behind the screen, “Ah. That's kinda dumb right?”

 

Lukas should have known that it was his doing, who else would dare to pull something like this on him. But it still didn't explain much as to why.  

 

Matthias jumped down to stand in front of his friend, “Did you like the video?”

 

The Dane laughed and raised his arm to catch the predictable punch that the norwegian sent his way. Lukas struggled for a bit, trying to wriggle his hand free when he saw writing on the inside of the taller blondes arm. In the same black sharpie that was on his. 

 

**_Fairytales_ ** . 

 

What did the video say in the beginning again? Soulmates have the first words ever said to eachother written on them? Matthias’ grin widened as the person in front of his immediately shot his head down and looked at the ground, his ears turning red.

 

“So… You like it?”

 

“You're smarter than anyone gives you credit for.”

 

“Hey!”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Arthur stretched and he instantly knew something was wrong. He looked around, a bit uneasy until he found the source of his discomfort. There was a red piece of string tied neatly around his pinky finger. 

 

He moved to slip off when a voice from the bunk below him called out, “I wouldn't do that. It's on there pretty tight.”

 

Startled by the voice the Brit clambered down the latter of the bunk bed, careful not to trip over the red string, and faced his intruder, “Francis, why the bloody hell are you here and where is Lukas?”

 

“Ah. I am nothing more than a messenger and your little Norwegian friend is safe I assure you.” Francis got up from his seat on the ground and waved his friend off. 

 

“Well, what is this? Explain.” Arthur's tone was demanding as he started flailing his hand in the others face. 

 

Francis laughed, “hon hon! Why don't you follow it and see for yourself?” 

 

Arthur groaned, he was still sore from play practice yesterday and now he had to deal with this? “It would make my life easier if you just told me. So why don't you not be a twat for once in your damn life.”

 

“Ah mon Cher. What's the fun in that? Follow the string I'm sure you'll like the prize at the end,” The Frenchman jumped as Arthur hurled a book at him, “hey! Do not kill the carrier. I am but an innocent messager you tea for brains!”

 

“Well then at least tell me who's doing this then,” Arthur grit his teeth and crossed his arms, this wasn't something he wanted to do at eight in the morning. 

 

Francis just shook his head with a winning smile, “Good luck mon Cher!”

 

Arthur grumbled again, glad that he wore a shirt to bed the previous night. He didn't see a way that he could get one on otherwise. He tried to think of the positives as he reluctantly pulled on a pair of jeans to go with his shirt, rumpled but cute. This was like a mystery, and he loved mysteries. He could pretend he was Sherlock Holmes or James Bond, even though that's stuff only children really do. But still! Silverlinings? He looked at the string again, he needed to find a way to gather all of it up. 

 

Arthur picked up the book that he had thrown at Francis earlier and started to wrap the excess string around it. How much would there be?

 

He exited his room, following the string that led under the doorway. Luckily, the campus was mostly empty since it was a weekend. Though normally there were more people around, at least a few, but Arthur hadn't seen anyone since Francis. 

 

Who would possibly want to pull such an elaborate joke of some sort on him?

 

He continue to follow the string until he reached the door that led out of the dorms, and a poster is hung there. He tilted his head as he looked at the scrawly handwriting and poorly drawn pictures. Was this meant for him too?

 

He read the words aloud “Once long ago, there was a beautiful princess who had just turned seventeen.”  He cocked his head to the side, a fairytale? The string trailed under the door and Arthur braced himself for the cold burst of air. 

 

The wind was blowing and the thin fabric of his pjs didn’t keep him very warm so he decided to run. Running was not something he wanted to do on a Saturday morning. No matter how healthy people said it was for you, it defied the very nature of human beings. The person who did this obviously didn't think it through if he was running in the cold with no way to put on a jacket. Unless that was part of the plan, then that was just mean. 

 

The string led him into the small park in the middle of the school's campus. Leaves and sticks getting caught in the pretty red string. It went under logs, over bushes, strung out over the grass. Whoever was doing this was going to pay for making him run around the park like a loon. It wrapped around the large oak tree three times before he came across another poster, stapled to the tree. “The princess was required to get married, so princes came from all over, passing through the mysterious woods surrounding the palace, to try and win the princess's hand.” Arthur snorted at the sad pictures at the bottom. Was that a person or a bear?

 

The string finally led back inside, making him enter the east wing of the school. It ran around the halls and wrapped around doorknobs and desks. With each step he grew more and more curious and slightly more annoyed. What was this all about, and what was with the weird story? 

 

The string forced him to tug open the heavy doors to the music room. It wrapped around the variously spaced out music stands and he had to make sure he didn’t trip over it as he walked around and unraveled the red thread. This really was something that a spy would do. The game of extreme limbo and jump rope combined made for great laser tripwire practice. The last stand was at the very back of the room and had another poster resting on it. “Everyone of the Princes danced with her until the night wore on. She found no one that peaked her interest. Finding the princess looking forlornly out at the lake, the servant of one of the princes offered her a hand and invited her to dance to the distant sound of music.”

 

Arthur could have sworn he heard the faint sound of classical piano music playing. Was that part of this whole chaotic mess or was it just Rodrich being a pretentious douche again?

 

Probably both. 

 

The string followed back outside of the room, into the cafeteria. Ducking under tables he realize how much string had been wrapped around the book. Whoever did this must have gone through a lot of trouble, he smiled slightly as his heart sped up a bit. As upset as he was, this was fairly elaborate. But then again, who's to say there was something good on the other end of the string. Francis said that he'd like it, which meant there was a fifty percent chance that he would definitely not. 

 

The string lead into the teacher’s cafe in the back of the cafeteria and on the back table there was another card propped up along with a steaming cup of tea. Arthur smiled graciously as he let the hot liquid slide down his throat and defrost his body. There were more extremely bad drawings, this time of two cats, one with a crown and one without one, inside a heart. The person must have given up on drawing people. “The Princess fell in love with the servant and the servant fell in love with her. They danced and ate all the wondrous food her palace had to offer. Upset by this, the Princes kidnapped the servant and dumped him somewhere in the woods.”

 

Well that was an interesting plot development. He followed the string into the school's garden, scowling that he had to go back outside. The red string trailed to a rose bush, “The princess was devastated and the fairies couldn't help but feel bad for her. They decided to help her. They tied a red thread around her pinky and said to follow it.” He read the card and raised an eyebrow. The string? Was he meant to be the princess in this situation? He was not a princess, and he was almost positive that the fairies wouldn't be that helpful. Though in this situation, would Francis be a fairy? He couldn’t help but laugh as the image of Francis in a tutu with wings popped into his mind.

 

The damn thing stayed in the garden, making him run around the benches and picnic tables that were spread around. He cursed as he had to army crawl under a bush, but smiled a bit as he found another card. “The princess did as she was told and eventually found her love and they lived happily ever after.”

 

That was the end of the tale, but the string kept going. He was almost positive that happily ever after meant the end of a story. So why wasn't this torture over? He brought his mind back to the initial question, what was this all about? The string led back inside of the school, the west wing this time. It brought all the way over to the west theater. He took a deep breath, having a hunch that something bigger than a note card was going to be on the other side of the door. Slowly nudging the door open, he peaked inside. It was dark. Arthur could barely see the string in front of him anymore. He let out a squeak as he felt hand on his back and something push him into the room. 

 

“Hey! Someone let me out! I'll call the cops!” Arthur screamed out into the darkness. He was Arthur Kirkland, he could take anyone. 

 

He was about to scream again as the stage lit up, dimly. It was decorated nicely fake shrubbery lining it and fairy lights weaved into the twigs. It looked like a forest full of fireflies. 

 

He followed the string, being able to see it again. Wrapping it diligently around the book as he walked into the stage. His focus was trained on the ground as he followed it, almost bumping into someone. 

 

“Oh sorry I didn't think anyone would be- What are you doing here?” Arthur’s eyes narrowed slightly as he watched Alfred back up a few paces and pull something out from behind his back. He stood there, bright eyed and a wide grin plastered on his face, holding up the same poster board,  _ Now they say sometime after you turn seventeen, you can see the string that connects you to your soulmate so you never end up like the princess. _

 

Arthur was puzzled, clenching the book tightly in his hand while sending the boy across from him a weird look. So it was this guy that was behind it all. Only Alfred would ever think of anything this… Complicated. He watched as the American flipped over the poster, waving his own hand that had the other end of the string tied around his pinky,  _ Arthur Kirkland. You're my soulmate. _

 

The Brit looked pointedly away, covering his blushing smile with his free hand. Looking around the stage at the beautiful set up. It really was something out of a fairytale. He forced himself to look at the other blonde again, “You git. Feliks is going to murder you.”

 

“I know. But it’s worth it.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“But fratello! You have to meet me in the west theater!” Lovino’s grip on his phone tightened as he heard Feliciano whine again. His brother had called him at nine, and had been non-stop badgering him for the past thirty minutes. 

 

Groaning, Lovino finished getting dressed, “If you don't fucking tell me why Feliciano I’m not fucking going!”

 

“But Lovino! Please!” The younger Italian cried into the receiver. It was becoming unbearable. 

 

Slipping on shoes, Lovino sighed harshly and ripped open the door, “Fine! But I swear if it’s just more of your dumb shit! So help me Feliciano!” 

 

Lovino hit the end call button before the younger had a chance to let out a victorious cheer. Lovino was not having a great morning, it was definitely better than some, but it was far from a perfect one. For one thing, he was woken up at six am by his roommate. It was obvious that Antonio was trying to be as quiet as possible so he would not wake the smaller boy up, but he was a naturally loud person, making the task almost impossible. 

 

It was ok, Lovino was used to being woken up and he normally didn’t say anything about it because he was usually able to fall asleep right after the spaniard left. But today had not been one of those days. He sat in his bed for about an hour and a half, staring at the bottom of the top bunk, willing himself to fall asleep. Sitting up, he was only left with his thoughts to entertain himself. Why did the bastard leave so early? Normally the other wouldn’t wake up until at least eight on the weekends, and even then he returned only an hour later with breakfast. Lovino wondered where the bagel he was meant to refuse until the spaniard forced it down his throat was. Did he get into some sort of trouble?

 

Lovino tried to recall all of the bad things he had done in the past few days, maybe Antonio was mad at him. He was in the middle of a thought when his brother called and started to plead him make his way over to the west theater. 

 

Lovino stood outside of the building, wondering if it was too late to turn back. He didn’t have much time though, before he was blindfolded and being lifted into the air. He started to panic, flailing his arms and trying to punch his captor. Oh god. This is how he was going to die. No, he was too young! There were still so many places to visit, sights to see, tomatoes to eat! Not here, not now, not by the hands of a person that smelled strongly of beer and… was that cilantro? 

 

“Fuck you! Let go of me!” He started kicking. 

 

Lovino paused when he heard a familiar sheepish laugh, “Sorry fratello!”

 

“Feliciano! Tell this bastard to let me go!” The older italian started to thrash harder.

 

“Don’t worry, we’re almost there!”

 

Lovino felt the grip slacken and his knees hit the ground with a harsh thud. He quickly stood up, ripping the blindfold off of his face. His vision was slightly blurred for a moment, but he could dully make out his brother and the potato bastard scampering out of the area. Rubbing his amber eyes, Lovino let out a sharp “shit!” Before trying to focus his vision. 

 

“Hi my little tomato!” Antonio waved at the boy, wearing an unusual outfit. Lovino opened his mouth to say something, but wasn’t sure what would be appropriate to describe the absolute mindfuck. The spaniard had what he hoped was a black wig on his head, grey contacts in, and a gray body paste covering whatever skin wasn’t already covered by the black and white clothes. If that wasn’t weird enough, they seemed to be standing in a 1930’s tv program. Everything was black and white. He briefly wondered if that blindfold had done something to him, but no, he looked down at himself and saw that he was still infact colorful. 

 

“What is all of this you bastard!” He decided to face it head on and moved to grab at the taller male’s shirt, pulling him down to eye level.

 

The spaniard was unfazed by the sudden movement and just smiled brightly, “I’m going to tell you a story!”

 

“What? Couldn’t you have done this back in the fucking dorm?” Lovino wasn’t happy that he was dragged out of the safety of his dorm room to get kidnapped all for a story. 

 

The other male shook his head and gestured to the small room they were in, “I had to use the stage to express this. Please my little Lovi won’t you be quiet and listen?”

 

Lovino glared at the puppy dog face that his current companion was wearing, not wanting to give in. He had to think it through, what would be the consequences of this. For one, he had no clue as to what was about to happen. Of course he trusted his brother not to lead him straight into a trap that could potentially hurt him. And as much as he didn’t want to admit it, he trusted his roommate not to let him get injured either. Plus, Antonio and Feliciano would whine if he didn’t go along with whatever this story was. 

 

The Italian nodded and waited for the other to begin, a small defeated pout gracing his lips. Antonio almost let out a squeal at the cute expression, but that would probably make Lovino angry. Instead, the taller male took his hand and started to walk around the black and white stage.    
  


Speaking with a slight shake, Antonio began, “This was my world at one point.” He gestured to the entire area, which wasn’t that big. The stage had been partitioned into three sections, a door connecting each of them. The two stood in one section all the way to the left. 

 

“It’s all black and white. What? Were you fucking colorblind at one point?” Antonio just smiled and put a finger to his lips in a shh motion.

 

“Anyways, this was my life before high school. I had a lot of fun, playing and hanging out with my friends.” Lovino was startled as a few faceless people ran around them with a soccer ball, kicking it around. He wondered who was wearing the black morph suits for a moment, after calming down. But more importantly, what was the purpose of all of this?

 

Antonio just grabbed onto the door knob and led them into the middle section. It wasn’t much different, still in an odd black and white color, “Everything was fine. Normal, until my freshman year.” Lovino looked around, the stage seemed to be trying to copy one of the hallways in the school. 

 

He watched as two of the black figures ran onto stage and bumped into each other. He panicked for a moment, wondering if that was supposed to happen or if he should help them up. He may be a grouchy person more than half the time, but he still had a heart. Turning his head away from the scene for a second, he found the spot where the spaniard was empty. 

 

“The first day of school, I bumped into someone and everything changed,” Lovino turned his attention to a small privacy screen, “My world suddenly had a little bit of something different in it.”

 

Lovino cocked his head to the side as he heard shuffling and watched as Antonio re-emerged with different clothes on. This time he wore blue jeans and a green hoodie, his hair back to normal as well as his eyes and skin, “Color.”

 

Antonio laughed and walked his way back over to the confused boy, running a hand through his hair to try and get out any knots created by the wig, “It was different, and new. But it was beautiful, and I couldn’t help but want more.”

 

Grabbing the copper haired boy’s hand, he started to make his way to the door on the right, “The problem was, I didn’t know where to find it.”

 

He twisted the knob and flung open the door that led into the next room, “It wasn’t until halfway through lunch that same day that I found what I was looking for.”

 

Lovino watched as a bunch of the morphsuit people settled under a white spray painted fake tree. Antonio moved and grabbed onto the shorter boy's arms, positioning him under the tree as well before moving to go behind another privacy screen. He came back, holding paint cans and a big paint brush. Dipping the brush into one of the cans, he flung green paint over to where Lovino was standing. The faceless people moved out of the way, scrambling to leave the room, their part apparently done. 

 

“Hey! What the fuck are you doing?” Lovino touched the paint that landed in his hair and walked over to the laughing male, smearing the green across his face. 

 

Antonio’s eyes widened and he moved to shut the door that connected the two rooms. Afterwards he picked up one of the other cans and threw more paint over at the italian again, this time splattering blue paint over his legs. 

 

Lovino shook the shock from his face and moved to dip his hands in the red and purple buckets of paint in front of him. He flicked his wrists to splatter the liquidy substance all over the spaniard and white wall behind him. Laughing at the tallers expression, he doubled over slightly. 

 

Antonio smiled, liking the sound of the light laughter. The sound was so rare, yet it never failed to make him grin like an idiot. He plunged two fists into the pink paint and moved closer to the boy, intent on leaving hand prints somewhere on the other person. He began to creep up on the distracted male, ready to pounce, but the other seemed to sense it and Lovino started to run away. 

 

Soon enough paint was splattered everywhere, covering the once pristine white walls with a multitude of colors in various hues. It was a barrage of splatters and smears as a result of two grown teenagers fighting each other with paint.  Antonio decided to make one final move, lifting the can of red liquid and pouring it over his head, coating himself. 

 

Lovino’s eyes widened, “Oh no you don’t bastard! Stay the hell away from me!”

 

Antonio laughed and did the opposite, hugging the boy. Both of them let out noises of exhaustion and fell to the floor, lying on their backs, “It was you.”

 

Lovino turned to face the male who just spoke and he let out a breathless, “What?”

 

Propping himself up on his side, Antonio plastered on another award winning smile, “You were the one to give my world color.”

 

“Shut up.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Hey, do you guys believe in the whole soulmate propaganda stuff?” Arthur tried to sound as nonchalant as he could, flipping the page of a book he wasn’t really paying attention to. They were on their dinner break that Feliks gave them.

 

Lukas shot him a look, “The idea that they exist or...?”

 

“No, those weird alternate universes that crazy people like Elizabeta talk about,” He flipped the page again, “Like… the red string theory. Or seeing in colors.”

 

“N-no. Is that more of your ridiculous fucking magic?” Lovino bit down on his piece of pizza rougher than he normally would.

 

“No it’s not. But I guess you’re right, it’s silly to think that you could find your soulmate by following something as stupid as a string.”

 

“Or trying to find someone to say words written on your body.”

 

“Or seeing the world in color for the first time.”

 

“Yeah. They’re all just preposterous ideas, Something out of fiction.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? Yes? no? too corny? not enough? Whats your favorite soulmate AU? TELLL MEEEEEEE :)))))) I hope you liked it! See you next time!


	10. Kiss the girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is complete crap. I got so lazy towards the end. Read at your own risk. Its basically a chapter centered more around the main 6 helping tino and berwald! Have fun!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for it being so late! Its complete crap so sorry.

“Berwald has officially gone off the deep end.” Matthias sighed as he pulled his coffee stained script out of his bag. Feliks allowed them to have a few glorious minutes before practice to chat before he went full on ‘fancy demon’ mode (because a regular demon sounded too ugly). They had all fallen into a routine, one that was followed and never broken. Chat for five minutes practice for two hours, take a dinner break for an hour and a half, and then go back to practice for an hour. The sound schedule had only been disrupted when Alfred, Antonio, and Mattias had to fix all the sets, and those were not a fun few days. Well, it was fun for the rest of them to watch, but no one felt mean enough to say something like that out loud. 

 

Antonio stood and flipped through his script, “Why do you say that?”

 

Matthias groaned and let out a long sigh, “Because. Just look at him. He looks more stupidly love sick than ever before.”

 

The three boys turned their attention to the tall male who, to a stranger, was glaring at the squirming finnish boy. Alfred sighed, poor Berwald probably didn’t even know how menacing he looked, “Hey Tino! It’s your turn to pick out the music.”

 

The blond instantly started to beam and skip his way towards his bag to retrieve his iPod, icy blue eyes following his every movement. They all got turns to pick out the rehearsal music, it was something to just be played in the background as they all worked their asses off for four hours. Sometimes it was a good thing, like when Antonio played his music. It was fun and upbeat, the melody making the time seem just a bit shorter. Other times it was dreading, like when Roderich played extreme classical music; Alfred would have fallen asleep if Feliks wasn’t constantly on his tail, snapping at him to practice. The polish boy was worst than his football coach. 

 

“I can see what you mean,” Alfred chuckled at the completely love struck look, “I bet you they’re going to be dating by the end of two weeks.”

 

Matthias let out a snort, “Please, I say by the end of this week.”

 

The two turned to face the spaniard, who averted his eyes up to ponder, “I say three. Right before break.”

 

“Ok, winner gets twenty-bucks from each loser.” Alfred put his hand in the center of all of them and waited for them to do the same. Antonio cheerily put his in and Matthias slammed his palm on top before letting out a cheer. 

 

The Dane moved his attention back to the swede, “C’mon guys. Look at him. He’s going to- Holy shit what is that!” 

 

The three males, along with the rest of the auditorium covered their ears as music blasted through the speakers. Feliks started to scream, “Hey! It’s like, Tino’s turn to pick out the music, whoever is playing this, like, stop!”

 

Tino poked his head out from behind the curtain where the sound box was, “It’s finnish, do you not like it?”

 

There was a moment of silence between everyone, the only sound was the harsh death metal playing in the background. No one knew what to say to the boy’s innocent, questioning smile. What could one say to him? Half of them were too stunned to utter a word and half of them didn’t know what wouldn’t offend the small blonde. Feliks let out a strangled sounding sigh, “Ok, just like, turn it down a bit.”

 

Tino just happily nodded and disappeared behind the velvety curtain again. The music was turned down and the chatter resumed. The finnish boy waltzed back on to the stage, swaying a bit to the music, which was strange in itself. Berwald tracked his every movement, admiring the way the soft grin graced his face. He was perfect. When he talked, hummed, ate, did his homework… even now, dancing with himself like it was a slow song to finnish death metal.

 

Berwald felt the overpowering need to hug the tiny boy and squeeze the ever loving shit out of him. The two blushed a bit as they made eye contact and looked quickly away, averting the others gaze. They were both oblivious to the looks of all the people around them.

 

“We should help them!” Alfred turned to his two companions, smiling brightly, “They sure need it.”

 

Matthias narrowed his eyes, “I’m not sure if you just want to fix this to win that bet or if it’s the american in you wanting to but into others business. But why should we help him?”

 

“Well, we do owe Berwald…” Antonio put on a sheepish smile, and looked around the stage, trying to avoid the dane’s annoyed gaze. His eyes landed on the peppy finnish boy who was currently flipping through his copy of the script, “And think of it as more for Tino.” 

 

Matthias glanced at the innocent boy mentioned and his frown broke for a second, “I guess we probably should,” He sighed, “Both of them really could use it.”

 

“Then it’s settled!” Alfred let out a loud laugh, “Berwald! Dude, come over here!”

 

Berwald tore his eyes away from Tino and gave the trio a annoyed look, obviously not very pleased that he had to look away. When they realized that he wasn’t moving, Antonio and Alfred started to frantically wave their arms around to call him over. When that didn’t work Matthias walked over and pushed him towards their huddle. “Ber, something’s wrong with you.”

 

“Wh’t?” He looked half offended half annoyed, “s’m’th’ngs ‘lw’ys wr’ng w’th y’u.”

 

“What! That’s not true, you’re just to stupid to understand my amazing powers.” Matthias tightened his grip on Berwald shoulder. They both glared at each other for a moment, letting the tension grow a bit. Berwald was Matthias’ oldest friend which made their relationship rather unique. They most certainly did not hate each other, but as they grew up there were some differences that caused debacles. Truth be told though, that the swede was someone Matthias trusted the most in the world. But that fact didn’t stop him from occasionally wanting to punch the glasses wearing teen in the gut. 

 

Antonio looked between the two and put up his hands, “Hey, hey now. We’re gathered here to-”

 

“Join Berwald and Matthias in holy matrimony!” The American shouted a little too loud, his laugh gaining the unwanted attention of everyone in the theater, “Just kidding…?”

 

Alfred trailed off with an awkward laugh, watching as most of the people in the room gave him a weird look of confusion. Arthur sighed as the american started flailing his arms in a ‘no’ motion at the silence, “Don’t just shout irrelevant things out loud.”

 

“I do not do that,” Alfred turned to the Brit, “Everything I say is completely relevant.”

 

“What you said just now wasn't in the slightest.” 

 

Alfred pouted, “it is too. Cause I'm going to marry Berwald and Matthias.”

 

“You're going to marry both of them? Isn't that going to cause a problem?” Arthur put on a smirk. 

 

“I meant to each other!” The Americans voice echoed through the space. There was a loud protest from Matthias quickly after. Everyone stared for a moment, most still unsure of what to make of the whole thing. Surely it wasn't really true, because practically everyone knew that Berwald had it bad for Tino. Everyone except the Finnish boy himself that is.

 

“We're not getting married!” Matthias cried out, trying to get the attention off of the situation. Most people at this point waved it off as another stupid antic that the boys were known for. Matthias and Alfred turned and started to hush argue with each other; it was quickly turning into one of those sissy cat fights where they wacked eachothers hands. The chatter around them started to resume again, everyone losing interest. 

 

“We’re getting off topic,” Antonio tried to step in the middle of them, “We have to come up with a plan to help our friends.”

 

The two blonds paused for a moment and nodded. Yes, they needed to come up with a plan.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Tino? Are you ok?” Lukas looked at the boys worried expression. He, along with Arthur and Lovino were instructed to help the finnish boy practice his lines without pausing or stuttering. 

 

Tino offered the three a not very convincing smile and a small unsure laugh, “Yes, I’m perfectly fine.”

 

The three exchanged looks. Tino never usually looked this… pale…His eyes were huge and he looked like he might fall over at any given moment. Lukas, being more immune to the strangely depressing moods that the finnish boy could get himself into, he patted his shoulder, “Tino. Whats wrong?”

 

“You don't think they like each other do you?” He started laughing frantically, thoroughly scaring Arthur and Lovino, “It can’t possibly be true can it?”

 

He turned to the Norwegian with hope. Lukas just looked at him with confusion, “Tino what are you talking about?”

 

“You know what,” He wailed, “Berwald and Matthias.”

 

Arthur and Lovio both had on double what the fuck faces while Lukas looked at the poor boy with an exasperated look. He really did have no clue. As often as he denied it, Tino really did love it when Berwald fawned over him. But he was scared to make anything official, what if they broke up? Then he would be all alone and he would lose someone he truly cared about, maybe even hate him. He was naive to think that Berwald wouldn’t give up at one point though, he was bound to get tired of chasing him eventually! Tino never prepared himself for this, because in his mind he really didn’t want to even think of it. He figured he might have just a bit longer. What was he going to do now? Live through the constant heartbreak of watching his loved one fall for someone else? Then something else hit him, “Oh my! Lukas are you ok? I’m so selfish, I didn’t even ask!”

 

Lukas nodded, obviously not phased. Tino really did take that stupid joke seriously. The three didn’t know if they should tell the upset boy that Berwald thought of him as the earth and heaven. On one hand, it would clear everything up and prevent Tino from crying. On the other hand, it would just send him back to where he started, moving nothing along out of fear. They liked Tino, honestly, and wanted to help him. But… it sounded like so much work. Were they nice enough people to help a struggling soul? Probably not. But taking one look at the tears accumulating in the usually bright eyes, they made up their minds. Here goes operation ‘Help Tino and Berwald stop being oblivious as fuck’. 

 

Lukas took both of his shoulders and forced the boy to look at him, “Tino, we’re going to help you. But you have to listen to everything we say. Got it?”

 

The boy nodded, signing his contract with the three devils.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Ok! First order of business,” Alfred slammed his hands down on the conference table, “We should research stuff they do in finland when you want to court someone.”

 

Berwald raised his hand like a child in a classroom. Alfred called on him, “B’t Tino gr’w ‘p ‘n Am’r’ca.”

 

“Oh. Right. But he might still appreciate the sentiment! Being thoughtful is always the way to go!” Alfred continued to type word into the search engine. He scanned the results page and quickly clicked on the first interesting link. They were all gathered in the rented room that the library offered for groups to work on projects. They were sound proofed so that groups could be as loud as they wanted when discussing without disturbing the entire library, they were kinda cool. Of course, not a lot of people use them for their intended purpose. But that’s besides the point. 

 

Antonio stood over the Americans shoulder, reading along, “This one sounds interesting mi amigo! Try this one.”

 

“I agree!” Alfred smiled, scrolling further down the description page, “This one will get you Tino for sure.”

 

Berwald gave them a hesitant look. Should he really trust them? They definitely had his best interest at heart but… oh well. He was out of options, not really sure what he could come up with by himself. He trusted that they wouldn’t try to trick him at least. He was almost positive that none of them were secretly after Tino. Watching as Matthias’ face lit up as he read, Berwald finally scanned the page himself, “F’nn’sh Kn’fe R’t’al?”

 

“Yep! It says here that if you give him a knife that you made or bought and he accepts then you're engaged,” Alfred smiled up at him, “Simple, right?”

 

Matthias patted him on the back, “All you gotta do is get him to accept. It shouldn’t be too hard, Tino already loves all the crap you get for him.”

 

~~~~~~~~~   
  
“Rule 1. Don’t just accept everything,” Arthur wrote on the blackboard of the student council room, “It makes you seem easy.”

 

Tino started to scribble little notes into a marbled notebook. Lovino sneered at him, the pencil bobbing around as he wrote in nice letters, “Rule two, Don’t take fucking notes!”

 

The finnish boy looked up at him, “B-but then how will I remember it all?”

 

The three ignored him and continued. There were lots of rules that Tino had to learn. It was taking up more time than he thought it would. Some seemed kind of mean.

 

“Rule 9,” Lukas took the chalk from Arthur, “Don’t be afraid to inflict physical damage. Show him you’re not weak.”

 

Some were reasonable.

 

Arthur turned back around to face Tino after carefully writing something out of the quickly filling board, “Rule 14, Always be as polite as you can. Say thank you if he does something for you.”

 

Some were just weird.

 

“Rule 21,” Lovino’s face was red as he shuttered a bit, “Don’t ever let him near a fucking goat. Ever.”

 

Some were… something.

 

“This one is very important,” Arthur slammed his hand on the board where he wrote his sentence, “Rule 32. If you’re going to take a picture together, always stand on the right side. Or something bad will happen.”

 

Tino tilted his head curiously, “What will happen?”

 

Lukas grimaced, “something very bad. You don’t want to know.”

 

All three tsunderes felt a chill run down their spines.

 

Some were romantic.

 

“Rule 35,” Lovino fiddled with his hands, “When you say goodnight, always end it on a good note. With a hug or kiss or even nice words to send them off.”

 

Some were just poorly thought out.

 

“Rule 39,” Arthur looked down at what Tino was writing, “If you’re making peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, make sure to keep all matches and lighters away. He will make fun of you for burning them.”

Regardless of all the time used and all the rules he had to write down, Tino learned a lot. He felt ready to face Berwald! This time, he would get him for sure!   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Are you guys seeing this mess?” Francis turned to Elizabeta as he watched Berwald pull a knife out from his back pocket. He presented it to the tiny finnish boy.    
  
Elizabeta nodded, things have been weird between Berwald and Tino ever since practice on monday. It was Friday, and things haven’t gotten any better, “I don’t understand. What has happened to them.”

 

“They took advice from the six most romantically inept people on this planet.” Francis sighed, observing how the situation was playing out. 

 

“Tino, ‘ m’de th’s for y’u,” Berwald held the knife in his hands, “D’ y’u l’ke ‘t?”

 

Tino struggled for a moment. It did look really pretty and like it probably took a long time to craft. The designs were so pretty and intricate. Would it be ok to accept this one gift? No! Rule 1, Tino didn’t want to seem easy.

 

“No, I don't want it.” If people weren’t looking before at the odd scene, they were now. Tino’s words shocked everyone in the theater. Well, everyone but the tsundere trio, who just gave him encouraging looks. Oh wait, rule 14! Tino quickly looked up, into Berwalds eyes, “It’s very nice, but no thank you.”

 

Berwald was internally panicking. What was he supposed to do now? Scream? Run? Calmly deal with the situation and not do anything irrational with a knife in his hands? Which one should he do! Luckily, Matthias swooped in to save him, “Man, it’s a really nice knife though. Sure you don’t want it Tino?”

 

“N-no thank you?” Tino was a bit unsure now. Was he supposed to deny it again? He felt a weight on his shoulder.

 

“He said no thank you, Dane.” Lukas calmly stood next to the boy, reassuring him. 

 

Antonio and Alfred decided that maybe they could help, both of them joining their friend, backing Berwald up. Antonio smiled, “But it’s so pretty!”

 

“Yea, it must have taken forever to make!” Alfred chimed in.

 

Arthur and Lovino sneered as they walked up to defend Tino, “He said no you bloody git!”

 

“Yea fuck off already!” 

 

As the tension around them grew, Berwald and Tino stared at each other, sharing a similar thought. What the hell was happening?

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Well that didn’t go as planned,” Alfred sighed, laying his head down on the conference table. They were all tired from practicing all afternoon, too tired to think of anything reasonable. Berwald was starting to worry, about how all of this would affect his relationship with Tino. Was it too late to back out?

 

Matthias started grumbling, “At least you didn’t lose the bet yet.”

 

“How about we try this next?” Antonio faced his screen towards them all, showing them the website. There were a lot of outfits for sale, as well as diy projects. Most of the stuff looked like things that they all already owned and could just throw together. They were all more or less the same size.

 

Matthias raised an eyebrow at the url, “hot-tumblr-boy-looks.com?”

 

“Awesome! Berwald were gonna totally pimp you out!” Alfred crossed his arms like one of those gangsters you see on TV. 

 

The swede looked at the site, then down to his own clothes. Oh no. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Tino, we’re going to change your outfits.” Arthur proclaimed as he marched into the student council office. 

 

Tino looked down at his plain light blue sweater and then to the three males that just entered the room, “what's wrong with my clothes?”

 

Lukas shrugged, “nothing.”

 

“We just have to change,” Lovino waved his arm, “All of fucking that.”

 

Tino crossed his arms around his body, as if to cover himself, “But you just gestured to all of me.”

 

“Exactly. We just have to make you look fucking irresistible.” 

 

Lukas rolled his eyes a bit, “what are we going to do, sew an outfit out of ikea magazines?” 

 

“No,” Arthur narrowed his eyes at his friend, “It should not be too hard. Berwald already finds you extremely cute. I’m sure he will give into your charms in no time.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
“Alright!” Alfred adjusted the beenie on Berwalds head, “Just remember. You can’t give into Tino’s cuteness! It will destroy the whole plan.”

 

“Ok, now are you seeing this?” Francis turned to the Hungarian again. Another week had past, friday coming again finally, “They look like they went through one of those movie montagues.”

 

“Kiku get the camera,” Elizabeta commanded, “Now!”

 

Kiku whipped out his phone and started taking pictures of the strangely dressed duo. They had no clue what was happening, but hot damn. These could probably go for at least thirty dollars each at the next sale.

 

“Hi Berwald,” Tino was struggling to wave his hand. His entire arm was swallowed by the giant sleeve of his sweater that was a light seafoam color. It hung off his shoulder a bit and covered the top half of his black legging clad legs. He felt like a girl. Not that it was particularly a bad thing, cause damn were leggings comfortable. But he could feel what was left of his masculinity fade away. 

 

Berwald on the other hand was feeling extremely exposed. His shirt was too tight, the sleeves that were rolled up to his elbows were cutting off his circulation. The high tops on his feet felt a tad to small and he was pretty sure that the beenie was about to fall off. The jeans that looked like they were hugging him in all the right places made him feel as if someone was groping him. He just hoped that his awe struck staring at the shorter boy wouldn’t make them feel even tighter. He couldn't give in! Looking away Berwald mumbled a, “H’ Tino.”

 

“You look nice,” The finnish boy tucked a bit of his hair behind his ear like Lukas told him to do, “I like the new clothes.”

 

“Th’nks,” Berwald resisted the urge to just hug him and drag him away so no one else could witness how cute he looked.  But no! He had to resist. 

 

The two stood there and stared for a minute, then five, then ten. Soon enough Feliks had to break the awkward tension to start the practice. Berwald let out a puff of air, he had made it.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~   
  


“Ok! Last thing,” Alfred cheered as he typed his password into his computer, “This one is something that we're going to do so don’t you worry Berwald!”

 

“Wh’t?” 

 

Antonio chuckled, “It’s your turn to pick out the music this friday right?”

 

The swede nodded, “Why?”

 

Matthias placed a hand on his back, “Because bud, were going to make you a mixtape.”

 

Berwald walked out of the conference room. No.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“What am I supposed to do now!” Tino cried out as he placed his head in his hands. He had excused himself from his meeting with the trio and was now wandering the school halls. Everything was dark, barely anyone was left in the buildings. It was somewhat calming. 

 

Well, it was until he heard footsteps coming closer to him, “Hello? Is someone there?” He didn’t hear a reply but the steps were growing louder. Panicking, Tino started to run.

 

Left, right, left, left, wait. Where was he? Left, right, oh crap! He reached a dead end. He was going to die. He didn’t want to die.

 

Scrunching his eyes shut, he refused to open them until he heard a familiar voice, “Tino? ’re y’u ‘k?”

 

“B-berwald?” He peaked out to see the male standing in front of him. He wasn’t going to die! Thank the dear heavens! Hugging the taller male out of pure joy, Tino jumped up crying. 

 

“Why ‘re y’u cry’ng?” Berwald soothingly rubbed his back, relieved at how normal it felt, compared to the tense atmosphere that friday.

 

Tino sniffled and straightened up, “N-no reason. I’m fine!”

 

“Y’u s’re?” Berwald held him at half an arms length now, so he could look into the deep pools of stunning violet. 

 

“Yea!” Tino wiggled out of the embrace, “I should be going now.”

 

Tino turned and ran halfway down the hall before waving at him. All Berwald could do was lamely wave back. Both of them whispering a soft “I love you” to empty corridor in front of them.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Ok Tino. Today, just make sure you’re on high alert for any signs. You have to be able to pick up on anything,” Arthur patted Tino on the back before turning to find his script. Tino laughed a bit, maybe Arthur, Lovino, and Lukas should take a page from their own book.

 

“They look rather normal today,” Francis commented to Kiku, “No weird antics. Hon hon, have they given up?”

 

“It looks like you spoke too soon, “ Kiku looked up at the celing speaker, “I’m pretty sure today was Berwald’s day to pick the music.”

 

“This is a disgrace to le amour!” Francis bawled as the volume grew a little, “They have turned Tino into a half tsundere and Berwald into a half moron. Someone help them we do not need anymore!

 

“Wh’t ‘s th’s?” Berwald turned a menacing glare onto Matthias. 

 

Matthias in turn just laughed, “It’s Disney. From the best movies by them too.”

 

The swede just let out a sigh as he listened to ‘kiss the girl’ play. Were they serious about this. He couldn’t just… kiss him. Could he? No. That would be very unorthodox Berwald was very much a by the book kind of guy. It went, confession, date, kiss, marriage, house, two kids preferably with Tino’s eyes but it wouldn't matter because they would be loved by him regardless. 

 

“C’mon Ber.  _ Sha-la-la-la-la looks like the boy's too shy ain’t gonna kiss the girl, _ ” Matthias sung along with the track. Berwald didn’t know if he was more peeved by the song or by the fact that Matthias knew all the lyrics.

 

Tino blushed at the music. Was this a sign? Maybe it was. Was Berwald going to…? No. he couldn't! Tino might just die if he did. But would he?

 

“Ok, ok. You don’t like this one, how about,” Matthias turned to change the song. He laughed as Berwald started to chase him to ‘take a chance on me’ by ABBA. If he could just catch the damn dane then this whole thing might just be worth it. Wringing his neck would sure make it a little less embarrassing. 

 

“Like, Shut it off! I have an announcement that will totally rock your socks off!” Feliks stood on a chair and waited for the music to stop, “Like, how many of you don’t have plans for break already. It starts like, in two days so you have off.”

 

A few hands were raised and Feliks started to count off, “Alright! Thats like, seventeen. You guys get to come with me to my totally awesome beach house down in Florida! Oh and Toris’ too cause were like, neighbors. But it will be a totally amazing trip!”

 

Toris chuckled a bit and rubbed the back of his neck, “Were going to randomly assign rooms so if there are any issues, or you can’t come. Please tell us. But it would be great to have all of you!”

 

“Oh wait! None of you are like, in a relationship right? Besides Gil and Matt?” Tino and Berwald exchanged quick glances. What were they? It was quite obvious to both of them now that they liked eachother, but nothing was official. Should they say something? Yes? No?

 

“Ok great, I will totally text you guy the deets later!”

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Berwald and Tino sat next to each other on Berwalds couch while a movie played in the background. Neither of them knew what was happening, but both were still just silent. There were too many unspoken things, too much tension. But neither of them were willing to say anything. It had been three long weeks of this, it was getting tiring. The quiet atmosphere was finally broken when both their phones went off. Berwald picked his up:

 

**Dumbass Dane, Alfred, Lovino + 13 others**

**Feliks:** Hey guys! :)))) This is like, the planning chat

**_Feliks changed the chat name to_ ** **Super cool beach house group :DDDDDDDDD**

 

**Feliks:** Here are the rooms and cars!

 

Car 1- Toris, Feliks, Tino, Berwald, Ludwig, Feliciano, Francis, Gilbert, Matt

Car 2- Alfred, Arthur, Matthias, Lukas, Elizabeta, Antonio, Lovino, Kiku

 

Feliks house-  Tino & Lukas, Berwald & Matthias, Feliks & Toris, Kiku & Elizabeta, Gilbert & Matt

Toris’ house- Arthur & Feliciano, Francis & Lovino, Antonio & Alfred, and Ludwig gets his own room!

 

:DDDDDDDDD SEE YOU ALL SUNDAY MORNING! 6 AM SHARP! :)))))))))))))))))) 

 

Berwald and Tino sighed. They should have said something. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it?


	11. Overly cliche lines and Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically my excuse to make the boys say cliche things while I fix sufin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys! Sorry for not updating! The place I went to had no wifi so I had to go to a cafe to just update my other fic that took longer than I thought. BUT THIS IS UPDATING SO YAY! so... Unfortunately i have no clue what has happened to my tumblr so i could not get any requests that I received though that. Im so sorry and Im trying to get it fixed. But I did get some via comments so Im working on those! I actually only got two lol so im making them into extremely long one shots that would normally be broken down into chapters! So keep an eye out for those! THANKS FOR READING! HOPE YOU LIKE THIS!

The sun wasn’t even up yet, so why should Matthias be up? He let out a long yawn, six in the morning was not his ideal time to wake up. Who was actually happy at this hour? Cramming people into a car for hours when everyone was annoyed as hell was like asking for trouble. They had to plan the drive accordingly because it was seventeen hours. At least one person would stay awake with the driver and everyone would switch off in approximately five hour intervals. Of course there were a few complications, for example, Lovino and Feliciano were not allowed to drive and no one wanted to go first. When Alfred finished throwing the last suitcase in the back of the van everyone just stared at each other, unsure what to say.

 

“So like, who is going to drive and stay awake first?” Feliks looked at all of the grumpy and disheveled teens. He let out a puff of air, “I’m going to like, be nice and drive our car but, like, you need someone else to drive the other one.”

 

“I vote Toni. He’s the only one that looks happy to be here.” Alfred pointed a finger at the only smiling teen. The spaniard tilted his head, shrugging as if to say ‘ok’. What a saint. 

 

“And I guess I will stay up with you Feliks,” Toris sighed as his friend patted him on the back, “Any takers to stay up with Antonio?”

 

It was silent for a moment, everyone waiting for someone to step up and say something. When a moment turned into a minute, Feliks let out an irritated groan. He was going to have to force one of them if no one offered. Sensing his frustration, Lukas slowly raised his hand. He’d rather not deal with an upset Feliks this early in the morning, plus, he wanted to get to the beach house as soon as possible. 

 

“Lukas you god sent person. Ok, like, is everyone ready to go?” Relief flooded into the polish boys expression as he clapped his hands together. He started to climb into the driver's seat as soon as he got a resemblance of a response from everyone, leaving them to figure the rest out themselves.

 

Alfred dragged Kiku into the back seat with him, pushing the small asian against the side window. He motioned for Arthur to follow him into the back of their van, which the brit declined and nudged Elizabeta into the back row. He started to settle into the seat on Lovino’s left in the center row when he felt a tapping on his shoulder. The Brit turned around, ready to snap; but he stopped when he saw Kiku’s slightly frightened look.

 

“What is it Kiku?” Arthur asked, his expression softening.

 

The boy shuffled a little, “Can we switch seats? I get motion sickness.”

 

“O-oh. Of course.” Arthur reluctantly sighed and kneeled on the seat he was previously sitting on. The backrow gave him an odd look as he lifted his body over the seat at toppled onto all three of them, spread out like a starfish. His head landed in Kiku’s lap and Arthur gave him an awkward smile, “Well that could have went a lot smoother.”

 

“I was thinking of just getting back out of the vehicle,” Kiku hid a smile behind his hand and Arthur let out an embarrassed laugh.

 

“I suppose that would have been a better idea.” The blonde sat up and scratched the back of his neck as the japanese boy lightly shook his head. Arthur moved into a sitting position smiled tiredly at Kiku, waiting for him to move out of his seat.

 

There was a harsh grunt from behind him, “Hey, you’re kinda on top of me dude.”

 

“I’m moving for Kiku so it’s not like I want to be!” Arthur turned his head at a weird angle to try to look at the American. Kiku’s face deadpanned. That had to be the most in real life tsundere thing he’s ever heard. Just add a stuttered baka to the end of it and the brit was set. Kiku had the feeling that would not be the only cliche sounding thing he would hear all day. It was just one of those days. He could tell.

 

Arthur felt Alfred’s laugh on the back of his neck as he was brought closer to the taller boy's chest, “I never said I didn’t like it.” His smile only grew wider as the back of Arthur’s neck turned a nice red. 

 

“W-well, I just don't want to hurt Elizabeta either by sitting on her and it’s impossible to stand up! Don’t make this into anything that it’s not!”

 

The girl to his right let out a chuckle, “As if you could hurt me.”

 

Arthur just crossed his arms as Kiku attempted to climb over the seat like Arthur had. Kiku regretted his decision halfway through  though when he started to struggle, failing to gracefully lift his body over the seats. Instead he ended up falling into the narrow space between the seats and both Lovino and Matthias’ backs. Matthias started to unbuckle, “We’ll just get out first.”

 

Lovino turned to unbuckle his belt as well, “Lukas switch seats with me too.”

 

Antonio turned around in his seat, the belt almost choking him, but he had a bright smile on, “You want to stay up with me Lovi!”

 

“Of course not you dumbass,” the italian refused to look at him, “There’s just no way I can go back to sleep so Lukas might as well. You should be grateful you get to spend time with me!”

 

Maybe Kiku should keep count of how many times he hears a overly cliche line. It might be fun! How many was that so far? Two? 

 

When everyone finished settling in Antonio started the car and honked lightly to let Feliks know that he was ready to go.  They all pulled out of the school parking lot just as the sun started to peek out from behind the trees. The drive was mostly silent for the first half an hour of the drive. There were only occasional quips and a few complaints about how tired one was.

 

Alfred sat in between Elizabeta and Arthur, his head slumped on the girl’s shoulder and his neck positioned in a way that would leave him complaining about a cramp when he woke up. The hungarian giggled to herself as she watched the blond on the other side occasionally turn to look at the sleeping boy with a glare before snapping his attention back outside the window. Eliza was tempted to just push the Alfred over, but she knew that Arthur would probably just push him off harder and wake him up. So she just let the boy stare out into the sky, probably trying to come up with a reasonable reason to rip the Americans head off her shoulder.

 

In the middle row, Lukas sat in between Matthias and Kiku. He too was apparently sleeping, though he kept his head upright. Matthias pulled out his phone to take a picture, “Awe. Isn’t he just so cute Kiku!”

 

Lukas snapped open an eye and growled, “Call me that again and I will kick your ass.”

 

Kiku hid his smile behind his hand, that was three.

 

The car was rather small, despite being a van. There was not much room to spread out, they were more or less like sardines. But the peace lasted, for a while anyways. Kiku stayed up the entire time, not wanting to miss anything he would consider cute or picture worthy. Maybe he should have rigged the van with cameras before they left so he could sleep. 

 

But Kiku had other problems that he, Francis, and Elizabeta had to deal with. This beach house would be a perfect opportunity to add things to their collection. Oh, and help their friends. That too. 

 

They needed to get everyone into the right rooms for starters. Kiku knew that he should have ‘offered’ to organize everything for Feliks. But if he calculated everything right then things should fall into place, He just needed the right pushes to get it started. 

 

**Francis and the love bugs**

I have a plan **:Me**

**Elizabeta-San:** What is it Kiku?

**Elizabeta-San:** Who changed the group chat name?

**Francis-Kun:** It was moi  <3 do you not like it X0

_ Elizabeta-San changed the group chat name to  _ **_Kiku and Elizabeta’s matchmaking service plus that one occasionally helpful dog_ **

That is rather long… **:Me**

May I change it? **:Me**

**Elizabeta-San:** Go for it Kiku

_ You changed the group chat name to _ **_Yaoi Club <3_ **

**Elizabeta-San:** Not bad for now

**Francis-Kun:** Look at the little heart  <3 Kiku how out of character of you ;)

Please can we get back on topic? **:Me**

**Elizabeta-San:** Oh yea Kiku

**Elizabeta-San:** What is your pllasj

Elizabeta-San? Are you alright? **:Me**

**Elizabeta-San:** Sorry Alfred fell over onto my phone

**Elizabeta-San:** Brb

 

Kiku turned his head to look behind him and saw Elizabeta smile before shoving the American the other way. Eliza looked the other way as the startled Arthur sent her a funny look and peered down at the head that landed in his lap.

 

Arthur’s hand twitched. His mind was screaming. Push him off! Damn it! But... The blonds hair just looked so… soft. Maybe no one would notice if he touched it? It wasn’t like he was trying to do anything weird. Was this really what has become of him? He was the great Arthur Kirkland, student council president and leader of the black magic club. Yet, here he was, one bad pillow boy anime away from being a creepy loner. No! It was just to cure his curiosity. There was nothing wrong with that! And Elizabeta wasn’t looking… so maybe just for a second...

 

**Yaoi Club <3**

**Elizabeta-San:** Ahhhhhhh He’s petting his head apifshzojclaogefpcZ

**Francis-Kun:** What are you talking about mon ami?

Don’t mind her **:Me**

Is anything happening in your car? **:Me**

**Francis-:Kun:** Just a lot of awkward tension

**Elizabeta-San:** Damn. Berwald and Tino still haven’t made up yet?

**Francis-Kun:** Non. Those six idiots really did them in.

How do you propose that we fix this problem? **:Me**

**Elizabeta-San:** I think I have an idea. They need to tell each other the truth.

**Francis-Kun:** How? They won’t listen to what we have to say.

**Elizabeta-San:** Who says that we will be the ones telling them

I think I know what you mean Elizabeta-San **:Me**

**Francis-Kun:** What is it?

**Elizabeta-San:** They won’t listen to us. But there are two people that they will listen to

**Elizabeta-San:** Two people who we can easily get on board

At our next stop we should talk about it  **:Me**

 

Kiku turned his head to look at the two boys on his left, both of them dead to the world.

 

**Yaoi Club <3**

Maybe in two stops **:Me**

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

What the hell was this? Matthias stared down at a package wrapped Kringle mini. This was an insult. Damn Americans. 

 

Matthias sighed, there was nothing good to eat at the gas station they stopped at. He knew he should have woken up before when they arrived at that fancy reststop. Now he was left with nothing to eat but gas station hot dogs and chips.

 

“Here. You’re going to need this.” Lukas pressed a hot cup of coffee against the Dane’s face while he sipped his own. 

 

“Are you sure?” Matthias raised an eyebrow, “I could have bought it myself.”

 

Lukas pressed a little harder, making Matthias’ cheek hurt a bit. Turning his head, Lukas scrunched up his nose and tightened his grip on the drink, “I just had some extra change so just shut up and take it before I change my mind.”

 

Matthias brightened instantly, taking the disposable cup, “Thanks! I really needed this haha!”

 

That was number…? Kiku lost count already. “May I please speak to both of you?”

 

“Sure Kiku! No need to be all formal about it.” Matthias laughed and took a swig of his drink, “Ow! I think I just burnt my tongue.”

 

Lukas and Kiku just stared at him, no sympathy present on either of their faces. The norwegian sighed and shook his head, “What do you need Kiku?”

 

“Elizabeta-San and I think that you two should talk to Berwald and Tino. That is, if you do not mind.” Both nordic boys gave Kiku a curious look. 

 

“What do you need us to say to them?” Matthias chuckled a bit, “Berwald can be a bit intimidating but he’s harmless.”

 

Lukas nodded, “Those two are very nice and I am sure that they will listen to what you have to say. There's no need to be embarrassed or shy.”

 

Did they think that Kiku wouldn’t be able to talk to them without their help? He was a bit offended. He was polite and quiet, but he always spoke his mind. Ah, but that was a problem for another time. If Kiku was anything, he was organized. And right now, there was a bigger problem at hand.

“No. We think that you should talk to them about their… feelings for one another.” 

 

Matthias laughed, “Feelings? We’ve already tried that. It didn’t go too well.”

 

“You just need to get them to tell each other the truth.” Elizabeta came up from behind them, sighing. 

 

Matthias titled his head at her, “Like what?”

 

“Tell each other that they like the other of course. The truth will always come out and love will prevail!” The girl giggled as she winked at the two, “You just have to put away the pride and say it.”

 

Lukas averted his gaze from her while Matthias just smiled obliviously. The two knew that they should have told their friends to just tell the truth from the beginning, but how were they supposed to go about telling them to do that without getting the hypocrite label? Or at least that was what Matthias thought. He could hear the swedes mocking tone as he wrapped an arm around Tino; Probably saying something along the lines of ‘ ‘t w’s e’sy’. Yea, of course it’d be easy for Berwald because Tino was… well, Tino. He was a sweetheart and he definitely was not as stubborn as the tsundere that Matthias had to win over. Maybe that’s why none of their plans worked, because Tino isn’t a tsundere at heart. He was more delicate and didn’t need convincing when it came to Berwalds feelings. In contrast, Lukas along with the other two were always suspicious of the intentions behind every little action and questioned the truth behind feelings. They also had a tendency to be rather… rough when embarrassed. Cause why the fuck not, right god? Making life harder for Matthias. It was so unfair, but then again, Matthias wouldn’t have it any other way. Plus, the road to proving his affection was fun. Tough, but fun. 

 

As prideful and stubborn as he was, Lukas had to give it to Elizabeta that it was probably the best thing for Tino and Berwald. Pure honesty. They trusted each other enough to admit something to the other that Lukas couldn’t even say to himself. It wasn’t his fault that he couldn’t exactly trust the concept of love anymore. None of his book group could one hundred percent. Not to mention, how embarrassing it would be to say something like that out loud. Lukas’ nerves flared up at the mere thought of a confession. No, he would be able to hide that part of him, the overly needy and soft parts. It wasn't hard either, since he was surrounded by the most dense people in the entire world. 

 

Matthias grinned, “Yeah! I think that would be a good thing to tell them!”

 

“Oh,” Kiku put a finger on his chin in a way that made Lukas suspicious, “But if they get together, they will surely want to room with each other, correct?”

 

Elizabeta caught the look that Kiku shot her and brightened, “Yes! What a problem. Feliks would have to reorganize everyone.”

 

“Nah, Lukas and I can just share a room!” Matthias flung an arm around the Norwegian. Lukas glared at him, pushing the limb off. 

 

“You never asked if that was ok with me.”

 

The Dane let out a laugh that caught the attention of a few people in the Gas station, “Yeah! But it’s for Tino and Ber, you gotta Lukas.”

 

“Fine, I guess I have no choice,” He rolled his eyes, crossing his arms, “But just because it’s for them.”

 

There was another one, Kiku smiled to himself. It was going better than expected. Now, he just hoped that the rest of it would go as planned.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

If the drive was torture, then unpacking the vans was hell. The two houses were right across the street from each other. The Lithuanian’s being a nice dark green and the Polish’s being… Pink. They parked the Cars in the streets, since they had stuff that had to go into both houses in both of the cars. 

 

Francis watched as Lovino stubbornly refused Antonio’s help and struggled to drag his suitcase through the doorway. It was his duty to get Lovino out of their shared room… but how? He didn’t want to make up an embarrassing secret about himself like Elizabeta suggested. Seriously, who was she talking to. As if Francis was going to say he had sleep apnea or… dare he say it… looked so ugly in the morning that it scared people.  Not that Lovino would believe that he looked weird, because Francis was beautiful every moment of everyday, Lovino also would not care about something like that.

 

So… What was believable yet not embarrassing? Oh! This was good.

 

“Mon cher!” the Frenchman followed Lovino with his own duffle bag, “I am so happy we are rooming together.”

 

“Why is that?” Lovino narrowed his eyes, tugging on his suitcase. Damn thing wouldn’t go up the stairs.

 

“Because! It is so much better with three people.”

 

The italian stopped trying to get his suitcase up the stairs, “What?”

 

“Well, we are out in Florida. All the pretty people with little clothes on. Ah~ What a dream come true, of course I am going to have to bring some back with me,” Francis almost cracked as he watched Lovino give him a look of terror, “You will join us right? Or if you do not want to, we can always try to avoid bumping into you and being too loud while you sleep.”

 

“Toris would never let you do that perverted shit in his house!” Lovino felt his face heat up a bit at the thought.

 

Francis waved him off, “Toris is staying with Feliks in his house. He’ll never have to know hon hon.”

 

“I don’t want to room with you, bastard!” Lovino pouted a bit, trying to move up the last step. The second floor was nice. Right at the top there was two doors on either side, presumable the bedrooms. And then it opened into a large sitting area with a bathroom in the far corner. There was really no use for it though, since all the rooms came with a small bathroom and shower. Well, it was probably for guests. 

 

“Dudes, why are ya standing at the top of the stairs like this?” Alfred laughed behind them, “Is something wrong? A hero like me can solve this problem!”

 

“Mon petit italien does not want to share a room with moi.” Francis faked a sad look, quivering his lip a bit.

 

The american just smiled, “Well that’s understandable with a frenchie like you! You can take my room Lovino!”

 

“What are you saying?” Lovino gave him the ‘are you as  _ creatively intelligent  _ (read as fucking nuts) as Lukas and Arthur’ look.

 

Francis was slightly shocked at the offer. Originally he just assumed that Lovino would go ask the Spaniard himself to stay with him instead, and the american, wating to be a Hero would say that he could. “Hon hon! You want to stay in a room with me Mon ami?” Francis never really intended to have anyone stay the night with him, it was more of a cover. But he couldn’t have Alfred stay with him either. It would ruin the grand plan, plus… what if he actually wanted to have someone over. Not saying he necessarily would definitely, but what if he got lucky and met his soul mate on the beach?

 

“Are you crazy Francis! Haha, as if I would stay in a room with you. I’ll just crash on the couch, or… Ludwig isn’t rooming with anyone right? Maybe I’ll ask him,” He turned to the Italian, “It’s totally cool Lovino, I bet Antonio would enjoy his trip a lot more if you were the one in bed with him.”

 

Lovino huffed, his face turning an impressive scarlet, “I guess no other option. But don’t get the wrong idea! It’s not like I want to share a bed with that idiota, I just want to get away from him!”

 

The two blonds laughed as Lovino stumbled into the room on the right, mumbling to himself the entire time about building a pillow wall.

 

“What is going on?” The pair turned to catch Antonio’s confused smile, “Why is Lovi upset?”

 

Alfred placed a hand on the spaniard’s shoulder, “Dude, you’re welcome.”

 

“For what?” Antonio tilted his head, watching as Alfred dragged his suitcase over to the sitting area. 

 

“I'm going to be sleeping here,” Alfred pointed to the couch, “You are sharing that room with Lovino.”

 

The brunette did not hesitate to run into the room and pounce on the smaller male, leaving his suitcase behind.

 

Francis inwardly congratulated himself on his success.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was dark by the time everyone had finished unpacking clothes and various other things. All of them just wanted to eat and then go to sleep. Deciding to skip dinner, due to the fact that they were all exhausted and they had yet to go groceries shopping, Lukas made his way to his room. He opened the door quietly, trying to see if Tino was asleep yet, which he was not. 

 

“You ok Tino?” The finnish boy felt the bed dip under the others weight.

 

Looking up with a small smile, Tino shook his head, “I think Berwald and I are fighting. He definitely doesn’t like me anymore. I’m just pathetic.”

 

Lukas’ eyes widened at the words and sadness in the boy’s voice. He was tempted to slap him for being so blind! Their affections were so pure and white. So concrete, so trusting. It was the kind of connection that only they and disney princesses had. Tino couldn’t doubt it. He had no right to doubt it! Ok, maybe he had a little right because of the mess they all created. But still… Tino couldn’t think like that. Not when he has only known love from Berwald. Some people were not as fortunate as to have an unwavering admiration and trust. Berwald has only loved Tino for as long as Lukas could remember. There was never a time where the other was worried that they wouldn’t still carry the same affection five, ten, twenty years from then. 

 

“Tino,” Lukas let out a sigh, “I think you should tell Berwald the truth.”

 

“T-the truth?” Tino glanced up at him, “How…”

 

The finnish boy felt a weight fall onto his shoulder, “You’ll know what to do. I believe in you. Why don’t you go up to the second floor? I heard that there was a sitting room up there with all glass walls and ceiling so you can see the stars.”

 

“Why?” Tino played with the hem of his shirt.He heard a small chuckle from the Norwegian.

 

“It might cheer you up.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Are you stupid!” Matthias slapped the back of Berwald’s head once they were in the room, “I dare you to say it again you swede!”

 

Instead of fighting back like he normally would, Berwald harshly glared at the ground, “ ‘ G’ve ‘p.”

 

“How can you just quit like that!” Matthias steamed, “You guys obviously have something going on! You have to go tell him the truth!”

 

“Tr’th?”

 

Matthias childishly stomped his foot down, “Yeah! Tell Tino that you love him. Straight up, no jokes.”

 

“B-b’t…”

 

Matthias hit him again, this time with a pillow, “I won’t take no for an answer! You know people like Tino like that honesty crap, you’ll know what to say right away. No worries.”

 

“...” Berwald tried sitting on the bed but Matthias just pushed him off of it.

 

Punching him lightly in the shoulder, the Dane let out a big laugh, “You should head upstairs. Cool your head off a bit, I heard that the stars were really nice. Not as nice as the auroras, but pretty amazing.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Berwald climbed the stairs after a little more convincing from Matthias. The dane just kept insisting that he see the ‘awesome’ stars and that it’d be the ‘prettiest thing he’s ever seen’.

  
  


When he got to the top and peered into the room, he saw the faint glow of candles that littered the room. The stars shone from every direction in the wall less room, creating a pretty sight indeed. But that was nothing in comparison to the shadowy figure that stood there, amazed by the twinkling lights. No, Matthias was wrong. The stars were an awe worthy sight, but they were nothing compared to how utterly beautiful Tino looked under them. 

 

Berwald found his body moving on his own to approach the boy who was innocently star gazing. He wasn’t even in control of his mouth when he barely uttered, “T’no.”

 

The finnish boy jumped a bit at the new comer, blushing as he saw who it was, “Berwald! Aren’t the stars just the most beautiful things ever? They’re so nice out here without all that light pollution.”

 

Berwald just made a noise of agreement, admiring the way Tino pushed his nose up against the glass. It was the most comfortable they have ever been together in a while.  But Berwald knew that this was the moment. The moment he would have to say something before he had the want to turn back, “T’no.”

 

“Yeah?” Tino turned to face him with a small smile, “What is it?”

 

The smaller male allowed Berwald to take his hands, his grin growing wider with every movement. Taking a deep breath, the swede looked straight into the warm amethyst eyes in front of him, “ ‘ i've y’u.”

 

It was silent for a moment, Berwald could only hear the sound of his heart beating with anxiety. Tino retracted his hands from the taller boys with a small laugh, breaking the delicate organ in Berwalds chest. 

 

Seeing the upsetting look on Berwalds face, Tino wrapped his arms around his neck, stretching to reach the just the corner of Berwald’s mouth, giving it a peck, “I Love you too.”

 

Berwald pulled him into a hug and guided both of them to the couch, flopping their bodies onto it. They laid there for a while, hands intertwined and staring at the stars above. And before sleep could over take them, Berwald turned his head and moved down a bit, properly kissing Tino before letting out a sigh and closing his eyes.

 

It was like coming home.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Omake!

 

Matthias climbed into the driver's seat of one of the vans while Lukas climbed into the other. They had both been sent to get the food for the rest of the week. The Dane hummed as he pulled out a gift that Berwald had given to him as a thanks. Actually, it was for him and Lukas. He carefully removed the CD from the plastic case and inserted it into the car player. It was supposedly a mix tape.

 

“I just got this CD.” Matthias laughed. Though he stopped when he heard someone speak before the first track played, it was in danish. Oddly spoken danish, but danish none the less. 

 

He tried frantically to turn it off as he translated what Berwald said. “ _ This is payback.” _

 

“What are you doing?” Lukas slapped his hand away from the controls. They still didn’t leave the driveway yet, “Let’s just get moving, stop playing with the music.”

 

“No! Lukas just, let me change this!” Matthias wailed as the first track started, his eyes widening at the familiar tune that took over the world at one point. 

 

Lukas’ mouth opened in shock before closing in a thin line. He turned to Matthias, saying in a disturbingly calm tone, “What the hell is this?”

 

“I... Uh...It’s catchy?” Matthias sheepishly chuckled as the song continued to play.

 

Lukas punched him once in the crotch before throwing his door open, “Don’t mock me.”

 

Matthias doubled over in pain, watching as the blonde stormed towards the house. Matthias let out a wheezy and tearful laugh, “Good one Ber. Good one.” He continued to moan in pain as  _ What does the fox say _ played in the background.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again Im so sorry for the tumblr thing! Thanks for reading! Comments? Good? bad? I basically just wanted an excuse to make them say all cliche things while I fixed Sufin haha. I actually googled cliche tsundere lines, AND OMG ON THE TSUNDERE WIKI GERMANY IS ON IT. THEY HAVE GERITA ON THE TSUNDERE WIKI! lol anyways! Tell me what you think!
> 
> ALSO! I've been thinking of creating a 'fic' with just a bunch of conversations that made me laugh like the ones in the update for those of you who have read it. Cause trust me, there are a lot. So tell me what you think of that idea! THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING!


	12. Costco is life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Literally what is that title? Plan: Domestic(?) supermarket fighting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys! SORRY THIS IS SO LATE! IVE BEEN PUSHING IT OFF AND THEN ID NEVER HAVE THE TIME BUT I GOT AROUND TO IT NOW! I HOPE YOU LIKE ITTTTT AND AGAIN IM SOOOOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR LIKE... 4? 5? WEEKS. I LOVE YOU GUYSSSSS

Arthur picked at the page of his book, reading the same line for the fifth time. He had woken up that morning kind of cold. He found himself wrapped up in blankets, but when he rolled over, he found that there was no one else in the bed. At first the he figured that Feliciano must have just woken up before him. But there were two things wrong with that theory, one, it was six am and two, when did the italian ever wake up before anyone? He crawled to the other side of the bed, the sheets tangling around his legs, and peered over the edge. Had Feliciano fallen off?

 

“Where is that bloody git?” Arthur sleepily mumbled, wiping his eyes. He still had no clue where he was or went. For all the brit knew, Feliciano could have sleep walked right out of the room to only god knows where. But he was tired… and Feliciano was sure to show up at some point. He always did. So Arthur closed his eyes and didn't open them for another hour, all thoughts of his friend lost to the demanding nature of sleep.

 

He had wandered out his door at around seven thirty, looking for the sitting room with a book in hand. Feliciano and him got the room on the ground floor, adjacent from Ludwigs. He hadn’t seen the top floor yet, where Lovino and the others slept, and there was nothing in the kitchen so there was no use for that. At that point he was more awake and probably should have been more concerned about where Feliciano was. But as he sat down on the plush couch, he couldn't bring himself to care all that much.

 

Absorbing himself in his reading, Arthur didn't look up until almost an hour later when he heard a car door slam shut. Curious, he craned his neck to look out the window. He sighed to himself, watching as Lukas disappeared through the doorway, pissed looking. Turning his head a bit, he watched and waited until the car turned off and Matthias got out of the drivers seat. Figures that it was him.

 

“Ah did they get into another fight?” Arthur jerked his head towards his intruder, “haha why so jumpy this early dude?”

 

Arthur narrowed his eyes, “well maybe I wouldn't be jumpy if you didn't pop out of bloody nowhere!”

 

Alfred sighed as he plopped down next to the other boy, combing his fingers through his hair. It was too early for fighting! And he was hungry. So very hungry. Why the hell did he agree to skip a meal the other night? He was a growing boy that needed his nutrients. “Arthur,” He dragged out the r, “I want food.”

 

Arthur rolled his eyes, “We skipped one meal, surely you can wait another hour or two until the others get up and so we can go out.”

 

“No. I'm hungry now.” He dragged out the ow this time, “Don't we have anything? I'll even eat your cooking, I'm starving.”

 

The Brit squawked, “what is that supposed to mean?”

 

“Where’s Ludwig?” Alfred ignored Arthur’s offended look and got up off the couch instead, “do you think he has anything?”

 

The American stretched his arm above his head, smiling slightly. Maybe Ludwig would know where everything was. Toris had told them before leaving his house in their care that the German was in charge. Ludwig got a copy of the key and a list of rules to follow, a list that Ludwig would most likely live by for the mean time.

 

If Alfred's memory was any good, then Ludwig’s room was the one on the left. It would hurt to go inside, right? The man was usually up at this hour. Though, he did drive a lot the previous day…

 

“Alfred! Don't just walk in there without permission!” Arthur whispered while he trailed after the other blonde into the bedroom. The brit looked around, surprised to see clothes, books and other stuff strewn around the room. It looked like a suitcase exploded. Ludwig was usually such a clean and organized person. He expected Alfred and Antonio’s room to look something like this, maybe even his own and Feliciano’s. But not Ludwig’s.

 

Alfred placed a hand on the sleeping male, shaking as he tried to wake him up, “Ludwig! Dude, 911, we don’t have any food.”

 

There was a long groan, “What?” He sat up, rubbing his eyes and looked around the area. Where was he? Blinking a bit, his eyes focused and his brain slowly flickered on. Oh, right, he was Florida with all of these… lovely people, “Why is my room such a mess. What did you idiots do?”

 

“What?” Alfred scanned the area, his eyes wide as if he was just noticing how messy it was for the first time, “We didn’t do this.”

 

Arthur picked up a shirt that was a nice salmon color and appeared to be about three sizes too small, “Is this even yours?”

 

“Haha! Ludwig you wear pink!” Alfred grabbed the shirt and waved it around, “Dude!”

 

Arthur snatched the shirt back, “Pink is a perfectly respectable color for males, Alfred.”

 

Ludwig squinted at the shirt. It looked so familiar. Almost like… He rolled his eyes and threw all the covers off his bed. oh. There was Feliciano, that mystery was solved. The boy started to squirm in his sleep, his content smile turning into an upset pout probably from the sudden cold air that started to hit his rather revealing form. Alfred looked quizzically between the three. Arthur looked only mildly shocked while Ludwig only gave him an unamused glance.

 

“Wasn’t Feli supposed to be with you?” Alfred pointed to Arthur. The brit nodded and looked at Ludwig for an explanation.

 

“Forget it, he’ll just be staying with me.” Ludwig shook his head and rummaged through his nightstand, “Here, take this list. These are the groceries that we need for this house. Go buy everything on this list. Don’t buy crap. Get what is on this and only what is on this.”

 

Arthur took the list from him, it was written in Toris’ neat handwriting and was a rather large amount of stuff, “How are we supposed to pay for all of this?”

 

Ludwig pointed out the door, “The money we collected from everyone should be on the counter. If it costs more than that then we can pay you back.”

 

Nodding excitedly, Alfred tugged Arthur out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Ludwig flopped back down onto the mattress, already feeling a massive headache growing. This was only the first day, he still had the rest of the week left. How was he supposed to survive with all these total idiots surrounding him? The icy blue eyes flickered over to the now shivering figure, and Ludwig pulled the covers over his best friend and himself. Maybe he could catch up on a bit more sleep before someone else came to him with a so called crisis.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Lovino stirred slightly, feeling a large source of warmth globbed over him. Peeking an eye open, he yawned. What time was it? The sun was up, so it was morning. We're people up? He could have sworn that he heard a door slam.

 

The boy rolled over as best as he could with something nearly on top of him. Lovino flushed when he was met with Antonio’s content expression and happily sleeping figure. Tearing himself away and waking the other male in the process, Lovino screeched, “Get off me!”

 

Antonio seemed unfazed by the outburst and rather harsh push, “Buenos Dias Lovi~”

 

Lovino rolled his eyes, crossing his arms with a tired pout. Why was he up so early again? Oh right, he heard someone slamming a door.

 

Stretching his arm behind his head, Antonio let out a soft whine, “Do you want to go see what all the commotion is about?”

 

The Italian turned, glaring slightly as if the answer should be obvious. He shrugged off the blankets and padded over to the suitcase that was abandoned on the floor the previous day. Antonio watched as he pulled out a few clean clothes and started to change, the spaniard started to copy Lovino's actions.

 

“Don't stare at me you bastard,” came Lovino's muffled words as he pulled the cotton-T on, “Get dressed and hurry the hell up.”

 

Heeding his command, Antonio quickly stripped himself and tugged on his clothes, following after a red faced Lovino. He almost bumped into the Italians back as the boy stopped short the end of the stairs. The two stood silently as Arthur and Alfred rushed to get their things on. Shoes, no need for a jacket, got the keys. They looked like they were in a hurry to get somewhere. From how fast they were going, you'd think they'd just robbed the place. Or they were on their way to a buy one get twelve free sale for tea.

 

“What the fuck are you guys doing so early in the morning?” Lovino growled. The two blondes froze where they were.

 

Arthur relaxed, realizing that there was no threat, “Lovino it's nine am. It's not that early.”

 

“Well it is for vacation,” Lovino narrowed his eyes, “where are you two going that you have to slam the fucking doors?”

 

“Oops my bad bro,” Alfred sheepishly scratched his neck, “we're going grocery shopping, wanna come?”

 

“Yeah! Sounds fun!” Antonio beamed at them, “don't you think so Lovi?”

 

The boy in question crossed his arms, grumbling, “fine. I guess so.”

 

“Great! So let's go!” Alfred snatched the keys from Arthur, who protested, and headed towards the door. He placed his hand on the knob before turning to them, “Uh. Where is the supermarket?”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Lukas,” Matthias prodded the boy who was trying to peacefully watch the news, “please. I'm sorry! I didn't know that would happen.”

 

“I don't care.” The Norwegian kept his focus on the screen, determined to not look into the blue puppy dog eyes.

 

Matthias was stumped. He and Lukas had been put in charge of food the previous day and still had yet to go shopping. Feliks would be angry with them if there was no food. And there was no… Wait.

 

“Ya know Lukas,” Matthias started, plopping down next to the boy, “We could go get some coffee if we were out.”

 

Lukas fidgeted for a moment, tempted to break his staring contest with the television, “Hmph.”

 

“Ya know,” Matthias started in a singsong voice, “Cause we don’t have any here.”

 

Lukas gave him a side glance before sighing, wordlessly getting up and heading to the door. Tugging on his coat Lukas shut the front door behind him, car keys in hand. When had he gotten those? Lukas could do this himself. If he wanted coffee he could go out and get his own coffee. Matthias and his stupid blond hair and ridiculously blue eyes and his frustratingly...adorable...smile be damned! The car was still fairly cool from running the air conditioner before and the annoying music started up again as soon as the engine was running. Lukas angrily shut it off before turning to the person knocking on the window. Matthias was smiling, motioning for Lukas to roll the window down.

 

He debated on driving away before deciding that he'd give Matthias one final word before he stormed off, “what?”

 

“You,” Matthias waved up a wad of cash and a wallet, “forgot the money for the groceries and your wallet.”

 

“Fine. Hand it,” Lukas held out his palm close enough to the open window for Matthias to drop it. Matthias laughed, as Lukas expect, and pointed to the lock on the door.

 

Lukas reluctantly unlocked the side door, pouting with his hand stuck stuck out as the other boy hopped into the seat beside him. Matthias handed him the wallet but tucked the grocery money into his pocket and zipped it up, “Next stop Costco!”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Lukas was trying to drag Matthias, who was marveling at all the screens, away from the tv section of the giant warehouse store when Alfred, Arthur, Lovino, and Antonio found them.

 

“Hey! What are you guys doing here?” Alfred cupped his hands around his mouth and shouted at them. The two turned, Matthias’ expression was lit up and happy while Lukas’ remained indifferent.

 

Matthias and Alfred both held out their lists to compare the length while Antonio let his attention be caught by the wide variety of electronics. Lukas has debated once or twice on whether or not he should leave and go get his coffee, but he figured that they would need the car. Maybe he could walk…

 

“Dude we have to buy so much stuff!” Alfred whined as his folded the list back up.

 

Arthur scoffed at him, “Oh belt up Alfred. It will take us longer to get all this stuff if you keep complaining.”

 

The American pondered for a moment. How could he make this extremely boring shopping trip fun? And… Maybe he could work it into one of their plans… What to do. What to do. He snatched the other list out of Matthias’ hand and smiled widely, “Let's have a race!”

 

The five of them turned to face the boy with a questioning look. The store wasn’t very crowded.. But even so, a race would sure get them kicked out. Not to mention that they still had to get all the items they needed. There was no time for a race!

 

“Are you daft? A race in the market? We will get kicked out for sure.” Arthur crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow.

 

Alfred laughed and handed Arthur one of the lists, “We’re going to see who can get all the things on the list first!”

 

“That sounds awesome!” Matthias patted the american on the back, “Good idea Al!”

 

Lukas sighed, “No it doesn’t. What would the teams even be? The school's top athletes against us? Hardly seems fair.”

 

“No…” Alfred smiled, “You guys are all magically and stuff right? You claim that you can do that kind of nonsense! So you have the real upper hand.”

 

Arthur started to count the items on the list, “It is not nonsense and we really aren’t that strong with only two out of three of us here. Lukas and I are good, but without Vlad there isn’t tons we can do.”

 

Matthias brightened up, “That’s perfect! There’s only two out of the three of us too! Without Gil here, Al and I are only two thirds as awesome. Not that we aren’t amazingly great by ourselves.”

 

“Yea! You guys can take Lovino, he’s just as useful right?” Alfred laughed at the boys reaction, “We’ll take Antonio even though he’s definitely not as awesome as us.”

 

“Hey! That’s not nice mi amigo!” Antonio protested. He might not be in their little club, but he was pretty cool too!

 

Lukas rolled his eyes, “Lovino is useless. He doesn’t even believe in the magic we do, how is he supposed to help?”

 

“Hey! You bastard, I can probably do more shit than you can with your shitty magic!” Lovino grit his teeth and snarled.

 

“Are you going to accept or are we going to win by default?” Alfred smirked, knowing that they would accept a blatant challenge. Sometimes they can be so simple.

 

To prove Alfred's thoughts right, Arthur’s cheeks turned red, “Wipe that look off your face Jones. We can easily kick your arse in a silly little game like this.”

 

“Ok Kirkland. First team to check out wins.”

 

Lovino looked up at up the American, on his tippy toes and dangerously close, “Hold the fuck up. What do we get from this?”

 

“Hm?” Alfred raised an eyebrow, “What do you want?”

 

Lovino backed up a bit, “Uh.”

 

“How about you twats try not to do anything brash for the rest of this trip?” Arthur snapped a bit. Hopefully Feliks wouldn’t kill them for taking so long.

 

Matthias clicked his tongue, “And if we win?”

 

“How about I don’t kill you,” Lukas sneered at him, “Sound fair?”

 

“No more physical violence for the rest of the trip?” The dane laughed slightly. It sounded reasonable. Right? They would so be able to withhold the need to hit one of these idiots. Right? And they wouldn’t lose for sure! Right…?

 

Arthur nodded for them, shaking hands with Alfred who had stuck it out to make the agreement.

 

~~~~~~~~

 

Each group got a cart and list, getting ready to start. There were customers that were giving them strange looks, but who wouldn’t. The boys looked like they were preparing for war. They waited for the clock on the wall to turn to exactly ten fifteen before bolting around the store. Neither of them had been able to map out the store or create much of a strategy, but they made a mutual agreement to (try) not to destroy anything.

 

The clock turned to fifteen, and the atmosphere in the store changed. It was stupid to think that a trivial little challenge could have such a large impact on an entire costco. Cmon, its a costco, those things are fucking huge. And to be honest, most people didn’t even notice the change in air when the the two teams raced to collect the items on the list. But to them the challenge made a spark come to life.

 

It had been simple enough at first, the necessities like paper towels and cereal. Lovino had rode in the cart as Lukas and Arthur pushed it along the aisle. Arthur yelling out what they needed. It was quite the scene for some people, but then again a lot of them had been to the local walmart before.

 

Alfred had briefed his small group of the next plan before they had truly started, causing them to lag behind a bit.

 

Alfred stuck his tongue out as they passed the other group, taunting them a bit. Arthur growled and ordered them to all split up. Both he and Lukas abandon the cart, somewhere on aisle four, and Lovino struggled a bit to get out.

 

Lovino pushed towards the dry goods section, looking for the chips that Feliks had specified. Ah, damn it. Lovino looked up at chips that lay only about a foot above his own head. He could climb up there… right?

 

He grabbed onto the ledge of the shelf and held on with one hand while he reached with the other. He struggled to lift his other leg onto the small landing, panting a bit as he sat on it. Ew. Of course, Feliks would be the one to put these gross things on the list. He couldn’t even read the box, but the picture didn’t make them look good. No there’s the problem of getting down… He could jump… but then he might twist his ankle. He’d have to climb down.

 

Lovino started to climb down when he saw another pair of hands grasp onto the ledge, “Oh its you Lovi~”

 

The italian sneered as the guy before him struggled slightly to reach for a bag of chips. Oh yea, they had identical lists, “Help me down you bastard!”

 

“Eh. But Lovi, were on opposite teams!” Antonio wailed.

 

Lovino scowled, “Just help me before I break something!”

 

Antonio complied, worried for the others safety rather than the race. He held out his arms and waited for Lovino to drop down, “Be careful!”

 

Rolling his eyes, the Italian effortlessly fell into the waiting arms, bag of chips in hand. Antonio looked at him for a moment, still holding the boy as if he were a bride on her wedding day. What did Alfred say the plan was again? Something about getting close then snatching?

 

The spaniard decided to test it out, leaning his face closer to the other boys. Lovino's face radiating heat as he bared his teeth in a growl, “what the fuck are you doing?”

 

Ignoring him, Antonio leaned in even closer until their noses were almost touching. A curse died on Lovino's tongue as he tried to make sense of what was happening. What did this guy think he was doing? He wasn't going to- no. No. That would be… Not completely crazy.

 

Lovino squeezed his eyes shut in preparation  and was about to say something when he felt his feet touch the ground and the bag of chips leave his possession. Peeking an eye open, Lovino gawked as he saw Antonio slowly backing up before sprinting away with the chips. The chips that he got! The nerve!

 

“I gotta go! Adios! Lo siento!”

 

“Get back here bastard!” Lovino hollered at the retreating figure. He was no star athlete, but he could sure run if he tried. The cart did little to slow the boy down as he chased his target, the Italian blood in him taking over, forgetting the original goal that he was supposed to be working towards.

 

When was the last time he ran around like this for fun? And in the middle of a store none the less. Lovino was dead set on running Antonio over with the overly large costco cart, laughing slightly the entire time.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Dude, don’t poison everyone!” Arthur tore his attention away from the pastry in his hand to face Alfred. Poison it?

 

Arthur gawked for a moment, “How dare you!”

 

“Awe Artie. Don't be mad, we just don't want anyone to get sick right?”

 

The Brit threw the pastry at him, huffing, “I wouldn't make anyone ill!”

 

Alfred caught the sweet treat and laughed, “thanks for this!” He took a bit of the sticky cream that was starting to leak out of the donut like food and dolloped it onto Arthur's nose. The American laughed a bit at how cute Arthur looked as he went a little cross eyed trying to look at it. The man behind the bakery counter shook his head. Kids these days. What goes on in their stupid little minds?

 

“Hey! Give that back!” The shorter of the two Yelled after Alfred, who was running away from the baked goods section.

 

Arthur growled, wiping the substance off his face with the back of his hand. Damn the guy was fast. And he was pushing a cart full of stuff too. Arthur felt himself lighten up though as he ran around the different aisles, chasing after the person who took the cakeish thing he waited ten minutes to get. Maybe this wasn't too bad. Maybe.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Another inch closer and Lukas was going to knee Matthias in the stomach. He clenched the bottle of lavender shampoo in his left hand and balled his fist. What was happening? Matthias had a hand pressed against the wall next to his head and an innocent smile on his face.

 

“What?” Lukas asked flatly, hoping that someone was playing the drums nearby and the pounding in his ears wasn't his heartbeat.

 

Placing his other hand on Lukas’ shoulder, Matthias cautiously tested how far he could go without getting hit. If Alfred's plan landed him in some form of medical care unit room again the American was dead, “So, how's your morning?”

 

Lukas raised an eyebrow, “it'd be a lot better if you weren't so…” He started down at Matthias’ Chest that was blocking his exit, “close.”

 

“Aw, C’mon Lukas,” Matthias moved his hand down Lukas’ arm, inwardly laughing at how Lukas let his expression slip for a split second to reveal a flustered look, “do you hate me that much?”

 

Lukas swallowed a bit, “Yes.”

 

“Well. I hope you don't hate me more for this!” Matthias laughed and took the opportunity to grab the shampoo out of Lukas’ momentarily slackened grip. He sent the stunned make a wink before deciding that running away would be a good option.

 

“Matthias!” Lukas yelled after him, startling some nearby people. Matthias shuddered, Lukas was raising his voice. Not a good sign. The Norwegian dashed after him as fast as he could. Matthias turned back, and for a small moment. A second. He swore he saw Lukas smile.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Alright,” Arthur peered into the cart, “we have only ten more things to get.”

 

“Those bastards are playing dirty!” Lovino sneered, leaning on the cart.

 

The three were gathered by the couches, tempted to give up and flop on top of the soft cushion. It was nearing noon already and the store employees were setting up samples. How they longed to just grab a few of those and be done with it all.

 

Lukas put his fist to his lips in a thinking pose, “Well, I think there's a way we can do a lot more damage to them. Lovino, you can leave the cart with me.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Lovino spotted his target near the boxes of pasta, Probably trying to decide on which shapes to get. Near him rested a package of sponges-those weird ones that would probably be ruined within a day- it was one of the things that Lovino still needed.  Antonio jumped when the boy tapped him lightly on the shoulder, turning around and paling, “Ah. Lovi, uh, please don't be mad at me!”

 

“Why would I be mad?” Lovino's face was absolutely rejecting the smile he was forcing on it, Lukas better be right about this idea, “It was just a joke right?”

 

“Lovino, are you ok?” Antonio gave him a weird look. The shorter boy stepped closer and shook as he did so. It make Antonio worry a bit, both for Lovino's well being and his own.

 

“I'm perfectly fine!” Lovino broke for a minute. He grit his teeth as Antonio started to inch away from him, “stop fucking moving!”

 

Pausing for a moment, Antonio wearily smiled, “Why do you want me to-”

 

He was cut off as he felt a small, barely there pressure on his lips. Before he had a time to press back Lovino had pulled away. Red and eyes clenched shut like before. Lucky for him though, Antonio was a bit too stunned to tease him. A kiss? That was a kiss right?

 

Had he died and went to heaven? If he were in heaven though, damn did heaven look a lot like a Costco. But that had to be the only logical explanation. He. Was. Dead.

 

Taking advantage of the dazed expression, Lovino snatched up the sponges from the floor and ran a safe distance away before shouting, “That was pay back and nothing else! Don't let it get to your head bastard!”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“I'm going to ask one more time. Nicely,” Arthur spoke through clenched teeth, “give back the pastry you took before!” Arthur considered just going back to the pastry section, but the last time the guy was rather rude, and not to mention that it took a ridiculously long time for him to bag the thing. There was no way he was going through that again.

 

Alfred smiled, Leaning against his cart. He turned and rooted through it for a moment before producing the same item, “This?”

 

“Yes! Now give it here!” Arthur made a grab for it but Alfred pulled it out of his reach.

 

The blue eyed teen tsked, “I'm not just going to let you have this Artie. But here you can have another taste if you're so hungry.”

 

“Ironic coming from the boy with the bottomless pit for a stomach,” Arthur mumbled as he watched Alfred poke at the pastry again.

 

Pointing his index finger out, covered with the cream, Alfred snorted jokingly, “Here you can have this. But it’s all you’re getting!”

 

To his surprised Arthur just smirked and accepted it. He first innocently enough licked the cream off before putting the tip of Alfred's finger into his mouth to suck whatever sweetness was left. He could feel himself blushing hard, as well as Alfred stiffening up. No doubtedly wondering what the hell was happening. It was in moments like these that Arthur was grateful to have grown up with three older brothers who relentlessly torched him with their vulgar  language and the sorts. Not that he was one to talk now…

 

Before Arthur could question himself, he took the pastry from Alfred's loose grip, being careful not to squeeze it. The Brit smirked a bit before turning to leave, “I know you must be starving but close your mouth love. It's unbecoming.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Matthias allowed himself to be dragged along by Lukas, trying not to drop the things he was carrying in his hands. The norwegian led them to the vegetable area in the back of the store before turning to him, “Look. We should talk about my behavior earlier.”

 

The Dane gave him a quizzical look, “W-what?” Was this going to be another lecture?

 

“Here,” Lukas pawed at the items in the taller boy’s arms and leaned in, “Just put these in my cart for now.”

 

Letting out a nervous laugh, Matthias tightened his grip on the hand soap a little more, “Uh no can do Lukas. I gotta get these back to Al.”

 

Pouting a little, Lukas rolled his eyes. He debated with himself for a moment before abandoning his cart against a wall and turned to look up at the other male. Matthias looked down, blushing at the expression on the smaller boys face, and Lukas carefully placed a hand on his arm, “Matthias, let’s speak somewhere… private.”

 

Lukas walked to the door about ten steps away, praying that the door was open. He let out the breath he had been holding in as the knob turned. Cautiously he poked his head in to make sure there were no employees in there, if this was going to work no one had to be around. He stepped into the dark room and stuck his head back out to look at his friend, “Matthias.”

 

Matthias didn’t know what to do, “What… are you doing?”

 

“Put the stuff in the cart,” Lukas prayed to a god that he wouldn’t explode from embarrassment as he put on his most sultry look, “I want to say sorry.”

 

After gaping for a moment or two, Matthias slowly put the things in the cart and walked over to the door, still unsure. He was… apologizing? What? Was World War 3 about to start? And what was with the look. That was not something Matthias sees everyday. Or has ever seen for that matter. Obliviously, he let himself be tugged into the closet, “Lukas, are you ok?”

 

Lukas smiled, and Matthias could see a little bit of a red tinge in the dark on his cheeks. A fever? Anything was more likely than a blush on Lukas’ face. Ah, it was so adorable. Still in a monotone voice, Lukas whispered, “Close your eyes.”

 

“Uh…” Lukas shut his own eyes and leaned up closer. Wait. Hold the hell up! Everything was moving too fast for Matthias to process. He nervously looked around, the closet contained only a few cleaning supplies. A mop… some paper towel rolls, nothing special. And it was kind of cold too. Matthias tried to find something else in the closet that would give him a hint of what was happening. But he came up with nothing, absolutely nothing. Well, that is except the boy that was leaning ever so much closer to him, stretching a tiny bit on his tippy toes. Matthias finally obeyed, shutting his eyes more or less out of fear and curiosity.

 

It was quiet for a minute. Than two. Than three. He was waiting for… well something.… “Lukas?”

 

Matthias opened an eye, only to be met with darkness… and no one else in the room. Infact it was dark.

 

“Lukas! Where did you go!” Matthias ran towards where the door was outlined with light, “Let me out!”

 

He jiggled the door. No anvil. Pounded on the door, maybe someone would hear him? No, it was useless. This part of the store was nearly deserted, no one liked the wilted lettuce. Slumped against the door Matthias signed. Was he tricked perhaps? Lukas was more than capable of it, especially since he falls for Lukas’ cute face every time. Too bad they didn’t make vaccines for those things. Matthias could really use the immunity powers that they would grant.

 

Wistful thoughts were interrupted by his cell phone. Oh yea! He still had that thing. Flicking it open, Matthias felt relief flood through his chest, “Hello?”

 

It was staticy for a moment before Alfred’s voice came though, “Dude! Where are you? We kinda need that stuff.”

 

“Alfred! Thank God!” Matthias cheered, “I need help getting out of a closet.”

 

There was silence followed by a drawn out laugh, “Haha! Dude, don’t you think you’re just a little past that? I mean, I’m flattered but seriously? What, did you think Lukas was a girl this whole time?”

 

“ _A_ closet Alfred. Not _the_ closet,” Matthias shook his head. Did Alfred think he was stupid?

 

“Wait. What?”

 

Letting out a sigh, the dane stood up, “Literal closet Al. In the back of the store by the lettuce, Lukas trapped me here and took all my stuff.”

 

“Ah Dude! How did could you let him do that!” Alfred’s voice sounded panicked, “Alright, I’ll be right over… as soon as I grab all the shit you let him take!”

 

“Alfred! Let me out first!” Matthias wailed. The closet was dark… and scary. And smelled weird, “Which do you care more about? You’re awesome buddy or the competition?”

 

There was silence. Matthias stood there for a moment as “Uhh…” was the only thing that came out of the speaker.

 

“Al! Fine, I’ll call Tony, just go get the stuff,” the blond’s shoulders slumped, “You’re an awful friend. I can’t believe you had to think abou- Al?”

 

The line was dead.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Tripping me was uncalled for.”

 

“I told you Artie, it was an accident!”

 

The two groups were allowing the manager at the front to look over the receipts. Costco doesn’t trust anyone. Ever.

 

“We won! Lovi~ No hitting me anymore!”

 

“Fucking shut up!”

 

Nothing seemed out of place… all the items were accounted for.

 

“Lukas! I can’t believe you locked me in a closet.”

 

“I was hoping you’d stay in there.”

 

Ah these two carts were good to go… wait. What was that? A computer? That wasn’t on the list!

 

“Sirs. Please follow me.” The guard said, hitting an alarm. The boys had no time to complain before they were jostled along a corridor.

 

Lovino nudged back a bit when the officer pulled his arm a little too hard, “Hey! What the hell is happening?”

 

“You were trying to steal a computer. It was under everything in your cart.” The guard tightened his grip a bit.

 

_“What? That must have fallen in or something! We’d never steal!” Arthur protested. But the guard wouldn’t hear anything of it. He just started the six boys down and sat them in uncomfortable chairs. Walking out the door, the guard motioned for them to stay silent until he returned._

 

“And then we called you! So now that you guys are here, can you get us out of Costco jail?” Alfred looked up at a livid Feliks and sheepish Toris.

 

Arthur scoffed, “Please Alfred. If anything, this would be Costco _holding_.”

 

“Not the time dude!”

 

Feliks started to wave his arms, “Like, I had to take the gross bus here! And that story was like, totally unnecessarily long. But it was funny so I’ll give you that. But you guys like, kept us waiting for so long! We had to order food.”

 

“What release forms do we have to sign?” Toris turned to the officer that was running the small area. He handed Toris a pen and watched as he scratched something down and gave it back.

 

“Ok. Ok! I get it,” Alfred put his hands up in surrender, “Point is we didn’t steal, _and_ we won the bet!”

 

Lukas looked at Arthur who looked at Lovino who was balling his fists already. This was going to be a long break.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Domestic(?) Supermarket fighting**

 

 _Alfred (entered 6:04 pm)_ : 17 points

 _Matthias (entered 7:36 pm)_ : 13 points

 _Antonio (entered 8:54 pm)_ : 19 points

 

Matthias got stuck in a closet haha!~Alfred

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for not updating! But I have some news! No its not too bad I promise! But I probably wont update again for another 3-4 weeks. Ok ok! Before you get mad I have a good reason! I have finals coming up so I reallly need to study or ill get the computer taken away! Then i cant typeee. But right after that is summer for me so yay! Ill hopefully be updating more than. And adding my oneshots (my own ideas and the ones that some people requested!) that ive been meaning to upload. But itll all come soon! I want to thank all the people who made hetalia MMDs on youtube (specifically flutternya and Levi Jones cause I watched like, all their videos while typingthis) cause those videos made me focus. So anyways sorry for the long end notes! Comment what you'd like to see here! It might give me (much needed) inspiration. Like for that one person...
> 
> **Spoiler alert***
> 
> There is going to be something to do with kind of pottertalia. But of course its a Human AU so its not real magic. But the inspraition after that comment ughhhh I just rewatched all of the movies to write it into my plan. But it is the arc set after this beach house arc! So yay!
> 
> **End spoilers**
> 
> Anyways! Until next time!


	13. Jealousy tactics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jealousy....?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI IM SO SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED IVE JUST BEEN SUPER BUSY. I HAD TO FLY OUT SOMEWHERE LAST MINUTE LAST WEEK AND HAD NO WIFI! BUT I PULLED AN ALL NIGHTER TO FINISH THIS IN TIME FOR AMERICAS BIRTHDAY! HAPPY BIRTHDAY AMERICAAAAAAA! I HOPE YOU LIKE IT AND YOURE NOT TOO ANGRY! THIS IS 18 PAGES INSTEAD OF THE USUAL 11 SO ITS A BIT LONGER!

It was just in their nature to be friendly to everyone. It wouldn't be out of the ordinary if they started an impromptu game of soccer, or in this case beach volleyball, with random people. It wouldn't even be weird if they offered to get something or do something for a complete stranger.

 

Everybody who had ever met Antonio, Alfred, and Matthias knew that. It was part of their oblivious charm to be kind to all living souls.

 

“I don't think they've ever instantly hated anyone,” Francis comments to Kiku who absentmindedly nodded. They watched as the three boys played volleyball with people they met no more than half an hour ago, like they've been friends with each other for eons.

 

Elizabeta pressed a cold drink to the Asian male’s back, laughing as Kiku jumped, “you're one to talk Francy. I'm pretty sure you're all lust at first sight.”

 

“Non,” Francis smirked, “that is what people feel for me, I just go along with it because it is my duty as a public servant. And if I happen to feel something then that would happen down the line. The way true love developes.”

 

Elizabeta rolled her eyes and scanned the beach area for the people she was most interested in. Feliks had woken them all up bright and early that morning claiming that the sun was way too bright not to go outside and the beach was totally waiting for them to go frolic around in it. The ground was hot and the air was thick by the time they got to the beach around nine. Blame it on Francis and Feliks for taking so long that the sun had time to make the sand feel as if they were treading on hot coals. The area wasn’t exactly crowded, but there were others. Others that stared at the large, very odd group of people that Elizabeta, for some reason only god knows, called her friends.

 

The girl stopped when her gaze caught the blond hair poking out from the other side of a book. Arthur was casually reading and chatting with Lukas about something trivial, nothing out of the ordinary. Though Elizabeta cause the quick, almost unnoticeable, glances that the two sent over to the makeshift volleyball court whenever someone let out an odd sound. The confused and upset looking scowles that graced their faces for a split second before returning to a faux neutral expression and meaningless conversation. Sadly, to her, Lovino was too distracted to pay the loud boys any attention. The italian brothers were trying to build a moat… or a pool… or was it just a giant hole? Either way they weren’t making much progress. Elizabeta clicked her tongue.

 

“Francy,” Elizabeta turned to the male standing next to her, “They’re all so helpless.”

 

Francis chuckled, “Haven’t they always been like that? Idiotic as rocks and just as oblivious.”

 

“That’s true,” Elizabeta, as well as everyone else turned her head to the volleyball game as a scream was let out.

 

Elizabeta gasped as she saw one of their newly acquainted friends crumpled on the floor, holding his head. Everyone froze for a moment as the redhead (was that one Cameron?) moaned in pain and curled up farther into his ball. They barely knew the guy, what if he sued? Nah, he probably couldn’t do that, but they’d all hate to loose a possible new friend. Well, almost all of them would hate the idea.

 

Matthias, the one who spiked the ball a little too hard at the boy, was by his side as the crowd grew around the pair in a circle. The Dane appeared to be freaking out more than the injured party, which was a surprise to no one but the three outsiders that were unfortunate enough to agree to play a game with the other three rambunctious teens.

 

“Are you ok?” Matthias pushed the boy’s bangs back to look at the small bump that was swelling, “I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to do that.”

 

The boy laughed a little, “It’s ok. Really, it hardly hurts.”

 

Matthias still looked worried, fretting a little more at the area. He was a gentle creature, honestly. He only fought when something of his was threatened or he really needed to. Nothing violent about him. But these new people didn’t know that. What would they think of him now?

 

Matthias knew he was working himself into a panic, but he liked people, and liked when people liked him. It wasn’t an ego thing, he just felt he failed to show the people that do dislike him how they could become good friends. Elizabeta gawked a bit, only being noticed by Kiku who had a small smile on his face. The rest of the group watched silently, which was odd for all of them. They were freaking loud 24/7 and the more quiet loving people of the bunch, like Ludwig, would have been able to enjoy the rare silence if it weren’t for the boy with the possible concussion.

 

“Are you sure?” Matthias rubbed around the area again, watching as Cameron flinched a bit, “I can go get ice or a bandaid. Or maybe-”

 

“It’s cool! I’m ok, trust me.” Cameron half swatted his hand away half held it. Everyone froze again, the ones who started to whisper shutting their mouths instantly again. It was becoming a common occurrence as of late that day, everyone freezing out of pure shock and not being able to know what to do next.

 

Matthias still wasn’t convinced. Grasping the boy’s hand wholeheartedly, in that usual overly friendly matter of his, he cried out, “But I hit you so hard! I didn’t know your head was there and-”

 

“He said he was fine you moron.” Lukas rolled his eyes, his arms crossed, “Let go of him before you hurt him more with your ridiculous strength and we have to go to the hospital.”

  


As if he just realized how tightly he was gripping Cameron’s hand, Matthias let go like it was a hot pan straight from the oven, yelping a quick, “I’m sorry!”

 

“Matthias, Don't worry. I’m fine,” The boy pushed himself off the ground and stood, “See?”

 

Well, Matthias would have felt better if it weren’t for the way Cameron wobbled slightly when he tried to walk forward a bit. He just had a small frown on his face as Cameron let out a small giggle. Yes a giggle. Elizabeta narrowed her eyes at the boy, debating on wether that was a lame attempt at trying to look cute or if the boy was just that much of a dork. Either way it made the mood a little more tense on the observer's end.

 

“Well,” One of Cameron’s friend, Noah put his hand on the boy's shoulder, “We should be going, maybe stop at the first aid station on our way home, see you around!”

 

The three people turned to leave. Noah making sure that Cameron was balanced and their other friend, Waverly grabbed her bag as well as whatever her friends had with them (which was really just their wallets and keys).

 

“Wait!” Elizabeta was formulating something in her mind, “You guys want to join us for dinner? Seems our friends have taken a... _liking_ towards you guys.”

 

She saw the look Francis gave her and the way Kiku turned his head slightly, both trying to mentally say ‘what in gods name are you doing?’. Not only would this be a bad idea, it was not Feliks approved. Everything had to be Feliks approved. Though Elizabeta knew that the polish boy would hardly mind if they had a few extra guests, he was always a ‘the more the merrier’ type. Except when it came to birthdays. No one quite knew why. She looked at Feliks, who just nodded.

 

“Yea! That’d be great.” Waverly blinked and smiled, turning to Alfred, “You have my number right?”

 

Alfred returned the smile but shook his head, “Nope! We never got around to it.”

 

“Here,” She held her palm out, “Give me your phone and I’ll put my number in.”

 

Elizabeta’s grin grew as Alfred produced his device and happily handed it over, gaining some rather interesting attention along the way. The girl snatched it, noisily tapping away at the screen.

 

“What are you thinking Elizabeta?” Francis whispered to her, “You devious girl.”

 

The hungarian stayed silent and watched as Waverly gingerly placed the phone back into Alfred’s hand, letting her fingertips brush against his. Eliza’s attention flickered quickly over to try and catch a glimpse at her target's face, the Brits expression looking as annoyed as ever.

 

Waverly laughed (almost at the same time that Elizabeta finished formulating her next course of action), “Ok! There you go, text us the address and time.”

 

“Yea sure!”

 

The three waved goodbye and started down the path which they came from, unknowing to what they just signed up for. Elizabeta was a dangerous woman with a plan.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“So are you going to tell us what you are up to?” Francis took a seat next to Elizabeta on the couch as they waited for all their friends to gather around to discuss what they were going to make for dinner. They were most likely going to do pasta with the amount of people that they needed to feed. It would be pretty easy to make, but the water would have to boil for a while.

 

A few of the showers were still running as people started to finish up and make their way up to the sitting area on the second floor. Elizabeta was glad that they all decided to meet at Feliks house instead of Toris’. Even though it was right across the street she was still way too beat to even walk that far, the trip from her room to the sitting area was tiring enough.

 

Elizabeta turned to Francis with the gleam in her eyes that made the blond a little frightened, “They don't have a plan right? Which one of those idiots usually spear heads those stupid little operations?”

 

“Spearhead?” Francis feigned a thoughtful look, “I supposed Alfred does most of the planning. But why does this matter exactly?”

 

“Because,” Elizabeta clasped her hands together before leaning closer. No one else was in the room but it was better safe than sorry. She had explained it to a flustered looking Kiku when she had gotten out of her shower before, so she didn’t have to worry about waiting for the boy, “I think they should try one of the oldest tricks in the book next.”

 

Francis raised an eyebrow, “And what may that be my little fairy godmother?”  

 

“Call me that again and you’re dead,” Elizabeta growled before tuning her attention back to the topic at hand, “You know what I mean Francy. Kiku got it right away, think of what happened at the beach today.”

 

“Ah,” Francis’ confused look turned smug, “Jealously? Dangerous game though, non?”

 

Elizabeta hummed, “That is true. But it’s been used so many time, it has to work, even a little.”

 

“Yes, but remember that these are not normal people we are dealing with,” Francis scrunched his nose up a but, “These are the most stubborn and in denial people I have ever met. Not to mention they can be rather violent if they needed.”

 

The girl smiled as if she had already thought of the idea, “That is true. But they are not allowed to be violent for the rest of the trip, remember?”

 

She recalled the previous night when Matthias had bounded through the door claiming that they had won a bet of some sort. It took about a half an hour to decipher what the overly giddy teens were trying to say, but they eventually got the gist of it.

 

No violence.

 

Which meant that Lukas, Lovino, and Arthur would actually have to either talk out their feelings or runaway instead of resorting to being physical in order to avoid any sort of confrontation of any type of feelings. It wasn’t like they meant to inflict damage upon the person they (hopefully) liked, it was just a way to sort of divert the attention from the topic of feelings. It was like a last resort, and it had more recently become something of a reflex to physically inflict pain whenever someone even mentioned a word relating to love.

 

“Ah yes, the stupid, little bet.”

 

Elizabeta’s ears perked up as she heard other people start to make their way to the commons area where she sat. In a rushed whisper she tugged Francis’ ear closer to her, “You need to convince them that this would be a great new plan.”

 

Francis didn’t have time to respond as Toris and Feliks walked into the room. Well, Toris walked, Feliks sauntured.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“I say we just make pasta. It’s easy and we can feed everyone, including those three extra people.” Ludwig sighed as he glanced at Feliciano who smiled. Ludwig probably knew that no one wanted to cook after a long day, but there was no way Feliciano (and Lovino when it came down to it) could turn down making pasta for everyone. The italian brothers prided themselves on it and loved showing off their skills in the kitchen. With this in mind, no one seemed to reject the idea of spaghetti with whatever sauce Feliciano and Lovino would come up with.

 

With the dinner plans set, the group started to chatter among themselves about what they had done during the day. It was all meaningless conversation, but they were all too worn out to do much else.

 

Elizabeta pinched Francis who yelped slightly and tried to cover it up with a cough, “Hurry up and tell them.”

 

Francis just rolled his eyes and pulled out his phone, not wanting Elizabeta to have to tell him again.

 

Matthias was peacefully talking with Gilbert about ‘an awesome volleyball save’ he made earlier that day when his phone buzzed in his pocket. The dane decided to check it, cause Gilbert didn’t look very interested in his play by play rendition of what had to be the best move in all of history.

 

**Bonefoy, Antomato, + 1 other**

 

 **Bonefoy:** mon helpless friends! I have an idea for you.

Aw not another chat **:Me**

 **Awesome F. Jones:** What Francis…

 **Bonefoy:** do you have no trust in me?

 **Awesome F. Jones:** dont take this the wrong way but no, not really

 **Bonefoy:** I am offended!

 **Antomato:** what is your idea mi amigo?

 

Yea just say it **:Me**

 **Bonefoy:** ok, but only because you insist.

 **Bonefoy:** it is simple. Make them jealous.

Lukas? Jealous? I think he’d just get annoyed and say that I was being stupid **:Me**

 **Bonefoy:** Trust me. Everyone gets jealous over people they care about. It is one of the wondrous things of love.

 **Awesome F. Jones:** *frightening. it is one of the frightening things of love.

 **Awesome F. Jones:** Plus what if they don’t actually like us? Then were flirting with random people.

 **Bonefoy:** You idiots are still doubtful? Fine, even if it doesn’t work out those people at the beach are nice anyways.

 **Antomato:** What do Noah, Waverly and Carmen have to do with this?

I don't know, what if we hurt their feelings? **:Me**

 **Bonefoy:** Those people most likely aren’t looking for anything serious. Long distance is a problem for anyone.

 **Awesome F. Jones:** I take offense to that now! What if they were really into us?

 **Bonefoy:** They aren’t. You’re just pretty boys who they know nothing about. Trust me, they would be running if they knew how infuriating you all are all the time.

 **Antomato:** Awe you called us pretty, Gracias!

No Antonio. It wasn’t a compliment… kind of. **:Me**

 **Awesome F. Jones:** We are not infuriating all the time either.

 **Bonefoy:** Bottom line! Jealousy should be your next plan. If the reactions you get are as good as the ones that you got at the beach today, those three boys won’t stand a chance. Au revoir.

 **_Bonefoy_ ** _left the conversation_

  


Alfred stared down at his phone for a moment, contemplating the pros and cons of this situation. As much as he hated to admit, Francis did know a thing or two about relationships and flirting… but would jealously really be the way to go? They had tried a lot of other, more insane sounding things in the past. Maybe this was just as Francis said, a simple way to make them realize their feelings.

 

Couldn’t hurt to give it a try, right? Alfred bit his lip, looking up to make eye contact with Antonio and Matthias before nodding. They just had to be extra friendly to these new people. That’s it.

 

Elizabeta caught the small nod and coughed loud enough to grab everyone's attention, “Shouldn’t you guys invite those people over now then?”

 

“Oh yea!” Alfred perked and whipped out his phone again, glancing through his contacts for an unfamiliar name. He blushed a little, not even needing to act when he found it.

 

 **Wave(** **_heart_ ** **);D**

 

He heard a scoff and turned to raise an eyebrow at the noise, “What?”

 

“Nothing,” Arthur rolled his eyes at the silly, little name, “I just think that it’s a bit immature is all.”

 

Alfred cocked his head, “What is?”

 

“The way she put her name into your mobile.” Arthur crossed his arms as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, not noticing how almost everyone was watching the pair. Francis smirked, giving Alfred a reassuring gesture.

 

Slightly hesitant, Alfred pushed, “What do you mean? The emojis? I think they’re… uh… cute.”

 

Arthur looked slightly taken aback, obviously not expecting an answer like that. It made him feel a bit irritated for some reason. But why? They were idiotic little pictographs next to a seemingly insignificant name. But Alfred had called them _cute_ . What did that mean? Did that mean that he thought that the girl was _cute_ as well? If so why did Arthur give a flying fuck?

 

Trying to shake off a bit of the irritation he huffed, “Just shows how immature you are as well. Having some ridiculous picture things in your contacts.”

 

He almost wanted to punch some common sense into Alfred, his fis already balled. But he couldn’t, not unless he wanted some rather harsh teasing of how he failed to uphold a bet. It was perfectly reasonable to be upset though. Arthur just didn’t want his friends to pick up on any un-adult like habits right before they went off to college and then the world. It would hardly look professional if one had a heart and winky face next to a contact of someone they weren't even involved with.

 

Or that’s what Arthur continued to tell himself anyways.

 

“I’m not immature!” Alfred argued back, “I should put the angry face one next to yours!”

 

Arthur narrowed his eyes, feeling heat rise to his cheeks out of anger and slight embarrassment due to what he was about to say, “Fine! Put a angry face next to my name and keep the heart or whatever next to the barmy little minx’s. See if I care you prat!”

 

Maybe this wasn’t such a bad idea… Alfred did enjoy the pout that Arthur now had on, his face a nice red. And he did get upset that Alfred said the thing that Waverly did was cute. Which had to mean something, right? But he still couldn’t shake the sinking feeling that something would go wrong. He turned to Arthur, a small winning smile on his lips, “Ok. Maybe I will.”

 

Arthur just ‘hmphed’ and tried to turn back to the book that was in his lap while everybody around them tried to dissipate the awkward atmosphere that was a result of the small squabble.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Noah and Cameron walked in with various ingredients for sauce while Waverly waved (haha no pun intended) around a box of spaghetti about half an hour after Alfred texted the brunette the address. Noah claimed that he knew how to make a special kind of  sauce that was ‘to die for’ in Waverly’s opinion, and Feliciano happily led the boy straight into the kitchen. The other two introduced themselves to the people they failed to greet earlier at the beach, which was mostly everyone, before insisting to set the table.

 

It was needless to say that everyone was impressed with their manners (and table setting skills).

 

The meet and greet went fast, the group quickly adapting to the new set of personalities and faces. Gilbert cheered, “Kesese! It’s a good thing you guys met these three first!”

 

“What does that mean?” Cameron smiled a bit, taken aback by the loud voice. Though he was chipper in his tone all the same.

 

The white haired boy just continued to laugh, “You might not have been here if you met our rather… grumpy friends first. They probably would have just shunned you.”

 

The comment earned him a small punch in the shoulder and scolding from Matthew.

 

Matthias smiled along, joining in the conversation, “Yep! Cameron here is really friendly!”

 

“Matthias! Hey!” Cameron’s smile brightened as he placed his hands behind his back, “Thanks for inviting us!”

 

“It seems he’s just as loud as you too.” Matthew offered them all a soft gaze. He was used to the noise, growing up with Alfred his entire life had some perks.

 

“Why don’t you come sit next to me?” The dane pulled out a chair, presumably the one next to the chair he was going to sit in.

 

Cameron practically beamed, taking the seat and watching as Matthias messily clambered into the one next to him. Matthew gave Gilbert a look at Gilbert looked quite puzzled as to what was happening. Sighing, the blond hit his boyfriend, “Is Matthias usually this friendly?”

 

“I don’t know,” Gilbert whispered back, glancing to the annoyed looking norwegian that was trying not to stare at the pair that was happily chatting away, “But I know someone that’s not going to be very happy.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Antonio watched as Lovino stirred the sauce he was making and checked the time on the 5 minute instant ready pasta. He grinned to himself as Feliciano went to go greet the guests, figuring that he too should probably go. But he didn’t want to leave Lovino all alone, that would be kind of mean.

 

He didn’t anticipate Feliciano trotting back into the kitchen with Noah and a lot of groceries in tow. Feliciano chirped, “Noah is going to make one of the sauces! Ill watch the pasta boil today instead of making mine fratello!”

 

Lovino’s eyes instantly narrowed and looked towards the person who had just entered his territory with his own brother. He wasn’t meek, but he certainly wasn’t a muscle builder. The italian clicked his tongue, “You can stir the tomatoes.”

 

“Actually,” Noah set down his bags on the counter, “I kinda wanted to try a recipe that I invented, if that’s alright.”

 

Antonio cut in before his brother could say anything, sensing that Lovino would say something bad, “Of course you can!”

Lovino sneered at the spaniard, then at his brother, then at Noah before wordlessly turning back to his sauce pan. A scowl made its way onto his face as he heard Noah start to cut up various vegetables. He tried to focus solely on his dish, but it was hard to do when all he heard was Antonio and Noah laughing about something (and Feliciano's humming, but he was normally able to tune that out). He turned to snap at them, “Will you two fucking cut that out?”

 

Antonio paused, dropping the celery that he was pretending was a mustache, “Lo siento Lovi, we’ll be quieter.”

 

By the time Feliciano cheered, “The pasta is done! I'll go put it out on the table!” Noah was finishing up heating his white, odd looking sauce in a pan next to Lovino. He ignored the tense feeling in his gut when Noah beckoned for Antonio to try some of it while holding out a spoon. Antonio’s face lit up as soon as the creamy liquid touched his taste buds, he gleamed, “That is amazing! Great job, I’ll use this one on my pasta tonight!”

 

Lovino’s eyebrows shot up before his expression turned into a worst scowl than usual. He snapped off the stove and grabbed the nearest pot holder to bring the sauce to the table. Slamming it down with a, “Here’s your damn sauce” and taking a seat next to his brother.

 

The angry italian wasn’t quite sure why he was so upset. He knew that his sauce would be able to beat that losers in a match anyday. So why was he so… hurt? Betrayed? When that idiot bastard said that he would use Noah’s sauce instead? Lovino immediately chalked it up to a pride thing. He just didn’t want anyone choosing someone else’s stuff over his.

 

But if that were true, wouldn’t he be angry every time people choose Feliciano’s over his whenever they ate pasta? Sure he was a bit upset when that happened, but he never felt this angry before. Maybe it was because Feliciano was family?

 

Stupid Antonio. He was supposed to always choose Lovino’s stuff over anyone else's. It was just the way everything had always been. It was the way everything should always be.

 

Noah came out moments later with his pan, setting it down a bit gentler on the pot holder that was resting on the table, “Alright! Lets eat!”

 

Peaceful conversation resumed among almost everyone at the table, most talking about what they usually spoke about. Lovino pushed his bowl in after a bite, not in the mood to eat his favorite food. Feliciano looked over worried, “Why aren’t you eating?”

 

“Not hungary,” Was Lovino's gruff response. The other italian decided that it would be best not to push the situation.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Arthur and Lukas held a decent conversation over dinner, trying not to become too distracted. In reality the meal didn’t last long, maybe forty five minutes or so, but to them it felt like forever. After the dishes were cleaned and the table was set for the morning the party moved back up to the second floor. There was nothing exciting going on, just civil conversation and lots of questions for the new party of three.

 

“Are you sure it doesn’t hurt anymore?” Matthias gingerly touched the bump on Cameron’s forehead.

 

The boy smiled, placing a hand over Matthias’ again like before, “Positive.”

 

“Lukas.” Arthur tried to grab the boys attention and drag his eyes away from the scene, “Lukas!”

 

The boy in question didn’t reply, instead he touched his own head, specifically the clip that held back some unruly hair.

 

“Lukas!” Arthur snapped his fingers this time, in front of the boys face.

 

Lukas turned to him with an annoyed look, “What?”

 

“You want to go watch a movie or something in Toris basement? The air in here is getting too stuffy for my taste. Lovino already agreed.”

 

The norwegian nodded, “What movie?”

 

“Uh. I’m not sure, i’ll ask Feliks what he has.” Arthur uncrossed his legs and got up off the floor, beginning his search for the talkative polish boy.

 

Feliks was enthusiastically talking about something that involved a lot of hand gestures to Toris, “And then he exploded into a million pieces, but it was like, ok cause he totally got revived at the end.”

 

“Pardon, Feliks?” Arthur cleared his throat, “what movies do you have?”

 

The boy looked to the ceiling in thought, “Uh. I’m not sure. But like, I'm pretty sure they’re all disney. I haven’t watched a movie here in like, 5 years.”

 

“Oh that's quite alright, Toris may we borrow your basement?”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

_Dear whoever is reading this,_

_We have been taken hostage. Please help._

_Signed,_

_Kiku, Tino, and Feliciano_

 

Toris had come over to his house to grab some extra cups and… instead he found a note sticking out from under his basement door. He jiggled the knob. It was locked.

 

Didn’t Arthur say that they were going to watch a movie down there? They left Feliks house over two hours ago. What was happening?

 

 _What?_ He quickly scribbled back and shoved it under the door. There was almost an immediate reply.

 

Toris tried to make out the fast pace writing as quickly as he could, _Who is this? Bring help, we’ve been listening to disney songs for hours._

 

Panicked, Toris quickly wrote back, _hold on!_

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

_They got into your liquor cabinet and have been singing to disney movies. We just finished the Tangled singalong._

 

Gilbert read the note and started laughing, passing it around the circle of people. They all gathered next to the door, still debating on what to do. They didn’t have a key or anything and Toris didn’t really want a broken door. According to Kiku, Feliciano, and Tino the three others had dragged them down there are refuse to let them leave, almost instantly attacking when one of them tried to exit.

 

_Oh god. Please help. They just put in Hercules and I actually know how this one goes and It's not going to be pretty._

 

That was most likely Tino’s handwriting, but it was hard to tell.

 

Gilbert beckoned for the paperback to write something, _What’s wrong with Hercules?_

 

Alfred sighed to Matthias and Antonio, “We’re going to have to fix this somehow aren’t we?”

 

Antonio nodded and Matthias let out a frustrated groan, “Why do we ever listen to other people?”

 

“Let’s just agree to never do it again,” Alfred put his hand in the middle of their makeshift circle.

 

“Agreed.”

“Definitely.”

 

Alfred chuckled a bit, “Leave the tsunderes to the experts. No one knows how their insane minds work but I think we have a little more of an understanding. They are special after all, you can’t use some old trick.”

The insane note passing continued on for about an hour or so when they abruptly stopped. Gilbert and Matthew pressed an ear up to the door, hopeful that they weren’t dead. They started laughing when they heard a horribly slurred version of the most infamous song from Hercules, proving that they were infact pretty drunk. How irresponsible of them.

 

“Well? Like, what is happening?” Feliks questioned once Gilbert and Matthew stopped their giggle fit.

 

Matthew raised a hand to steady himself and catch his breath, “they’re attempting to sing _I wont say im in love_ while drunk.”

 

“Say,” Gilbert quirked his head at the polish male, “Why are all your movies singalongs?”

 

Feliks shrugged, “Why not?”

 

After a minute or so the notes resumed and they were definitely more direct.

_They’re screaming now because Meg sacrificed herself. I think I recall Arthur yelling “Meg what are you doing? Leave that hero obsessed tosser to die!” and I don’t think he was talking about Hercules._

 

_Lukas just threw something at the screen, saying something like “we’re not all special.”_

 

_Help. I think Lovino is going to strangle one of us and I have a feeling it is going to be Feliciano._

 

Kiku sighed, how was he dragged into this? Arthur just looked so upset when he asked it was hard to say no to a friend in need. But now, this? What could Kiku do? Maybe clear some of the fragmented feelings up and at least straighten things out. Oh Elizabeta what were you planning.

 

“Guys please calm down!” Tino pleaded, regretting having followed Lukas down out of worry, “What is the matter? Why are you guys so upset?”

 

Kiku knew why. Though, him saying they were in a jealous and confused rage it wouldn’t help. They needed to say it. And not to Tino, Feliciano, or himself. They just needed to admit it to themselves.

 

Arthur flopped down on the couch, “I wish they would just hurry up and die already!”

 

They continued until the three upset boys were passed out, credits to what had to be the fourth movie rolling. And they were finally able to escape.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Arthur woke up to the sight of stars. It was dark out, presumably way past one o’clock. His head was killing him and the sounds of roaring wind wasn’t helping.

 

He was on the beach. It was cold, but he had a jacket on. Not his own though, it belonged to the body that lay still next to him. Arthur curled a little farther into the warm lining of the bomber jacket and absentmindedly wondered if Alfred was cold.

 

Waverly would be happy. But so would Alfred. Despite his initial attitude, Arthur found her to be a very nice girl. Outgoing, confident, adventurous. A lot of the things he wasn’t. They would probably be happy, exploring the globe or something together, slowly building their friendship into something more. Kinda like in all those crappy books Arthur had read in his spare time.

 

“Stop it.”

 

Arthur snapped out of his daze and met Alfred's eyes. The soft and calming blue. He looked away, “Stop what?”

 

Alfred rolled his eyes and chuckled, “You’re thinking of something stupid.”

 

“I am not!”

 

Alfred wrapped his arms around Arthur for a bit more heat, the beach wasn’t nearly as warm at night as it was in the morning, “You were. You get this face when you do, it's kinda cute.”

 

“Stop calling everything cute.” Arthur deadpanned, “and… it wasn’t stupid.”

 

“I bet you five bucks it was,” Alfred smiled, waiting for him to take the challenge. He stared for a minute.

 

Arthur let out a deflated laugh, “I was just thinking about you and Waverly.” _Whether you’d let me be the best man at your wedding or if you’d forget me completely. I wouldn’t be surprised. Is this what they call jealousy?_

 

“Ha! You have to give me five bucks now!” Alfred cheered, laughing and knocking the both of them down to stare back up at the sky. It was so nice lying there, wishing it could last forever. The stars, taunting them with the way they never failed to be right in the same spot in the sky every night.

 

Arthur tucked into the hug a bit more as a gust of wind passed, “What do you mean?”

 

“I told you, you were thinking of something stupid,” Arthur’s eyes widened with curiosity, and Alfred laughed at how comically large they were, “Here I want to show you this.”

 

Alfred pulled out his phone, squinting a bit as it lit up. But he fiddled for a moment before handing it over to Arthur.

 

**Waverly**

 

“This is what you wanted to show me?” Arthur gave him a look, “That you stopped being childish and removed the.. Emojis.”

 

“Yes. Well, no. Here.” Alfred scrolled up his contacts list to the top and let Arthur read his.

 

 **Arthur(** **_teacup_ ** **)(** **_Heart_ ** **)**

 

“What does this mean?” Arthur laughed a bit, “That I like tea?”

 

Alfred yawned and nuzzled his head against his for certain soulmate, “No, it means that you like tea and I like you. Now go back to sleep it’s three am.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Lovino groaned. What was with the shaking? Was there an earthquake or something? He opened his eyes slowly, just to check.

 

Antonio hovered over Lovino, but he startled the waking boy so much that they ended up hitting heads, “Ow…”

 

“What are you doing here you bastard?” Lovino mumbled and sat up, scanning his surroundings.

 

Antonio tilted his head slightly, “What do you mean Lovi?”

 

“I mean why-” _Aren't you with that guy?_

 

The Spaniard helped Lovino to his feet, “Why?”

 

“Why are you here? I was sleeping.” Lovino grumbled. His feet were shuffling on the cold floor as Antonio led him into the kitchen. He briefly wondered by but stopped when he saw the set up on the island. It was nothing big, two tea candles and a single plate of pasta. When he sat down he noticed that it had been mixed in the the sauce he had made earlier, and he turned to face his companion, “What is this?”

 

“Well, I figured that you would be hungry,” Antonio handed him one of the forks and held the other. He smiled at Lovino before twirling a bit of the leftover pasta onto his fork.

 

Lovino didn’t move. He just stared for a moment. _Why are you eating that? You liked his better than mine remember? Don't do this out of sympathy, I hate it when people do that. Its worst than this… jealous feeling. Stop you bastard._

 

“Hm?” Antonio stopped, “Why aren’t you eating?”

 

Lovino had a confused look on his face, his nose scrunched in an adorable way, “Stop. You don’t have to eat that, why don't you eat some of the other left other stuff.”

 

Antonio understood what he meant by stuff. He wasn’t completely stupid… all the time, “I don't want to eat that. Its not as good as what you make Lovi!”

 

“But! You said!” Lovino’s face contorted a bit more trying to comprehend what the other was saying.

 

The taller boy laughed and hopped off his chair, pressing play on a little boombox. He held out a hand for Lovino to take, “I said the other stuff was good, but yours will always be the best ever.”

 

Lovino reluctantly took the hand and allowed himself to be pulled, forced to rest his forehead against Antonio’s, “Don’t lie.”

 

“I’m not lying,” Antonio smiled, his eyes shining a pure green, “Lovi is going to make me food forever and ever and ever. And it’ll be the best.”

 

“Whatever.” Lovino pouted but relaxed more. They swayed a bit more to an unheard melody, in the dim tea candle lit kitchen of some friends house, in nothing but pajamas and socks.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Something was making a noise. A noise that pulled Lukas out of his peaceful sleep. He watched silently as a shadow searched around a wrecked room that was once Toris’ basement. What happened? His head hurt and he could taste the reminisants of alcohol on his tongue.

 

“Lukas! You’re awake!” Lukas heard Matthias’ voice, “cmhere!”

 

Too dazed to protest, the dane crawled closer to the shadow, “What?”

 

“Help me look!” Matthias swept a few more things on the floor out of the way. Lukas looked around at the thrown cushions… wait, was that a fort? Lukas rolled his eyes, of course Matthias would build something like that. It looked fragile, with a white sheet for a top and couch pillows for walls.

 

“What are you looking for?”

 

Matthias looked at him with a dead serious look in his eyes, “Your hair clip.”

 

Instantly Lukas’ hand flew to the place in his hair where it normally rested. Why wasn’t it there? What could have happened to it?

 

“Ah ha! I got it!” Matthias reached under the TV stand and walked over to where Lukas was kneeling by the fort, “You threw it when you were partying down here.”

 

Lukas flinched as Matthias adjusted his hair for him, sweeping it out of his face at just the right part. _Stop._

 

Matthias rested his hand there for a second after clipping the cross back into its rightful place, playing with the soft strands of hair. It was a rare occasion where Lukas couldn't just slap his hand away. _Stop touching my head. Stop making me feel like I’m special when you would do this to a complete stranger. Stop!_

 

“You can’t lose that,” Matthias simply stated, hand still brushing through the golden locks.

 

“Why not?” Lukas looked into the other boys eyes.

 

Matthias laughed as if it should have been obvious, “It’s like a promise.”

 

“Promise?”

 

“Yea a promise. Promise that we’ll be together forever. And that until I can somehow make it official,” Matthias swept the sheeted top off of the fort, draping it onto Lukas’ head, “You have to keep it right there. Where everyone can see it.”

 

“What is this?” Lukas tugged a bit on the fabric that was putting an odd weight on his head.

 

Matthias smiled, “Well, hopefully one day it will be a veil. But for now it's just a sheet.”

 

“You wrecked the fort.”

 

“We can always build another one together.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Jealousy**

**Warning: may result in catastrophe where your friends get locked in a basement. Don't use on a Tsundere, they most likely won’t understand and it will cause confusion. Better used when they are really oblivious, but use with caution.**

 

 _Alfred (entered 4:58 am)_ : 20 points

 _Matthias (entered 4:30 am)_ : 22 points

 _Antonio (entered 3:54 am)_ : 20 points

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Matthias looked over at Alfred who was nearly snoring into his pancakes. Antonio placed a cup of coffee in front of each of them. The dane smiled tiredly, “How much do you want to bet that they still don’t understand that we like them like that?”

 

“I’d say,” Antonio smiled, “They at least understand a little better mi amigo. We’re getting somewhere.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY AGAIN. IM WORKING ON THIS MORE THOUGH! I HOPE YOU LIKED IT, COMMENT, FAVOR, WHATEVER YOU WANT TO DO! LOVE YOUUUU


	14. Picture perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feliks decides its time to take some pictures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crappiest writing yet? Sorry for the typos and everything! I hope you like it and sorry its a week late

Feliks was absolutely chipper that morning, which scared everyone. Normally the polish boy would mope around complain about not getting enough beauty sleep. Break was almost over too, only two days left… So there was no reason for the male to be so ecstatic.

 

So he was definitely planning something. But what was the bigger question was what exactly was he up to? Alfred yawned and barely noticed when the other blond merrily skipped his way into the kitchen. He was too tired from waiting for Arthur to wake up and carrying him back to bed from the beach after he fell asleep again at around four thirty am. Matthias had his head down on the counter, snoring lightly as Antonio tiredly poked at the dane’s cheek with a bored expression.

 

“Good morning!” Feliks cheered, “Isn’t it like, such an awesome day?”

 

Alfred gave him a half hearted scowl, “Why, oh why is it such a great day? Enlighten us, please.”

 

“Well someone’s acting totally out of character this morning,” Feliks knit his eyebrows together, rummaging through the cabinets, “What are all of you doing up this early anyways?”

 

It was only 8 o’clock in the morning. The sun had been up for a few hours already, it wasn’t exactly early. Well, it was for teenage boys they supposed, but sleep had always fluctuated for all of them. Most of the people who were staying in Feliks’ house were already up, save Lukas who was fast asleep on Toris’ couch in the basement. Feliks had risen that morning, ready for the day. He had been preparing a special treat, if you could call it that, for his friends. The boy was jittery all morning, waking up at a ridiculously early hour along with his reluctant best friend.

 

Feliks knocked on everyone’s door at seven am sharp, because that’s the earliest Toris would let him. No one was happy so to say, and most of them were even more upset once Feliks told them what they would all be doing that day. After thoroughly making sure everyone knew the plan and Toris assured him that they would all get ready, Feliks happily bounded towards the other house.

 

Alfred rolled his eyes, “shouldn’t I be the one saying that to you? What brings you over at this fine hour?”

 

“Were, like, going on an adventure!” Feliks started walking towards the foyer, his voice echoing into the kitchen, “Get everyone up, and like, get changed into these.”

 

Feliks handed them each a hanger with a cover over the clothing that hung. Matthias eyed the plastic bag, “What is this?”

 

Feliks’ smile widened as he also picked up a camera bag, “We're having a totally awesome photoshoot!”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Lovino felt absolutely stranded. Feliks happily disturbed them that morning with their newly made play costumes and threats to get them out of bed. The boy had been keeping them in a secret compartment in the van for the majority of the trip, waiting for the perfect weather to take his masterpieces. Francis and his team had just finished sewing and putting together everything a day before they were supposed to leave which had sparked the idea in Feliks head. He said something about more play buisness before pushing everyone into rooms to get their elaborate outfits on. Lovino groaned for the thousandth time, adjusting himself in the back seat of the car, “You have to much damn clothes on Kirkland.” The grumpy italy pushed the excess blue coat fabric off of his leg.

 

“Be happy Feliks didn’t put us in something ridiculous like a dress,” Arthur mumbled. They were expecting the male to want extravagant outfits with tons of ruffles or layers. Maybe even put one of them into a full on ball gown. While they might have protested the notion of wearing something other than pants, Feliks had no qualms about it. Therefore he would think that the rest of the cast would be fine prancing around the stage with something like that on, “We’d be swimming in tool if that were the case.”

 

Feliks laughed from the driver's seat. The sadistic little shit. He smiling with great joy as he drove the six boys over to their first site for the pictures. Lovino didn’t understand why they had to take promotional pictures for the play over their break. And why they had to change into the slightly uncomfortable clothes before arriving at the place. The previous day hadn’t been rainbows and butterflies. The prior events actually left him with a nasty hangover and upset stomach. But now they had to take pictures for this play. And knowing Feliks, the photos would either be cliche and gooey or some action pact shot that would result in at least one broken wrist.

 

“You’re sword thing is poking me,” Lukas tried to inch up as close to the side of the car as possible to avoid being stabbed with the knife sticking out of the cloth Lovino had wrapped it in.

 

Lovino sighed, taking it and placing it on his lap, gripping the handle tightly so it wouldn’t accidentally impale someone when Feliks’ reckless driving got too out of hand, “it’s a dagger.”

 

They were traveling farther and farther from the houses that they were staying at, the landscape changing ever so often. Feliks was absolutely giddy as he told them all of the different areas they would explore to satisfy the polish boy’s odd need for detailed and professional promotional posters. Lovino didn’t understand why he was trying to make it so grand, it was a school play after all, but perhaps it was just Feliks passion. There were going to be a few different versions, according to the driving blond. All the editing being done by the polish bot himself, then they were to be printed on poster paper to hang sound the school as well as small papers that had to be passed out. Lukas, Arthur, himself, Feliks, and those three idiots that seemed to be following them around took one car while everyone else others took the other vehicle to a different place.

 

Arthur’s eyes widened as they pulled into the parking lot of what looked extremely like a castle. The building was big and stone, it looked like a place that couples would ask to take wedding photos at. They could tell that Feliks was please by the way they were all awestruck.

 

They struggled to keep up with the polish male as he darted into the building as soon as he locked the car. It was even more beautiful inside. Vaulted ceilings, archways, large windows. It was something out of a movie, admittedly a probably very romantic and cliche movie, but a movie nonetheless. It was slightly cooler within the hard walls, but it didn’t put a damper on the mood that the building itself was creating. It was serene and something that Feliks would pick for a play like the one they were putting on.

 

“This is extraordinary,” Arthur whispered to no one in particular, trying to take in as much as possible.

 

Feliks snapped at all of them, “Follow me!”

 

He walked around the winding halls and led them into a court in the middle of the palace. The grass was well maintained and the sun was still high in the sky, the dew still somewhat fresh. The photographer marched right into the middle of the grassy patch, “You like, brought the dagger right?”

 

Lovino gave him a weird look. Yes he brought it, but was this really the place to be whipping it out? There seemed like there were a lot of tourists around, “Yeah.”

 

“Perfect!” Lovino scowled as the blond dragged him over to where he was standing, “Are you ready to take like, the best pictures ever?”

 

He didn’t wait for any of them to answer, only taking Antonio’s arms and guiding them around the shorter boy’s waist, the red and flowy fabric was cool to the touch. The spaniard smiled brightly, while Lovino’s scowl deepened as well as his blush.

 

“Hold the dagger in both hands,” Feliks commanded. Lovino mumbled something along the lines of ‘you’re not the boss of me’ but did as he was told. “Good! Now like, put them around Toni’s neck.”

 

That surprised the both of them slightly, they had all almost forgot what the plot of the play was. Lovino was an assassin, they’d pick moments like these to kill unexpectedly. The italian reached up and carefully lowered his arms around Antonio’s neck, narrowing his eyes as he heard small snickers from his friends he growled, “This will be you soon so don’t fucking laugh!”

 

“Lovi you could kill me right now if you wanted,” Antonio laughed, hoping to lighten the situation. A position like this would normally be one that people make in private and not infront of friends.

 

Lovino looked up, which was a mistake. The green eyes that bore down into his own would be the death of him one day. Aggravated, he clenched his teeth, “I _will_ stab you if you keep talking you bastard.”

 

Feliks made little adjustments for the next ten minute, which felt like an hour. Lovino’s legs were starting to become stiff and the skin under the hands on his hips felt like it was on fire. Antonio held a small kiss to his forehead, he figured that the taller male's eyes were also closed because of the way Feliks quipped at him to shut them ever so often. Lovino was becoming annoyed at all the different directions. Look sad but happy. Be serious but light hearted. Be mysterious yet open. Feliks had to pick one or the other, he couldn't have both.

 

“Ok! Perfect! Hold that pose.” Feliks stepped away to admire his work before setting up the camera. Lovino had his eyes open with angry and upset looking ‘tears’ (he complained harshly when Feliks squirted the eye drops in) in his eyes, making the front of Antonio's shirt wet, his nose smashed into the yellow silky front. He looked as if he were preparing to kill Antonio. The boy in question was the picture of oblivious bliss, eyes closed delicately and a light kiss placed on the top of his dearest's head. It would definitely be an… Emotional poster.

 

Well. At least that's what Feliks was going for. Whether he nailed it or not they'd have to wait to see the final product. According to Feliks there still needed a lot to be done to make it perfect. Play with the lighting, shadows, etc. After a while of rambling they all just tuned him out.

 

“Can I move now? My fucking arms hurt.” Lovino mumbled into Antonio's chest, itching to move. He wasn't uncomfortable, well not uncomfortable in the way he was leading on. The knife was making him nervous for sure, but it felt nice being in close proximity. Which is the part that made him uncomfortable. He should have been dying to breathe in something other than the odd scent the of the other boys clothing, but instead he just found it calming. Why?

 

Luckily he didn't have to think about it when Feliks carefully took the knife and put it in the camera bag, telling them that it was ok to move once again. Lovino released immediately, jumping three feet away. Antonio expecting something of the sort, laughing at the red face that refused to meet his look.

 

“You ok there Lovino?” Lukas smirked at him, “you're looking a bit flushed.”

 

Lovino scowled and ducked his head, “Shut up.”

 

“Alright!” Feliks clicked though the pictures on his camera, happy with the results, “The next set has to be taken at sunset, until then I'm going to look at the rest of the site to look for the best place to set up. I'll totally text you all when I'm done!”

 

All of them watched quizzically on as Feliks skipped off to only God knew where. He left them all baffled in the middle of a foreign place with clothes on that would certainly draw some sort of unwanted questions.

 

“So,” Alfred broke the silence, “Lunch break?”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

After about fifteen minutes of wandering, they had found a cafe sort of area and were able to get something to eat, the cashier giving them weird looks. Everyone was giving them weird looks actually.  It was fun exploring the vastly large area, the bell tower was Lukas’ personal favorite. It was so large, they feared that they would never be able to find their way back. Feliks would definitely throw a hissy fit if they didn’t make it to wherever he texted them to meet in time. Everywhere they went, eyes followed them. But it’s not like they were the only ones dressed up, there were multiple bridal parties scattered about (They almost accidentally made it into a few shots). What if they just choose really weird wedding attire…?

 

Yea, that story would not have held up long. But one bride did ask if she could take pictures with them, addressing Arthur with a sweet voice, “May we take pictures with you, your majesty?”

 

She had bright eyes and gave the impression that she must have been a kindergarten teacher, or something of the likes. The brit must have looked confused because she pointed to the small crown that wrapped all the way around the miniature top hat that was clipped to his hair off center. Her husband smiled along with her, their cameraman giving them a weird look. It was nearly time for them to meet up with Feliks, but who was Arthur to deny a person’s wish so close to their special day? He just nodded awkwardly, unsure what to say. He turned to his friends for help, most of them avoiding eye contact and trying to inch away from the situation. Some friends they were.

 

The woman grinned, “Oh that's fantastic! A…”

 

“Queen,” Alfred offered helpfully, Arthur shooting him a glare.

 

The white dressed woman bounced as she looked at the small crown that Alfred also wore then at her husband to be, “A royal couple to approve of our marriage! Now that’s a unique picture.”

 

“Yes,” The man laughed, “And much better than your mom’s idea. I don’t think the words wedding and mountain goats go together.”

 

The woman put her hands on her hips, “She was considering our hobbies _dear_.”

 

“Hiking and Goats are two totally different things.”

 

The lady sighed, taking hold of Arthur’s wrist instead, “We’re not having this conversation now. I’m Kelly, this is Mark.”

 

“Arthur,” The brit barely had time to mutter out before he felt himself being pulled in some direction.

 

The rest of them trailed behind, trying their best to keep up with the energetic woman. Lukas turned to Matthias mumbling, “She’s just as bad as you.”

 

When the running stopped they were in a ballroom of some sort. It was large, a nice looking vintage chandelier hanging in the middle. The walls were lined with crystal clear windows and the blue curtains were pulled back. It was a breathtaking room.

 

Arthur’s eye caught how low the sun was in the sky and an alarm went off in his head. Feliks would be calling them soon. Kelly dragged him up the three steps that were adjacent to the double oak doors she had pushed open earlier. There were what looked like two thrones resting at the top. A place where two people of nobility would have sat long ago.

 

Kelly released his arm, watching as the rest of the group filed in. They all paused as they entered, admiring the room. The Bride happily skipped over, grabbing her husband and Alfred and tugging them over to the two thrones as well, motioning for her cameraman to follow.

 

“Ready?” She asked chipperly. The cameraman began to fuss, like Feliks did earlier. Adjusting them into the right positions and such. He brushed some flyaways back into Kelly’s bun, adjusted Alfred’s tailcoat, straightened out Mark’s tie, and pulled on the bow around Arthur's neck.

 

“Do you think they’re ok?” Antonio whispered, Matthias barely containing a laugh.

 

Lovino watch morbidly on as the cameraman gave them more complicated commands than Feliks did, “Just feel lucky that it’s not you they took interest in.”

 

Alfred and Arthur stood atop the steps, looking down at the couple that had their heads bowed in front of them. Should they smile?

 

The cameraman raised his camera to his eye, looking through the lense, “Hold hands.”

 

Alfred happily grabbed Arthur's hand. They interlocked fingers, smiling softly like they were being yelled at to do. A blessing. Arthur was just blessing these random people. It wasn't like he had any real power, and it wasn't like he had authority over anyone. He wasn't actually royalty, and he was definitely not a queen who was married or at least betrothed to the person whose hand was gripping at his own. But a thought startled him, he was ok with this. Ok with the way that his hand was enveloped by warmth, even in the hot weather. Ok with the way usually annoying and perky yet reassuring smile that Alfred gave him when he could feel Arthur tense up. Ok with the way their shoulders brushed whenever one of them shifted slightly. Ok with the fact that the picture of them holding hands would eternally be in a complete stranger's wedding photo book. He was ok with all of it, his body not instantly rejecting a single bit. Which was not ok for him.

 

Before he knew it the bride was basically tackling the photographer, Squealing, “They’re so nice!”

 

The photographer passed the camera around to the group, pleading them to be careful or risk having to pay for the expensive device.  q Arthur was red by the time it got to him, his mind overheating, and he didn't even really look at the photo. Lukas looked at the groom to be, handing him a piece of paper, “Send me a copy.”

 

“Oh!” A voice interrupted them, “I was like, just about to call you guys to meet me here.”

 

Feliks walked in and the couple wished them good luck with the rest of their adventure. The polish boy seemed chipper as he handed Alfred one of the clothing bags he had given them all earlier.

 

“What is this?” Feliks grinned at the boys baffled expression.

 

“Bathrooms like, down the hall. Go change,” he pointed to the door, “I realized that if postured have you dressed like that, then it will totally give away the ending.”

 

The boy did as he was told while Feliks turned his unsettling grin on the rest of them. Matthias felt a chill roll throughout his body, “What's with the iPod doc?”

 

Feliks set down the item that he had in his hands, now in full view since it wasn't covered by Alfred's other costume anymore, “you're gonna dance!”

 

Matthias pointed to himself, “me?”

 

Feliks nodded, “this is a ballroom, duh.”

 

“But I thought we were taking pictures!” Matthias protested. He had practiced his dancing for what could have been described as forever. He was halfway decent now, better than he was in the beginning. He was still nervous though, he didn't want to accidentally step on Lukas’ foot again, even though he hadn't done that since the first rehearsal.

 

Feliks rolled his eyes ushered the rest of the cast onto the throne platform before he plugged in his iPod, scrolling through the songs, “I’ll take pictures while you and Lukas are dancing.”

 

“How did I know that I’d be the one taking paired with him,” Lukas rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, “Why can’t we just take still pictures?”

 

“This is like, one of the most romantic scenes in the whole play and like, without it-”

 

Lukas interrupted, “Yes we know. Without it there would be no play.”

 

“See,” Feliks looked up, “You totally get it. Now dance.”

 

Matthias whined. The dance was so long, and there was dialog in between where he didn’t have to remember the steps as well, “The whole thing?”

 

“Fine,” Feliks let the classical music play in the background, “Do the first few steps.”

 

The dane nodded, knowing fully well that was the best he was going to get. He waited for Feliks to pick up the camera before he bowed, bet at the waist in front of Lukas, extending his hand. Lukas took it gently, letting Matthias lead. The energetic blonde hadn’t screwed up in almost two rehearsals. There was that one time that he almost toppled over and fell on the other boy, but he saved it with a last minute dip. The music was delicate and slightly static but barely noticeable.

 

It was slow and kind of stiff at first, like how they practiced. A first dance between people who were instantly connected by a parting glance. Matthias’ hand loosened against Lukas’ waist, moving to the small of his back for better control. The norwegian subconsciously moved to close the small gap between them, his arm snaking around the taller male’s neck a bit more. The sun was setting but Lukas barely had time to admire it, already in an odd trance. He had done this a million times, with Matthias too none the less. But his heart raced a little faster, his voice felt trapped, he was dizzy. What was wrong with him? He blamed the setting, the circumstances, whatever he could.

 

But it didn’t stop the natural urge to want to chase the heat when Matthias pulled away for the spin. Lukas almost fell over, failing to remember his footing. Maybe he was getting sick.

 

The music was going to end in a second or two, the both of them knew that having practiced it relentlessly. As it slowed to a smooth stop Matthias smiled down at him, swaying as he closed the gap again and then going a little further. It was in the script, but never practiced, only to be done on the day of the premier and the shows after. Lukas allowed his cheek to be cupped and face to be lifted, feeling the small pressure on his lips.

 

 _Slap him away, push him, kick him in the crotch, anything, just don’t._ He actually pressed back.

 

Matthias pulled away and Lukas looked as if he were having an internal war with himself. He wasn’t supposed to do that. Oh shit Matthias fucked up. God please help him, save him.

 

Someone must have been listening because Feliks clapped, “Seems you guys have been like… Practicing the scene. Didn’t have to go that far for a photoshoot, but i’m totally glad you haven’t been wasting rehearsal time.”

 

Matthias let out a sigh of relief, dropping both his arms to his side, “Yep! Never done that before Feliks.”

 

Lukas was frozen in his spot, unsure of what to do. It was a spur of the moment thing. A hey wouldn't this just fit kinda thing. A totally not voluntary thing. He shook his head, sound with his conclusion.

 

Lovino smirked, “You ok there Lukas? You’re looking a bit flushed.”

 

“I hate you,” He looked over at the throne where Lovino sat. He turned to Matthias and added for a good measure, “You too.”

 

Lukas’ heart was still beating when Alfred broke the tension, and possibly the door, “So! What did I miss?”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

It was dark out when Feliks led them to an area in the back, by what looked like a stable, and waltzed his way in the direction of neighing horses. They debated on following him, but stopped when he came back out, leading a beautiful milky brown horse, “Do you like the pony?”

 

Alfred quirked an eyebrow, “What’s with the horse?”

 

“Do you not like her?” Feliks frowned, or more like pouted, “I thought white would be like, way too typical.”

 

“I’m pretty sure he meant why do you have a horse,” Matthias corrected, “We would all like to know actually.”

 

Feliks just smiled some more, handing the american the lead. He turned back to his camera that he had hung around his neck, searching for an area that he would deem fit. Meanwhile the rest of them were beyond confused, none of them were dressed to ride a horse. Well save Alfred who was now dressed in a normal blue flannel and some jeans, his so called ‘peasant outfit’ as Feliks put it. The poor guy was dressed for a horse ride, but he definitely wasn't ready to hop on the back of the animal.

 

They felt kind of weird standing in a field wearing formal wear at night. The moon was shining bright in the sky and all of their feet ached from walking all day, already praying for the day to be over.

 

“Will this take long?” Lovino complained, sitting down on the grass.

 

Feliks nodded, surprising them all, “Just a second.”

 

The blond dragged Arthur to the opposite side of the fence that Alfred stood on. The wooden beams only reached his waist, and the distance between them was not that wide. Alfred still had the lead in his hand when Feliks whispered something in his ear, making the boy grin.

 

Arthur watched as Feliks stood back and positioned his camera. He could have sworn he heard the click of a camera, but it was hard to hear over the heartbeat that was furiously thumping in his ears. It was not nearly as romantic as the Lukas’ or as emotional as Lovino’s, but it still made him turn red. He stared shocked into happy blue eyes as Alfred’s lips were pressed to the top his hand, the taller male slightly bent over. Kissing the hand of a queen, regal.

 

“Perfect.” Feliks cheered, “Were done!”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The next day was spent packing and preparing for the long car ride home. Everyone looking forward to crashing on the bed before having to endure trip back to the academy.

 

Feliks of course wouldn’t let them go to bed without showing them the posters that would be hanging around the school in preparation for the play. He sat them all down and plugged a little flash drive looking device into the common room T.V.

 

“Are you all ready!”

 

Francis looked skeptical, “Don’t you have to pack mon ami?”

 

“Nope! Toris totally did it for me.” Feliks smiled at the male.

 

Toris let out a tired sigh, “Yeah. What are best friends for right?”

 

Feliks turned out the lights and flipped through a powerpoint, “I have the ones that we took here and the ones that we like, took back home.”

 

They all said the same thing, the name of the play and dates of the shows. He showed Ivan and Yao’s first. Both sitting on the interior of a large stained glass window, a green and blue on respectively, and looking out distantly. Fitting for the character situation.

Second was Elizabeta and Roderich’s. The two sitting in the large willow tree that grew outside of the school, surrounded by the falling flowers. She squealed at it, “It turned out amazing Feliks!”

 

Next was one of Tino and Berwald. The finnish boy blushed at the photo, he had refused to look in the mirror after he put on his costume, embarrassed by the small stomach that feigned pregnancy.

 

The next one was of Ludwig, Kiku, and Feliciano. The three of them sat on the edge of what looked like an old fountain that had vines growing on it.

 

After were the three pictures that they had taken at the castle. First was the italian that was trying to hide behind his brother who was cooing, “Awe! Fratello! The picture came out nice. Antonio I’m happy he didn’t stab you after.” Lovino the assassin that had to kill the person he grew to love while Antonio was the boy who had not a care in the world, openly devoting and trusting himself to the person in front of him.

 

Lukas was relieved to see that Feliks hadn’t taken a photo of the accidental kiss. The polish boy instead chose the moment where they were mid twirl. Lukas had his eyes closed, a small smile on, while Matthias looked adoringly on with an elated grin of his own. The sun setting sun was bright but blurred in the gap between them. Pure and innocent.

 

Arthur and Alfred’s picture had been edited a bit. Arthur stood with his natural shocked persona as Alfred held the lead in one hand and the palm of the brits in the other. Blurred lights that imitated fireflies had been added in around them for a more magical effect. Unlike Arthur, who looked as if he wanted to die, Alfred stared amazed, “Look! Artie, look at the lights! And the _horse!_ ”

 

Feliks flicked the screen one last time, though it wasn't really a poster. Just a selfie.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“It’s good to be back at school.” Arthur breathed out a sigh of relief as he flopped down on his bunk. Lukas nearly tripped over his legs and groaned, “Vacation was hell.”

 

Lovino, who had followed them to their room, not really wanting to go back to his own dorm, sat down on the chair by Arthur’s desk, “What happened down there was a mistake.”

 

“All of it?” The brit asked, his words slightly muffled by his pillow.

 

Lukas looked up from the place on the floor that he slumped down to, “All of it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? Did ya like it??? No? Yes? eh. Not my best haha. Thank you for reading this! And OML This got its 100th comment on fanfiction.net. Thank you guys so much! 
> 
> The bride wanting to take the pictures was a true story My friend and her boyfriend had that happen to her while cosplaying some princess or something haha. Ok! Until next time!


	15. Cardverse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its play time~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is 31 fucking pages long and im too lazy to go edit it right now cause i pulled like 3 all nighters. My sleep schedule is fucked up. MAN THIS CHAPTER WAS SHIT TOO. IT WAS LIKE 90% DIALOG WTF. HELP OH MY LORSH. Anyways i hope you like it... its super long, like almost 3x as normal... soooooooo. hopefully the typos arent too bad.

The posters were up the moment Feliks stepped foot back onto school grounds. Arthur couldn't walk down a single hallway without seeing one, which depending on which poster it was, made him turn red or smirk in amusement. He had to admit that the posters did wonders in promoting this play that only a few knew about, seeing as how on opening night the theater that could fit a little over the school's population was over crowded. It was a turn up that none of them expected on an early December night. Teasing and such did follow after the poster incident though, and Arthur wondered just how many people were there to see the actual play.

 

He has gotten many questions throughout the few days leading up to the show, not only about himself but his fellow cast members that appeared on the brightly designed posters. Many questions such as “Are you guys actually together?” Or “So and so are so cute, they're definitely a thing right?” Were sent Arthur's way. Each time he'd only roll his eyes and say in a clear voice “It's all just acting.” No one believed him. 

 

But that being said, it only took one misplaced comment for Lovino to be spewing death threats and no one dared to ask about any of their personal lives again.  

 

The premier day arrived faster than any of them were prepared for. The relentless practicing was all hopefully going to pay off, but they wouldn't know until the end of that night. They never worked harder than in the three measly nights leading up to the big day. 

 

“Alright!” Feliks peaked out at the audience, “Break a leg! You guys have been working totally hard on this. Don't like, think about it. It will come naturally.”

 

Feliks tried to hype them up with a speech, but it didn't completely calm the nerves that were creeping up on all of them. Everyone in the school and their grandmother must have been out there. Ironically though, most of the cast didn't have family in the audience to reassure them. Most having conveniently timed business trips or other matters to deal with, promising to buy the tape and watch the supposedly two and a half hour show in the comforts of their own home. 

 

Arthur knew that his brother Allistor would most likely come back from the local college though, despite the fact that their own parents weren't attending. He (along with the other Kirkland brothers) was always set on tormenting his younger brother. The Brit wasn't exactly thrilled about that little fact. 

 

“Mon ami,” Francis placed a hand on his shoulder, “you want me to put some on you too? You could use it.”

 

Arthur sneered at Francis’ laugh, peering at the makeup brush in his hand, “So you finally realized that you have to cover up that monstrosity of a face? I hate to break it to you, but no amount of makeup will be able to help you.”

 

“No need for the insults,” Francis frowned, his face becoming slightly more serious, “I know you're nervous.”

 

“Why on earth would I be nervous?” Arthur raised an eyebrow, “pray tell.”

 

“Because,” Francis’ concern turned morphed into something smug, “Tonight will be the first time you will finally be able to kiss Alfred for the first time.”

 

Arthur hoped that the warmth he felt on his face was from the crappy school heating system, “There's no reason for me to get worked up over something like that.”

 

“Yet here you are blushing like a schoolgirl,” Francis sighed at how stubborn his friend was, “It's only natural to be nervous. Sharing such a romantic moment with the person you care so deeply about in front of so many people.”

 

Arthur's eyes widened. He hadn't considered that before. He, by no means, had stage fright, But no one liked to embarrass themselves. What if he did something wrong? What if the kiss was so laughable that Alfred broke character and cracked up in the middle of their scene? He unfortunately didn't have a lot of practice in that field. How would he be able to face anyone. 

 

He felt his stomach turn, “I-it's just a simple action Francis. Nothing more and nothing less. And I don't care about him any more than I care about you.”

 

“Aw,” Francis smiled, “I never knew you liked me so much! Though you are going to have to share. I do have a fair amount of suitors already lined up.” 

 

Arthur just sighed loudly, “oh belt up.”

 

“Still,” Francis said in a playful tone, yet his eyes gave away how serious he was, “You will be fine. You and Alfred have always fit together. Admittedly in a crazy messed up way that only you two lunatics could create, but together nonetheless.”

 

Since when have they been like that? They were polar opposites. How would they ever ‘fit together’, it just wouldn't work. 

 

It'd be like trying to jam two puzzle pieces together when you know that's not where they belonged. That's what Arthur believed. Yet, like the child Alfred was, he kept trying to place them together over the years. And here Arthur was, thinking about how he might have just shaped the pieces so they'd fit. 

 

But that's just insane.

 

Shaking the stupid metaphors out of his head, Arthur huffed, “Why are you insisting that I am nervous about a small peck or something.”

 

“Peck? So you're not going to go all out like they do back in my country?” Francis stuck out his tongue just incase Arthur didn't get it, “In that case I must find Kiku and get my money back.”

 

“What?” Arthur yelled after Francis’ fleeing figure, “And this is a school play! Don't be so brash!”

 

“What was that about?” Arthur jumped at the new voice. Alfred smiled at the way the Brits eyes widened considerably, like he was a kid caught sneaking candy. 

 

Arthur coughed, trying to gain some sort of composure, “Nothing. What do you want Alfred?”

 

“Feliks says it's two minutes to showtime,” Alfred looked worried, “Are you ok dude?”

 

Arthur scoffed, “yes. I'm perfectly fine, what is with all of you.”

 

Alfred looked a bit skeptical but let it slide, “ok. Whatever you say.”

 

Before Alfred could dwell on the strange matter anymore Feliks’ voice came on over the speakers, asking everyone to settle down into their seats, “the show is about to begin! Please turn off any device, thank you and enjoy the totally amazing show.”

 

~~~~~~~~

The scene opened with a conference of the royals. A large table sat in the middle of the stage and they were all standing around it in color coded order. Arthur and Yao on the far left side across from Francis, Lili, and Vash, while Feliciano, Ludwig, Kiku, Ivan, Elizabeta, and Roderich stood in the middle facing the audience. Arthur felt like snapping at Feliciano, his fidgeting becoming somewhat irritating, but he understood how nervous the italian was. The audience was half covered by the blinding lights though, which they were somewhat grateful for. Less pressure when you couldn’t see the audience that well. 

 

“After ten years of brutal warring with one another, the four kingdoms of the mystic land, Spades, Hearts, Clubs, and Diamonds were finally at peace,” Feliks voice flooded the area that was now becoming increasingly silent, “The rulers no longer trusted each other though, which called for a fresh set of royals to take the throne. Each of the kings, queens, and jacks relinquished their positions and allowed the proper successors to take their places.”

 

Francis took his cue, coughing into his hand, “I shall go first. My name is Francis of Diamonds, I worked in the castle as an advisor previously and was trained from a young age for this position so have no fear. I will take over the king's position as my birthmark says.”

 

As paranoid as he was that the play had to be perfect, Feliks had forgotten to give each of the characters names, ironically enough. It was a last minute thing, previously they would only call eachother terms like ‘king of diamonds’ but that was too lengthy. So, why not use their real names? Fan-fucking-tastic idea if you asked Arthur.

 

“This is Lili and Vash. Lili is my lovely queen while Vash is my Jack,” Francis placed a warm hand on the petite blondes shoulder, “They also grew up in the castle.”

 

Lili did some sort of curtsy while Vash bowed. Afterwards all three of them held out their forearms where detailed tattoos were drawn on. Each had an extravagant cursive letter along with a diamond, placed and marked with bolded, black ink. Lili remembered how hard she had to try not to laugh as the paintbrush tickled her skin, but it was all worth it.

 

“I am Ivan of Clubs,” the russian smiled, ruffling up his sleeve to reveal his mark, “I will be the King. Elizabeta will take the place as queen and Roderich will be our jack. We were also all raised in the Clubs castle.”

 

“Pleasure to meet you all,” Elizabeta giggled into her hand, hoping it didn’t sound too forced. It was going fairly well, introductions seemed to fit into the plot. At least it wasn’t one of those random scenes where the director felt that the audience needed to know who everyone was right away.

 

Ludwig stood a bit taller than the rest of them, straightening his back into a serious posture, “I am Ludwig of Hearts. I will be the king of this land, so if there are any problems come to me. Kiku is going to be the queen and Feliciano the jack. Feliciano and I was raised in the Hearts castle, but Kiku resided in the mountains until recent.”

 

The asian bowed while Feliciano waved happily, the three showing off their nicely painted signs. Arthur took a deep breath in, “I am Arthur of Spades. I am the queen and will be controlling the spadian magic. And this is Yao. As jack he will serve as an advisor as well as handle many affairs. Like most of you, we were raised among the previous royals.”

 

“It is only you two?” Ludwig feigned his shock, It looked fairly real, “Where is your king? Is he late?”

 

Arthur felt everyone in the room turn and look at him, expectantly, “The king is not tardy. We… actually have not found the king yet.”

 

“You haven’t?” Francis raised an eyebrow, “Who will rule your land then?”

 

Arthur huffed a little, but smiled to himself that his character wouldn’t accept Francis’ words, “I am the queen. I am more than capable of ruling without the king present.”

 

Francis moved to speak again, but was interrupted by a latch on the table opening. The large table was covered with a blue cloth, to implicate that they were meeting in Spades. It was designed by Berwald himself and had a small hatch in the middle. Everyone around the table faked a shocked reaction as Gilbert attempted to hoist himself onto the table and out of the small opening. It was harder than he remembered and he hoped he wouldn't get stuck. 

 

Wiggling a bit, the silver haired boy was able to stand on the table and help Sadik out of the hole. The other boy was able to get out with less of a struggle closed the small door again before either of them fell in again. Gilbert would have honestly.

 

“Fear not you stupid royals!” Gilbert let out a large laugh, “It is us! The jokers of the land.”

 

Lili had a hand over her mouth, both eyebrows raised, “Who are you?” 

 

“Gilbert,” The male took her hand, raising it to his mouth in an over dramatic way and giving it a peck, “Glad to be here.”(A/N: i was so tempted to have him say “i'm not canadian”)

 

Sadik hit Gilbert on the head and the self proclaimed prussian wondered if the turk secretly enjoyed inflicting the pain, “Gilbert. Talk now, flirting later.”

 

“Right…” Arthur drawled, “So why are you here?”

 

Gilbert straightened up again, laughing as he walked over to stand by the brit, “We are here to deliver the grand proficy obviously!”

 

“And maybe grab like, something to eat while we're here.” Sadik sat down on the edge of the table, facing the audience. There was a small laugh amongst the crowd.

 

Arthur fidgeted with the necklace around his neck, turning it over with his hand. It was one of the queens nervous habits to play with the small heart shaped clock pendant. The time was at a stand still and the clock didn’t work though, not at this point in the play at least, “What proficy?”

 

“The fate of the four kingdoms of this land, all rest in the palm of your hand. For war is yet again near, though there is no reason to fear. Only when your heart beats fast and the clocks work and ticks with time, that the kingdoms will be relieved of this crime. Young queen of only eighteen, must find the king. Then as the war ends once again the wedding bells will ring,” Gilbert aimed a finger gun at the green eyed boy, “but fail at obtaining true love's first kiss, and that sharpshooter will surely not miss.” Gilbert ended his stupid rhymes and pretended to shoot Arthur. There was a pause to create tension as Arthur’s eyes grew wide with shock.

 

Sadik waited the allotted amount of time before jumping of the table and crossing his arms. He sighed as he leaned up against the cloth covered wood, “Basically the kingdoms are doomed if queenie over here doesn’t find the last royal.”

 

“T-then I will do just that!” Arthur slammed both of his hands on the table, his heart leaping out of his chest, “As Queen of Spades, I declare that we will not rest until the King is found. Until then, I say that we create a truce.”

 

Ludwig pondered for a moment, “A truce. That is a good idea. We must keep the peace lasting between all of us for as long as possible.”

 

“Then it’s settled. We all call a truce. I will write up the documents needed, and until then the meeting is dismissed.” Yao’s line cued the lights to change allowing the set to change again. The pit played a tune as the table was quickly moved and the scene shifted again. Arthur moved frantically around, helping everyone push the table out of the way and putting up the new backdrop. The play was running smoothly so far, but he didn’t want to jinx anything. Knowing his luck, he’d end up tripping over his own feet in the next scene.

 

Lukas prepared for his first scene, not showing how worried he actually was. He wished that he was able to talk to Arthur or Tino before going on, knowing that they would both be able to efficiently calm his nerves. Matthias managed to catch him before the lights went on, whispering a with reassuring smile, “You’ll do great!”

 

Though his intentions were pure, Lukas felt his stomach do some weird shit at the sight of the warm and unusually careful grin. But he had to suck it up as he walked back to his position on the stage. Arthur beside him, but both unable to talk due to the mics that were fastened to their clothing. 

 

When the lights flipped back on, the pair began to walk slowly across the stage. Lukas took a deep breath, attempting to keep his face as stoic as ever, “So you have to find the King?”

 

“It should be easy Lukas,” Arthur said doubtfully, not believing the words coming out of his own mouth, “He can’t possibly be too hard to find. As my magic consultant, and friend may I add without sounding too improfessional, I need your help. I need to know why he hasn’t come forward yet, like the next set of royals are supposed to.”

 

Gilbert ran up from behind the pair, laughing as he stopped in front of them, “I can help you there queenie. I can tell you things books can’t!”

 

“Do tell,” Arthur crossed his arms and lifted his head a little higher.

 

Gilbert tilted his head from side to side, seemingly contemplating his choice, “Beg me first.”

 

Arthur rolled his eyes answering in a sarcastic tone, “Oh great Gilbert, Joker of the mystic land. Help oh help me. Or as your kind say ‘do me a solid bro.’”

 

“Don’t appreciate the sarcasm, but I’ll accept it cause im cool like that,” Gilbert shrugged, “Unlike the other kingdoms, the royals of Spades are different.”

 

Lukas eyed him, “different in what way?”

 

“Ah, that is an awesome question,” Gilbert smirked, “Well, as you know, the royalty positions of the three other kingdoms are strictly political. It can involve love, if they choose too, but it is not necessary.”

 

Arthur looked up at the other male, “You mean to say spades isn’t like that?”

 

“I’m getting there, calm yourself,” The silver haired boy jumped around the stage, not staying still, “Spades is the kingdom of magic. It controls most of it in this universe.”

 

“We are aware of the magical system,” Lukas huffed.

 

Gilbert just continued to bounce, “Well, since magic is such a powerful force the people controlling it must get along fairly well. And what force is more powerful than magic?”

 

“The force of my fist connecting with your face if you don’t get to the point,” Arthur deadpanned. The brit was still unsure of what genre this play was supposed to be and his befuddlement only increased as the audience laughed. It was supposed to be a romantic drama, but it was seeming to be more of a comedy at this point.

 

Gilbert just laughed again, as if he shared a private joke with himself, “Love. The land needs a pair of rulers that are in love to control the magic. Without love, the risk is too big. The last king and queen who were only slotted into the roles and had a political relationship nearly wiped out the human race because of a disagreement in views.”

 

Lukas scoffed. Not just because the script called for it, but for how idiotic the whole idea was. As if love could just solve everything. As if having another person there to hold you and wish all your problems away could fix anything. As if being able to stare into bright blue eyes and nuzzle his nose against a well worn shirt that smelled of sweet honey and something indescribable could help him in anyway, “Even a couple in love can fight and disagree though.”

 

“That is true,” Gilbert smiled brightly still, “But if they are truly in love they will come to an agreement first instead of one of them going behind the others back and doing something risky.”

 

“So,” Arthur shook his head disbelievingly, “What you’re saying is that I have to fall in love?”

 

Throwing his hands behind his head, Gilbert stretched, “Pretty much! But since love has no boundaries that means it could be anyone from any kingdom.”

 

Lukas and Arthur both stared at the so called mystical being as if he had grown two heads. Lukas spoke, “It will take forever to comb through that many people. We’d have to ask all three kingdoms to search for someone with the mark.”

 

“Ah,” Gilbert wagged a finger, “Not that easy! The mark only appears after the King is kissed by the Queen. The king symbol takes over any other mark. Stays true to the whole,’love is blind notion’.”

 

Arthur groaned, “So I have to go around kissing everyone in the damn kingdom? Do you have any idea what people will start to call me?”

 

Gilbert put on a thinking expression, “A bad kisser? Well, there is one other requirement to narrow it down.”

 

“My necklace?” Arthur gave a puzzled look as Gilbert pointed to his necklace. The brit pulled it out, carefully running his thumb over the precious silver. It felt cool under his touch and was calming.

 

Gilbert nodded his head, “The king should have one like it. Though it will have a ‘K’ instead of a ‘Q’.”

 

“But,” Arthur shook his head, “I got this directly from the previous queen. The king died on the battlefield and was more than likely to have been buried with that necklace. And this is broken too, it doesn’t even tell time.”

 

The prussian danced around them some more, prancing off stage yelling, “That is what you think! Good luck your highness!”

 

The stage went dark once again and people scrambled. The backdrop changed and there were a few props setup to add onto the feel of the stage. Nothing major though. Gilbert breathed a sigh of relief as Matthew handed him a water bottle and offered a smile, “Thanks birdie. I thought I was going to die out there. Why did I get so many lines?”

 

Matthew just shrugged, “This is the last little bit before the first intermission.”

 

They turned their attention back to the stage that was being lit once again. This time Alfred and Matthias were kicking around a soccer ball, both in what would be considered normal street clothes. The dane had a rather plain looking three on his forearm along with a spades symbol, while Alfred had nothing. His skin was bare and held no number or letter. There was slight cheering from the bitc-, ahem, fangirls as the two smiled and began their scene. 

 

“We should go back to the village soon,” Matthias kicked the ball over to Alfred, “Before someone thinks you killed me.”

 

Alfred laughed, tapping the ball back, “Just because I’m a markless doesn’t mean I’m a murderer.”

 

“You know that,” Matthias grunted a bit as he almost lost the ball which would have looked bad. Imagine if that thing went off stage! He willed in his mind that Alfred would remember to kick softer, “I know that. But that doesn’t change the fact that most people still don’t trust the markless’.”

 

Alfred hummed to himself, “Maybe the new rulers will be able to fix that. What time is it?”

 

“Time to get a watch,” Matthias laughed to himself. This wasn’t as terrifying as it seemed. Feliks was right, the words seemed to just come naturally.

 

Alfred dug around the collar of his T-shirt before producing a heart shaped clock pendant on a silver chain, “I got a watch.”

 

“I meant one that worked Al. That’s not going to help,” Matthias wrinkled his nose, “Why do you still have that anyways? Just toss it, or sell it. I bet you could get one that actually told time if you did.”

 

Alfred played with the thin charm, turning it over a few times. He sighed, “I dunno. It just seems… Special.”

 

“Suit yourself,” Matthias picked up the ball and started to walk off stage, “I’m going back before the chief yells.”

 

Alfred just nodded, still staring down at the necklace, “Yeah, Special.”

 

The stage went black.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The intermissions were all supposed to be short since there were three of them. They lasted for a good fifteen minutes each, which meant there was time for water and such.

 

“Well,” Matthias sighed in the green room, flopping down, “The audience seems to be enjoying it so far.”

 

Alfred nodded, taking a sip of water and taking a seat on the floor by Matthias’ feet. His back was up against the small couch as he looked up to the Dane, “I feel like i'm going to screw up.”

 

“You’re not the one that has to do a ballroom dance in the next scene though,” Matthias half-heartedly laughed, “I’m going to trip or something.”

 

“You and Lukas have been practicing that scene forever,” Alfred rolled his eyes, “You’re not gonna trip.”

 

Lukas sat down on the couch next to Matthias, a few inches away, letting out a breath, “You better not.”

 

Arthur trailed behind Lukas and sat down on the floor in front of him, like Alfred had. The play had all of them acting like the walking dead off of the stage. They were tired, starting to grow hungry, and didn’t have any emotions left to offer. At least Arthur’s nerves seemed to have settled down though, with the way everything was going according to plan, “Lukas have you seen Lovino? I actually wanted to speak with both of you about the english assignment. I seem to have a problem.”

 

“What is it?” Lukas asked, “I think Lovino and Antonio are rehearsing since they don’t come in until act three.”

 

Arthur sighed, sinking farther back into the couch, “Perfect.”

 

At the mention of the english assignment Matthias and Alfred looked at each other. They had been too busy to plan anything recently, with the play and all. They hadn’t actually had a solid plan since that whole jealousy fiasco, the pictures being more of a convenient twist. Maybe they should add ‘romantic photoshoot’ to the book though, just in case. Matthias did get a kiss, so there was something to that.

 

But nothing was set in stone for the next plot. They grew a bit more desperate, wanting to just hold the other and not let go, but they also knew that it would take an abundance of time for the three tsunderes to get over whatever fear was holding them back. And they would wait patiently, it would all be worth it.

 

Feliks poked his head in, “Time to go guys!”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Arthur stood with Yao and Lukas center stage, “I don’t know how we are going to possibly find this person. It would take far too long to visit every number village in each town.”

 

“This is true,” Yao put on a thoughtful expression, “How would we get everyone in the same place all at once? It would be much more efficient if we could.”

 

Lukas spoke, “How about a ball? It could be a masquerade and we can invite everyone from the kingdoms.”

 

“Ah,” Yao snapped his fingers, smiling, “That is a good idea. We can ask everyone to dress in our native colors too, so there is no bias towards certain kingdoms.”

 

Arthur nodded, “We must get started on the invitations at once.”

 

The scene ended and they all dispersed. The lights not bothering to go off as the backdrop changed again and was split into thirds to represent the remaining three kingdoms. The groups clumped together at their designated places, the clubs at the far left, hearts in the middle, and diamonds to the far right. Each of the kings holding an envelope.

 

“This came in the mail today sir,” Roderich stood firmly next to Ivan and Elizabeta, “It is from the Spades kingdom.”

 

Elizabeta looked elated as she spoke, “It’s an invitation to a ball! We must attend as well as invite all of our people as the letter asks so kindly.”

 

The spotlight shifted to the middle and almost made Feliciano jump as he spoke, “A letter from the Spades Kingdom for a ball! Wouldn’t that be fun? I think we should go.”

 

“I do too,” Kiku nodded his head, “It would be in the best interest for the four kingdoms if we do anything we can to assist the queen in finding this lost love.”

 

The light shifted once again, nearly blinding Vash. Couldn’t the school afford something that wouldn’t kill his retinas? There were good spotlights out there that he could get a decent deal on, maybe he should talk to the board about it, “The letter that arrived today is an invitation.”

 

“To a ball, how exciting.” Lili added sweetly. She smiled up at the king, hoping that they would go.

 

The spotlight flashed off.  The stage light came on above all three of the kingdoms as each of the kings spoke at the same time, “I accept this invitation.” 

 

Francis was able to breath again, they had timed that perfectly. Thank the lord, Feliks wouldn’t kill them that night. He helped a few of the stage hands with the background again, tugging on the right ropes. The giant canvas was split again, this time in half. One side depicted a bedroom while the other showed something that looked like a pub. Couches were moved in the darkness, as well as a table and chairs.

 

When the scene lit again, Arthur was seated on the couch while Lukas as fussing with a piece of cloth in his lap. On the other side Matthias was pretending to wipe down the old looking table while Alfred was slumped in his chair.

 

“My dear ten, Lukas, you should stop working on that and prepare for the ball yourself. I will finish it off.” Arthur attempted to pull the clothing from Lukas grip.

 

The norwegian tsked, “I will finish this and have plenty of time to prepare.”

 

“I do hope you have fun tonight,” Arthur gave up, releasing his grip, “I don’t want you to worry about me. Find a partner and dance the night away, that is an order.”

 

“I will most likely not find anyone of interest,” Lukas looked at him doubtfully, pausing his work, “The ball is meant for you to find the one that you will end up with, as a servant to the castle I must make sure that you are happy first.”

 

“You are my friend, not a prisoner here,” Arthur stated stubbornly, “Enjoy the ball for me.”

 

Lukas just shook his head and his hands started moving again. In all honesty he was just twisting buttons, not actually sewing anything. He hoped that it looked real though.

 

The light shifted to the other side of the stage, Alfred sighed, “Hey! Did you hear that they found all of the new royals?”

 

“Yea. All of them except the king. You should have heard the people earlier at the pub. I was wiping up the counter and one of them turned to me and said,” Matthias raised his hands and started moving them in a drunken motion, like he practiced. The lines had been altered since though, only slightly, “Did ya hear about the new queen? Can’t wait to have my go at the crown.”

 

Alfred glanced up in thought, “Oh yea, they’re holding that ball to find the king, I hope that Queen has protection from all those drunk men. I heard that she's quite the looker.”

 

“Hey. They’re good spirits but yea, I bet security will be on high alert.” Matthias swiped the table again and laughed.

 

“Do you think she's nice?”Alfred leaned his elbow on the table top, Matthias glaring at him, “I hope that she'll lead us better than the last one. The war just ended and I don't think we can take another one for a good while.”

“I'm sure that we will have our period of peace.” Matthias pushed Alfred’s arm off.

 

“Well,” Alfred said standing up, “You have fun at that whole thing, tomorrow night is it?”

 

Matthias looked slightly shocked, “You’re not going?”

 

“Are you crazy?” Alfred laughed sadly, “You said it yourself before, I’m a markless. They wouldn’t let me anywhere near the queen, or the palace for that sake.” 

 

“Alfred,” Matthias sighed, “You have to at least try, what if you’re the next king?”

 

Alfred looked at him as if he were crazy, “Me? King, a markless has never been one before. It’s fine. Someone has to watch the village children while everyone else attends.”

 

“For what it’s worth, I think you should at least try Al,” Matthias said as the light dimmed again. People started flurring about, the stage had to look like a ball room. The grand staircase was painted on the backdrop and a chandelier lowered from the ceiling. They were all amazed by what Feliks was able to string together with the props department. The pit played the classical tune of waltz music as the extras flooded and filled the stage area. It was breathtaking no matter how many times they saw it unfold. The mear shift in scenes and what they were able to do with props. 

 

Arthur stepped back onto stage along with Lukas and Yao, “Everyone seems to be enjoying themselves. I must make rounds so please, you two must go enjoy the festivities.”

 

Arthur weaved his way back off stage, as if he was going to go greet guest in other areas. The ball outfits were more elaborate, with nice and pretty masks that were embroidered with gold and blue string. Yao stated to walk and glance over a few of the people.

 

Bumping into someone, he pause, “Sorry.”

 

“Hm?” The figure picked up the mask that had fallen off and turned around, “Oh it is no problem.”

 

“Oh, your majesty,” Yao looked up at the king of Clubs, “I hope you are enjoying your stay at the castle.”

 

Ivan pretended to look confused, as if he didn’t know who was under the flimsy mask, “Ah. It is a very nice castle yes. My own is quite similar, who are you?”

 

“Oh, please excuse me,” Yao removed the item from his face, “I am the jack of this kingdom. I think we met each other at the first official meeting.”

 

Yao feigned a blush (can you do that? Probably not but he lied to himself that it was possible) as the other smiled at him, “You look very cute in that new outfit. Would you mind giving me a tour of the palace?”

 

“Not at all,” Yao straightened up and tried to gain composure, “Follow me, please.”

 

The two walked off stage left and the focus was drawn to the right side as Matthias screamed, “I’m so sorry!”

 

Lukas, who had fallen down, looked up. Lukas adjusted the mask covering his eyes before reluctantly taking the hand that was extended to him. Once back on his feet, the blond swiped off any dust, “Please. We are inside. Stop yelling.” 

“Hey,” Matthias smiled, “You’re kinda pretty.”

 

Lukas paused, his hands mid-swipe as he raised an eyebrow with a small frown, “And you’re pretty annoying.”

 

Matthias laughed at how natural it seemed for Lukas to act annoyed. Maybe he was, “Aw, c’mon. Don’t be like that, I’m Matthias, who are you?”

 

Lukas struggled to see the color of the other person’s eyes under the mask, but the friendly smile was wide and bright, “My name is Lukas.”

 

“So, what brings you here?” Matthias felt weird. The lines were so natural, but now that he was infront of everyone reciting them, the fact that he was trying to talk up one of his best friends that he's known for so long as if he were a stranger was weird. (A/N: wow holy run on sentence).

 

Lukas offered a flat look, “Work.”

 

“You work here?” Matthias looked slightly shocked, “Man, what number are you? I’m only a three so this is sorta a special visit.”

 

The norwegians ears perked up, “Ten and yeah, I work here. I’m actually moral support for a special guest here.”

 

“Ah, you’re lucky,” Matthias sighed, “I don’t really know anyone here. Well, I know you now i guess.”

 

Matthias laughed and Lukas smiled softly. There was a slight pause as they made eye contact. They took turns looking away then back into the others eyes, awkwardly. Matthias gave a sheepish smile, rubbing the back of his head and offering a hand, “Want to dance?”

 

Lukas nodded and took the hand that was held out, allowing himself to be led to the center stage. There they both let out a few more awkward laughs and moved in an unsure and clumsy way, trying to figure out how to work in sync. Matthias’ hand laid on Lukas’ waist and the shorter blond’s hand was on the others shoulder. It was more tense than before at the photoshoot site, both knowing how the scene  _ had _ to end. They tried to loosen their movements, tried not to be so stiff. Lukas looked everywhere but up, the soft dark eyes averting to the side and sometimes down at their moving feet. He felt the weight of all the eyes in the room on his shoulders melt away though when Matthias pulled him in just a tiny bit more. 

 

It felt like they were the only two there, despite that there were probably about two hundred people all staring. They locked eyes and shared small smiles before gracefully moving along with the music.

 

The live pit made it even more entrenching. The recorded music could never compare to hearing the instruments in person. The tunes beating loudly in their ears as well as the fast thumping rhythm of their own hearts. The Dane could feel Lukas laugh slightly as he listened to Matthias softly hum to the overly familiar tune. Soft enough for the mic not to pick it up, but it was a loud enough whispery tone that made Lukas’ ears perk up and turn red. It was a fairytale dance. 

 

The lights glimmered in the background, not that they really noticed. Other people around them were also dancing, and laughing and acting as if it were a real party. But they stopped acting. Or at least it felt like that. It was all real for a moment. The spark, the compassion, the connection. Holding onto each other closely and moving fluently as if it were as easy as breathing. Lukas felt that weird feeling in his stomach again. He felt sick and uneasy, yet not at the same time. He also felt comfortable and like this was something he wanted to do for the rest of his life. Why? He must have come down with a cold or something. 

 

Matthias was purely elated as he twirled the other boy. His cheeks hurt from smiling and he loved the soft and warm pressure of Lukas’ body against his own. It felt natural, like coming home. It gave him the gooey feeling that send shivers up his spine. Dancing here, looking into these big purplish blue eyes Matthias never felt so content. This right here reminded Matthias why he was going through so much trouble to try to make the other realize his feelings were genuine. This hidden smile right here was why Matthias fell each and everyday, harder and harder. 

 

The music was ending and they both shook back to life, remembering that they had to end the scene. Matthias and Lukas both took reached up to remove the others mask at the same time. Matthias carefully slipped off the item, moving his hands back around Lukas’ waist after he finished, mask being crushed in his hands. Lukas pulled off the mask, it was less extravagant but nicely made, and he wound his arms around the taller male’s neck. 

 

There was a pause and Matthias moved to lean his forehead against the others, breathing out a stunned, “Wow.”

 

The kiss was small, a press against the others mouth. Holding each other just slightly closer. Lukas had to lean up a bit, but not so much that it was uncomfortable. It was Tender and sweet enough to make everyone around coo. But it hardly mattered to them how everyone else reacted.

 

They held their position until the lights dimmed around them, and then a second longer. 

 

~~~~~~~~~

Lukas glared as Arthur let out a low whistle, “did you have fun there?”

 

“Be quiet,” Lukas rolled his eyes. It was the second intermission and they didn't have a giant part in the next chunk of the play until the middle, which meant that the two could just avoid Alfred and Matthias for as long as they could. 

 

“You seemed to be enjoying it,” Arthur smirked, but his face dropped a bit as Lukas just stared at him, “Seemed easy.”

 

Lukas looked at his friend. Analyzed him. It was evident that he was worried, with the way that Arthur tugged and played with his sleeves. Stretching them out, rubbing the smooth coat fabric between his fingers, his eyes shifting with nerves. He was trying his best to hide it, his pride never failing to get the better of him. Lukas figured that Arthur would rather be shot than admit that he was a more than slightly on edge. But he was the same way, he couldn’t exactly say he blamed Arthur for his personality when Lukas himself would do the same thing.

 

The norwegian sighed, “You can tell me if you’re nervous or something. About the stupid stage kiss that is.”

 

“What makes you think that I’d be worried.” Arthur snorted, “Do I have it written on me somewhere? Why does everyone insist that I am?”

 

Lukas just rolled his eyes, biting down into a granola bar that Feliks provided in the green room, “You might as well have it spelled out on your forehead.”

 

“Great. Well, I’m not. It's ridiculous to think I would be,” Arthur crossed his arms, forgoing his idea to go and grab himself a small snack, “As you said. It's a stupid stage kiss.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Your highness!” Feliciano ran onto the stage frantically towards where Kiku was perched, “The Ace!”

 

Kiku looked up as the italian barreled forward, closer towards him, “What about Heracles? Has he returned from Diamonds? He  _ was _ sent a while ago to discuss trading policies.”

 

“No!” Feliciano clung to the japanese male’s legs, tears pouring down his face in what could have been seen in a comical way, “The rumors! The ace has been killed!”

 

Kiku feigned shock, distraught in his eyes as he slumped off of the throne onto the floor, “W-what?”

 

“The ace, people are saying he was killed by the Diamond royals.” Ludwig’s voice entered the room. Feliciano was wrapping his arms tightly around the seemingly weeping male, stroking his back as the german made his way over to them.

 

“Ve~ Don’t cry!” Feliciano tried in his most cheerful voice, “Call in the sevens!”

 

Tino nervously waddled onto stage, the large stomach prop making it hard to walk with much stride in his steps. He tried not to be too embarrased when the audience broke out into a sea of small, flittering laughter.With his ears red, Tino knelt before the upset male who was curled up into a ball, “My dear queen, what seems to be the problem?”

 

Kiku didn’t look up, but he let out a shaky growl, “Those evil Diamonds have taken my Ace away. We must repay them.”

 

The finnish boy grabbed Kiku’s hand like they had practiced, “Your wish is my command your highness, as your top assassin it is my duty. I shall start packing for the trip right n-”

 

“St’p!” Berwald strode towards them from stage left, standing in front of his royals and bowing. He steadied the wobbling Tino as he let out a cough that demanded attention, “M’ l’dy. Ple’se, lo’k at m’ w’fe.”

 

Kiku glanced at Tino suddenly and had to fight down a chuckle at the boy's costume and red complexion, “My dear seven! How come you did not tell me of this wondrous news? There is no way that I can let you go in your condition.”

 

Berwald helped Tino to his feet, the shorter blonde held the fake stomach in place as he did, willing it not to fall out. He let out a weak protest, “You greatness! I can still go, it will be no problem. Anything for you.”

 

“No.” The blue eyed boy placed his hand on top of the hand on the fake bump with all the care in the world, as if it were real. He let out a stern, “B’by.”

 

Tino could still feel his heart beating wildly from the gesture, “B-but-”

 

“Your highness!” Lovino nearly tripped over the carpet as he ran in, “Send me instead! I have been training for a long time now. I can surely take out this Ace, no problem.”

 

Ludwig took Feliciano’s previous line, standing in front of the meekish looking italian assassin, “You are far too inexperienced! If your cover were to be blown, then Diamonds will more than likely declare war on Hearts.”

 

“I can do it your highness! I assure you.” Lovino glared at Ludwig’s tone, but he bowed his head forward with respect none the less.

 

“I will allow it,” Kiku said walking up to them, swiping his eyes, “Our top assassin is in no condition to take out the Ace, he will have to do.”

 

Lovino smirked, nodding his head, “I won’t let you down sir. An eye for an eye.”

 

The scene ended and the lights dimmed again as everything shifted. The backdrop was once again the shallow halls of the spades castle, but this time it was less grand and more ordinary. The pit played a simple tune as Yao walked calmly out, eyes reading a the return address on the letter that he held. 

 

“From the King of Clubs,” Yao smiled to himself, humming in delight, “Hm.”

 

He easily tore open the letter, reading it aloud, “ _ My dearest Yao, _

_ I hope that the weather over there is treating you well. I was writing to you today because I wanted to know if you would go to an outing with me.  _

_ Please respond,  _

_ Ivan the king of Clubs. _ ”

 

Yao let out a fake gasp as if he hadn’t recited what was on the paper verbatim for the past few months, “I… I have to write back. Ai-ya…” He held his head and sped walk to the other side of the stage. As he exited stage right, Ivan entered from the same direction, holding a letter of his own. It signified the time that had passed, or was supposed to at least.

 

“A letter from Yao!” Ivan practically skipped with glee across the stage. He tore the envelopes open, careful not to rip the paper inside.

 

There was a pause as he unfolded it, “ _ Dear Ivan, _

_ I must decline your offer. A proposal like that, as you must know, is unprofessional and I can not have any sort of affiliation with the club's kingdom, forbid that we were to go to war. I am very sorry, I had a very nice time with you at the Ball.  _

_ The Royal Jack of Spades, _

_ Yao Wang. _ ”

 

The lights flickered off and Ivan rushed off of the stage, waiting for the scene to shift again. 

 

“What has you so elated recently my dear ten?” Arthur smirked like he did before. Though this time Lukas would have to respond with something other than dry sarcasm and scowling. 

 

“Oh. Nothing really, I just had a nice time at the Ball,” Lukas replied nonchalantly. He tried changing the subject, “Did you meet anyone that interested you?”

 

“You know I did not. We are still on high alert. But it seemed like you had more luck than I did.” The Brit wore a smug smile, “who was the one you danced with?”

 

Lukas gasped, turning away with a too quick response, “no one.”

 

“No one, yet you shared a kiss?” Arthur laughed, “Please, just tell me. I am your friend.”

 

The other just shook his head, “It won't work. He is a three, I have no reason to go down to the villages and it will only raise suspicion if I do. We wouldn't want the other numbers to think that the royals favored the threes.”

 

Arthur pondered for a moment, “Do you really like this boy?”

 

“He,” Lukas paused, “He was great. Wonderful, but I can not know if it was more than a passing affection. Nor will I ever know. Though it is probably the former.”

 

“You have not tried yet though! Invite him here, what is his name?” Arthur declared, startling Lukas. 

 

The other blond raised his hands, “Parliament would never allow it.”

 

“Parliament? Forget them Lukas,” Arthur huffed stubbornly, “his name?”

 

“Matthias,” Lukas put on the warmest smile he could. The Brit started making his way off stage, leaving Lukas to trail after, “Where are you going?”

 

Arthur called from off stage, “Getting a messenger ready. What else?”

 

The lights dimmed only for a second so the background could change. There were soft yellows and vibrant oranges dotted all over the large canvas, a cluster of plastic bushes up against the backdrop. Lovino paced back and forth, mumbling to himself, “just go damn it. What are you so afraid of? What is the problem? You covered the mark up well enough, just look for a place to stake out and set up.” 

 

“Are you ok?” Antonio approached the frantic male. The other looked shocked, Throwing the bag he was holding into the fake bushes. 

 

Lovino grumbled, “Fantastic. The element of surprise is out.”

 

Antonio just laughed, “did you say something? Are you looking for someone? It is odd for a person to be outside the castle walls. You're lucky a guard did not confront you yet, number…”

 

“Markless,” Lovino placed a hand on his forearm. Though his number and sign was covered by the layers of makeup and fabric. He let out in an annoyed tone, “My name is Lovino, tell me where can I find the Ace of this kingdom?”

 

“Ah,” Antonio wore a weary expression, “Why do you need to find our kingdoms ace?”

 

Lovino panicked for a moment, “I-I came from the hearts kingdom in need of freaking work. I wanted to know if… the ace would train me…?”

 

“I see!” The spaniard brightened instantly, “In that case, it is a pleasure to meet you. We would have to go inform the king, but you look very nice.”

 

Lovino was taken aback a bit, looking pleasantly shocked, “Ah. Aren’t you scared? I am a markless.”

 

Lovino visibly cringed as Antonio gave a confused smile, tilting his head, “Why? You’re just a normal person right? Markless or not, It's not like you are going to kill me.”

 

“That’s what you think,” Lovino mumbled to himself before lifting his head a little higher, “I guess you are right.”

  
  


Antonio grabbed his hand, tugging him towards stage left, “Come! We must get you into proper clothes and tell the king! Oh he will be so happy! I finally get a little worker of my own!”

 

“Hey!” Lovino looked back towards the bushes, whispering a soft, “My bag.”

 

The scene shifted again Elizabeta and Roderich were center stage, Elizabeta holding her head and pacing. She was mumbling to herself, “He hasn’t come out in days! He’s just been saying something about the spades kingdom and rules. What is that even supposed to mean?”

 

“Maybe,” Roderich placed a hand on the frantic womans shoulder, halting the movements, “The Spades kingdom did something to hurt him.”

 

Elizabeta picked her head up, fists clenched, “Do you really think so?”

 

“It is very possible,” the austrian sighed, “There is no other explanation. Why else would he be acting this way?”

 

The hungarian looked furious, letting out a roar, “Get the paperwork ready. The kingdom is going to war!”

 

The backdrop changed again as Lukas ran onto stage, worried. Matthias followed after him, “Hey! Lukas slow down.”

 

“You should leave,” Lukas stopped abruptly, turning around, “You shouldn’t be here. We could get into a lot of trouble.”

 

Arthur walked in, “Lukas. It’s fine. I say it's fine.”

 

“Arthur!” Lukas glared not moving, “The parliament.”

 

“And I am the queen,” The brit scoffed. He looked at his friend and sighed, his expression suddenly morbid, “Lukas. For many reasons that we still don’t know, Clubs has declared war on our kingdom today.”

 

Lukas’ eyes bulged out, he shook his head frantically, “That’s even more of a reason for him to leave.”

 

Arthur sighed, pushing Matthias’ shoulder and urging him to go say something. The dane shook a bit, unsurely walking forward towards the angered male, “Lukas…”

 

“Matthias i can’t do this right now,” Lukas scrunched his eyes closed, “You just heard that. The kingdom is about to go to war, I have to prepare, you have to prepare. The three’s village will certainly be a prime first target.”

 

Matthias smiled slightly, grabbing the blond’s hands in his own. He leaned in to nuzzle their foreheads together, “Lukas, shouldn’t that be even more of a reason for us to be together?”

 

“What?” Lukas sounded shocked but didn’t pull his head away. Arthur slowly turned around at that point, not being noticed by the couple.

 

Matthias put on a small smile, “If the war is nearing, then we have to spend the time we have together. God forbid it that one of us is called into battle and…”

 

“I,” Lukas tightened his eyes shut, looking as if he were about to cry, “I can’t get close to you knowing something like that could possibly happen.”

 

“Lukas, please. We don’t have a lot of time, I have to leave before sunrise,” The dane tightened his hands, forcing Lukas to look back up, “I promise that if I had to be sent off, I would return to you.” 

 

Lukas glared up, “We just met. You can’t promise something like that, I’m not even sure if we’re actually meant to be together.”

 

“Yet here you are crying,” Matthias let out a sheepish laugh as he swiped under the norwegians eyes. The skin that he touched felt hot, “Lukas, I would fight through millions of those soldiers just to come back to you. To whatever we can start before that time might come. But somehow I think it would be me worrying about you and your stubborn ass.”

 

Lukas couldn’t help but wonder if Feliks was allowed to use any sort of curse words in the play as he let the words flutter into his ears. They of course rehearsed this also, but it never felt more real. He sighed, “Normal people would have left to prepare themselves. You’re stupid you know that?”

 

“I’ve been told.”

 

The lights dimmed again as the two moved slowly off stage. Lukas’ face felt the air hit his cheeks, cold. He could already hear the mockery in Arthur's tone.

 

“What am I doing?” Lovino mumbled to himself, turning plastic tomatoes in his hands, “What am I still doing here. I should just stab him and leave. Where did I leave that bag?”

 

“Lovi~” The italian jumped, startled as the Spaniard walked onto the stage with a wicker basket, “Did you wash the tomatoes? You have to pluck the stem off first remember.”

 

Lovino rolled his eyes, “You’ve told me for the past few weeks. I know you stupid.”

 

The spaniard let out a laugh, coming over to the other boy. There was a sun hat perched on his head despite his royal looking outfit. He rested his chin on Lovino’s shoulder, “I know. I just like reminding you.”

 

“Well stop, it's annoying,” Lovino slapped his face away. He felt embarrassed by the way that Antonio’s breath was hitting his neck. It sent odd shivers down his spine. He was uncomfortable knowing it wasn’t a completely awful feeling, “And don’t breath down my neck.”

 

Antonio just laughed, “You’re so funny.”

 

“Stop,” Lovino growled, dropping the tomatoes into the basket. He didn’t want to think of how the way the uncoordinated outfit made his stomach flip in weird ways. It just looked so… so Antonio. It would be just like him to wear something like that. Mixing something overly dressy with something overly simple. Like wearing sandals with a tux. It was charming.

 

Antonio shook his head, “Lovino, I have something to tell you.”

 

Lovino knew the next words that were coming. He knew the script inside and out (not on his own accord). But his heart still fluttered at the words that were usually prior to a grand sort of confession. He wondered why he suddenly thought of something like that. 

 

“What is it,” Lovino acted as annoyed and uninterested as could.

 

Antonio hummed, “I have an assassin after me. I could die any minute now actually.”

 

“W-What? Why are you acting so nonchalantly about this?!” Lovino looked at him in disbelief, “You could be killed! Don’t you like living?”

 

“Of course I do,” Antonio laughed, “The war is about to begin too.”

 

Lovino’s eyes widened. He looked up at the spaniard, “Are you nuts! What war?”

 

“Our kingdom declared war on your old one once our intell found out. There are lots of guards looking for the person,” Antonio cheered brightly, picking up one of the tomatoes out of the bucket and observing it.

 

Lovino grabbed onto the taller male's shoulders, “What is wrong with you! Why are you so happy?”

 

“Hm?” Antonio looked up and chucked, “why wouldn’t I be happy? I have you here, and Tomatoes. And I’m still alive aren’t I?”

 

Lovino crossed his arms, huffing, “You’re crazy.”

 

“As long as you’re here with me I’ll be happy until the day that bullet shoots out my brain,” Antonio wrapped his arms around his shoulders, tightly squeezing.

 

Lovino struggled against the tight grip, “You’re even more insane than I thought!”

 

Lovino was red by the time the lights turned off again and Antonio let him down. Why was he letting the small contact get to him all of a sudden? He had been receiving hugs and unwanted physical contact for years now. What has changed recently?

 

The lights came back on and the backdrop was back to the spades hall, Arthur and Lukas walking, “Things have been going well with Matthias I take it?”

 

“Hm,” The other blond nodded, “He’s coming back tonight, and he said he was bringing someone along.”

 

“What?” Arthur paused, “Someone?”

 

Lukas turned to look at his friend with an apologetic look, “I was thinking that maybe, you could hang out with him.”

 

“Why? Just leave the poor bloke at home than. The war is still starting you know.” Arthur rolled his eyes but laughed none the less.

 

Lukas bumped his arm, “Yes. but even you need a break.”

 

“I suppose I will babysit your boyfriends friend,” Arthur sighed as he crossed his arms, “But you have to do my half of the recruiting papers.”

 

The two shared a small laugh as Alfred and Matthias walked onto the stage. They two were talking about something it seemed like. They all met somewhere in the middle, and Matthias brightened as he turned away from his conversation. Lukas blushed when the dane hugged him, “Get off.”

 

“Aw, Lukas,” Matthias laughed, pulling away, “This is Alfred. He was the one I was telling you about.”

 

Alfred took his turn, “Hi!”

 

“Oh god, there’s two of you. Well I am Lukas,” Arthur just waved and Lukas rolled his eyes. He moved to tug on Matthias’ shirt and walk in the direction where the Dane had come from, “And Arthur here, has agreed to hang out with Alfred.”

 

“Where are we going? We aren’t goi-”

 

Lukas just kept pulling him off stage, “Shut up.”

 

Arthur glared at his friend's retreating figure and Alfred just continued to chuckle at the pair. The brit let out a big breath and turned, annoyed, at the person who was left, letting out a flat, “Hi.”

 

“Hey. Sorry for tagging along, Matthias just insisted that I meet his new soul mate,” Alfred smiled at the brit who was walking over to the fake balcony railing. Arthur leaned his elbow down and rested his head against his palm.

 

Arthur sighed again, figuring that the play was already more than halfway over and he’d be able to leave soon. It drove him to not give up and say his next line, forcing a small smile, “I just wasn’t expecting someone else to join. Don’t worry about it.”

 

“Heh. Matthias told me how cool you were about the whole sneaking around thing. I think it’s pretty nice of you dude,” Alfred stuck out his hand, “I’m glad that we got to meet.”

 

“Likewise,” Arthur shook his hand hesitantly, “So… Uh. Are you from the same village as Matthias?”

 

Alfred pulled away and put his hand on his forearm, sheepishly rubbing, “I… Ok. Don’t freak out ok? But I actually don’t have a mark.”

 

“You’re a markless?” Arthur turned in disbelief.

 

Alfred looked at him with an unsure smile, waving his arms, “I promise i'm not some crazy person!”

 

Arthur stared for a moment. Then two, then started laughing, “I never said you were.”

 

Alfred waited with a more confident smile until Arthur calmed down. He let out his own chuckles mixed in, “So, how’s the hunt going?”

 

“Hunt?” Arthur tilted his head. He briefly wondered if the audience was getting bored.

 

Alfred nodded, “Yeah. You’re king?”

 

“Oh, yes. We still haven’t found him,” Arthur’s smile shrunk a bit, “The war is getting closer, and more inevitable by the minute.”

 

Alfred wore a look of concern. They stood there while Alfred pondered for a moment, “Hey Artie?”

 

Arthur looked up and glared, “Don’t call me that.”

 

“Ha,” Alfred just poked his shoulder, “You’re it.”

 

“You’re kidding right?” Arthur placed a hand on the spot where Alfred had poked. Alfred just smiled again and shrugged, “Tell me you’re kidding.”

 

Instead of saying anything he ran towards stage left, leaving Arthur stunned a little before the brit let out a small laugh to and followed. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The last scene was finally coming up and Arthur felt as if he were going to be slightly sick. The anticipation. The nerves. Everything. He prayed that in the fifteen minutes of break, the school would just find a way to implode.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“The world’s gonna be in a war,” Gilbert said in a sing song like voice, “Should we stay and watch?”

 

Sadik placed a finger on his chin, “I feel like this could be interesting.”

 

“Eh,” Gilbert wandered to sit on the edge of the stage, “The we should watch from the best seat in the house.”

 

The two jumped off the stage and sat in two of the seats that were upfront, watching as the lights didn’t bother to dim as the scene changed. Lovino and Antonio walked on and replaced the two jokers, “Antonio I-”

 

“Lovino we have to prepare now!” Antonio chipperly moved about, Lovino trailing behind. He placed his hand into his pocket, pulling out a dagger.

 

The italian gulped, “Antonio I-”

 

“Lovino, do you need anything? We might not be able to go down to the villages after the war is fully under way.”

 

“Antonio, I-”

 

“Lovino, it will be fine. I’m sure of-” Antonio’s ramblings were cut off by Lovino tugging him down and touching their noses together. Lovino looked into the green eyes and felt his heart start to pound. They were so close, but this was just a drum roll, something to build up tension. 

 

He was surprised by Francis’ voice, despite knowing that it was coming, “Drop it!”

 

Lovino heard the knife in his hand clank on the ground and was tempted to chase the heat that left as Antonio pulled away with a shocked expression perfectly painted on.

 

Lovino started to close his eyes tight, “I’m sorry!”

 

Antonio was still stunned as Francis began to bark orders, “Seise him at once!”

 

“Antonio! Believe me you bastard,” Lovino cried out as the guards captured him, “I wasn’t going to do it.”

 

The background shifted again as Lovino was dragged in one direction and Antonio was guided away by Francis and Vash in the other direction. Arthur and Yao walked out. “Your highness,” Yao said regretfully, “I feel that it is my fault that we are entering this war.”

 

Arthur turned his head so fast, he was scared he had whiplash, “What? How on earth could it be your fault?”

 

“I,” Yao paused, wringing his hands together, “Rejected an offer to an outing with the king of Clubs.”

 

Arthur scoffed, “An outing? Yao we are royalty, you’re allowed to leave. Infact I would have encouraged you to strengthen the relationship between our lands.”

 

“No… Not that sort of outing,” The brit’s eyes widened, “I told him that it would be completely unprofessional.”

 

“Yao, did you… like him by any chance?” The other sighed as the asian reluctantly nodded, “Oh my. Why must everything involve some sort of feelings. What happened to the traditional want to take over for power purposes? Yao, why didn’t you just say yes? We are entering a new age and as ruler, I am going to make changes.”

 

Yao shook his head, “It is too late now.”

 

The auditorium was pitch black the next minute, only a single spotlight shining on Antonio as he frantically ran around the stage, “Lovino! Where are you?”

 

“Antonio?” There was another spotlight that showed the italian behind bars, “Why are you here?”

 

“I came to find you.” Antonio ran to the cell, gripping onto the bars.

 

Lovino looked confused, “Why? I was sent here to end your life. Did you think that I couldn't do it? I am a great assassin!”

 

“I have no doubts that you are,” Antonio laughed as he worked on picking the, “I just knew that you weren’t going to.”

 

The lock broke off and Antonio opened the metal door, Lovino was still frozen though, “Why?”

 

“Because I trust you,” the darker haired male laughed as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. 

 

Lovino said nothing else, but did as he was supposed to. He just closed his eyes and did what he had to do. And what he had to do, what Feliks insisted on him doing, was run at Antonio. jump. Kiss. And then run again. And he did just that. 

 

Antonio barely had the time to catch him as Lovino jumped up and pressed his lips harshly against his own. The boy was placed down, as he averted eyes, “We should go.”

 

Lovino ran off stage, Antonio gripping at his hand. Lovino could still feel it burning on his lips. The searing, yet oddly captivating feeling. It lasted less than a split second, yet his heart was still threatening to jump out of his chest. He told himself, yelled at himself to stop thinking about something as stupid as a play kiss. Something as stupid as this play in general. He tried not to think about anything as the pit music changed from the frantic and fast paced tune to a more calming melody, the background shining with fake fairy lights, and Arthur ran back onto the stage with Alfred chasing.

 

“We need to stop this childish game,” Arthur laughed as he was cornered against the pillar.

 

Alfred had his hands on either side of Arthur's head, chuckling as they were both breathing heavily, “Then you give up?”

 

Arthur scoffed, “Never.”

 

“The prepare to beg for mercy,” Alfred started to run his to run his fingers up and down the shorter male's sides. Arthur could have been embarrassed but he was giggling too much to really notice. Alfred let out a breath, “I didn’t mean for it to come out like that. But, you’re it.”

 

Arthur was wheezing as he was finally released, “Why do you insist on playing this game?”

 

“You never say no,” Alfred smiled as the two leaned against the balcony, “Do you not have fun? You need to lighten up dude.”

 

Arthur shook his head, “Trust me, it’s the highlight of my day.”

 

“So, the war is coming closer,” Alfred let out a heaving sigh, turning to the other, “You coming any closer to finding a king?”

 

“No... There are certain rules apparently,” Arthur threw his head back as Alfred watched.

 

“What rules?”

 

Arthur let out a deflated noise, “Oh. Some mumbo jumbo that the jokers told me.”

 

“C’mon artie,” Alfred poked at his side, “Tell me, what are these requirements?”

 

Arthur swatted the hand away, “Silly things. I don’t even think they’re true. For one, Only a kiss will reveal the mark. Then there was something about being in love. And- wait what time is it?”

 

“Time to get a watch?” Arthur didn’t look amused, “Sorry. Stupid joke that Matthias and I used to tell.”

 

“How come?”

 

Alfred reached into his shirt to find his watch. Arthur’s eyes growing wide as he pulled out the small heart pendant. The brit touched his own as Alfred let out a snort, “He always tells me to throw out this stupid thing. But I could never find the heart to do it.”

 

“W-why?” Arthur clutched his necklace even harder.

 

Alfred shook his head as he turned the thin clock over in his hands, “I dunno. Its special somehow. I found it after I ran away.”

 

Arthur felt his chest tighten as he stared at the other boys lips. His mouth went dry and he was beginning to feel sick again. Was he hyperventilating? He couldn't do this. He was going to at least pass out. Why? Why has he been feeling so uneasy? He knew from the beginning how this play was going to end. He prepared for it, he was sure that it was going to be no big deal.

 

Arthur let out a shaky, “This is strange. Isn’t it?”

 

Alfred’s eyes widened slightly because that line wasn’t in the script. How was he supposed to respond? Oh god, Feliks was going to kill him for this. Alfred closed his eyes and took a deep breath before turning to kiss Arthur off guard. The lights, like shut off completely as they were supposed to do when Arthur pressed his lips against his instead of the other way around. Alfred carefully wiped makeup off his arm as there were blue like strobe lights flashing around them, still locking lips. They would have to break it off soon, whether for air or the fact that it was supposed to end when the lights came back on. Arthur felt his body go into autopilot, moving his mouth and body as close to Alfred's as humanly possible. His head was dizzy. Mind completely blank. The only thing he felt was a warm ball of fire in the pit of his stomach and an overjoyed feeling wash over him. Arthur wanted to freak out, Alfred moving his hands from the top of his back to the small of it as he felt his arms wrap around the others neck. He needed to stop. For one, he was in school. This was a play. It was all acting. None of it… was real. 

 

The lights came back on too soon and Arthur could barely remember what his next line was going to be, huffing a bit and hoping that he didn’t look too disheveled, “Your arm.”

 

“Holy crap,” Alfred looked down at the limb, as if he were truly shocked by the mark that had been hidden by the makeup, “What the hell?”

 

“You… You’re the…” Arthur was still stunned. The words were being regurgitated, his mouth luckily not failing him like his brain was at the moment.

 

Alfred smiled, “Then I will finally be able to say this. My dearest queen, I have been in love with you ever since I saw your bright eyes. Your words often harsh but your looks filled with kindness, you allowed two lowly cards into the palace out of love for your dear friend. My queen, if you will allow me,” Alfred knelt down and took his hand, “I promise to cherish you everyday, love you greatly when night falls, and respect your every plea. I promise to do everything in my power to make you and this kingdom happy. My queen, please, allow me to give you all of my love.”

 

Arthur carefully spoke, hoping his voice wasn’t going to break, “My dear King, please stand, there is no need for you to kneel. This is very out of character for you.”

 

“But my queen, I must humbly ask you for your hand, and it is traditionally done on one knee, isn’t it?”

 

Arthur’s face was hot as he continued to breath in carefully. He locked eyes with Alfred, determine to finish the scene with pride, “Very well, as you have promised me, I also vow to you my heart, soul, and body. I promise to love you each day until the darkness comes over me. Now please will you stand?”

 

My dearest queen, my greatest love,” Alfred stood up and held both hands closely to his chest, watching as the doe green eyes followed his movements. Arthur didn’t even close his eyes a second time when Alfred placed another chaste kiss to his mouth. Alfred pulled away as quickly as he went in, “Shouldn’t we inform the council of royals? You did say that the war was beginning and that it was urgent to find the ruler.”

 

Arthur tried to maintain the eye contact, but his will was wavering, “Oh, but it is night already, the moon high in the sky. All troops and royals are snoring away. They can wait until morning fall for the great news, but for now I suggest we do something else that requires dusks great blanket to hide under.”

 

“My lovely queen-”

 

Arthur tried to make his voice as steady as he could, “No. Shh. Before dawn rises and gives way to the morning light.” 

 

“Then we must hurry, the break of day is nearing and I want to spend every second until then close to you.” Alfred smiled. He could tell that Arthur was nervous, it was his cute fidgeting that gave it away. As much as Alfred thought it was adorable, he didn’t want him to make a fool of himself on stage. The brit would never forgive him. Afraid that the shorter male could trip if he tried to walk away, Alfred lifted him up and walked off to stage right.

 

The rest of the play went on as a blur. The loose ends finally tying themselves up. There was something about the new king straightening things out with the club's kingdom. The Ace of Hearts being found in the forest, lost. The ace and assassin living on happily. Something along the lines of planning a wedding. It all went so fast, and was so hazy. Arthur didn't even notice what was going on, his body and mouth moving on its own. His brain wasn’t caught up, it felt like it would never be. No matter how many times he shook his head. No matter how many times he told himself to get over it. No matter how many times he tried anything. The rest was nothing but a blur.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Matthias and Alfred nearly collapsed onto the couch, Antonio not too far behind. Lukas and Lovino slumped on the floor in the same place that Lukas and Arthur were a break prior. They were waiting for Feliks to deliver his usually extremely long thank you speech. They estimated that they would have about twenty minutes before they had to go back on for final call. 

 

Lukas and Lovino still felt a bit odd. Not understanding why they've been feeling weird about the tiny scenes. Confused and not in the mood to put effort into anything else that day, both just sat in the quiet room. Convinced that it must have just been the hype of the play, both just gave it a rest. 

 

The three boys that might as well have been dead from exhaustion on the couch were all fairly content. Happy with the play that Feliks wrote. Happy that they would be able to play pretend two more times for the next few nights. It had them elated and they would surely be jumping for joy if they had enough energy.

 

No one spoke, but they were all too tired to try.

 

The slightly uncomfortable atmosphere was broken by Feliciano rushing in, “Guys! Feliks want to make sure that we’re all ready to go on stage.”

 

“Ok, Why do you look so freaked out?” Antonio raised an eyebrow at the weird fidgeting in Feliks posture.

 

The younger italian gulped as both Lukas and Lovino stood up, “We… Can’t find Arthur anywhere.”

 

Before Alfred could say anything, Lukas and Lovino but in, “We’ll go get him. We’ll be back, before Feliks finishes his speech.”

 

_ To be continued… _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahahahaa. This was shit. but thanks for reading!!! I was going to cut this into two parts but i realized that there was literally like, no Spamano in the first half. I got so lazy towards the end so sorry for the quality drop. I didnt want to have to leave it at a to be continued thing but i couldnt make it any longer than 30 pages. the struggle. ANYWAYS UNTIL NEXT TIME TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! :))))


	16. Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nighttime dates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hai! Im super sorry for not updating... Ive had a lot going on including school, internet problems, and some of my own personal ones as well... I am trying to get this story back on track though! So don't worry! Thank you guys so much for all the support and I have some additional things to add at the end if you guys would

Lovino wasn't sure where Lukas was leading them, or even why he was following. The Italian wasn't particularly fond of the missing Brit, but he supposed that they've grown closer since the beginning of the school year. The three of them were continuously grouped together for reasons they all knew but didn't want to acknowledge. So it was natural that some sort of bond would form. 

 

Lukas knew where he was heading. He knew where Arthur would take refuge in his confused state of mind. The place where he would be able to calm his nerves. He was secretly glad that Lovino agreed to follow him. He would need help coaxing Arthur out. Lukas wasn't sure what the Italian could do, maybe scream cuss words until Arthur's infamous temper hit its limit, but Lukas knew that it would be good to have Lovino there. They would all be able to talk about topics long overdue. 

 

Arthur's heart was still racing as he slumped down the various bookshelves that lined the library wall. The well worn carpet scratched at his palms as he tried to lose himself in thought. He sat in the defining silence, clutching at the silky cloth on his chest, the outfit feeling all to hot. His face must have been an outstanding red, his mind trying to play catch up with everything that has happened. He just… They...what…?

 

Lukas found Arthur with his eyes shut tight, one hand still holding onto his shirt for dear life and the other grasping at his hair. With his feet tucked it and an absolutely confused and panicked face on, Arthur almost looked innocent. 

 

“Arthur,” Lukas crouched down next to his friend, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. 

 

The other blond seemed to flinch at the contact before clumsily regrouping, “I'm fine Lukas.”

 

Lovino sat down to complete the little circle, cursing slightly as he crossed his legs. He narrowed his eyes, snarling a bit, “Like fucking hell you are.”

 

Arthur looked up at the statement, letting out a breath before lightly glaring at the Italian. The silence took them over once more, the moonlight from the small library window casted a shadow. None of them turned the lights on, Arthur wanting to stay hidden in the dark and the other two had been in too big of a rush to think of something like lighting. The quiet wasn't unsettling, all of them just trying to grasp at some thoughts and words. But it was hard. Hard to think of the right thing to say. Hard to think of what was appropriate and what was not. Hard to bring themselves to talk about something they were in such denial about. 

 

“I…” Arthur started, “I just don't understand.”

 

Lukas turned to him, a hint of surprise glossing his features, “Understand?”

 

“Why…” Arthur looked up at his friend, a determine look in his eyes, “Why is it that I can't think straight?”

 

Lovino snorted, mumbling under his breath, “cause you're not.”

 

The Brit turned to glare at him, but ignored the comment while Lukas just sighed and put a hand to his forehead, “Can we just focus. Arthur what's the problem?”

 

“It was the…” Arthur flushed again, balling his fists in frustration, “the… You know…”

 

“Kiss?” Lovino looked at him annoyed, “say it you wimp.  _ Kiss.” _

 

Arthur let out a small growl at the way that Lovino dragged out the word, he grit his teeth, “Yes. That, the kiss.”

 

“What was wrong though?” Lukas raised an eyebrow, “Alfred's a bad kisser? He doesn't seem like the type…” 

 

“No, that wasn't the pro- what do you mean he doesn't seem like the type?” Arthur looked towards Lukas, tilting his head slightly. 

 

Lukas in return just shrugged, “It just doesn't seem like he'd be the type to be bad at it. It doesn't go along with his demeanor.”

 

“Alright!” Lovino interjected before either of them could speak, “For fucks sake I don't want to be here longer than I have to.”

 

“It's not even that though,” Arthur hung his head a bit, holding it between his hands in annoyance. He felt conflicted inside, he just couldn't figure it out, “Lately, I've just been feeling this way. Being around Alfred… It makes my stomach twist in knots, my heart beats a little faster, my head feels dizzy. It's almost like I'm allergic to him. Which is ridiculous! He's been one of my best friends for years, I feel like I’m betraying that somehow.”

 

“Hm…” Lukas hummed in agreement, “I think I know how you feel.”

 

“I doubt it. This emotion, it makes me want to just hit something,”  Arthur snorted, “but there would be no explanation for physical violence.”

 

Lovino just shrugged, “then do what I do, don't have an explanation. You don't like something then you have the right to hit it. Not like you bastards haven't physically hurt someone on impulse before.”

 

The other two looked over at Lovino, thinking over what he just said, agreeing silently. Arthur shook his head, letting out a defeated chuckle to himself, “I still don't know what good it will do to solve this problem in the long run though.”

 

Lukas pondered for a moment, placing his chin between his fingers before sighing, “As I said before. I know how you feel. But are you sure it's an allergic reaction of some sort?”

 

“No! Yes? I'm… I'm not sure at this point,” Arthur groaned, “I've known him almost all of my life. I've seen all of the stupid,  annoying, obnoxiously...cute...amazing little quirks. And…”

 

“And what? Spit it out before I loose my patience and my lunch.” Lovino growled, leaning closer into Arthur's personal space. 

 

“And I've seen it all, the obscene acts, the dates, the countless heart breaks on both ends… and yet my head hurts and my chest feels tight. Maybe I should just not be around him for a while. It's like I've contracted a horrible disease,” Arthur threw his head back, “Is that how you feel? This bloody awful? This damn confused?”

 

Lovino took a moment before he nodded, “I’ve… Actually considered doing the same thing.”

 

“Hm? Really?” Arthur looked slightly shocked, “why would  _ you _ want to?”

 

“Antonio… He's really important to me. I can't imagine things without him around. He's my...closest friend.” Lovino looked towards his feet, his head was hung which was alarming enough on its own but his defeated tone made it worse, “but I'm not sure if the feeling is mutual. Maybe I should step away before he has the chance to. He's been acting insane recently!”

 

“Oh please! Lovino you're being utterly ridiculous,” Arthur laughed slightly, “Antonio wouldn't never do that.”

 

Lovino looked up, his eyes glassy and his voice distant, “That's what everyone says. But in the end none of it is true. They… Always like Feliciano better. He's softer and doesn't scream as much as I do, a docile little shit he is. Most people think I'd be the same but I end up letting them down.”

 

“But you’re a lot of things that Feliciano isn’t,” Lukas sighed, “I like you more than that pansy. No offense to Feli.”

 

“I don't think Feli is… Afraid and shy. He's more naive if anything,” Arthur reasoned, “though I agree with Lukas, you are definitely more tolerable.”

 

Lovino snorted, “You two would be the first to think that.”

 

“I highly doubt that,” Arthur sighed, “Everyone can see that Antonio practically adores you.”

 

Lovino threw his head back, as if the comment were a giant joke, “Yeah right!”

 

“You really can’t trust anyone anymore,” Lukas leaned back onto his palms to look up at the ceiling, “It’s always a lie.”

 

The two others looked at him, nodding along with the statement. How were they supposed to think that anything was true anymore. People walk away, desert, find something better to love and care about. It was just how everything had always been. Never good enough, never sweet enough, never the right person. People play game, use others, and throw them away when they were done or got what they want. How are you supposed to think you were worth something when all you’ve ever heard was that you weren’t. What’s worse is that it’s all part of human life. 

 

It just impacted some a little harder than others…

 

“At least you guys aren’t know for being an emotionless prick,” Lukas sighed and ran fingers through his hair.

 

Arthur let out a pathetic noise, “Would you rather be the residential stick up his ass.”

 

“You’re forgetting my title as the schools bastard,” Lovino rolled his eyes, “People are fuckin lovely aren't they?”

 

They sat there for a moment, chuckling softly, not really knowing what else to do. The time was running out, Feliks probably finished delivering his speech well over five minutes ago. They would probably have to go back sooner rather than later. 

 

“How is it that we supposedly have three of the kindest people chasing after us?” Arthur whispered as the laughter died, “I’m definitely not worth the time or effort. I don’t exactly deserve it. I just could never imagine this to be true, I think everyone’s lying.”

 

Lukas stood up, holding one hand out to Lovino and one out to Arthur, “The real question is, do you want it to be true? Do you want to believe it?”

 

____________________________

 

Feliks was only slightly mad. Ok… that was a lie, he was furious. He yelled at them for running off. Feliks sighed, watching as the stage crew started taking apart the last set and setting up the very first one to use for the show the next night. The polish boy stood up on the stage in front of the cast, “Like, that was a great job guys! Even though some of you almost totally ruined it, the play was a huge success!”

 

“Feliks, please stop screaming,” Toris looked up at him, Feliks just winked before laughing.

 

Alfred turned towards Matthias and Antonio, giving them a slight nod before turning back to Feliks, “To celebrate, I’m like, going to take you all out to go get dinner! I’ll text all of you the address! Now go get out of these clothes and into something that won’t get us kicked out of somewhere.

 

The group dispersed and started walking off towards the dorms, preparing for the torturous struggle of removing all of the clothing items. The night air was colder with silk clothes on, the fabric not retaining any heat and quickly cooling instead. The small chatter residing slightly as people started to smile with relief from the stress of the first play. 

 

“Hey,” Alfred strolled up from behind Arthur, “You want a ride to the place?”

 

Arthur jumped slightly, “I could make it there myself.”

 

Alfred smiled, it was just like Arthur to refuse any help, “C’mon Arthur, you don’t want to walk do you? And the bus is kinda dangerous at this hour.”

 

The brit turned to glare at him, crossing his arms, “I can just go with Lukas if you’re that concerned for my well being.”

 

“I never said that I was,” Alfred threw an arm around the other’s shoulders, “And I think Lukas is getting his own ride there.”

 

Arthur shrugged the limb off and continued walking back to his dorm, his best friend trailing behind him. The walk back to the dorms was a bit hard, many people caught his eyes, wondering whether or not to approach the pair and ask Arthur if he was ok. Luckily he must have been giving off a serious ‘back the fuck up’ vibe because no one, not even the ever concerned Kiku asked. The only noise that could be heard were the soft whispers of people unlocking their rooms and the echoing foot steps.    
  
Arthur arrived at his door, trying to jam the key into the lock but struggling to do so. He saw Alfred cover a smile out of the corner of his eye and groaned. Lukas left before him right? So he must have been back already. Rapping his knuckles on the door, he let out a noise of frustration. He turned to the snickering boy, “How do you know that Lukas is getting a ride from someone else?”

 

“Cause,” Alfred stopped laughing, tilting his head and grinning, “I’m psychic.”

 

Arthur let out a snort, “Even if there was such thing, I don’t think you would even possess such abilities considering how well you are able to read the mood more often than not.”

 

“It’s true. I’m gifted,” Alfred shrugged. He watched as the other rolled his eyes again, leaning against the door frame, face inches from the others now, “Well, whatta ya say?”

 

Arthur just narrowed his eyes, turning back to the door and knocking even harder, “Lukas! Open up! I know you’re in there!”

 

“Artie!” Alfred whined, “You know you want to!”

 

Arthur heard Lukas groan and unlock the deadbolt, “Are you sure about that?”

 

“Please? I won’t ask you for another favor for like, a month,” Alfred pleaded. Arthur turned to him right as the door opened.

 

“A whole month? No homework favors, no asking to go out somewhere early, no borrowing things you will never return?” Arthur questioned, and Alfred nodded, “Fine. Be here in half an hour.” 

 

Lukas smirked and on the other side of the door Alfred did a small victory dance.

 

____________________________

 

Lovino had fallen asleep in the car as soon as Antonio pulled away from the school. It had been such a stressful day and he didn’t even protest when his roommate asked if he would go with him to whatever stupid place Feliks would pick. He had no energy left to argue. 

 

He was woken up when he heard an someone speaking, “How many?”

 

“Two please!” Antonio’s chipper voice answered the stranger. Lovino cracked an eye open, trying to take a peek at whoever the spaniard was talking to. Though his eyes widened as he realized that they were nowhere near a fancy restaurant and instead pulling into a lot.

 

Lovino yawned, “Where the fuck are we?”

 

“A movie,” Antonio answered casually as he found a nice parking spot amongst the others.

 

Lovino unbuckled and slumped into his seat, “Why?”

 

“Because,” Antonio unbuckled his own belt and smiled at Lovino, “I thought you would like this a lot more than sitting with all those other people.”

 

Lovino stared at the bright expression on his face, it made his heart beat a bit faster. He broke the eye contact and looked down at his lap instead, “What’s playing?”

 

Antonio shrugged and offered a hand to the other boy who reluctantly took it, not wanting to hear his friend cry. He secretly liked the warmth though. The small tingly feeling that that sent pulses up his arm. They stayed connected, talking and laughing for a while about nothing of importance yet it felt like everything had fallen into place. Lovino chased the warmth that was fleeting as someone knocked on the glass window. Antonio had ordered a pizza for the two of them, fighting playfully with Lovino over the last slice before letting him have it. It was better than any sort of fancy dinner. It was better than any sort of extravagant gesture.

 

Because to Lovino, this was someone who cared about him, doing things that for him that he knew the italian would like.

 

“Why do you do this kind of stuff?” Lovino questioned, making Antonio stop mid sentence. 

 

The spaniard cocked his head, raising an eyebrow, “What do you mean Lovi?”

 

“Why?” Lovino suddenly found a thread sticking out of his pant leg extremely interesting.

 

It was silent for a moment, Lovino started to think that he wouldn't answer. Antonio chuckled, “Why not? You deserve something like this.”

 

Lovino’s eyebrow receded into his hairline, “What? I didn’t do anything special.”

 

“Hm?” Antonio shook his head, “That's not true, you’re one of the sweetest people I know.”

 

It was Lovino’s turn to let out a laugh, “Well that just not fucking true! I’m an asshole and we both know that.”

 

Antonio shook his head harder, “No, you’re not.”

 

“That’s what everyone says,” Lovino crossed his arms leaning back.

 

Antonio uncrossed them, taking hold of both his wrists, “Lovino. I’m not like most people. I see you everyday, and they… they miss the small smiles and kind little gestures. The way that you place a blanket on me if I fall asleep at my desk, the cute little stuffed animals you talk to when you think I’m not awake. You’re not who they say you are.”

 

“You bastard.” Antonio just threw an arm around him, nuzzling his hair.

 

Lovino leaned over, laying his head onto Antonio’s shoulder, convincing himself it was just to stay warm considering the soft breeze and cooling night. He could hear Antonio laugh, feel it in the way his body vibrated with happiness as he started to hum a little. The movie played, but he paid no mind to it, instead choosing to listen to the small comments that the other made and not yell at him to shut up. Breathing becoming a little heavier, Lovino closed his eyes in contentment, snuggling a little closer into the Antonio’s arm. 

 

Peaking his eye open in one final attempt to stay awake, he looked up at the screen before slipping again, thinking to himself as the night air brushed his cheek, “ _ Maybe…” _

_ _________________ _

 

Lukas couldn’t see, the hands over his eyes impairing his vision. He trusted Matthias to not walk him over a cliff or anything, he already knew that they weren’t headed where Feliks said to meet. They had gotten out of the pick up truck in the middle of the woods and Matthias had immediately told him to close his eyes.

 

In all honesty, the dane could have murdered him right then and there, and no one would know. But he wouldn’t do that. Would he? Nah. 

 

“Where are you taking me?” Lukas asked the obvious question. Matthias didn’t answered, choosing to walk them just a little farther.

 

Lukas could smell the nice outdoor air, mixed with the faintest hint of Matthias’ cologne. It was a pleasant scent. A few more paces and Lukas’ nose picked up on something else.

 

“Okay!” Matthias threw his arms up, “You can look now!”

 

Lukas’ eyes had a bit of trouble adjusting at first, trying to focus. When they did he gasped a little, the dazzling fairy lights catching his attention. There, in a small little opening in the trees, was a round table with a pristine white table cloth. The lights strung up and glistening in the trees. Two electric candles placed in the center of the table and two plates with some spaghetti.

 

The norwegian walked forward, running his hand along the back of the metal chair backing. He decided to take his seat, waiting for Matthias to do the same. Matthias chuckled at the way Lukas was looking at him, waiting for him to sit down like he was the one who had planned the whole thing, “Sorry. I can’t cook very well and this is all I knew how to make on short notice.”

 

“Mm,” Lukas picked up the fork and spun some of the noodles onto the fork, popping it into his mouth, “It’s good.”

 

“Really? You like it?” Matthias’ face lit up as he picked up his utensil too, before shoving some of the food into his mouth.

 

Lukas looked at him, his eyebrows knit together slightly, “Yes. Now slow down.”

 

Matthias complied, smiling and enjoying himself. He ate and watched Lukas elegantly twirl his fork. The gaze too heavy and filled his adoration for Lukas to ignore.

 

“Matthias,” The norwegian broke the comfortable silence, “Why are you doing this?”

 

Matthias offered a confused smile, “Doing what?”

 

“This!” Lukas waved his arms, gesturing to the display, “Why would you do all of this? For me? For what in return? A small glimpse of a smile…”

 

“What?” Matthias laughed, “What do you mean?”

 

“I’m basically emotionless,” Lukas dragged his attention down towards his lap, “What would you get out of this.”

 

“Lukas!” Matthias’ shout made him jump and his aggravated look made Lukas feel as if he had said something wrong, “You care more than anyone I know in the world. I know you appreciate everything and it makes me happy knowing that you’re happy. Even if you don’t show it.”

 

“Hm…” Lukas let Matthias ramble on for the rest of dinner and even on the way back to the car. Happy to just hear the other ramble on about the stupid things he normally did. It was comfortable and normal. Something that was a constant in his life.

 

Matthias groaned as he helped Lukas into the back of the pickup truck, the mattress laid out cushioning the blow a bit. He laughed, “You won’t believe how long it took me to convince Alfred to let me take this truck out.”

 

The two laid down and sighed, melting into the fluffy blanket that Matthias brought along. It had been a long day.

 

Lukas stared up at the night above him, a delicate smile on his face. The reminiscences of laugher still clung to the air, making the atmosphere light and comfortable. Lukas turned his head slightly, tearing his eyes away from the star littered sky, and watched for a moment as Matthias excitedly regurgitated all the knowledge and facts that he knew about the constellations. His companion pointed and grinned as he spoke, though the words were going in one ear and coming out the other for Lukas. It was interesting to watch him talk, the way his mouth moved to form words. Matthias turned to face him and he looked away, because he was caught. Matthias just laughed and reached over, pulling Lukas into a tight hug, the poor blond’s face smashed into the crook between the Dane’s shoulder and neck. 

 

He could hear Matthias’ heartbeat. Fast with nerves despite the show that the dane was putting on. It was soothing to know that he was just as nervous and Lukas could feel himself smiling as he allowed himself to be smushed, the wind sweeping through his hair, “ _ Maybe…” _

_________________________

 

“Alfred what the hell,” Arthur placed a shaky foot onto the floor of the canoe, “Are we allowed to do this?”

 

“Ah it's fine!” Alfred smiled and tried to guide Arthur’s other foot onto the boat as well, “I know how much you like this boating stuff.”

 

Arthur frowned but didn’t deny it, “Feliks will be looking for us.”

 

Alfred waited for Arthur to sit down before pushing off to float into the middle of the lake. Arthur was tempted to skim his fingers across the water but kept his hands in his lap. His head started to spin again and his heart thumped a bit faster, “C’mon. It’ll be fine, they won’t even notice.”

 

“Wouldn’t you want to ditch with someone else,” Arthur fidgeted a little. He wanted to fully submit to the joy of being away from the large group, but he couldn't help but feel the responsibility of ditching weighing him down. That's just how he was, he didn't like coloring outside of the lines, and why would Alfred want to be with someone like that? “Someone who’s more fun to be around?”

 

“Why would I want to do that?”Alfred started to search the canoe for something, “You’re a lot of fun.”

 

“Yeah right,” Arthur let out a snort, “I’m not stupid Alfred, I hear what everyone says about me.”

 

Alfred stiffed, pausing his movements to stare Arthur dead in the eyes. He placed a hand on both of the brits shoulders, smiling at the way that Arthur’s eyes widened in shock, “They’re wrong. You’re one of the best people to be around.”

 

Arthur went to open his mouth again, inevitable to deny any sort of statement, but Alfred cut him off, “You may not like breaking the rules Arthur, but that doesn’t mean that you’re not my favorite person to be around. It means a lot that you can be yourself and relax more around me. It’s one of my favorite things about you.”

 

“Alfred…” Arthur closed his eyes,, “I-”

 

“Wait!” Alfred rocked the boat a little as he triumphantly threw his hands in the air, “I have a something for you and you have to listen ok?”

 

Arthur just put on a small smile, and nodded. Alfred lowered his arms and Arthur saw what looked like a mini guitar. A ukelele?

 

“Okay. I’m not that good at this, so bear with me,” Alfred looked down at his fingers and Arthur internally laughed at the way Alfred seemed so concentrated, “Ok…”

 

Alfred started to strum, “Alfred…”

 

“Sh!” Alfred looked up at him, and started to sing, “Well, you done done me and you bet I felt it. I tried to be chill, but you're so hot that I melted

I fell right through the cracks

Now I'm trying to get back Before the cool done run out

I'll be giving it my bestest

And nothing's gonna stop me but divine intervention.

I reckon, it's again my turn

To win some or learn some.”

 

Arthur blushed as he continued, finding how Alfred had to keep checking his hand positions endearing. He felt himself relax and give into the soft voice that blew along with the wind. Alfred soaked in every small little flicker of emotion that Arthur dared to show, finding comfort in the fact that the other blond was enjoying it.

 

“Well, open up your mind and see like me,

Open up your plans and damn you're free.

Look into your heart and you'll find that the sky is yours.

So please don't, please don't, please don't...

There's no need to complicate.

'Cause our time is short.

This oh, this oh, this is our fate.

I'm yours.

Oh, I'm yours

Oh, I'm yours

Oh, oh,

Baby, do you believe, I'm yours?

You best believe, you best believe, I'm yours. (A/N:I’m yours by Jason Mraz)”

 

“That was lovely,” Arthur said genuinely before smirking, “How long did it take you to learn that.”

 

“Ah…” Alfred rubbed at the back of his neck, “A few days… And I even shortened it!”

 

The brit felt the wave of relief rush over him. The familia bantering and small talk had placed him back into his comfort zone, “Well, you did a good jo-”

 

“Wait, I have one more surprise,” Alfred put the ukelele down and grabbed Arthurs hands, guiding them to his eyes, “You can’t look yet ok?”

 

The brit complied, rolling his eyes even though his palms covered them, he waited for Alfred to finish whatever he was doing, “I will kill you if this some trick or something”

 

“Nah,” Arthur heard the shuffling and the small curse Alfred let out, “Ok open!”

 

Arthur looked a little shocked when he looked back and saw Alfred holding two lit paper lanterns and pushing one towards him, he reluctantly took it from Alfred, “Are you sure this is safe?” 

 

“Yep! I saw this in a movie, don’t worry,” Alfred nodded, holding the other one with two hands, “Just gotta let them go!”

 

Arthur raised an eyebrow, “A movie?”

 

“Yes a movie,” Alfred laughed at the way Arthur’s nose crinkled slightly, he added, “And I checked the safety stuff cause I knew you would be overly worried. It’s perfectly fine.”

 

“I wasn’t overly worried… just,” Arthur huffed, staring down into the water, “...Mildly concerned.”

 

“I know, I know,”Arthur jerked his head up when he felt something touch his hand, he just humphed and clutched at the lantern a little tighter, hoping that he wouldn’t tear the delicate paper. Alfred smiled and finished lacing their fingers together while balancing the object with his other hand, “Ready?”

 

Arthur sighed, nodding slightly, “As I’ll ever be.”

 

“Ok… On the count of three.”

 

“One.”

 

“Two.”

 

“Three!”

 

The two lifted their hands slightly into the air, trying their hardest to not create too much motion and get thrown off the boat. Arthur looked up at the two floating objects in amazement as they moved with the wind, dipping close to the water before catching a gust of wind upward. They chased after the starts, the softer yellow glow not as bright as the starts against the night sky but they stood out all the same. It was something out of a fairytale, playing right in front of Arthur's own two eyes. Simple yet breathtakingly beautiful.

 

He turned back to see Alfred's reaction to the disappearing lights only to find the other staring at him. Alfred had moved to his side of the boat, and brushed their shoulders up against each other. He didn’t look away, his endearing smile only growing wider as he watched Arthur’s blush grow from the knowledge that he was being watched. It was hard to look away from though, the cheery and light air around the brit was not something that he was able to see everyday. To him it was a prettier sight than the lanterns. Than anything really.

 

Arthur squeezed back when he felt Alfred grip a little at his hand. He turned to look back at the almost non-existent lights, smiling slightly to himself as the wind blew softly, “ _ Maybe…” _

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The night was clear. Calm and undisturbed. The moon was full and surrounded by billions of stars. It could not have been more peaceful.

 

The breeze danced across the  fields and through the leaves.

.

.

.

.

.

 

“ _ Maybe… this time I’ll believe.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to first thank all of you! All the love and support you guys have given me has helped me so much! I want to say thank you to hey-dairy-queen for the fan art ( penguinsockswrites tumblr com/post/148575422147/hey-dairy-queen-fanart-i-made-a-poster-for) and Levi Jones for using this as inspiration for an awesome video (youtube com/watch?v=D9eXOtTcxE0) that she madeI made a short story (penguinsockswrites tumblr com/post/149598397452/lucky) for you even though it kinda sucks. Um and Posh for talking to me and supporting me as well!. ANYWAYS THANKS GUYS AND UNTIL NEXT TIME. I PROMISE MY WRITING WONT BE AS SUCKY AS IT IS RIGHT NOW.


	17. Pottertalia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dont even read this. I try to be angsty and deep but like. didnt work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trash. This is literal trash. I'm going to reread this and edit like everything at a later date.

December had to have been one of Arthur’s favorite months. Not only for the cold and crisp weather that made it easy to snuggle under a warm blanket with a piping cup of tea, but also for the wonderful events that came with the cold season.

 

And yes. Christmas or hanukkah or any of those kinds of holidays were very special and joyful periods of time for many people. But that's not what Arthur was so elated about. It was the events that Hetahigh held during the month that made going to school a bit more bearable. Just a bit.

 

It was his last year too, he was going to make the best of it. From about the second week in December to Christmas Eve, hetahigh held what they would like to call “the hogwarts inception period”. The entire school would shut off its electricity and students would either hand in their phones or leave them in their dorms. Students would have to go to their respected guidance counselors to get their robes and they dusted off their old wands that they either whittled freshmen year or purchased online. The school's staff did a wonderful job of making the already castle like school look like the magical place that could only truly exist on the pages of a book.

 

Arthur always loved the way the paintings decorated the walls and the halls were only lit by the torches. It created an entirely different atmosphere. The school cafeteria tables were replaced with longer, wooden ones that were only used for three special occasions, the shiny lacquer still intact even after all those years. Classes were reduced to only half a day, starting at seven and ending at eleven. After that they were the “special electives”. The science teachers always banded together to create some fun experiments akin to potions and the English teachers dug up old English books to read and analyze. Oh what time it was to be alive! No seriously. It might seem like work but in all honesty it was pretty fun.

 

The brit of course had to re-read the books before the events began and, as tradition, he would race his room mate. He tried to finish the series first, reading and flipping through pages whenever he had free time.Though it was a real competition when it came down to it. Damn that norwegian and his super reading skills.

 

Arthur felt happy to get out of bed that morning, the snow that fluttered down and covered the ground in a nice, thin, white powder. He practically skipped down to his guidance counselor's office to redeem his robe for the final time, elated that he'd be able to keep it after this year. A few of the freshmen looked on in fright as their usually grumpy student body president glowed with happiness. The world must have been ending!

 

He was able to quickly retrieve his things for the following day, one of his favorite day's of all time. The Monday to start off the annual events that Arthur looked forward to each year. Oh what was he going to do next year? Colleges won't be as interesting as this. He supposed that he'd cross that bridge when he got to it.

 

Snuggled back into his dorm, he read on his bed and waited for Lukas to come back from gathering his things as well. The hot cup of tea on his bedside table was steaming, on a coaster though, he didn't want to leave any marks. But all in all, these winter days alone in his dorm with one of his favorite books and favorite drink, were some of Arthur's favorites.

 

He flipped the page about twenty more times before his roommate came back, carelessly (well as carelessly as Lukas can be) throwing his robe over his desk chair. Arthur didn't even look up, “I'm five pages away!”

 

“I finished last night,” Lukas smirked at the disbelief on Arthur's face.

 

Arthur gaped, “but! Just yesterday morning you were only twenty pages in!”

 

Lukas just shrugged, dropping down onto Arthur's bed. Arthur let out a groan, but ardently finished the rest of the book. He had just closed the book shut as they heard a knock on their door. They both looked at each other, neither expecting any sort of company on their day off. It's fucking Sunday, who would come bother them on a Sunday?

 

Lukas was forced off of Arthur's bed with a shove and he walked towards the door, glaring at his friend. The norwegian swung open the door, not even bothering to look through the peephole first.

 

“What the hell,” he let out in a flat tone. Lovino stood in front of him, a large suitcase and what looked like a sleeping bag in his arms. The Italian had his own scowl ever so present on his face.

 

“Let me stay here.” It was more of a command rather than a request. Lovino pushed past Lukas and wandered into the dorm room, throwing his belongings under the bunk bed. Now the room was rather spacious, but three people to a dorm room? That was going to be quite a squeeze.

 

Arthur watched with a questioning glare, “What are you doing?”

 

“Getting away from Antonio,” Lovino replied as if it were the most obvious thing.

 

Lukas wandered back into the room, flopping back into Arthur's bed again, “I thought you decided that you weren't going to do that anymore.”

 

“I wasn't. I'm still not,” Lovino shrugged, “but that doesn't change the fact that he's one of _them_. And I'd be caught dead rooming with one.”

 

Lovino watched as the two others mouths formed perfect O’s, understanding what Lovino was talking about.

 

So let's explain, cause if it's kinda confusing for the writer it's probably kinda confusing for you.

 

During the first year of high school, in the first week of December, everyone takes a test before the computers are cut off. That test acted as a sort of sorting hat, considering that the school didn't actually have a magical hat. If it did that would be cool, but sadly they could only attempt to recreate it. Total bummer. The program organized everyone into the four houses (Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff) based off a hundred or so multiple choice questions and that was to be there house for the next four years. Then during that same week the students could order a robe based off their house and gather their things they needed for the remainder of the month.

 

Now, yes even though it's a rivalry in the books and even movies that doesn't mean that Gryffindors and Slytherins had to have this detailed rivalry in this real life sort of scenario. And to be honest, at one point it there wasn't one. But years ago, way before Arthur had started school at heta high, a snarky little Gryffindor decided to say something about being the ultimate house, especially over slytherin.

 

What a jackass amirite?

 

Anyways, that just set off a chain reaction, and even though that asshole of a kid has long since graduated, there was still a deep rooted sense of rivalry between the two houses. It was a matter of pride.

 

Something that Lovino had a lot of. Which is why each time December rolled around, he'd go to room with his brother and Ludwig. Though, because of recent events, recent relationshipy events, Lovino didn't want to stay with his twin. And neither of the boys could argue with that considering they didn't even want to be in the same room as the hufflepuff and other slytherin sometimes.

 

Lukas was about to ask why Lovino chose their residency when there was a knock on the door. When no one moved Lukas groaned sitting up again, “no. Not everyone at once. I'll get it.”

 

He pulled open the door and flinched as Antonio's first nearly hit him. Antonio seemed to realize that the door has opened and offered an embarrassed smile, “Ah Lukas! Lo siento, I did not realize that the door had opened. Is Lovino here by any chance?”

 

Lukas just rolled his eyes, nodding, “Yeah, why?”

 

“Could I maybe come in?” Lukas nodded and let Antonio pass him before shutting the door and following himself.

 

Then Lukas noticed something. Fuckin Spaniard had the audacity to wear his robe into their dorm.

 

If you haven't already figured it out, which would be understandable cause of this crap writing, all three of the dear Tsunderes are slytherins. And I bet you can guess who are all Gryffindors.

 

Antonio could tell from the slight glare he was receiving from the other three that entering the room after coming straight from getting by his stuff was probably a bad idea. He put his hands up in surrender, “Lovino just come back, please? It won't matter I promise.”

 

Lovino scowled, “not happening. Lukas and Arthur already agreed to let me stay.”

 

Arthur look at at Lukas raising and eyebrow and muttered, “we did?”

 

Lukas just shrugged and before Antonio could let out another plea there was another knock on the door. They all looked at him and the Norwegian glared, “you're kidding me right.”

 

Lukas groaned as he made his way back to the door for the third time. When he flung it open again, slightly angered, he had to dodge a frantic fist that had been insistently knocking on the door.

 

“Okay stop.” Ludwig caught Feliciano’s flying arm again. The shorter just smiled at Lukas who was too annoyed to return the gesture.

 

“Have you seen my brother?”

 

Lukas opened his mouth to reply but was cut off my Lovino who screamed from inside, “Go away Feli! You too bastard!”

 

Ludwig thought that the other twin had been referring to him until he heard a rather loud and painful moan. The two of them pushed past Lukas to see what the commotion was about only to find Antonio on the floor writhing in pain.

 

Lukas barely closed the door when there was another knock. He swung it open, ready to attack the next person he saw. His anger quickly dissipated though when he saw Kiku and Elizabeta, both adorning worried looks.

 

“Is everything okay in here?” Kiku’s eyebrows were knit together, “we heard screaming.”

 

Lukas never got a chance to reply because as soon as he opened his mouth Francis had appeared, slapping a hand down onto Kiku’s shoulder. The boy let out a startled yelp and the Frenchman laughed, “Are you guys having a party?”

 

“No we-”

 

“You're having a party and you didn't invite me?” Lukas flinched as Gilbert ran up to them, an apologetic Matthew in tow, “everyone knows I'm the life of the party. How could you not tell me?”

 

“You guys planned a party? What a nice thing to start of this years events!” Lukas heard Tinos chipper voice among the crowd of people pushing into his dorm. He groaned as he felt his headache grow immensely. He shut the door in a lame attempt to block anyone else out and regretted it because the minute he did there was another knock.

 

“Fucking what?” Lukas let out a deep growl.

 

Matthias offered a confused smile, “what's the matter Lukas? Are you okay?”

 

“I'm just peachy,” Lukas’ eyes narrowed, “what do you want?”

 

“Have you seen Toni?” Alfred inquired, “We can't find him anywhere and we need his signature to enter into the Tournament.”

 

“You… well...ugh, just come in.” Lukas turned on his heel and left the other two to trail after him.

 

As soon as Lukas was in sight, Arthur hissed, “Lukas? What is going on!”

 

Lukas just shrugged and shook his head and plopped down onto the bed again, “Your guess is as good as mine.”

 

“Why the fuck are you all here!” Lovino screamed over the dozens of small conversations that were taking place.

 

“I happen to live here,” Arthur crossed his arms, “why are _you_ here?”

 

Lovino scoffed, “I already told you. But I didn't think you guys would be the type to throw dorm parties.”

 

“Were not!” Arthur protested, “It's because of you that all these people showed up at our dorm.”

 

Lovino narrowed his eyes, “how is it my fault?”

 

“Look,” Lukas interrupted before the quarrel could escalate any further, “The point is, why are you all here?”

 

Everyone sort of just sat there, not knowing what to say. To be perfectly fair, they just heard noises and decided to follow their ears. There wasn't a particular reason for all of them to be scrunched into a tiny room, a limb touching at least one other limb. They were all just extremely nosy bastards. Go figure.

 

Tino could see how annoyed his friends were getting, obviously they were not expecting to host this many people, “Ah, why don't we talk about the tournament? Alfred, I think I heard you mention it on your way in…?”

 

“Oh yeah. Matthias and I were looking for Antonio to be on our team, but we need his signature to sign up and stuff. It's been kinda hard communicating now since they took our phones already,” Alfred dug around his backpack that he had been carrying, “Hold on! I'll find it.”

 

They all watched as Alfred pulled out many miscellaneous items and papers, practically dumping out his entire bag to sort through everything. The sheet he was looking for had been specially requested and given to him by his guidance counselor, as any tournament sign up sheets were. Now the event that everyone keeps referring to was supposed to replicate the Triwizard tournament. Though of course this was a lot less dangerous and people still had yet to die trying to accomplish any of the three tasks given.

 

If you don't know what the Triwizard tournament is, it would be very beneficial to look up the quick wiki summary right now. If ya don't know what it is, then be warned, this could get confusing. Well, it's probably going to be slightly confusing either way.

 

Now, since no other school offered something as extravagant as the hogwarts winter time program, the board decided that the houses would compete against each other rather than having three schools fight. Only seniors were allowed to enter for a chance to be in the tournament. Since the school didn't want to limit everything to one person only, in fear of making someone more upset since it would be the last year of their high school careers, they all had to enter in teams of three. Yay.

 

But while multiple teams could enter from each house, only one team would be selected for each house. Still following?

 

For many years each house would just decide on a team and be done with the whole ordeal of having to choose names out of a hat. And this year was no exception.

 

“Ah! I got it!” Alfred waved a paper, “here Toni, the rest of the Gryffindors voted for us but we still need the forums filled out.”

 

Antonio took the paper and drew squiggles that could be equivalent to a signature. Possibly.

 

“Ah, the hufflepuffs almost have their minds made too!” Tino chirped, “Ivan, natalya and I are probably going to enter.”

 

“I think we agreed on the Belismet brothers and Elizabeta,” Arthur looked towards the girl for some sort of confirmation.

 

Elizabeta smiled, “Yep! Handed the forums in _last_ week.”

 

Nodding, Francis added, “It was going to be Vash, Toris, and I for Ravenclaw.”

 

“Well then,” Arthur clapped his hands together, “this will surely be an interesting year. Happy to have talked with all of you before the competition starts and we are enemies, now if those of you who don't live here would so kindly leave, Lukas and I have quite a number of things to do.”

 

Everyone started to get up, realizing how late it was getting. Okay, so four o'clock wasn't really _late_ late. But still, most of them had a good few hours of homework left to do.

 

Elizabeta called out with a wink before they all left, “Remember to ask that certain sometime to the ball guys!”

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Lovino ended up staying. Arthur and Lukas were just happy to reduce the number of the people in their dorm down to three. The had all finished their , work hours ago and now they laid still and looked up at the dark ceiling. The moon was shining bright, and it was close to one o'clock. But none of them could sleep.

 

Most of it was the adrenaline that coursed through their bodies, the excitement of what was to come tomorrow. The other part of their brains were still caught on what Elizabeta had said.

 

The Yule ball was held each year on the same night that it had taken place in the books. On Christmas Eve. The only difference was that the tournament games would be over by then and only the members from the winning team would lead the first dance. Of course that means that everyone would have to go through the torturous task of gathering up the courage to ask someone to the dance. And what if someone you didn't expect to ask, asked you? Reject them and hope and pray that the one person you wanted to ask you asks you? Or do you say yes in fear of ending up alone? Or maybe form a group…? Loneliness loves company or some shit like that.

 

Knowing the party planning committee this year-Elizabeta, Francis, Kiku, Ludwig, and Gilbert- everyone knew that this wasn't going to be just a ordinary school dance that you'd have in a poorly lit gym. No, it was going to be an extravagant fucking ball that would probably be pretty damn amazing.

 

“Can any of you sleep?” Arthur softly called out.

 

Lovino groaned from his spot on the floor, “trying to. And if you want to just talk about feelings or shit again, I don't do the whole fucking slumber party thing. Let me sleep.”

 

“Way to be an asshole,” Arthur threw his extra pillow, it landed with a splat on Lovino’s face, “I'm just… excited for tomorrow. It's our last year.”

 

The Italian pushed the thing off his face with a huff, “You don't need to be all

sentimental about it.”

 

“Do you guys think our house will win the cup this year?” Arthur asked, only half expecting a real reply, “I’m sure Eliza, Gil, and Ludwig won't go down without a fight.”

 

Arthur could hear Lukas shift on the bunk above him, “it's hard to tell.”

 

“Yeah,” Lovino shuddered, “I wouldn't want to mess with the hufflepuffs this year. Ivan and Natalya are scary by themselves, but Tino…”

 

Arthur and Lukas caught on and the Brit groaned into his pillow, “Tino can be a fucking psychopath.”

 

“But he always has a smile on,” Lukas added, pulling his blanket closer to him.

 

The boy on the floor yawned, “I think that just makes it worse.”

 

Arthur was barely able to mumble out a goodnight before he passed out.

 

\--------

 

By the end of the first week everything was in full swing. The first years had gotten used to the shorten schedule and were happy with all of the extracurriculars that they had signed up for. Everyone was getting into the magical spirit.

 

Thursday. It was the chosen day in which all students would find out who would be representing each house to compete for the Triwizard cup… or the QuadWizard cup? It was plastic. Of course Lukas wasn't surprised when they announced the groups, each one was more of a conformation of the people they had expected to be in the competition.

 

The first task was set to be on Saturday, and of course it would not be as deadly as it was in the actual wizard world. There was still such things as lawsuits and the school didn't really feel like getting involved with those. But that being said, the tasks were still rather… dangerous. To put it lightly. That’s what stopped most people from entering the competition.

 

Lovino probably would have entered, the whole thing was definitely appealing… but that would mean that he would have to do work. And work was…. Well work. As in fuck that shit.

 

It was going to be a close call this year, everyone could tell already. The competitors from each of the teams were all not willing to give in to anything. The task was to remain a secret and no one would have any idea what it would be, then from there on it was up to the competitors to decipher the clues that they receive with the completion of each task.

 

Come Saturday no one had any idea what would become of the day. All of the seniors gathered in the courtyard, waiting for their principal to make some sort of announcements, the sun taunting them even on the chilly winter day. Lukas rubbed his hands together, standing with the rest of the seniors from his house.

 

“Okay, I am sure that all of you are excited to start this year off… am I right?” The principle nodded as they cheered, “But first the rules!”

 

The rules of the competition were simple. No cheating of any sort, no foul play, no electricity. Each student had a wand of their own, and they worked. Sort of that is… there were certain areas of the school that were speech sensitive, of course only to certain spells…. It was limited really. But they did still work in some cases! The wands were allowed to be used, though only if they were used to cast spells. What was slightly frightening was that they all had to sign a waver. The kind that could mean serious business.

 

“Do you think it’ll be hard?” Arthur looked over at his friend as the Principal finished up his speech, “I hope that they’ll be okay.”

 

“I’m sure it will be… fine.” Lukas trailed off as he watched the head of the school lead them all towards the gym. The students trailed along, gathering in the stands by their separate houses.

 

Each group of competitors gathered in a bunch in the middle of the gym, “Okay, are you guys ready?”

 

The groups cheered, moving to their respective corners of the gym. In each corner there was a vest for each of them and a gun looking device. Each person put it on, trying to figure out what the competition would be. A few of them were scared that they were actual guns, but after checking they realized quickly that it was plastic.

 

“Okay, does everyone have a vest and gun?” The Principal announced, standing in the bleachers with the rest of the students, “The objective is to stay alive for the next ten minutes. Each person who survives will get one clue for the next trial. This is lazer tag, but it can still get pretty dangerous. Good luck!”

 

Alfred let out a huff as he cocked his gun, the timer starting almost immediately after the principal started speaking. Each of their vests started to glow and he quickly aimed for the center of Francis’ vest. Easy targets first. He laughed as the Frenchman just shrugged, as if he was expecting to get out.

 

The american was a pretty good shot, he wasn't so sure how Antonio and Matthias were though. He quickly aimed again before ducking behind one of the rock like structures that were set up, “Hey, are you guys doing okay?”

 

“Yeah. I don't have great aim though,” Matthias huffed as he aimed at Elizabeth and missed, “How did you manage to kill Francis already?”

 

“Luck I guess,” Alfred aimed again and hit Gilbert square in the chest, he smirked, “Or maybe not.”

 

“Well whatever it is-” Antonio was cut off by his chest plate making a dying sound, he quickly looked around and saw Tino get up from a tough looking position, hiding his chest skillfully as he ran.

 

Damn it. They forgot that Tino was probably the best shooter in all of their school. He won first place in front of Alfred for the sharpshooting competition at the state fair, bullseye every time. It was quite terrifying.

 

“Goddamnit,” Lukas heard Lovino huff under his breath, holding on tighter to the bench he was sitting on, his knuckles turning white. If his chest was pounding, he could only imagine how it felt for everyone in the competition.

 

The italian looked over at his friend, who wore a smirk, “What’s wrong Lovino?” Lovino just ignored him and clenched his hand tighter. The minutes ticking away unbearably.

 

Matthias got up and barely dodged one of Vash’s shots, rolling onto the floor. He hissed as he pawed at the cut into his side. It wasn’t a deep gash, but he could tell that he would have to scrub at his shirt for a bit. He moved to duck behind a rock, not really feeling the need to move but at the same time he didn’t want to be out.

 

Alfred shot Natalya and Tino hit Toris before the time was up. Out of breath and tired, they all were shocked that it didn’t come down to a shootout between Alfred, Tino, and Vash. The principal came down from the stands and handed each of the people who were still eligible an envelope with each of their names on it.

 

“Those envelopes hold the hint to your next trial in two days on the nineteenth,” The principal handed Alfred his envelope and leaned in, whispering, “And don't wait to ask that someone to the ball.”

 

Alfred's face turned red, nodding at his superior who winked at him. Damn that old guy. He knew. Dealing with the trials on top of finding out a way to ask that _someone_ to the Yule ball. Matthias elbowed him, chuckling at his side.

____________

  
“You should be like, ten times more careful. You seriously are stupid,”Alfred said as Matthias lifted his shirt over his head, the nurse’s office was cool and Matthias shivered at the cold.

 

The dane sneered, hungry since dinner was set to be in an hour, “Shut up. We cant all shoot shit like you.”

 

“How do you even do this?” Alfred held a cotton ball drenched in rubbing alcohol up to eye level, “Should I wring this out or something??

 

Matthias scowled as Alfred carelessly pressed the cotton to the clotting cut, “Okay stop. You suck at this.”

 

“I would actually have to agree with him on that one,” Arthur stood in the doorway with Lukas, “Alfred, the principal wanted to see you. And Matthias, do you want me to get the nurse? She’s currently tending to Gilbert who ended up twisting his ankle once he was shot, but I think they were finishing up.”

 

“Nah,” Matthias waved him off, picking up another cotton swab and wetting it, “I’ll be fine here. Meet you guys at dinner.”

 

He heard footsteps becoming more distant as he focussed on his cut, rubbing lightly. He flinched as it made contact with his skin, the small patch of cotton that he touched turning red with blood. It was honestly ridiculous that it was still bleeding. It wasn’t _that_ deep.

 

“Here,” Matthias flinched when he felt a hand carefully take the cotton out of his grip, “Don’t rub, you’ll make it raw.”

 

“I didn’t know you were a medic,” Matthias smirked up at his best friend and Lukas rolled his eyes, pushing a little harder into the cut than was necessary. Matthias’ face contorted in a bit of pain, “Ow!”

 

“Oops. My hand slipped.” Lukas said uncaringly. He finished wiping the cut and placed the bandage on it as carefully as possible, “There. Now don't be late for dinner.”

 

He turned to leave but Matthias caught him by the wrist, he pulled him into a hug, Lukas’ back pressing into his chest “Thanks.”

 

“Mmhm. Let me go.” Lukas mumbled, but he did nothing to move. Matthias liked the way his nose fit snuggly into the crook of Lukas’ neck, and how he could still be able to gaze out of the dusty nurse’s office window at the sun that was setting. Lukas’ hair smelled nice, like sweet honey and the cheap walmart shampoo that he saved three dollars on. It was sweet and a nice pale color that reflected in the tiny bit of light still shining.

 

Matthias willed them to stay there until they heard Arthur and Alfred’s voices coming down the hall to fetch them for dinner.

 

How to ask an angle to the ball. Thats a book Matthias could really use right then and there.

 

___________________________

 

Alfred shuffled in his seat a bit. The principal gazed at him from across his desk, smiling in a way that made Alfred slightly uncomfortable. Arthur had been ushered out by the secretary and that's when Alfred had taken a sharp inhale and he had been unable to let it go since.

 

“So Alfred,” The blond jumped at the mention of his name, “Who are you planning to bring to the ball?”

 

The boy opened his mouth and closed it a few times, before uttering a small, “E-excuse me sir?”

 

“You know I treat my student council like children. I only want the best for my little star student president.,” The principal laughed, “Lighten up. I’m willing to allow whatever you need. Let me help. Make this as extravagant as you want… you have the world at your fingertips.”

 

Alfred let out his breath, “Well…”

 

_________________________

 

“Okay everyone! Are you ready? There are three separate parts of this, all of you have an hour and a half limit. All of the school is on limits, no going off campus. Ready, set, go!” The principal yelled through a megaphone.

 

Alfred had bolted from his spot once the timer started. He had consulted with his team for hours. Granted they weren't the brightest of minds, but they were in honors classes. So they should have had some sort of ideas right?

 

Alfred had only gotten that the place would be somewhere in the west wing, which narrowed it down to the west theater, the bell tower, and about five classrooms.

 

_Darling hear me, calling out my every will_

_The deep and darkest parts of every thrill_

_Hiding in the covers, waiting for the noise to sound_

_I find myself and possibly you drowned_

 

_The time ticks down to twenty until you and I can no longer hear_

_And then will you find one of your hardest and biggest fears_

 

The west theater was empty and the classrooms were locked, so that only left the the belltower. He was still confused about what he was supposed to be looking for when he entered the tower. It was dark. And dark wasn’t good.

 

Dark meant that there were monsters. Monsters like the ones that hid under his bed. Ghosts like the ones that followed him around until he let his guard down. The things that were waiting to attack, the things that were out to get him

  
That's why he hated the dark. It was scary. And uncertain. He quickly wiped out his wand before waving it with a shaky hand.

 

“L-lumos!” Alfred clenched his eyes shut and waited to see if the voice command would work. He peaked one of his lids open, but he was still only faced with darkness. He faltered, knowing that the spell wouldn't work unless he spoke clearly. He cleared his throat and spoke with what he thought was more confidence, “Lumos!”

 

The lights in the belltower flickered on, but only slightly. It wasn't enough for Alfred to be completely comfortable though. Maybe he should have just turned back. He couldn’t do it. He was too frightened. So he wouldn’t have an aid for the next trial, he could do without it. It wasn’t like he could just give up though. He couldn’t, could he?

 

He had turned around. They were clawing at him. The demons. The monsters in the dark, he could feel them tugging at his feet.

 

“Help! Where the bloody fuck am I?” He heard a voice echo off the bell tower walls. Alfred's eyes widened, “Help!”

 

“Arthur?” Alfred’s voice came out like a whimper, soft and unsure. His fists were held tight at his sides and he called out in a louder voice, “Arthur! Where are you?”

 

Out of all the shit that he would face, Alfred didn’t know if he could do it. He wasn't sure. Maybe he could get someone else for help?

 

“Alfred? Help! I’m tied up and I… I don't quite know how far the drop is but I think this knot is undoing itself!” Alfred knew that his best friend meant more to him than anything, so he closed his eyes and ran into to dim halls.

 

He called out, wanting to find his friend as soon as he could, “Arthur!”

 

They shouted back and forth, but every turn that Alfred seemed to make was the wrong one. The walls echoed too much. He couldn't find him and the fangs were closing in. The suffocating shadows.

 

“Alfred!” Arthur’s voice was filled with desperation. And when Alfred opened his mouth to respond, the area was plunged back into darkness, “Alfred! I think I’m slipping!”

 

“Arthur!” Alfred curled himself into a ball, shaking his head furiously. He frantically cried out the spell again, but the bells chose that moment to start ringing. The felt tears prick at his eyes, “Arthur!”

 

He heard no response. He heard nothing but the bells. They were deafening.

 

He had to go get his friend though. Arthur was slipping. Whatever that meant. All he knew was that he couldn’t  leave him there.

 

He stood up, the constant bells and whispers still following him. He screamed out even though no one could hear him, checking every corridor. He was starting to panic, hyperventilating almost. His fear of the dark sounded silly if he said it out loud, but he couldn't get over it.

 

“Arthur!” He could hear the sobs in his voice, “Please! Where are you!”

 

Alfred felt his legs burning and he clutched at his chest, trying to hear over the enormously loud bell, “Alfred...Here….by the… help!”

 

Alfred ran towards where ever he thought the noise was coming from, and he saw something from about five feet up, “Arthur?!”

 

“Alfred?” Arthur was almost close to crying himself, “Help me please!”

 

“Just…” Alfred stood under the dangling legs, “Drop!”

 

“What? No!” Arthur's voice sounded rushed and he started squirming.

 

Alfred huffed, willing his voice to not come out in broken sobs, “Trust me, please!”

 

Arthur shut his eyes, wiggling out of the rope and screaming as he fell. Alfred caught him with little grace, but held onto him as he crumpled to the floor in tears. He clutched at his friend for dear life, burying his face in his shoulder. He could feel Arthur soothingly rub at his back, “Shh. Alfred…”

 

“Arthur. Theyre going to get us.” Alfred cried as his friend smiled warmly.

 

“They can’t. We're here together, and you’re strong enough to fight them off.”

 

“I…” Alfred looked up, grabbing at his friends face and staring into his eyes, “You’re okay. And… I can barely hear you right now.”

 

Arthur just laughed and placed his hands on his friends, “I can barely hear you too."

 

______________________________

 

Antonio didn’t know where he was heading towards. Without a clue his next trial could have been anywhere in the whole fucking school. Though he did have great luck when it came to finding things.

 

“What the fuck!” His ears perked up as he heard something when he passed by the gym, “Why the fuck am I here?”

 

He opened the gym doors and his eyes didn’t know where to look first.

 

It wasn’t a terribly elaborate set up. It was quite simple actually. Their school had a climbing unit for gym and extra curriculars. On the ground there was a harness and next to it was a ladder leading up to a platform. On the platform there was a self belaying device which would lead him to walk on a log that was suspended from the ceiling, and on the other side was a platform with Lovino, standing in his own harness and belay device, but handcuffed to the platform.

 

Simple.

 

But Antonio was still frozen on the spot. He could feel his knees go weak as his gaze focused upward on the log that swayed slightly.

 

“You fucking shits let me go!” Antonio’s eyes flicked over to his friend, “I don't want to be apart of this stupid thing!”

 

“I…” His voice was shaky, “I’m coming!”

 

He quickly fastened his harness, double and even triple knotting it. His foot slipped, on the first rung of the ladder and he squeaked. He hoped that he would be able to do it as he made his way to the platform. It took what felt like twenty minutes to him, and it probably was.

 

“Antonio,” Lovino screamed as he saw his friend sit down on the platform and shakily try to fasten the coupling hook to his harness, “You don’t have to do this! I know you don't want to.”

 

Antonio snapped his attention to his friend as he finish hooking in, “But!”

 

“I’ll be fine you basta-” Lovino was cut off by platform below his feet started tilting forwards. He screamed and Antonio leaped up and tried to walk across the log. He couldn't look down. He could fall any minute now. Plummeting to his death.

 

His guts splattered on the floor is not something that he wanted. Don't look. And… he looked.

 

Shaking, he cried out and clutched at his head. He was going to fall. Fall a hundred feet to his death. The floor was so far away and his breath was shallow. It looked hard. Well. it was hard.

 

“Stop looking!” Lovino snapped  as struggled to move, “Fucking!”

 

Antonio closed his eyes and started to walk forwards a little bit, trying to ignore how his shivering feet were threatening to slip off the wood, “Help!”

 

“A little bit more,” Lovino complied, “Slower!”

 

The boy in front of Lovino squeezed his eyes shut even tighter.

 

“I… I can’t!” Antonio opened his eyes, looking straight down, “Its…”

 

Lovino screamed as the platform fell a little more and the handcuff dug a little farther into his skin, “Holy fuck!”

 

Antonio looked up a little more determined. It was five more steps, but it looked like a mile away. He knew he couldn't run. He would slip. He couldn't crawl either, it would be too slow.

 

He reached out as far as he could, landing only one foot on the platform before it fell forwards a little more, “Give me the goddamn key!”

 

Antonio’s hands shook and he nearly dropped it before Lovino grabbed it and freed himself. Antonio spasmed and couldn't stop shaking his head, “It’s. I’m.”

 

Lovino growled and hooked the release kappling onto both of their harnesses and dropped them both down. It wasn’t until Antonio was on the ground that he started tearing up, “Are you crying?”

 

“No!” Antonio cried out as Lovino patted his back.

 

Antonio sat tried to collect himself and as bad as he felt Lovino could only smile. He would be the only one to comfort his friend like this, ever.

 

___________________________

 

_The halls, the walls are suffocating_

_Here in the depths of the darkness i will be waiting_

_Everything is close and crumpling in_

_The breath hurting lungs and the air paper thin_

_Shaking and dizzy we are down under_

_Leaves you thinking and places to wonder_

 

Matthias was frantically running towards the catacombs of the school. The stairs getting thinner and thinner as he ran. He looked frantically around for something that looked like a prize or clue. His ears perked up when he heard a soft hum.

 

It was a song that he had heard when he was younger, “Lukas…” They both used to play in the woods a lot, getting lost often. They invented a special song that they used to sing when either of them got lost. He was certain that it was that song.

 

But the voice sounded shaky, but he couldn't scream out. Lukas was humming at a low volume and he knew why. The schools catacombs were dangerously fragile and any sort of loud noises could cause them to crumble.

 

Matthias cursed to himself as he tried to make his way towards his friend, but he found it odd. The path was getting narrower as he went on, and the walls were getting tighter. His breathing started to get heavier and he looked around. He could place both hands on the walls on either side of him. They were closing in.

 

He needed to be free. He needed air. He was trapped. The hall was suffocating and he could barely move. His eyes closed and he tried to quell his panic moving forward as he heard Lukas’ song become slightly more broken. He was crying somewhere in this basement and needed him to come get him.

 

Claustrophobia.

 

That's what the doctors called it when both of them had panic attacks after being trapped in a crowded elevator. They were only nine, and no one bothered to check where they were stepping, causing them to almost step on the two kids. Childhood trauma is what he called it.

 

He tried to keep his eyes from leaking. But he followed the path, keeping both hands onto the walls. He couldn't run until he got his friend. He couldn't crouch down and pity himself until he can find him. There were stars. Dizzing stars that made him feel light headed.Breathing was getting harder. So much harder.

 

It didn’t help that he was silently crying to himself.

 

“Matthias?” Lukas whispered in a soft sob, “Help me?”

 

He sounded so tiny and weak. It gave Matthias strength to undo the knots around his friends wrists.

 

Both of them ran as quickly as they could and only stopped when they could breath again. Collapsing on the stairwell,  Matthias pulled his friends into him and Lukas let out a tired and straggled breath, “Matthias.”

 

The boy in question just buried his nose into Luka's’ hair, silent tears wetting the top of his head. Matthias could feel his shirt wetting a bit and he wanted to kill whoever put his friend down there.

 

“Lukas,” Lukas huffed out again and looked up into the pretty ocean eyes. Matthias mumbled out something inaudible since he was breathing so hard.

 

“What?”

 

“Go with me?”

 

“What?”

 

“Go with me to the Yule Ball…”

 

Lukas smiled and banged his head against his friends, “Well, if you insist.”

 

__________________

 

Lovino woke up on the twentieth. The next day would be the last trial and Ravenclaw was in the lead with Gryffindor close behind. He huffed, annoyed.

 

And the knocking on the door wasn't helping.

 

Tired and disheveled, Lovino groaned, “Shut up, I’m coming.”

 

When he opened the door he was honestly a mess. Hair everywhere and a small trail of drool still trailing down the corner of his mouth. His T-shirt was wrinkled and his pants sagged unbelievably low.

 

It was a great contrast to Antonio who was dressed to the ten in a suit.

 

He held a bouquet of roses, on his knee, a small sign on tucked into the pedals, “Will you go to the Yule Ball with me?”

 

Lovino only snatched the flowers and smushed his nose in them, nodding.

 

______________________

 

“So,” Alfred sat next to Arthur's desk on his bed, “How's the tea? Almost done?”

 

“Alfred, you have been asking me that question for the past thirty minutes. I have one sip left, will you leave me alone after that?” Arthur huffed and downed his tea after Alfred nodded.

 

“So. Anything weird in the cup?” Alfred questioned when his friend just put down the mug.

 

Arthur narrowed his eyes, “What did you do to my tea?”

 

“Nothing!” Alfred shook his head and smiled when Arthur picked the mug back up.

 

_Yule ball?_

 

Arthur let out a tiny snort, “This is what you came up with? When I imagined you asking, it was something a bit more… big. And public.”

 

“Nah. The principal asked, but I know you don't like stuff like that,” Alfred smirked, “You imagined me asking you?”

 

“No,” Arthur snapped his attention back to the book he had open, “That would be ridiculous.”

 

“Okay whatever. So will you go with me?” Alfred laughed a little, “Please.”

 

Arthur’s ears turned red, “Only because you asked nicely.”

 

_______________________________

 

The next trial was a maze. It was about ten times easier than the first two trials and it wasn’t a surprise that gryffindor won. It wasn't that they were able to win. It was that now Arthur realized that he would have to lead off the first dance. And that he couldn't… well dance.

 

On the eve of Christmas night, he held onto Alfred’s arm, because it was tradition, and gasped as they entered. The entire auditorium felt cold, and magical. It was sparkly for lack of better words. It felt bright and everything was the nice blueish hue that Arthur admired.

 

The dancing went over as well as he thought it would, which meant awfully. But he didn’t really care since he was laughing too much, Alfred messily guiding them. All of them drunk off life.

 

Once midnight stuck, Alfred twirled him around and Arthur stumbled, “Merry Christmas Al.”

 

“Merry Christmas Arthur,” Alfred pulled him in a little closer and both of them smiled until it hurt.

 

Lovino sat on the stage next to the Dj booth, sighing as he took a glass from Antonio, “Thanks.”

 

“Merry Christmas Lovi,” Antonio watched as his friend downed the glass.

 

Lovino leaned onto him, “Merry fuckin Christmas!”

 

Lukas stood on the patio area outside of the auditorium, sighing from relief. He smiled to himself when he felt Matthias nuzzle into his neck again, “Merry Christmas!”

 

“You don't have to yell,” Lukas shook his head, “Merry Christmas.”

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRASHHHHHHHHH. SERIOUS TRASSHHHHHH. Go ahead tell me. The parts that were more detailed were not supposed to be and the parts that were supposed to be detail just werent. I rushed at the end cause i just stayed up like for 6 hours typing cause i couldnt put this off any longer. But okay. I'll fix this all eventually. maybe. Sorry. And thank you guys so much for reading this! It means so much to me


	18. Siblings and Domestic Fluff AF

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WOOOOO i honestly love domestic fluff. Its gr8 bro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG. I HAD SO MUCH STUFF BUILT UP AND THEN I WAS GOING THROUGH SOMETHING... BUT I PROMISE THAT THIS IS ACTUALLY SLIGHTLY MORE WELL WRITTEN THAN THE LAST CHAPTER OF CRAP! I HOPE U LIKE IT!
> 
> SIDE NOTE: SEBASTIAN=SEBORGA

New Years was approaching faster than anyone realized. Christmas was great but since everyone was always broke because of school and stuff the only gifts that were exchanged were the ones that were organized via secret santa. Of course there were a few exceptions, close friends and couples exchanged in addition to the secret santa. 

 

New Years was exciting because they had the whole week from Christmas until the seventh of January to do whatever they wanted. And most people chose to go home since the break was so lengthy and the campus would be completely empty otherwise. 

 

With two days left before New Year's Eve, students all over the campus were packing a small  bag to get ready for the new year. Arthur peaked under his bed, looking for a novel that he had borrowed from his mother months ago, “Lukas! Have you seen my copy of pride and prejudice?”

 

“Have you looked in your desk?” Lukas neatly folded a blue shirt before placing it in his bursting case, “When was the last time you even touched that thing?”

 

“Ah ha! Here it is,” Arthur held the book up triumphantly, “how did it get wedged between the mattresses?”

 

“It wasn't me,” Lukas struggled to close his suitcase, “When did they say buses were leaving?”

 

“Um,” the other blond pondered for a moment, “I think Mrs. Calliandra said three.”

 

“Yeah three o'clock sharp as the bitch put it,” a voice walked in and plopped on the bottom bunk face down, “I can't believe you losers are actually going home.”

 

“You've been showing up here lately,” Lukas rolled his eyes and picked up the shirt that Lovino has knocked off the bed, “why?”

 

“Why? Cause we're friends.” Lovino pretended to be offended by the question, “Don't friends hang out in each other's dorms?”

 

“We're about to leave though,” Arthur remarked, shoulders deep in the closet, “Alfred, Matthew and I are leaving at three thirty in order to make it for an early dinner.” 

 

“You guys live like, fifteen minutes away from here. Why are you guys going to fucking early?” Lovino mumbled, his head still buried in the plush comforter. 

 

Arthur zipped up his final bag, “Because our parents want to see us before they head out to go to Hawaii together. Alfred and Matthew should be back sometime later today, but I'm staying to watch Peter.”

 

“None of your brothers are coming back?” Lukas quirked an eyebrow, “Don't they usually?”

 

Arthur sighed, “the twins are out with college friends and Dylan can't cause a plane ride home from Cambridge would be to costly. And Allistor is spending it with his fiancé’s family, they actually might drop by but not for long.” 

 

“I'm trapped here all break,” Lovino complained, “What about you?”

 

Lukas picked up his suitcase and raised the rolling handle, “I'm catching the bus back home with Matthias, Tino, and Berwald.”

 

“Oh, Emil must be happy that you're visiting,” Arthur smiled, finally being able to plop down next to Lovino, “does he know?”

 

“Yeah,” Lukas rolled his eyes, “He's so happy. The grumpy little fourth grader thinks I'll embarrass him in front of some friend he's bringing with him.”

 

“Oh?” Lovino peaked his head up. 

 

Lukas started to roll his bag towards the door, the wheels making a weird noise as they dragged across the floor. They could hear his voice that was damped by distance, “He called me yesterday to beg me not to come back. Said he was bringing someone important to stay over and that i would be the death of him, I have to go. Bye.” 

 

The door shut and Lovino turned to Arthur, “so dinner?”

 

“Yeah,” Arthur waved his hand, “Were going out somewhere since we’re all family friends. You're really not going to head home?”

 

Lovino clicked his tongue, “Sit on a train for a day and a half? That's way to fucking long. Plus my grandpa is away and Sebastian wanted to come see us at the castle or so he calls it.”

 

“Sebastian is your youngest brother right?” Arthur feigned any real interest. It wasn’t as if he wasn’t absolutely invested in Lovino’s story… okay it was that. But to be fair, Lovino looked bored by his own words.

 

Lovino nodded, “Yeah. He’s as old as Emil and he wants to come here when he’s older. He’s ridiculous, thinking that far ahead. The brat is bound to get homesick if he comes here.”

 

Arthur was about to reply that little Peter was only about two years younger than Sebastian and he was already talking about wanting to go to the magical looking high school. His younger brother would constantly grate on him, telling him that he would easily get into the private school if Arthur had been able to. But he was never able to express his annoyance because there was a heavy knock on the door, “Arthur! Are you ready? Mattie’s got our stuff in the car and we need your bag!”

 

Lovino smirked, “Go on princess. Your knight is waiting.”

 

“Very funny Lovino,” Arthur deadpanned, “I hope you enjoy your break in this solitude.”

 

Arthur left Lovino on his bed, closing the front door with a slam.

 

___________________

 

“Ah! I am so excited to see my family again!” Tino chirped in front of Lukas, “Were supposed to be eating a special dinner tonight, aren’t you excited?”

 

Berwald had a small smile on his face, wrapping an arm around the fin. Though his good mood was interrupted as Matthias reached over the bus chair and clapped on him on the shoulder, “Ya excited to tell your parents? Tino, what was your dad’s dating policy again?”

 

“Hehe…” Tino’s expression seemed to dim a bit and he turned to pat his boyfriend on the shoulder, “Good luck sweetie.”

 

Matthias let out a howl, “You’re gonna need it Ber!”

 

Lukas tsked, turning back to his book. Tino’s dad wasn't very fond of Berwald. Never was from the very beginning. Fathers intuition? Call it what you will, but no matter how pleasing or kind Berwald was to the guy, all he received in return were pointed glares. 

 

“Don't worry,” Matthias laughed again, “You can come over to my house if it gets to be too much.”

 

Since Berwalds family had moved closer to the high school when Berwald was older, the swede would have to stay with one of them if he were to go back to his home town. Which was ideal since he wanted to spend a lot of time with Tino, but scary considering the boy's father was an ever looming presence. Lukas let out a huff, mumbling under his breath, “In Laws can be scary.”

 

To which all three of them caught, and only Matthias found terribly hilarious. Tino smiled, wishing it weren't true while Berwald seemed to sink just a little bit farther into his seat. 

 

The rest of the three hour bus ride wasn't very exciting. They eventually ran out of ways to poke fun at Berwalds obvious issue with Tino’s dad and settled into sleeping. 

 

Matthias stretched his arms out moments before they had to get off the bus, nearly hitting Lukas who was peacefully sleeping beside him. He had a strange crick in his neck and his legs were numb from not standing for a while, but he didn't seem to mind as he looked over at his companion.

 

Lukas looked smaller when he slept. Not younger though, like everyone often said, just tinier. His breathing pattern was soft and steady, his hair falling over his face and framing his naturally rosy cheeks. Lukas wasn't analyzing everything when he slept, he wasn't constantly on guard. He looked content and Matthias just couldn't find it in him to wake the guy. He chose to stare a bit longer, deciding to wait until the last possible moment. 

 

“You should take a picture,” Tino turned around in his seat, “it’ll last longer.”

 

Matthias just smiled, “no picture could ever capture something as beautiful as this.”

 

________________

Lovino ended up taking a nap in Arthur's bed before he left the room. By the time he finally awoke he had a few missed calls from Feli and a stream of worried texts. Kicking himself off the bed, Lovino went to go find his brother before he worked himself into a panic and called the police. Feliciano was a handful sometimes, meant well, but was a handful. He was slightly glad that the worrisome guy would be out with Ludwig, and the german’s brother and boyfriend for New Year's day. Now the only ones he had to worry about were his pesky roommate and youngest brother. At least he had two days to come up with a game plan.

 

When he opened the door to his dorm, he wasn't expecting to see his other brother. Sebastian was fiddling on his phone not even bothering to look up when he heard the door open, “Gramps dropped me off and I think Feli is gathering a search party for you. I dunno why though, there’s no one here. Its lame.”

 

“You’re in fourth grade, go outside and kick a ball or something,” Lovino deadpanned, “Why did grandpa drop you off so early?”

 

“Because I was buggin him or something like that!” The boy giggles and puts his phone down, “Long time no see Lovi!”

 

“I can’t possibly see why he would think that you were annoying,” Lovino mumbled, “And don’t call me that Sebastian.”

 

“Awe, I know, I know,” Sebastian laughed as he attempted to throw an arm around his brothers shoulders, giving him a wink, “It’s a special name reserved for your  _ boyfriend _ .”

 

Lovino sneered as he watched the nine year old collapse into a fit of giggles, “Shut up you fucking brat! You know thats not whats going on.”

 

“Lovino’s gotta boyfriend! Lovino’s got a boyfriend!” Sebastian sung as he continued to roll around on the plush bed, “Haha! You’re all red!”

 

Lovino was about to pounce on the guy before he heard the door open and a panicked voice call out, “Lovi! Are you here? Feliciano called and said that you were missing!”

 

“Well well, look what the cat dragged in, perfect timing,” Sebastian said low enough for just Lovino to hear before cupping his hands around his mouth, “Yeah he’s in here!” 

 

Antonio beamed as he walked in and Lovino sighed. The spaniard seemed to notice the younger italian and smiled, “Sebastian! I didn’t know you were supposed to be coming, I would have gone out to find our monopoly game.”

 

In the past, whenever Sebastian would visit, Antonio would go and find his old monopoly game that he brought from his home. It wasn’t often that the young boy would visit, but the two of them would often spend hours playing while Lovino caught up with his grandfather. Sebastian secretly reveled in time he got to spend with his brother’s roommate. Hanging out with his brothers was fun, sure. But neither of them liked to do things that Sebastian liked to do. Antonio would take him outside to play catch, or soccer, which his brothers did indulge him in once in awhile. The two Vargas twins  _ were _ on the soccer team. But most of the time they were too preoccupied with their grandfather to want to play outside. And the both of them didn’t know how to play baseball that well. 

 

Sebastian supposed that Antonio didn’t really know how to play the game much farther than being able to catch and throw. The spaniard mentioned something about a friend named Alfred teaching a whole bunch of them in a short amount of time. Sebastian really liked the sport and played it for their town. 

 

But other than playing sports outside with Antonio, Sebastian liked playing board games with him. When he was really young and visited when his older brothers were only freshmen, Sebastian knew that Antonio would let him cheat. Whether they were playing cards or chutes and ladders, Antonio always let him win. It was a nice gesture that he appreciated, yet when he was around seven he asked him to stop. 

 

Sebastian remembered the face that Antonio made, like a dad finding out that his child knew all along that he was really the one putting money under his pillow when the tooth fairy visited. He let out a flustered laugh and just said, “You caught me!”

 

“Lovino didn’t tell you that I was coming?” Sebastian pouted, “Why didn’t you tell Toni, Lovino?”

 

Lovino sighed at the boys whining, “I’m a busy person Sebastian. It slipped my mind okay? I'm sorry.”

 

“You’re saying sorry?” Sebastian looked shocked, “Who are you and what have you done with my brother?”

 

“I’m allowed to say sorry once and awhile brat.” Lovino crossed his arms as his roommate let out another laugh. 

 

“I’m going to go call Feliciano so he can stop freaking out,” Antonio wandered outside, “Sebastian, I’ll go find the game too!”

 

Lovino groaned as he watched his brother cheer and call out, “Wait for me! I wanna go too!”

 

____________________________

 

Dinner with their parents hadn't been all that exciting. It was actually more like a late lunch than anything, meaning that they were all hungry again by six o'clock. Alfred had imagined it to be a little worse than it was. His parents were open minded, so we're Arthur's, so it didn't bother them when Alfred fake gushed for his brother about Gil, cooing, “They're so cute all the time. Gil's real sweet to him, I approve.”

 

His little comment raised a few eyebrows. Both families knew Gilbert, it was hard to miss the kid when Alfred and him hung out almost everyday during freshman year, back when the boys were too frequently homesick to stay in the dorms. Alfred knew that his parents liked Gilbert too, he was always polite even though his shouting was a bit much at times. Matthew had just shrunk lower into his seat, both him and Arthur kicking Alfred in the shin under the table as punishment. When Alfred lurched forward with a yelp of pain, His brother smiled, “Gilbert is great though.”

 

“So, why didn't you bring ‘em here!” His father had laughed. The rest of dinner had been boring. It was the usual catch up chatter that occurred between people who haven't talked in awhile. It had gone smoothly without a single hitch. Which was the weird part. 

 

Arthur knew it was too good to be true, his parents whispering to him as they hugged goodbye, getting ready to drive off to the airport, “So love, how are you doing? You'll be okay?”

 

He nodded, “I'll be fine. Peter probably won't cause that much trouble while you're away.”

 

His mother nodded and laughed, “Mm, and those two are staying to help you?”

 

“Ah. No I think they're going back to the academy.” Arthur didn't like the look his mother gave him when she sighed, looking years younger than she actually was and just as mischievous. 

 

“My poor baby, won't be with his beloved boyfriend for New Year's?” She laughed as Arthur squeaked in protest, “It's okay darling, there are many couples who have to separate for holidays right?”

 

“I'm not dating anyone mother,” the blush crept up Arthur's neck as he clenched his fists, “you know that.”

 

Letting out a wistful sigh, Arthur's mother kissed him on the cheek, “Let a women dream Arthur. You and I aren't getting any younger and your brothers…”

 

“What? But, Allistor and his fiancé, not to mention Dylan is dating that fellow. The twins are both older too, and Peter is well...” Arthur scrambled, “Why? What's wrong with them?”

 

“Ah nothing,” Arthur watched as his mother's shoulders drooped, “I would just love an in law as sweet as Alfred.”

 

“Mum!” Arthur let out an irritated huff. 

 

The Brit started to pinch at the bridge of his nose as his mother laughed, “I'm sorry sweetie, he's just so cute though. Watching you two grow up, ah my heart! Fiona is nice, but you know she's just not my type of person.”

 

“Vile and soul sucking? With a personality like that I can't possibly come up with a reason for you not to like my dear brothers fiancé.” Arthur rolled his eyes. 

 

His mom sighed, “I just want what's best for you honey. Oh! I also promised to pass this along.”

 

His mother poked around her bag before producing a tiny slip of crumpled paper. Arthur took it from his mother, unfolding it, “A number?”

 

“A friend at bridge has a son who saw your picture-”

 

“You said you'd stop showing that around!”

 

“-and he said you were cute. Just think about it, I worry about you Arthur.”

 

“Moments ago you were gushing about Alfred and now you're handing me the number of a stranger.” Arthur grumbled, stuffing the paper into his pocket, “I don't understand you sometimes.”

 

His mom laughed as she pulled him into a hug, “call and invite the guy over one of these days! New Years is only two days away and don't you want to have someone with you when the clock strikes midnight? I love you sweetie, we'll be back next week.”

 

“I love you too,” Arthur hugged her back. He understood her worry for him. Honestly he did. When his brothers were his age they had already gone through a few boyfriends or girlfriends. They had always asked to either go somewhere or bring someone back home for the holidays, so Arthur's mom was a little worried when he hadn't turned out anything like them. 

 

Even Peter claims to have a girlfriend, and he was in third grade. Weren't cooties still supposed to be a thing for kids that age?

 

Arthur watched as his mother and father pulled away with the mr and Mrs. William-Jones, the car bound for the airport. 

 

Waving excitedly, Peter turned to run into the house, “Are all of you coming?”

 

___________________

 

“Emil!” Matthias yelled as he walked through the door of the Bondevik-Steilsson household, placing the hide-away key on the front table to be put back later, “Buddy?”

 

There was a thumping noise coming from the general direction of the stairs, “Matthias?”

 

“Hey!” Matthias was taking off his shoes when the little boy jumped up and wrapped his arms around his legs, “How are you doing?”

 

“I’m okay…” The boy backed off, a little shyer now, “Why are you here?”

 

Matthias laughed, “My parents said they were going out of town for a while, so I’ll be in and out of here for a few days, is that okay?”

 

The dane only lived a block or two away, so he was able to travel between the two houses easily. His parents also decided to go on vacation, and not tell him. Instead they left a note on the kitchen counter and a bottle of champagne for him in the fridge. Matthias loved his parents, but sometimes he wished they were a little more… parent like. 

 

“Yeah.” Emil gave him a small smile, his eyes wide and curious.

 

Matthias ruffled his hair, “Where’s your brother?”

 

Emil turned wordlessly and ran through the house, Matthias trailing slowly behind him. Emil had ran into the kitchen, gaining his brothers attention. 

 

“Emil? Where’s your friend?” Lukas who was cutting something up, turned around with the knife in his hand. 

 

The knife didn’t change the fact that Lukas was absolutely adorable. The blue and brown striped apron was hanging on his frame and his hair was pinned back with a few extra clips, fuzzy and fluffy socks on his feet. A loose shirt and sweatpants hanging on his smaller frame. He looked a little surprised to see Matthias there instead of whoever Emil had over.

 

“Matthias?” Lukas raised an eyebrow, placing the knife down and abandoning the pepper he was cutting.

 

Emil rolled his eyes and pattered back up the stairs, probably back to his room where his friend still was. Matthias scratched the back of his neck, “What are you cooking? It smells good.”

 

“Its stew, and what are you doing here?” Lukas walked over to the stove and picked up the spoon, stirring whatever was in the pot.

 

“My parents went on a trip or something… left me a note. So I figured that i’d come see my best friend in the whole world!” Matthias walked up beside him, “Where are your parents?”

 

“Mor’s went shopping for the New Year’s party they’re going to, and mom’s still at work. She and mor are having a date night since I'm here to watch Emil, they probably won't be back until morning.” Lukas filled a spoon with the reddish looking food, placing the end on his lips own lips. After nodding to himself, Lukas held out the utensil, “Try this?”

 

It was more like a command than a question, but Matthias would have tried it anyways. He smiled as his mouth filled with the warm liquid and sighed in contentment. As always, Lukas was amazing at cooking. Matthias gushed, “it's really good, what's in it?”

 

“See I told you.” Emil’s voice cut Lukas’ Possible answer off, “Gross right? Sometimes they’re worse than my parents.”

 

Matthias and Lukas both turned to the two little boys now sitting at the island in the middle of the kitchen. Emil was smirking while the boy beside him smiled politely. Lukas just rolled his eyes and went back to cooking, but Matthias placed both hands down on the counter, “And who are you?”

 

“My name is Leon, nice to meet you sir,” the boy said with confidence. 

 

Emil shook his head mumbling something along the lines of, “kiss up.”

 

“Mmhm. And Leon,” the Dane walked around to throw an arm around the tiny Asian boy, and there was some bite in his tone, “What are your intentions with my little Emil over here.”

 

“Matthias!” Both brothers snapped imminently. Lukas had whipped around with the spoon, nearly splattering food everywhere with a murderous look and Emil looked up at him with the biggest pout he'd ever seen. Leon seemed to be the only confused one.

 

Emil was sat mortified, maybe it wasn't his brother that he had to worry about being embarrassing. Sure his brother would probably try to pull out the photo albums, maybe send some glares that Leon would be oblivious to. But he never anticipated for Matthias to pull the whole overprotective, ‘daddy's little girl’ act. 

 

Emil wasn't even a girl! He was a man. A manly man that could take care of himself. Elizabeta had taught him all he knows. 

 

“Matthias, Emil is in fourth grade!” Lukas scolded him, he placed the spoon down on a napkin and shook his head, “They’re kids. And just friends for that matter.”

 

“You’re not freaking out about this? Lukas, this is Emil we’re talking about…” Matthias was shocked that the norwegian wasn’t fretting over his brother, tilting his head, he added, “I knew who I was going to be in love with forever when I was around that age. Why shouldn't I be suspicious?”

 

Lukas turned red and Emil started to snicker, “You two are ridiculous, C’mon Leon, I can still build a better Lego dragon than you!”

 

The two ran up the stairs, their playful bantering fading away as  the thumping grew louder. Emil’s door slammed with a bang.

 

______________________________

 

After a while of playing board games the three boys decided to call it a night. They had to be wide awake to stay up the next day, since it was New Years. Well they had to be able to stay up until midnight which wasn't too late. Well. For the older boys anyways. 

 

Sebastian had thrown all the pillows and blankets onto the floor so all three of them could be together. Of course those weren’t enough though, so Antonio had to go and nab pillows from Francis’ room. 

 

He may or may not have broken a thing or two in the process.Francis wouldn't miss that lamp right?

 

When Sebastian snuggled in underneath the pile of blankets in their little nest, Antonio wasted no time following. Lovino sneered at the two, shaking his head, “You two are stupid.”

 

“Aw come on Lovi! Join us!” Antonio wrapped his arms around Lovino's waist, dragging him down as the boy protested, “We can read that story book that we always do!” 

 

“Ah! I have it right here!” Sebastian pulled it out from underneath his pillow, “We can all read it together this time.”

 

Lovino stopped fussing and slid into the spot to the left of Sebastian, peering at the beaten up cover. It was one of Lovino and Feliciano’s old picture books, the spine was worse for ware and there was some water damage on some of the pages. But the story was one that they had enjoyed, no matter how old they got.

 

Sebastian particularly liked it when Antonio would read though. Lovino would sometimes come back to the dorm room early enough from late night talks with his grandfather to catch the last few bits of the story that Antonio could get to before Sebastian was knocked out. It was sweet, the only source light coming from Sebastian's night light. He could hear his brother giggle happily as Antonio used a funny sounding voice for a character. Lovino would always wait until the boy was asleep though to sneak in and go to bed, not wanting to break the magic that the two had created. 

 

So this is to say that this would be the first time that he was experiencing the story up close and personal. Like. Really though dude. He had so many opportunities to but he was more of a chicken than he let on. 

 

Antonio settled in on the other side of Sebastian, watching as the boys little hand flipped the page. He grinned brightly as Sebastian looked up eagerly at him, looking much younger than he actually was. 

 

“Once upon a time, in the world of outer space, great evil loomed,” Antonio read as Sebastian flipped the page, “We must defeat the star defenders! Said the evil overlord.”

 

Lovino couldn't help but crack a smile at the fake nasally voice. Sebastian was already reduced to a fit of laughs. 

 

“A million light years away, in the star defenders ship, captain Uran was briefing his team,” Antonio looked over at Lovino's, nudging him on the shoulder. 

 

Lovino rolled his eyes but spoke anyways, “Alright crew! We must defeat the menosmen bases before they can grow!but before then, no more ice cream !”

 

Sebastian couldn't help it. He fell over, laughing into his pillow, at his brother's attempt at a deeper and authoritative voice. 

 

Antonio watched as Sebastian's face absolutely glowed with pure happiness. And Lovino's own wasn't that different. The Spaniard liked times like this, where the only thing they had to worry about was who was going to read what and how much their stomachs were going to ache from laughing. The ever so rare innocent smiles from Lovino were always a plus too. It was a nice break from the usual mayhem. 

 

“But commander!” Sebastian could barely get through his line without breaking down, his voice purposely pitched high for the character, “How are we supposed to do that?”

 

With the dim lights and warm blankets around them, the three grew tired as they continues to flip through the pages. Their laughter died down and turned into content smiles and small chuckles at particularly funny moments. It was so warm, both from the blankets and the sweet atmosphere in the room. It was relaxing. Sebastian had stayed awake through the vast majority of the book, which he has never done before. 

 

When Lovino was soundly asleep beside him, Sebastian figured that it would be safe to whisper to Antonio, “Toni can I ask you something?”

 

Antonio stopped reading, placing the book down, “of course Sebastian. Do you want a different story?”

 

“No it's not that,” Sebastian rolled over to face the taller boy. Placing his hands under his right ear like a pillow, Sebastian yawned, “Do you really like my brother?”

 

Antonio looked a little shocked, “of course I do.”

 

“That's good! Cause I really like you… Ludwigs a nice guy but he can be kinda scary,” Sebastian's eyes started to close, “Promise that I'll get to be the best man?”

 

“Hm?” Antonio smiled, “I promise. Buenos noches Sebastian.”

 

“You have to love him forever you know,” Sebastian was practically mumbling now, “He may be grumpy but he's my brother. And I know he needs it.”

 

Antonio chuckled at the small boys concern, pulling the blanket over the both of them. As he settled back in, he felt a smaller finger wrap around his pinky, “gotta promise.”

 

“I will definitely love him forever,” Antonio squeezed reassuringly, “I promise.”

 

Soon the two energetic souls were out like a light, both snoring lightly, but Lovino couldn't seem to sleep anymore. The tips of his ears a brilliant red. 

 

______________

 

“Mattie tell Arthur to stop,” Alfred whined as he and Peter were shooed out of the kitchen, “he's going to poison us all.”

 

Peter pouted like the older male, both of them crossing their arms like petulant children. Well. One of them was a child so he had an excuse.

 

“Sorry Al,” Matthew shrugged, “not my house. And I'll be the one cooking so just go.”

 

Peter gave up, his attention span giving out, “Alfred can we just go play now?”

 

“Yeah,” Alfred sighed and a smile adorned his face again. He ruffled the boy’s hair, “What do you wanna do?”

 

“I got an idea! Follow me!” Peter tugged on his sleeve, pulling them towards the family room. The couch was big and placed across from an equally impressive tv. Peter had instructed him to sit on the sofa before he ran towards his room. Alfred could hear his footsteps on the floor and a concerning heavy thump before the frantic patterning resumed. When Peter re-emerged his tiny arms were filled with blankets and a few pillows balanced on top. 

 

Alfred instantly got what he was going for, “Ultimate pillow fort time?” 

 

Peter nodded excitedly and threw all the items in his arms to the ground, “we can make a big castle and play dragons!”

 

The two of them started to construct the pillow walls, making sure that they were sturdy enough to hold up nicely. When they started to run out of materials they ripped the couch cushions off and Peter sneaked into his siblings rooms. It wasn't like they were home anyways. 

 

The fort was simple, it used the couch and three chairs for the back support, where they draped a nice blanket for a roof. But the majority of it has no roof, it was almost like an open courtyard. The wall wasn't that tall, but if Peter kneeled he would only be able to peer over the top of it. They decided to use Peter's Giant sea turtle plushie as a door, trying to make it seem more magical. 

 

Peters laughter only grew as the tower of pillows Alfred had been working on toppled on top of the older boy. Alfred's stunned countenance only added onto the humor. 

 

Alfred soon joined in, the child's laughter infectious. Both of them heaving on the ground by the time they calmed down. Peter breathlessly let out, “This is fun!”

 

Alfred smiled and turned to look at the happy look on Peter's face. He felt bad for the kid. All his brothers were much older than him, and he was usually trapped at home by himself. Alfred had always had Matthew growing up. His built in buddy. 

 

“What in the world are you two doing?” Arthur was puzzled, looking down at the two figures lying on the ground. 

 

Alfred peered up, “Pillow fort. Wanna join?”

 

“Um…” Arthur looked at the pillows then back down to Peter's content expression, he didn't want to ruin the fun, “I don't know if that's such a good idea.”

 

Peter offered an oblivious smile, “C’mon Arthur! You're always too busy to play.”

 

Which was true. Arthur of course never meant to be extremely busy whenever he had a chance to see his youngest brother, he just was. Peter understood to some extent, but he was still just a kid. Arthur felt guilty though. 

 

“Okay…” He reluctantly joined them in them pillow fortress, “What are we playing?”

 

Alfred placed a hand on his friend's shoulder, “Lighten up dude! I think we were just about to play knights right?”

 

“Yeah!” Peter crawled into the hooded part of the fort, “Wait right here!”

 

As Peter rummaged through the tent Arthur turned, “This is… rather impressive.”

 

“Thanks,” Alfred had a proud smile on, “I try.”

 

Peter re-emerged with three different things in his hands; First was a tail that could be worn as a belt, second was a foam sword, and lastly there was a flower crown looking headpiece. It had nice ribbon intertwined with the flowers, the ribbon extending and flowing freely in the back. 

 

Taking the sword for himself, Peter handed Alfred and tail and placed the crown on his brother's head. “I'm going to be the knight!”

 

Arthur reached up to touch the object that had been placed on his head while Alfred strapped the tail on. Arthur glanced around confused, “How do you play this?”

 

“Well, you're the princess,” Peter smiled at him, oblivious to the indignant squawk that Arthur let out. It was one thing to let Feliks embarrass him by making him play such a girly part, but his own family?

 

Alfred laughed, practically reading his friend's mind, “Or you can be a very pretty prince.”

 

“Yeah!” Peter cheered, “and I gotta rescue you from the dragon!”

 

“Why can't I be the dragon? Don't you want to stab me Peter?” Arthur raised an eyebrow. His brother gave him a puzzling look, obviously trying to come up with a reason. 

 

“Because beginners aren't allowed to be something cool.” Peter settled on, crossing his arms. 

 

Alfred nodded, “now go to the tower prince. I must keep the noble knight from getting you.”

 

Sighing, Arthur obeyed and sat on the staircase between the kitchen and living room. Alfred gleefully followed, standing at the base of the stairs. Alfred and Peter used to play this a lot more when they were younger. They would usually use dolls though, waiting for Arthur to stop doing whatever it was that he had to do before they did something else. 

 

Peter began to count down from twenty. With the dampened numbers from the living room echoing around them, Alfred leaned closer to Arthur “So basically, you have to just stay here until Peter slays me.”

 

“It's quite self explanatory Alfred,” Arthur rolled his eyes. 

 

Alfred huffed, “Well you were the one that wanted to know how to play before.”

 

And before Arthur could retort Peter came barreling in, foam sword drawn. Alfred was prepared for it though, quickly blocking it with his arm. 

 

“Die dragon! Let the prince go!” Peter went to go slash again. Arthur let out a fond laugh at the scrunched up and fox used look on Peter’s face, the tiny kid was taking this game extremely seriously. 

 

Alfred let out something akin to a roar and turned to face Arthur. For a split second, Arthur was able to raise an eyebrow, giving him a questioning look. But Alfred never responded, instead he just wore a devious smirk before throwing Arthur over his shoulder. 

 

“Alfred! Put me down this instant!” Arthur wriggled as Alfred made a mad dash for the living room. Peter stood there stunned for a moment. Carrying the princess was never part of the game.

 

Peter tilted his head before laughing, dashing after the two, “Come back here dragon! Give back his highness!”

 

Surely running in circles with someone hoisted on his would tire Alfred out, but five minutes later and he was still trying to dash away from Peter. The little boy himself was giggling hysterically, trying to keep himself from toppling over with laughter. Arthur could feel Alfred’s grip on his legs tighten, the warm grip readjusting as they ran in circles around the staircase. 

 

Under different and not so jostling circumstances, Arthur would have been embarrassed and extremely flushed. But instead he was laughing along with them. Alfred was absolutely thrilled to feel the soft vibrations coming from his friend. 

 

Arthur could see Peters amusement from his position on Alfred's shoulder. The little boy was happier than Arthur had ever seen him, which made Arthur's smile just a little bit wider. He cared about his younger brothers happiness, and if playing these silly games with Alfred and himself would offer his brother just that, then he would gladly give his time to watch his little brothers face light up. Of course he would never say this out loud, peter would protest that it was too mushy or something. 

 

But as they were making another lap around the staircase, the front door opened. Peter bumped into Alfred's legs and stumbled backwards as Alfred stopped moving in his tracks. Arthur tried to crane his neck to see what had made the game pause so abruptly,but he couldn't see past. 

 

“I see you're having fun,” came the light yet gruff tone that Arthur recognized and couldn't really tell if he loved or not. His mother did mention something about Allistor coming by. 

 

  
“Hi Allistor!” Peter chirped, poking his head out from behind Alfred’s leg. Alfred seemed to unfreeze and Arthur felt himself being lowered to the ground. Alfred had wrapped an arm around the shorter blonde’s waist when his feet touched the ground since he had stumbled a bit. After regaining his posture, Arthur turned to his eldest brother

 

“Hello Allistor, Fiona. I see that Cecillia is doing…” Arthur looked at his soon to be sister in law and her swelling stomach, “Well.”

 

Fiona narrowed her eyes and Alfred could feel the two youngest Kirkland brothers cower a little, Peter’s grip on Alfred’s leg tightening and Alfred’s grip on Arthur’s waist tightening as well. Fiona rubbed at her stomach, “Yes, Cecillia is doing fine. She is due in two months after all, Arthur.”

 

“Play nice,” Allistor hissed before clapping his hands together, “So how are my two underlings?”

 

Peter just nodded, still eyeing Fiona’s long and sharp nails. Arthur just sighed, “We’re good. Mum and Dad just left a little while ago and Matthew is making cookies in the kitchen.”

 

Allistor nodded before toeing off his shoes and wandering towards the kitchen. As Fiona trailed after the older Kirkland, the three left visibly relaxed, letting out a sigh.

 

“How about we just go wait in the fort for the cookies to be done!” Alfred tried to get Peter to smile again, “I bet I can beat you there!”

 

Peter just nodded excitedly, taking off before Alfred could even register the conformation, “Hey! That’s cheating!”

 

Arthur smiled warmly, walking after Alfred, who started to sprint. The tower of pillows jostled a bit as Peter and Alfred ran full force towards the canopy part of their fort, diving on the couch. Alfred pulled Arthur down by the waist underneath the blanket top once the brit wandered close enough to be snatched. Breathing hard, Peter held something in front of all of them, it was glowing weird colors.

 

“Look! I got this for christmas!” Peter watched amusedly as the color changed from blue to green, “Its a bright lite!”

 

He held the fluffy pillow close to his chest, and let Alfred wrap and arm around him as well. Held close to the warmth, Peter could feel his eyes starting to droop down and a small smile grace his lips.

 

“It’s great Peter,” Alfred mumbled as he and Arthur were left to watch the lights change underneath the dark tent, “It’s really cool.”

 

In the kitchen, Matthew was rolling out dough and using cookie cutters to make fun shaped cookies. He didn't even look up when he heard someone come into the kitchen, “Alfred! I told you they will be done in one second, I’m taking them out now! Calm your fatass!”

 

“Wow… I never thought that I would hear little Mattie say something like that,” Matthew lifted his head up so fast that he thought his neck snapped, “Hey.”

 

“Allistor! What are you doing here?” Matthew sheepishly laughed, “I mean this is your house and all but… ”

 

Matthew almost jumped backwards at the woman’s appearance. She was sickly thin except for her pregnant stomach, “Hi. I’m Fiona.”

 

_ What in all mighty demons hell is that-she. She's a… female. I think. _ Matthew forced himself to look at Allistor, “Well this batch is done.”

 

The piping hot chocolate chip cookies looked delicious. The three of them wanted to eat the whole tray by themselves. But they wouldn’t. They couldn't. To stop temptation they let the cookies cool and started to walk towards the living room.

 

“Al! Peter! The cookies are re-” Matthews voice died in his throat as he peaked into the tent. 

 

Allistor chuckled behind him, Fiona letting out a huff, “Well I’ll be damned.”

 

Alfred had both of the Kirklands laying on his shoulders, a content smile on all of their faces. Peter was drooling a bit though, the glowing pillow clutched to his body for dear life, and a spot on Alfred's T-shirt darkening with the liquid.  hand was caught under Alfred’s, close to his hip and his hair messed up in a funny but cute looking way. All three looked like they had just passed out from exhaustion. Which was extremely possible.

“We should probably let them sleep,” Matthew let the flap of blanket fall from his head, “More cookies for us though!”

 

_______________________________

 

They ate dinner about three hours ago, Leon left two hours ago, and Emil was tucked into bed less than an hour ago. Matthias practically melded with the couch after popping a random movie into the dvd player. Lukas wasn’t in any better shape, looking tired as hell from making sure that the two fourth graders were entertained all day. That meant eating, some messy arts and crafts, saving a vase from breaking during an intense nerf war (That vase almost knocking over was sooooo not Matthias’ fault… it was who ever decided that it would be a good idea to place a vase in the corner of a room’s fault.), and an bedtime story that dragged on for an hour or two. 

 

Lukas didn't even protest when Matthias threw a blanket over them and pulled him into a side hug. He greatly accepted the gesture, tiredly leaning into the touch, “Kids are hard work.”

 

“Yeah…” Matthias chuckled, “I don't remember ever being that accident prone. Not to mention they’re attention spans are practically non-existent.”

 

The dane could practically feel Lukas rolling his eyes, “You don’t remember that because you still haven’t grown out of that phase.”

 

“Hey!” Matthias shoved him over a little, “I’m still as adorable as a kid too.”

 

Lukas just hummed, “Sure.”

 

It was quiet for a few more milliseconds, Lukas and Matthias finally letting out the desperately needed sigh of relief. The day had turned out to be a more stressful one than either of them had anticipated,  fun, but stressful. Just as they had settled in, both their eyelids becoming heavy with sleep, there was a small tug at the blanket. Reluctantly wrenching their eyes open, Matthias and Lukas sat up.

 

“Emil! Whats wrong?” Lukas looked at the fidgeting boy standing in front of them, Emil’s white nightshirt and dinosaur pants were rumpled and his silky white hair was knotted, “Can’t sleep?”

 

Emil just shook his head and wedged his way into a spot between the the elder boys, Matthias lifted the blanket for him to crawl under. There were no more words spoken, Emil just fell back asleep after being wrapped up and surrounded by warmth. When Matthias could hear Lukas’ faint snoring he turned to look at the boys next to him. Emils head was snuggly fit in the crook of Lukas’ neck and Lukas’ head rested nicely on top of Emil’s. Matthias reached over, praying to god that he wouldn’t wake them as he placed a small peck on both of their foreheads. He sighed contently, letting himself get pulled in by sleep.

 

______________________________________

 

Lovino woke up by someone pouncing on him, laughing in his face. He tried to blink open his eyes, “Lovino! Wake up!”

 

Lovino’s first instinct was to panic, “What? Sebastian what happened?”

 

“Nothing! But today’s new year’s eve and were making churros!” Sebastians cheery voice filled the room. 

 

Lovino’s next move was to throw the pillow back over his head, “Where is Antonio? Ask him to help you.”

 

“He is! We need you to come too!” Sebastian was already trying to tug him out. 

 

Lovino sighed, knowing that it was only a matter of moments before Sebastian would start to throw a fit. But before he could feign sleeping for a few more moments, he was being lifted off the ground. An arm hooked under his legs and back. Squeaking in shock, Lovino glared at Antonio’s bright smile. It was only… what? Nine am?

 

Who the hell was up at nine am during a break?

 

“Lovi! We gotta get ready for the new year!” Antonio dropped him on the mattress, “Get dressed! Sebastian and I have already prepared the batter!”

 

“Lovino! Lovino! Hurry! Were going to go to the kitchen!” Lovino huffed as he removed the shirt that was thrown at him from his vision, “Antonio! I bet I can beat you there!”

 

“I’ll give you a head start! Count to ten,” Antonio stood, hands on his hips laughing as the boy squealed with giggles before running away, “You better run!”

 

Lovino rolled his eyes at their childish behavior, “You two are ridiculous.”

 

There was no malice behind his words, only a faint trace of fondness. Antonio smiled, wrapping him up in a hug, “Get dressed, we have a lot of things to do today!”

 

Antonio screamed out “Ten!” even though Sebastian was probably already half way across the campus and heading towards a home ec. Room. He ran out after them and Lovino started to get dressed a little faster. Wanting to join in their game.

__________________________

 

When Peter shook himself awake, he was in his bed. He didn't remember ever going up to his room, but he figured that he must have been transferred there at some point during the night. He had also been changed into Pjs. But not his cool ones, the old shark ones. Must have been his brother, Arthur still thought he was only five. He could smell something good coming from downstairs, which meant that Arthur was not cooking, which meant that Alfred or Matthew had stayed over. And his stomach growled. 

 

Peter was hungry.

 

As he stumbled into the kitchen, Alfred was plating pancakes and bacon for three. He paused as he saw Peter enter, “Good morning!”

 

“Good morning Alfred! Happy new years eve!” Peter plopped in a seat at the island.

 

Alfred laughed, “It’s going to be a good new year, right? Why don’t you go into the living room, we can watch TV while we eat breakfast!”

 

Peter nodded, smiling wide, he loved sunday cartoons. He hadnt been able to watch them in a while, his parents hogging the TV to watch the morning news. He climbed back down the chair, and padded towards the living room. He tilted his head, confused when he saw that the castle had been dismantled, but he didnt mind. Instead, on the couch Arthur sat and the television was spewing news about the new years party in new york and whatnot.

 

“Here Peter,” Arthur reached over and passed him the remote, “I think Spongebob or something should be on.”

 

Peter gleefully took the remote, sitting down on the floor in front of the couch so he didn’t disrupt Arthur’s careful folding. Wait. What? Why was his brother folding laundry?

 

“What are you doing Arthur?” Peter looked up at his brother.

 

Arthur furrowed his eyebrows for a moment, “What does it look like I’m doing Peter? I’m folding the laundry that I did this morning.”

 

“Yeah… but why did you do the laundry?” Peter watched as Arthur carefully folded a pair of pants, “Aren’t those... my... clothes?”

 

Arthur just nodded, “When I went to go get your clothes ready for today I couldn’t find one pair of socks. Peter, tell me, where are all your socks going? You lose them almost all the time.”

 

“Are you harping the kid about his socks?” Alfred came in with a tray of food and plopped down next to Peter who reached for a strip of bacon, “Arthur, everyone knows that the sock monster eats them. He’s a hungry guy.”

 

Arthur rolled his eyes as Peter nodded along, “Yes. I bet his appetite is as large as yours right? And that’s why even after doing all of Peter’s laundry I still can’t find a single pair?”

 

“We can go buy him more socks when we go get the stuff for the party tonight,” Alfred waved him off before continuing to cut Peter’s extra large pancake up into triangle slices, “Easy fix.”

 

Arthur shook his head, starting to put all the folded clothes back into the laundry basket to be put away later, “If he keeps just getting new socks, he’s never going to take responsibility for them. And what party are you talking about?” 

 

“He’s a fourth grader Arthur, his socks are bound to disappear,”  Alfred held out a fork with a bit of pancake on it for Arthur, “And I am talking about our party of three for New Years eve. Duh. Mattie and Gil are doing something with Feliciano and Ludwig and your brother left for Fiona’s parents house, remember?”

 

Arthur took the bite of pancake, carefully slipping off the couch, “What a hoot that party will be.”

 

Peter was absorbed in his cartoons, laughing to himself as the character did something particularly stupid. Alfred stuffed another pancake bit into the distracted boys mouth, “It’ll be the best one of the new year!”

_______________________

 

“Matthias! No, a little lower!” Emil watched as Matthias wobbled a bit on the chair he was standing on, “It has to be perfect!”

 

The dane streched as far as he could to hang up the banner, “Is that good?”

 

Emil made a frame with his fingers, connecting the two L’s that he made, “Just a little more to the right, no my right...Down a bit, up!”

 

“Desserts 's almost re-” Lukas came in, his apron dusted with flour and chocolate, “What are you doing?”

 

Matthias huffed and just tied the string where it was despite Emil’s glare, “Decorating!”

 

“Isn’t it a little late for that?” Lukas looked towards the cable box, “It's five minutes to midnight. New Year’s eve is almost over.”

 

“Ah is it really that late already?” Matthias hopped down from the chair that he was standing on, scooping Emil up with one arm, “Turn on the countdown! We’ll be there in a second.”

 

Lukas sighed as the two of them disappeared up the stairs. He went back into the kitchen to grab the ice cream and cookies they had prepared for the count down. Lukas tapped his foot as he impatiently flipped through the channels to find the one the NYC countdown would be best broadcasted. There were only a minute left and he could still hear Matthias and Emil giggling over something above him. They were going to miss it.

 

5… 

 

4… 

 

3…

 

2…

 

1…

 

There was a distinct pop noise and Lukas was showered with Confetti. Lukas turned his head and saw his brother smiling, holding a mini confetti cannon, and when he turned the other way-

 

Lukas didn’t register Matthias’ lips on his own until he heard the dulled out, “Ew! That’s gross!”

 

Though Emil’s giggles and protests were lost once Matthias placed one hand to the back of Lukas’ head and the other on the small of his back. It was soft and light, nothing intense, but it was still just as sweet.

 

“Okay… You can stop now,” Emil wedged himself in between them. 

 

Matthias laughed and Lukas just stat stunned, Emil just pouted. Hugging both of them, Matthias cheered, “Happy New Year!”

 

______________________________________________

 

“Turn the music up more!” Sebastian cupped his hands around his mouth, “There’s no one here!”

 

“Sebastian the countdown is going to start soon!” Antonio screamed above the music, “Were never going to be able to hear it!”

 

Sebastian didn’t listen, instead he wandered over to the speaker system and tapped the plus button until the music was at an ear splitting volume. He grabbed his brother’s hand and Antonio’s, moving around and swaying, “Dance!”

 

“Five seconds!” Lovino shouted, looking at the small Laptop screen. Sebastian was still jumping up and down as fast as his little body could.

 

The youngest italian smiled, “Five!”

 

Sebastian held on tighter to both of their hands before loosening considerably, “Four!”

 

“Three!” Sebastian pulled his brother’s hand and the spaniards together, linking them, “Two!”

 

“One!” Pushing his brother on the back, the two older boys crashed together, Lovino’s head on Antonio’s chest. 

 

The taller male just smiled, cupping Lovino’s cheeks and leaning down. Lovino gasped a little and closed his eyes as he sunk into his New Years kiss.

 

“Lovino’s kissing someone! Lovino’s kissing someone!” 

 

Lovino broke away, hugging the boy so tight that Sebastian was starting to hit his brothers arm, “Shut up you little brat.”

 

________________________________

 

“And I think that one’s the big dipper!” Alfred pointed up towards the sky, “And that one’s orion's belt.”

 

“What about that one?” Peter gestured to a cluster of stars.The air was cold outside, since it was January, and the grass in the Kirklands backyard wasn’t very warm. Peter didn’t mind it though, he was in his fluffiest winter coat and wedged nicely in between the two teens.    
  


Arthur squinted at the stars, “I think thats Canis Minor.”

 

“Oh! Guys, I think it’s almost time!” Alfred looked at his watch, “Where’s the radio?”

 

Peter shuffled a little bit, producing a small device from under him, “I have it!”

 

Alfred took it from the younger boy, pulling out the antenna and playing with the dials until they found a channel. It started playing broadcasting some station in New York.

 

“Alright folks!” the radio crackled, “Let’s start our countdown into the new year! Grab that special someone and pull them close. It’s time! Five!”

 

Peter started to laugh and cheered, linking his arms together with his brother and Al, he started to scream along with the radio people, “Four, three, two, on-!”

 

The little boy stopped when he felt his brother and Alfred kiss his cheeks, pressing hard enough for Peter to have to make a fishy face. Smiling contently, Peter held onto both their hands, pressing them close to his chest. 

 

Arthur’s face was hot and red, from the cold or embarrassment, and Alfred’s smile was brighter than the stars. They held their foreheads together, Peter still wedged in between them and cheering, “Happy New Year!”

________________________________

 

**Domestic af/Siblings side**

 

_ Alfred (entered 7:28 am) _ : 24 points

_ Matthias (entered 12:37 pm) _ : 22 points

_ Antonio (entered 3:39 am) _ : 23 points

_____________________________

 

_ Awesome F. Jones changed the chat name to  _ **_Tsundere’s + kids = my heart is shot x3x_ **

 

**Awesome F Jones:** So. How did the plan go for you guys?

 

**Antomato:** great! Muy bueno, Sebastian came to visit!

 

**Awesome F Jones:** Lovino’s youngest brother came???

 

**Antomato:** yeah! I had no idea! It was so fun seeing him o3o

 

So you got to spend time with the other one.  **:Me**

 

Well, I guess you didn’t have to worry about Feliciano running off to do something else **:Me**

 

**Antomato:** Yeah! He ended up spending most of the break with Ludwig somewhere so I would’ve failed the plan if Sebastian didn’t show up

 

**Awesome F. Jones:** Kids are so cute

 

Tru o3o **:Me**

__________________________________

 

“Emil were leaving now!” Lukas called up to his brother, Matthias already pulling their suitcases out the door.

 

The boy thumped down the stairs, “Wait! Lukas!”

 

“Whats wrong?” Lukas looked a little panicked at his brothers flushed face.

 

Emil just smiled up at him, “Ya know Lukas… Matthias is really cool.”

 

“Mmhm?”

 

Emil just gave a smirk that made him look a lot older than he was, “He’s a great guy. And he’d make a great boyfriend~”

 

“Emil!” Lukas tensed, face bright red.

 

The younger boy just laughed, “He’s practically family already, why not just make it official?”

 

Lukas couldn't get his brother’s smug expression out of his head the whole way back to Hetahigh.

______________________________

 

**Sebastian Vargas**

**Sebastian:** Big Bro!

**Sebastian:** I forgot to tell u!

What is it Sebastian? Did you forget something here again?: **Me**

 

**Sebastian** : U no… Antonio is a very good looking person. He’s like a movie star and I think tht I overheard the lady at the park say smthing about his butt and greek gods.

 

Sebastian! : **Me**

**Sebastian** : Ok ok

 

**Sebastian** : Point is, he’s not going to be ‘on the market’ forever

 

**Sebastian** : I rly like him 2. I will kill u if he doesn’t come over for vacay in cali

 

Sebastian, California is supposed to be a family reunion: **Me**

 

**Sebastian** : ur point is?

 

**Sebastian** : He’s like my bro 2 its fine

 

Sebastian just mind your own fucking buisness: **Me**

 

**Sebastian** : I may b stupid sometimes, but he’s not gonna b single forever Lovi!

 

**Sebastian** : Go get em bro

SEBASTIAN!: **Me**

_________________________

 

“Alfred!” Peter whined, “You’re going to come back soon right?”

 

Alfred ruffled the boy’s hair, smiling, “Of course buddy! Just tell your brother when.”

 

And although Peter tried his best to be upbeat, as soon as Alfred went to start the car, Peter started to cry. The tears streaming down his face was a giant contrast to the happy expression he had been wearing all week, and it made Arthur’s heart break slightly.

 

“Peter… Why are you so upset?” Arthur knelt down to eye level with the boy, “Were going to come back soon…”

 

Peter furiously swipped at his eyes, “But… I don’t want you guys to leave!”

 

“Peter… you have to be a big boy now okay?” Arthur pulled the boy into his chest, carding his hand through the boy’s hair, “Why are you so upset?”

 

“Because… What if Alfred is like Alli?” Peter wiped his snot on his brothers shoulder.

 

It took Arthur a moment to realize what his brother was talking about. A little while ago, about seven months to be exact, Allistor was still living at home. Allistor worked only a block away, as a manager of a restaurant and it was easier for both of Arthur’s parents and him to stay in the Kirklands house to watch over Peter when he could. Though that all changed when he found out that his girlfriend, Fiona, was pregnant. Suddenly it was all proposals and moving boxes.

 

And Peter was left alone…

 

“Oh Peter…” Arthur rubbed circles on his back, “Alfred’s not going anywhere sweetie…”

 

The sniffles started up again, “But! But! What if he gets a benancy like Allistor! Then he’s gonna have to move away and not visit for a long time.”

 

“It’s a fiance honey… and that’s part of growing up. You fall in love and get married,” Arthur swallowed a lump in his throat, “But Alfred and Allistor will always love you.”

 

“But! I don’t want Alfred to get married! Cause then he’s not going to be around,” Peter pulled away to look into Arthur’s eyes, “You can’t let him okay!”

 

“What?” Arthur tilted his head.

 

“Promise?” Peter’s voice was hard and serious.

 

Arthur smiled, “I can’t guarantee that Peter. You marry who you love and you can’t stand in the way of that.”

 

“Then…” Peter furrowed his eyebrows and stared hard at the ground, “You marry him! Promise me that you’ll marry him! That way he’ll be my big brother too for real and… and… You guys can come visit me more. Together!”

 

“Peter…” Arthur’s pupils were blown wide, “I…”

 

The boy just stuck out his littlest finger, “Pinky promise me Arthur? You love him, don’t you?”

 

Arthur had to leave, he couldn’t be sure if he would be able to keep that promise but he wrapped his pinky around his brothers and kissed his forehead goodbye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HOPE YOU LIKED THAT! ANYWAYS... yeah... theyre all just so cute. Ive been wanting to do this chapter since I started this series, hence why Emil wasnt older and in school with them. It just took me a while to figure out when I wanted to add it in and the whole Sebastian thing. Someone right after writing this told me that people call him Romeo too, but I like Sebastian more.
> 
> Anywayssss that was that. I love family dynamic is shit. and I love Emil, Peter, and Sebastian so this worked perfectly. 
> 
> AND DESPITE ALL THIS THEYRE STILL NOT CANON. OKAY YEAH IM DRAGGING THIS OUT STUPIDLY LONG BUT THEYRE SO FAR GO IN DENIAL
> 
> ANYWAYS UNTIL NEXT TIME!


	19. Confessions from the heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welp. Here it goes, they finally properly do this shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for not updating in HOLY SHIT 4 MONTHS PROBABLY MORE. BUT this is the second to last chapter. I ALREADY HAVE THE LAST CHAPTER TYPED AND READY TO GO FOR THE NEXT UPDATE WHEN I THINK ITS TIME TO POST I GUESS LOL BUT HAPPY MEMORIAL DAY!

“Well guys,” Alfred bit on the end of his pen, “I think the book is almost done!”

 

Matthias peered at his computer screen, looking at about only twenty pages of notes, “well, we definitely have enough data but… how do we turn all of that into a hundred and fifty page novel?”

 

“Um… We embellish?” Alfred shrugged, “There are three of us, maybe we can write down what happened after each scenario.”

 

Matthias laughed, snapping his fingers, “That’s a good idea, we have more than enough to write about.”

 

“Wait,” Antonio piped up, “But, shouldn't it go out with… a… what's that thing you say Al?”

 

“Going out with a bang?”

 

“Yeah! That! Shouldn't the book end with, you know… actually getting our objects of affection?”

 

Alfred’s nose scrunched up, thinking about how much time they’ve spent doing dating like things with their… crushes? Ugh, was there another way to put that that didn't make it seem like they were twelve and writing on bathroom stalls? “We’ve been practically dating them for a awhile now.”

 

“Yeah,” Matthias clicked his tongue, “But Toni is right. Nothing's ever been official. We need one last thing.”

 

The three boys sat in silence for a moment, each of them trying to come up with an idea that would be the icing on the cake of this horribly amazing project.

 

“How about…” Alfred turns the computer towards him, tapping out a few words with his deft fingers, “how about this.”

 

_Confession of the truth_

 

“Ah… what do you mean by that?” Antonios eyebrows furrowed together.

 

Alfred shook his head, “Oh Toni. I mean let's just come right out and say it. You know the whole, ‘I like you, do you wanna be my boyfriend?’ Thing.”

 

Matthias offered a small smile, standing up straight, “I think that's an extremely simple and nice way to end things.”

 

“Great,” Alfred started to type under the first thing they ever wrote, “We better get typing so we can just knock this off our plates.”

 

Matthias squinted at the words appearing on the screen, “ah yes. The pick up lines thing… if my sore legs remember correctly that did not go well.”

 

Alfred shrugged and just continued to type, “Third person okay with you guys?”

_Alfred F. Jones practically had to drag his lazy ass to class that morning. AP english was not something he was looking forward to._

 

* * *

It had taken them almost a month of staying up until five am typing and waking up at seven just to do more of the same. But they did it. Managed it. Just barely.

 

They had their whole story typed out, and between the three of them it only took going through hell and back!

 

It was a lot longer than they had anticipated. It was the size of a very decent novel. Quality of a decent novel though? Not so much… good enough for an A on the project? Debatable. At this point they’re level of caring was at “YOLO fuck it lol XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD”

 

Now it was nearing the second week in February and they had yet to do anything about their grand finally. They became extremely accustomed to staying up and only getting about two hours of sleep that when they finally finished, they dropped. It took two days of sleeping for twelve hours just to feel rightish again. Ha, and those loser scientists said you couldn't catch up on sleep.

 

But now came the hard part. The part that was probably tougher than the grueling writing.

 

Despite everything they had already done, every horribly complex and embarrassing plan, this confession had to be the most nerve racking thing poor Antonio had ever faced.

 

Lovino was just there. Sitting. As if there weren't a care in the world. As if Antonio’s heart wasn't beating fifty thousand miles an hour. As if he weren't about to go run and request a room change this late into the year. As if he weren’t about to absolutely die.

 

But it had to be done. For the sake of his sanity and the ending of all the madness. An end to the book.

 

That brought a slightly sad thought into his mind, what would happen with Alfred and Matthias after? Of course they'd all be friends still, but they wouldn't have anything keeping them that close anymore. It had been fun hanging out with people other than Lovino, Francis and Gilbert. People who others looked at with that same little head shake when they didn't read the mood right, or were just straight up too optimistically oblivious to understand the extent of things.

 

He almost didn't want anything to change.

 

But that was probably an excuse. This was the end of an era and they would come out stronger. He just had to do it.

 

How though?

 

Lovino looked over, probably noticing how uncharacteristically quiet everything was. He put down the book he was reading, one that Arthur had recommended, and addressed the boy, “What is wrong with you?”

 

Antonio twittled one more time, “I have a problem.”

 

“Hm?” Antonio watched as Lovino dogged eared the page he was on, one in the beginning cause let's face it, when does Lovino read for enjoyment. That was more Arthur and Lukas’ thing.

 

Antonio carefully took the book out of Lovino’s hands and set it on the bed beside him, so he had his friends full attention, “Well, I sort of like someone.”

 

“Omg,” Lovino perked up like a teenage girl before he growled and narrowed his eyes, “I don’t care.”

 

Antonio pretended that it didn't sting a bit, “I need help. How do you suppose I…”

 

“You what?” Lovino raised an eyebrow. He was only slightly more invested than before. Antonio figured that he would have known that he was talking about him, but Lovino’s expression said otherwise. Lovino’s mouth was pulled into a tight frown and his eyes held a sort of betrayal.

 

Antonio rubbed at the back of his head, “I don’t know how to ask them out.”

 

“And…?” Lovino waved his hand, unimpressed.

 

“And I wanted your advice, since… you’re from Italy and they're good at this stuff right?” Antonio chuckled awkwardly.

Lovino shook his head, “Well, you aren’t wrong.”

 

Antonio smiled at Lovino’s confident smirk. Despite having dated only one person before in his life, for two weeks in the sixth grade that is, Lovino was cocky when it came to these things. It was something about his confident expression that made him glow. And Antonio couldn't help but gush at it sometimes, “So what do you suggest that I do?”

 

“You’re stupid, so don't do anything stupid,” Antonio was about to protest when Lovino shot out a hand as a stop, “Just tell them.”

 

“Tell them?”

 

Lovino closed his eyes and shrugged, “Yes, tell them I like you, will you go out with me. It’s simple as that.”

 

“Okay. Simple. I will,” Antonio nodded. They both sat there for a moment, the silence weighing down on them awkwardly. It was a silence that hadn’t bothered them for years, but now it felt unbearable and foreign.

 

Lovino moved to pick up his book again and resume his reading. He was about one paragraph further than he was before when Antonio’s scratching at the bedsheets became unbearable.

 

“What now?” Came Lovino’s flat question. Antonio took in a deep breath that puffed his chest out, as if he were preparing for a battle of some sort or something.

 

Without missing a beat, Antonio put on a small smile, “I like you, will you go out with me?”

 

Lovino’s face turned a deep shade of red, sputtering a bit. Antonio had done a lot of things, said a lot of things, but they all seemed so unreal. This confession had a different air around it. It was no nonsense and… Antonio’s face seemed so serious with the way his eyebrows were drawing closer together.

 

Sputtering, Lovino covered his mouth for a lack of a better thing to do, “What?”

 

“I like you , will you go out with me?” Antonio repeated, the words sounding even more foreign than the first time, but just as serious.

 

Lovino shook his head, “Antonio…”

 

“I like you, will you go out with me?” He was beginning to sound like a broken record. And for the first time since this whole thing started, Lovino looked him in the eyes. There was a harsh undertone of uncertainty and fear that was covered up by bright determination, “I like you, will you go out with me?”

 

Lovino sighed and shook his head, “If I say yes will you fucking stop?”

 

“I like you, will you go out with me?” Antonio’s eyes were clouded and his gaze distant, almost like he was over heating.

 

Lovino snapped his fingers, but there was no result.

 

“Antonio! Fucking, snap out of it!” Lovino sandwiched antonio’s face between his palms, “I like you too okay!”

 

“Really?” Antonio blinked a few time in disbelief. Sure all the signs have been there, but Antonio had never been really good at reading the mood. Or in general. It was nice to hear the statement back for once. He doesn't think that he could recall a time where Lovino actually said it back. But then again, his memory wasn't all that great either.

 

Jesus, what did he have going for him? What did he ever do to get Lovino to like him?

 

Lovino rolled his eyes, but nodded his head anyways, “Yes Antonio. Yes.”

 

“You want to be my…”

 

Lovino’s hands dropped to the back of Antonio’s neck, “Boyfriend?”

 

“Yeah…” Antonio wrapped his arms around the middle of Lovino’s waist, “I would like that.”

 

* * *

 

 

Matthias had thought about how he was going to do it for hours and hours. Hours. Do you know how long an hour is? It’s a really fucking long time.

 

But it was worth it. It had to be. Matthias knew that this wasn't something he could just do on the fly.

 

Unless he could…

 

Maybe he was putting way too much thought into it. Maybe he should just go a simpler route. Lukas was never one for flashy performances anyways. These past few months have been full of over the top plans and performances, this could be a change.

 

Lukas was settled in next to him, ready for another movie night. Arthur had left an hour ago for the library or some other place, Matthias hadn't quite been paying attention due to the weird feeling of nervousness that settled in his stomach.

 

Lukas broke the silence, “Want to order something?”

 

Matthias nodded excitedly, happy that he wouldn't be stuck thinking about it anymore. Tonight was the night that he was going to ask him. He couldn't back out. He was done being a chicken and pushing it off. He was out of excuses. He had to, for Lukas. For himself.

 

Well, that and if he didn't then he would get a metal bat to the groin, courteous of the deal he made with Alfred.

 

“Chinese?” Lukas was raised an eyebrow, as if he were slightly worried about Matthias’ off behavior, “Or do you want something else?”

 

“Yeah sure sounds great!” Matthias smiled, “Anything you want.”

 

They put in the order and laid on the bed, waiting. Lukas didn’t speak anymore, probably figuring that Matthias was fine. Matthias chattered on about the laborious task of writing out the book. Of course he didn't tell Lukas what it was about, even when Lukas gave him a look that clearly asked. The only thing that he revealed was that their research had been hard and sometimes extremely stressful. The writing process hadn’t been much fun either, sometimes one of them would lose inspiration or forget exactly what happened. It only made Lukas more curious, surely he would have noticed if Matthias was researching something. Or Matthias would have let it slip by now, on accident or not. But as hard as Lukas tried to remember, he just couldn't come up with something plausible that Matthias would have been studying for months.

 

So in return, Lukas didn't tell Matthias what his group did.

 

Of course this killed Matthias, his curiosity growing to exponential heights in a matter of minutes. But he had to stay strong. Lukas would find out… eventually. Possibly. Maybe never. Would his teacher be the only one reading  the book?

 

Oh god. What if they had to read it to the class. All those personal thoughts!

 

Yes. Lukas was a beautiful person whose smile brightened up a room and could make Matthias weak in the knees. Yes, Lukas’ attitude was like no one else's and Matthias wouldn't ever trade the small bite that Lukas’ words held for anything. And yes, Matthias wants to kiss that smirk  off his face until the day he dies.

 

But no one else had to know all of this.

 

The food came and they ate in relative silence, both of them couldn’t really talk around cheeks full of lo mein. Matthias tried to say something and accidentally let a bit of noodle slip out.

 

And Lukas laughed.

 

Matthias wanted to make it his ringtone, and keep it forever going on repeat. Grabbing a sharpie and napkin off his side table, he thought impulsively.

 

“Lukas,” Matthias fidgeted, placing the cap back onto the marker, “Wait never mind.”

 

Lukas leaned back into his seat on the bed, reading the summary on the back of a DVD that Matthias had thrown his way.

 

“Lukas!” The boy in question looked up and Matthias felt himself blush, “Ah, never mind.”

 

Lukas glanced up and rolled his eyes before looking back down. Did all moviestars look that pretty without a shirt on? The picture on the case looked like one of those harlequin novel covers.

 

“Lukas!” Lukas could feel his headache grow, “Ah wait, ne-”

 

Lukas slapped a hand over Matthias’ mouth, “What the hell do you want!”

 

Matthias shrunk a bit, letting out a sheepish laugh. He held out his hand and waited for Lukas to take the crumpled up napkin.

 

“You wanted me to throw out your trash for you?” Lukas deadpanned, looking distastefully down at the slightly food stained item, “Seriously?”

 

“No!” Matthias threw his hands up, “I mean, no. Look uh, look a little closer.”

 

Lukas shook his head, and let his navy eyes roam around, trying to spot what Matthias so desperately wanted him to find. The sharpie was smudged, the oil that Matthias had dropped on it spreading. But it was still legible.

 

Lukas sat back down on his knees, unfolding the napkin with unusual care. He would have snorted at the crappy kissy face picture drawn on the top left of he weren’t too shocked by the actual words.

 

In all honesty he shouldn't have been. It was Matthias, what more should he expect?

 

_Do you want to go out with me?_

__Yes_

__ no :(_

 

Lukas didn't say anything. His blank look making Matthias nervous. He just silently motioned for the marker and Matthias obliged.

 

He didn't even show any emotion as he scribbled something on the yellow note. It was much more than the simple checkmark or x that Matthias was prepared to get back, no matter which line it was on.

 

Though as he was handed back the note, crumpled and slightly tearing from where the oil damaged its structure, Matthias wasn’t as terrified as he thought he would be. As he should be.

 

Lukas stared at the bed sheet, picking at it and not looking up. Matthias didn't know if he was trying to hid a blush or a look of sympathy.

 

He took his time straightening out the napkin against his leg, daring himself to look down.

_Do you want to go out with me?_

**_x_** _Yes_

__ no :(_

 

**_You’re really asking you idiot?_ **

 

Matthias brain took a moment to process it, his vision snapping back and forth from the note to Lukas’ shrinking form.

 

A smile breaking out on his face, Matthias tackled Lukas down onto the mattress, “Hey! Matthias!”

 

Burying his nose further into Lukas’ neck, Matthias tightened his grip, “Lukas!”

 

“Matthias get off me!” Lukas pushed his face away with little strength behind it, “That's enough!”

 

“It's never going to be enough Lukas!” Matthias laughed, “Never!”

 

Lukas gave an endearing smile, his usually stoic expression breaking as he let out a small laugh, “Yes but that tickles, stop!”

 

“Yes but!” Matthias shot up and pinned Lukas’ wrist on either side of his head, “I just realized something.”

 

Rolling his eyes, Lukas squirmed a bit under Matthias’ hands, “What?”

 

“You’re my boyfriend now!” Matthias’ grin stretched across his face and Lukas just hummed in agreement, “Lukas! You have a boyfriend. Ha! Lukas has a boyfriend, Lukas has a boyfriend!”

 

Lukas brought his leg up and kicked Matthias in the stomach, maybe a little harder than he should have, “Yeah I do. But not for much longer.”

 

“What? Why?” Matthias’ expression morphed almost instantly into one that resembled a hurt puppies.

 

Lukas smirked, “Because, even though he’s sweet, funny, and everything I could ever want, he’s also an annoying piece of shit. And I might have to kill him.”

 

“I love you,” Matthias just smiled and connected their foreheads. Lukas hummed.

 

“Me too.”

 

* * *

 

 _[last edit made by_ Alfred Jones _at 5:48 am]_

 

**How to Win a Tsundere’s Heart**

_By Alfred F. Jones, Matthias Kohler, & Antonio Corrier _

 

_[page 2]_

 

Want to win over your tsundere’s heart? Then read this book to find out the steps you to take in order to win over that stubborn heart. Tsundere- a person who is mean and hateful at first but eventually warms up and shows a more affectionate side.

 

 **Warning:** Our test subjects are still human. Meaning that their response can be different from what you encounter. To keep it interesting, we decided to tell you guys our entire story.

 

_[Page 3]_

**Table of contents**

  1. Pickup lines = pain
  2. Gilbert’s plan
  3. Group chats
  4. Singing and cuddles?
  5. Plays and Bad Auditions
  6. pumpkin and sunshine, darlin
  7. Halloween parties
  8. Words, strings, and Colors
  9. Kiss the girl
  10. Overly cliche lines and Stars
  11. Costco is life
  12. Jealousy tactics
  13. Picture perfect
  14. Cardverse
  15. Nights
  16. Pottertalia
  17. Siblings and Domestic Fluff AF
  18. Confessions from the Heart



19.Summary of plans

_[Scroll down 357 pages (A/N: HOLY SHIT THIS IS ACTUALLY HOW MANY PAGES THIS STORY IS NOT INCLUDING THIS CHAPTER)]_

 

_[Page 357]_

 

**_Plan #1: Pickup lines_ **

**_entered at 6:33 pm Alfred : 6 points_ **

**_entered at 5:56 pm Antonio : 5 points_ **

**_entered at 8:57 pm  Mathias : 4 points_ **

 

**_Pickup lines on a Tsundere equals Pain, Do not, DO NOT, try_ **

 

**_Plan #2: singing to them_ **

**_entered at 12:47 am Alfred : 17 points_ **

**_entered at 8:26 pm Antonio : 15 points_ **

**_entered at 2:57 am Mathias : 10 bajillion points_ **

 

**_Plan #3: nicknames_ **

**_entered at 6:43 pm Alfred : 23 points_ **

**_entered at 5:19 pm Antonio : 22 points_ **

**_entered at 6:50 pm  Mathias : 19 points_ **

**_Plan #4: Halloween Costumes_ **

**_entered at 8:12 pm Alfred : 21 points_ **

**_entered at 6:43 pm Antonio : 23 points_ **

**_entered at 10:36 pm  Mathias : 23 points_ **

 

**_Plan #5: Soul mates_ **

**_entered at 4:56 pm Alfred : 23 points_ **

**_entered at 5:23 pm Antonio : 22 points_ **

**_entered at 4:43 pm  Mathias : 19 points_ **

 

**_Plan #6: Supermarket fighting_ **

**_entered at 6:04 pm Alfred : 17 points_ **

**_entered at 7:36 pm Antonio : 13 points_ **

**_entered at 8:54 pm  Mathias : 19 points_ **

**_Matthias got stuck in a closet haha!~Alfred_ **

 

**_Plan #7: Jealousy_ **

**_Warning: may result in catastrophe where your friends get locked in a basement. Don't use on a Tsundere, they most likely won’t understand and it will cause confusion. Better used when they are really oblivious, but use with caution._ **

**_Alfred (entered 4:58 am) : 20 points_ **

**_Matthias (entered 4:30 am) : 22 points_ **

**_Antonio (entered 3:54 am) : 20 points_ **

 

**_Plan #8: Picture Perfect_ **

**_entered at 8:05 pm Alfred : 20 points_ **

**_entered at 7:43 pm Antonio : 23 points_ **

**_entered at 9:52 pm  Mathias : 21 points_ **

 

**_Plan #9: Play's the thing_ **

**_entered at 12:07 am Alfred : 22 points_ **

**_entered at 5:32 am Antonio : 20 points_ **

**_entered at 11:57 pm  Mathias : 21 points_ **

 

**_Plan #10: Nighttime Dates_ **

**_entered at 3:21 am Alfred : 21 points_ **

**_entered at 1:55am Antonio : 22 points_ **

**_entered at 1:23 am  Mathias : 21 points_ **

 

**_Plan #11: Gryffindors and Slytherins_ **

**_entered at 4:54 pm Alfred : 18 points_ **

**_entered at 3:13pm Antonio : 18 points_ **

**_entered at 5:52 pm  Mathias : 19 points_ **

 

**_Plan #12: Domestic af/Sibling's side_ **

**_entered at 7:28 am Alfred : 24 points_ **

**_entered at 12:37 pm Antonio : 22 points_ **

**_entered at 3:39 am  Mathias : 23 points_ **

 

**_Plan #13: Confessions of the heart_ **

 

* * *

 

 

Arthur had been doing some student council work in the office. His office he would like to think. Of course it was dedicated to _all_ members of the unit, but he was the one who was in the rather spacy room most of the time. Michelle was the only other person accompanying him then, carefully putting books away like he had asked.

 

“Arthur,” She whined, “This is boring.”

 

The boy in question rolled his eyes and shook his head, “You sound like my baby brother Michelle. The faster you put those away the closer you are to leaving. That's the last task for you today since Alfred agreed to feed Sanders for the week.”

 

Sanders was the student councils pet. Issued to them by the dean their first year to ensure responsibility and show commitment. Of course, the fat hamster now just lazed around and didn't really serve a purpose other than converting oxygen into carbon dioxide and being the ‘cutest pet in the history of the world!’ as Feliciano put it one day. It now lived in the science wing on the other side of the school, since the temperature in the student council room was terribly dictated by the weather. Though for some reason, they still kept the food under Arthur’s desk. So they didn’t lose it? So they didn't forget to feed him? Arthur would never know why Michelle and Francis’ insisted on keeping it not near the cage.

 

Michelle perked up a bit at the comment, trying to act as casually as she could as she shelved the books, “How is Alfred? Haven’t seen him drop by here in awhile.”

 

Alfred wasn’t what you would call a… member of the student council. But he probably spent as much time in the office as any of the other members (save arthur) just hanging around. Michelle herself found herself drawn to his presence once, feeling giddy everytime he came to visit. That is until she realized that he only had one thing that kept him coming back to the boring and dreadful room.

 

That thing being, Arthur.

 

“Good I suppose. He gave me this book actually,” Arthur’s supposed student council work was put down for a second. Michelle felt betrayed. How dare he leisurely read while she did all of this labor?

 

Michelle tried to keep any annoyance out of her voice as she hummed, “Oh yeah? What's it about?”

 

“I'm not quite sure…” Arthur was about half way through the book and he was still not absolutely sure what it was about. It had a plethora of genres packed into it, adventure, romance, action, mystery… a few others.

 

Michelle paused her work to walk behind him, looking over his shoulder, “You’re almost a hundred pages in! How do you not know what it’s about!”

 

“I just dont Michelle. It’s rather confusing,” He grit his teeth. It wasn't his fault that the book was obviously written for people with attention problems. His brain wasn't able to keep up with so many plot lines at the same time. Snorting, Michelle watched as Arthur flipped the page with a huff.

 

The first thing that both of them noticed was a bright neon pink post-it. Second was the scrawly handwriting on said post-it.

a.  _ _Yes__

_b. Hell yes_

_c. A and B_

 

~Alfred

 

It took Arthur a moment to understand what was going on, but Michelle squealed almost immediately.

 

The edge of the post-it perfectly underlined a quote from the main character asking the other character, _“Will you be my boyfriend?”_

 

Of course this is when Arthur himself squeaked and dropped the book, his face feeling red. He knew he should’ve just been nice and let Michelle leave early!

 

“That fucking! He! He made me read almost a hundred pages of a stupid book for that! He gave this to me over a week ago!” Arthur resorted to something more familiar than the warm and bubbly feeling wanted him too. Anger. Clenched fists. Screaming.

 

Michelle was unphased, laughing instead, “Oh Arthur! That's too great haha!”

 

It was at that moment, the moment when Arthur leaped up and started to chase Michelle around his desk, that the doors flew open.

 

“Where is the food!? I gotta go feed my little Sanders!” Alfred cheered, throwing his open book bag on one of the long desks, he paused though, eyes widening at the pair, “Bad time?”

 

Michelle shook her head and skipped towards the door with the few books she had left to shelve. Placing them in Alfred’s stunned arms, she smiled, “Someone found your note! Also, shelve these for me? Thanks!”

 

Both were left hearts beating frantically. Both left holding in breaths. Both minds left completely blank. Both left with cheeks red as they could possibly be. Both left frozen.

 

Until the door shut with a reassuring slam that seemed to wake them up.

 

“What is the meaning of this!” Arthur shook his head, scrunching up his nose, “You… this book was bloody awful!”

 

Alfred laughed sheepishly, “Yeah, wasn’t my ‘cuppa tea’ either.”

 

“So why did you…” Arthur sighed and leaned back into his desk, which faced the door.

 

Alfred took a strong breath before marching forward until he was directly in front of Arthur, “What do you say?”

 

“I say that this book clearly doesn’t deserve the types of reviews that it got.” Arthur answered stubbornly, avoiding the topic that he knew Alfred was trying to address.

 

Alfred playfully rolled his eyes, finding it ironic that he was the one putting up with the childish bullshit for once, “Not what I meant Artie. And you know it.”

 

“Know what?”

 

Alfred carefully walked closer until his legs hit up against the table between Arthur’s thighs, “You’re smarter than this Arthur.”

 

“Of course I’m smart. I am at the top of our class for most things,” Arthur huffed, “Maths is hard.”

 

“Mm… sure it is Arthur,” Alfred laughed, placing a hand on top of Arthur’s on the desk, “So, can you do this simple equation? What is you plus me?”

 

“Back to the bad lines? I don't know Alfred, pain on your part? Suffering? A swift kick to your private area?” Arthur smirked, unsure of where his confidence was coming from considering that his head was spinning, “Again, I was always on the bottom when it came to mathematics.”

 

Letting out a snort, Alfred cupped his face, “Lucky for you I was always good at that class.”

 

“Mm,” Alfred liked the way that Arthur simply buzzed with contentment at the familiar bantering, humming nicely, “So, tell me. What’s the answer than?”

 

Alfred tsked, “Now that’s just cheating. I already made it multiple choice, it can’t get easier than that.”

 

“Okay…” Arthur turned his body slightly to reach behind him for the book and a pen, flipping through the pages, “Let’s see.”

 

Alfred watched, amused as Arthur dragged his pen across the post-it, “So? What’s the answer?”

 

“D.” Arthur handed the book back with an unreadable expression.

 

Alfred on the other hand was confused, “D? That wasn’t an option.”

 

Flipping back through the pages until he found the pink post-it.

 a.  _ _Yes__

_b. Hell yes_

_c. A and B_

~Alfred

_d. Kiss me?_

Arthur watched in amusement as Alfred’s eyes widened, “Seriously?”

 

Nodding was all it took for Alfred to close the distance between them.

 

Arthur's lips were softer than he remembered, Alfred noted out of habit. They were far more inviting than when it was a forced action on a stage in front of a theater full of people. It was sincere, private. And just screamed Arthur.

 

How could two people be happier? Alfred kept one hand on his cheek and the other at the small of Arthur’s back. While the smaller male wrapped his arms around Alfred’s neck so that he didn’t fall backwards onto all of the papers that still covered his desk. The moment was silent, but spoke all of the feelings that they had kept inside for a while. The true and deepest ones. The ones that could only be shown through pure action and not loud words or suspecting glares.

 

Breaking apart after what seemed like a blissful eternity, Arthur spoke in a breathy tone,

 

“Alfred, you still have to-”

 

Alfred dove in for another kiss and almost passed out when Arthur laughed into it.

 

“-to feed sanders. He needs his food or he’ll get sick.”

 

The American sat up, looking down at his perfectly flushed boyfriend, who was breathing hard on the edge of the desk. Ah, he could say that now. Arthur was his boyfriend, all his and no one else's! Wow. That sounds kinda possessive and creepy. But oh well, that didn't make it any less true.

 

“I'll feed him in the morning,” Alfred groaned, tugging Arthur closer, “His cage is all the way across campus, and I'm a bit preoccupied right now.”

 

Arthur rolled his eyes and pushed on Alfred's chest, “It's only a building away. He needs to be fed, it's barely a ten minute endeavor. Five if you run.”

 

“Yeah but five minutes away from you would be too long, I wouldn't be able to live,” Alfred thumped their foreheads together, “What am I supposed to do?”

 

“You will, go feed that poor hamster,” Arthur shook his head, “I'll still be here when you come back.”

 

“You sure?” Alfred started to get up, knowing that he wasn't going to change the brits mind, “I just got you and I don't want you disappearing on me.”

 

Arthur blushed a little, “I'm not leaving. Now just go you idiot! The longer you stall the longer it's going to take!”

 

Alfred’s eyes widened, and he nodded excitedly with a grin stretched across his face, “I'll be right back!”

 

When the door shut behind Alfred, Arthur finally was able to release a sigh of relief. How did he end up here?

 

Before he could turn into a blushing, puddle of embarrassment, Arthur sat up and smacked his hands against his cheeks. It was real. Andddd now he needed a distraction before he over thought anything before Alfred came back. He looked around, searching for something to do.

 

The desk that Alfred had carelessly thrown his stuff on earlier was a mess still. Maybe he could straighten it out before the he got back. Picking up and stacking the note books carefully before shoving them back into the open bag, he hummed to himself. It was just like Alfred to leave pens and various papers around to clutter his backpack up and… was his computer on?

 

Arthur lifted the lid from its half closed state, the screen still glowing. He squinted from the sudden brightness of the light. He was just going to turn it off and leave it alone, but then his vision became a bit clearer and the big bolded text in the center of a document caught his attention, Arthur rubbed at his eyes, “What is this? How to Win a Tsundere’s Heart?”

 

* * *

 

 

 _Awesome F. Jones changed the chat name to_ **_HELP SOOS EXTREAMELY IMPORTANT_ **

 

 **Awesome F. Jones:** HELP I CAN’TT FINS ARTHUR

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ONE CHAPTER TO GO! AGAIN, ITS ALREADY TYPED AND READY FOR PUBLICATION SO I GUESS IT'LL JUST BE WHENEVER I GET AROUND TO IT???? im so sorry for not updating. seriously. I love you guys sm and I hate leaving fics unfinished so ive been working on everything on top of school. But! I would love to hear feed back! R & R i guess lol! THANKS  
> ~Penguin


	20. 3,459 Miles (The Finale)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Inhales* Okay. Last chapter. Here we go...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Props to anyone who figures out the title lol. well, heres the last installment... I have a huge note for you guys at the end so please read. I love all of you guys, thank you so much for everything.

********Antonio was looking curiously down at his phone, baffled by Alfred's strange message. He was about to reply with a question mark when Lovino slammed the door open, surprising him.

"I'll give you three seconds to explain to me what the fuck this is!" Lovino threw his phone at Antonio, who barely caught it. He skimmed what was on Lovino's screen.

_**Book project group** _

_Arthur Jerkland:_ DON'T GO ANYWHERE NEAR THOSE THREE ARSEHOLES

 _Lukas Bondedick:_ what… why?

_Arthur Jerkland:_ _**[image attachments]** _

_Arthur Jerkland:_ did any of you know about this?

 _Lukas Bondedick:_ no wtf is that? Table of contents?

 _Arthur Jerkland:_ ...Look at the authors and description…

 _Lukas Bondedick:_ I'll see you both in prison.

I bet I'll beat you there: _Me_

Antonio was looking curiously down at his phone, baffled by Alfred's strange message. He was about to reply with a question mark when Lovino slammed the door open, surprising him.

"I'll give you three seconds to explain to me what the fuck this is!" Lovino threw his phone at Antonio, who barely caught it. He skimmed what was on Lovino's screen.

His eyes went wide when he saw the pictures that Arthur sent, blurry and shaky, as if he was in a rush and extremely upset when he took them.

Which was he probably was. Antonio could definitely see how this could all be taken the wrong way. Exploiting one's personal life for a school project wasn't always the best of things to do if you wanted to be a decent person in the world.

"Lovino…" Antonio was weakly smiling, "Don't be upset… I can explain this."

Lovino stood eerily still, "I'm waiting."

Antonio fidgeted under the harsh stare, how was he supposed to get out of this one? Well, the truth was obviously the best way to go, there was no point in lying. But how would he be able to put this delicately enough to not have Lovino either requesting a room change or killing him with a pillow case?

He moved to take the shorter boys hands, but Lovino pulled away. Sighing, Antonio shook his head, "It was just for the project Lovino."

"Oh," Lovino sneered, "So were your feelings all 'for the project' too?"

Eyes bugging out, Antonio forcibly grabbed his hands, "No! Of course not, why would you think that?"

"It's hard not to," Lovino twisted in the binding grip, but was left unable to escape. He hissed instead, "You only did all of that stuff for a stupid book!"

"How could you even think that Lovi!" Antonio's usually calm and happy face turned darker, "After all of this… we've been friends for years, do you honestly think that I would throw all of your trust away for a school project?"

Lovino shrunk at this, eyes averting to the side, "No… but… how can I believe you?"

Antonio wanted to scream. He was called dense. He was called an idiot. He was called loudly oblivious. But Lovino wasn't much better himself. How could any of his feelings be fake? He wasn't that good of an actor, despite what Feliks and Eliza say, and he wouldn't be able to keep a rouse up for this long.

"You know I can't lie that well Lovi," Antonio bumped his forehead to Lovino's, "I care about you so much, and I'm sorry that all of this hurt you. I never meant for you to think that we did this all because we needed to complete a project."

Lovino just looked down, a frown still playing at his lips.

"Lovi, please. Believe me, trust me," Antonio smiled, bringing a hand up to tilt Lovino's chin, "Doing all those things with Alfred and Matthias… they just gave me the confidence I needed to make a big fool out of myself in order to tell you how I felt."

"You could've just said something…" Lovino hated the way his mouth was twitching into a smile, "You could've just asked."

Antonio laughed, "I guess I should have…"

"Mm," Lovino finally looked up, "You could have been doing this a lot longer."

Lovino punctuated the end of his sentence with a small kiss. Chasted at best, just a small press that lingered for a second before disappearing.

"We better make up for lost time then," Antonio rubbed his nose on his companion's.

Lovino smiled, feeling warmer inside than he had in awhile.

* * *

 

Matthias had trapped Lukas in his own room, the place looked like a mess and Lukas' had been trying to pick up the tossed items before Matthias had forced himself into Lukas' room. Lukas didn't want to see him, obviously, and Matthias had run over right after Antonio texted them about what Arthur had sent, "Lukas please. Stop running!"

"I understand why Arthur is so upset! I'm so upset!" Matthias had never seen Lukas look so livid. So hurt. Using so many words with so much emotion… Okay not the right time for a 'lukas is totally an emotionless rock' joke, "you all used us!"

"Lukas!" Matthias tried to take hold of his hand but the shorter blond jerked away from the touch. Lukas was barely holding in tears, which was something Matthias never wanted to see. Especially if he was the reason. His chest clenched a bit, the feeling was foreign and uncomfortable and he just wanted it to go away!

Lukas pointedly shut his eyes, tilting his head down he let out a low growl, "Don't touch me. Ever again."

Matthias was at a loss. That was out of the question, extremely and definitely out. He would rather take a long walk off a short pier than never be able to give Lukas one of those breath taking kisses that he'd just gotten accustomed to. He would rather die than not be able to hold hands ever again, to hug ever again, to not be in Lukas' general area ever again... "Lukas. Listen to me, please."

Maybe it was the desperation in Matthias tone. Or maybe it was the tiny bit of hope left in his heart, but Lukas lifted his head, and allowed the other to speak to him with open ears.

"We never meant to hurt you guys." Matthias started.

Lukas immediately glared, "yea right."

"Please! Let me finish." Matthias pinned Lukas arm to the wall, leaning in to let the other know he was serious, "We really didn't."

Matthias took a breath and loosed his grip, "I was stuck. We all were."

"Stuck?"

Matthias let out a small, pitiful laugh, "Yea, I guess. To me I was stuck. That's how I felt, and I needed help. Antonio and Alfred were in similar situations."

"Yea you guys needed help coming up with a topic for your damn English assignment." The bite was the only thing prominent in his voice.

Matthias wanted to scream. After everything that has happen how could Lukas still think that this was a trick? "Lukas. I needed help. I didn't know how I was supposed to make the most beautiful person in the world look at me when he didn't even give me the time of day."

Matthias voice was starting to waver and he was scared that he was going to start sobbing, It wouldn't be shocking. He was pathetic. He was happy for his short period of bliss, but the higher beings had come back to claim the happiness, "you were so far out if my reach. You still are and I don't know what part of this craziness went right but whenever I saw you looking absolutely adorable it took everything not to scream."

"Matthias-"

"You mean more than the world to me, please," Matthias tilted Lukas head up, "You say this a lot so I know it must be true. I'm stupid. I'm stupid for going along with all those plans. I'm stupid for not realizing how hurt you would be. I'm stupid for thinking that I could ever make someone so amazing like you actually care for me too. I'm-"

Lukas cut him off with a weak kiss that was so fast Matthias thought his brain made it up. Matthias was still slack jawed, letting out only an unintelligent, "what?"

Lukas just rolled his eyes a bit, but Matthias heaved a sigh, resting his head down on Lukas shoulder. Lukas felt tear of relief wet his shirt as he dared to wrap his arms around the rather heavy torso. The stood there for a moment, the moonshine as the only source of light. Lukas allowed a silent sob of his own out when his heart started to pound and become unbearable.

Why was he crying now? Relief? The warm, gushy feeling of being cared about wholeheartedly? Matthias really did care about him. He was certain as he could be. And he was never really sure about most things. But Matthias… he could trust… had to trust. Couldn't stop himself from trusting.

Lukas' had a feeling that if Matthias told him aliens were coming to destroy all of the things colored pink in the world that he would believe it. He of course didn't want to feel this way… giving all of your trust to one person? How do you do that without feeling insecure? Yet for all of the years that Lukas' has known Matthias, he guessed that it just… happened. Trust that takes years to build can be broken within seconds, but Lukas trusted him not to take a sledgehammer to his metaphorical wall of trust. It was a wall that created a box. And in that box were three people. Lukas, his brother… and Matthias. The boy who spent years climbing it as Lukas' worked fervently but fruitlessly to make it higher.

Okay now that metaphor was getting out of hand. Point is that he trusted Matthias unconditionally, and was looking for something to doubt. But this… he supposed that this was a stupid thing to wreak all of that over. Matthias never lied about his feelings, he was just stupid with the way he presented them. Handled them.

But Matthias was never want to think things through before he acted. That was one of the things that Lukas' loved. He wasn't like that.

Feeling the body under him start to shake, Matthias shot upright, "Hey. Hey, What's wrong?"

"I,"Lukas sniffled, attempting to wipe the tears away frantically. Matthias just smiled and wrapped his arms around Lukas' shoulders, bringing the boy close to his chest, "I'm stupid too."

"What?" Matthias didn't know how the most intelligent person he knew could possibly think he was anything less that perfect, "why?"

Lukas started to cry a little harder, failing miserably to keep himself in his usual composed and collected posture. Matthias pressed his lips to the blond's forehead, smiling while waiting for him to answer, "Because. I actually fell for someone as dumb as you."

"I love you," Matthias whispered, his vision still blurry.

"I know." Lukas sniffled, "I love you too. Have for awhile."

...

Arthur Kirkland had been missing for four days now. His room hastily packed and all of his belongings either gone or thrown in a random area around the small room. Lukas, after him and Matthias had calmed down, tidied it up after taking before pictures of the room just incase the police had to get involved.

Of course they had asked Arthur's family, whom just offered a sympathetic smile and said that Arthur had pleaded them to not say anything to any visitors. They only told him that Arthur wasn't home for long. Even small little Peter, whose eyes shone with hurt and curiosity. He probably didn't understand the gratification of his brothers anger, only comprehending it in simple terms. Arthur was sad, and Alfred was the one to make him sad.

But if Arthur's family wasn't worried that he ran off and was possibly dead somewhere, then there was no need for them to call the cops. But Lukas, being ever so careful, took the pictures anyways. Just in case.

In the short time that it took Alfred to realize why Arthur hadn't kept his word, fleeing instead of staying put, he organized a full on search team. Arthur had seemed to have just returned to his room and tore it apart moments before Lukas' came back from his third or fourth date with Matthias. It was when Lukas was cleaning up the messy room, extremely concerned and wondering if he should wait for Arthur to return before calling the dorm advisor to report a robbery, that he got the text. And Matthias, who was half way across campus, with the biggest smile on his face, got Alfred's text and hasty explanation. He spun on his heel and went straight to Lukas' room, hoping to catch both of them if he was lucky. Somewhere in all of that, Antonio and Lovino had gotten the same texts at approximately the same time, before having their squabble.

And that was the time line so far. No one had seen Arthur leave, and no one knew where he could have possibly went.

Four days ago. Four days of searching and relentless feelings of guilt and worrying. All of their friends had pitched in, none of them liking the fact that Arthur's location was unknown any less than Alfred. Arthur was their friend too, and okay… maybe Alfred cared just a smidge more, but still. They cared about his well being.

Not to mention they hated seeing Alfred upset. If he was a mess, then they could only imagine how much worse Arthur was. They had always been routing for their friends happiness with each other. They belonged together, and everyone around them watched as they grew and started to realize what they had seen since the beginning. It couldn't just end like that. They refused to believe it.

Francis had been working with Eduard on unlocking Arthur's computer that had been left carelessly in the student council room, placing a reassuring hand on Alfred's shoulder, "We'll find him. Don't frown so much, it'll give you wrinkles, then what would he think?"

And despite all the moping that Alfred did, he seemed to always be actively doing something to try to find Arthur. Between classes he'd talk to teachers, trying to see if they had any news. Or he'd be getting status reports from all of his friends. But he was constantly moving.

After he passed out in a plate of spaghetti that Feliciano so graciously cooked for him, Matthias dragged him up to their room to sit. Have a talk. Maybe stop him from running himself into the ground and digging himself an early grave with all the worrying.

"Dude," Matthias started once he closed the door, "You need to chill for a bit."

Alfred just sat on the edge of the bed, putting his head between his hands, "I can't Matthias… I just can't!"

"None of this is going to be good in the long run," Matthias stood next to him, peering down with worry.

Alfred snapped his head up, his eyes narrow but not with anger. His lips were curled in a cruel, wobbly, and unusual smile, "You don't understand Matthias. What would you be doing if Lukas was the one to run off? Oh god! He must think that I used him or something, based on what Lovino and Lukas said. He'll never trust me again!"

"I… I don't know what I'd do…" Which was the honest truth. Matthias counted his lucky stars every day now that he had caught Lukas before he decided to follow in Arthur's foot steps. He sat on the edge of the bed next to his friend, who was all but sobbing now.

Alfred said in a tired voice, "Exactly… Matthias… I don't know what to do."

* * *

 

Matthias, that night as he and Lukas' settled in for a movie, wrapped his boyfriend up in a hug and wouldn't let go until the credits. Lukas didn't have to ask why, he could tell from the light kisses and the glint in Matthias' eyes what it meant. _Thanks for staying._

* * *

 

Day six into their entire endeavor, Alfred had been fifth wheeling with the two newly made couples. Everyone was trying to act normal around Alfred now, not wanting to bring up Arthur again.

He was off campus and no where within a fifty mile radius. They were almost positive. And by that time their friends have stopped actively searching on foot, instead trying to reach Arthur through any means of contact.

They were all watching a movie, eating takeout chinese, when there was a sharp knock on the door.

When no one moved, Lukas had a strong sense of deja vu, standing up and waving his hand, "No. Let me get it, it's only your dorm."

Matthias' only reply was a "Thanks sweetie!" before his attention was drawn back to the screen.

When the door opened, Lukas was seriously starting to believe that this had happened before as Francis marched past him without so much as a greeting. Panting the frenchman tried to compose himself the best he could before smiling, "We found him."

"What?" Alfred shot up, grabbing onto Francis' shoulders with a rushed look, "Where is he?"

Francis shrugged the grip off, "First of all, don't touch. This is an expensive sweater and I don't want chinese food stains on it. Secondly, according to his online planner… at the airport."

"What?" Alfred deadpanned before breaking out into a borderline hysterical bout of laughter, "You've got to be kidding me? The air port? C'mon Francy pants. I know that all of this seems a bit nineties rom com but seriously, where is he?"

Francis scoffed, "I'm being serious. He has a flight out to London then a bus to Cambridge lined up. He has a meeting with the dean of Cambridge University a few days from now."

"You've gotta be shitting me," Lovino laughed, placing his take out container down a little harder than needed, "What are our lives?"

"I know, they're starting to sound like a teenage girl's cheesy fanfiction," Lukas rolled his eyes before tossing on a jacket.

Matthias sputtered as a coat covered his face too, "What are you doing Lukas?"

"Obviously we're all going to the airport right now," Lukas rolled his eyes, "Someone needs to distract the security guards while Alfred jumps the terminal and for some reason doesn't get shot."

Lovino stood up to get his jacket too, "You'd think that they would promote better airport security in movies nowadays."

"Wait," Alfred made them pause, "You guys don't have to do this…"

Lukas rolled his eyes, "As if we had a choice."

And less than ten minutes later Francis was wishing them all good luck as they drove off to the Airport.

* * *

 

They had made it as far as airport security before they were promptly told to leave or be escorted out. Matthias let out a humorless laugh, "Guess it's not as easy as it looks."

"Yeah… I'm going to go get a pretzel," Antonio stood up with a sigh, "Anyone want anyth-"

His sentence stopped abruptly and Lovino hit his hand, "Why did you-"

He followed Antonio's line of sight and saw it.

Arthur, carefully trying to balance a pretzel and book in one hand while he attempted to pull his suitcase with the other. Thank god for terrible airline food.

"Alfred!" Antonio shouted louder than necessary, gaining a few looks.

As Alfred looked up to see what had Antonio freaking out, he met Arthur's curious gaze as he looked for the source of the loud voice. And that's when Arthur started running as fast as he could with a suitcase and book. Fuck he dropped the pretzel.

But as fast of a sprinter as Arthur was, he couldn't get that far. The baggage check line was still long as fuck since it was still an airport, and he couldn't go much farther than that without having to backtrack first.

So instead of running into the line of people, he abruptly stopped and turned on his heel, "What are you doing here?"

Alfred honestly expected the hostility, but it still made him flinch, "Why did you leave?"

"That's a rather stupid question," Arthur scoffed, crossing his arms to look as intimidating as possible, "The answer should be obvious. You're really funny Alfred, but I never expected this kind of sick humor."

"Everything we did, we put every ounce of our hearts into," Alfred stood sternly, holding onto Arthur's wrist now when he turned to run again, "It wasn't a joke! Arthur, get it through your head, I actually care about you! Stop running away from it!"

"Let me go!" Arthur said in a low growl, trying not to attract that much attention.

"Arthur please! Listen to me!" Alfred gripped tightly, "What do I have to do for you to believe me?"

"Not lying in the first place would have been a good starting point," Arthur didn't turn around this time, his bangs dripping into his face, "But since you can't travel through time I believe you're all out of luck."

"I'm not sorry for what we did," Alfred felt Arthur tense, "because even if the actions were planned all of my feelings were extremely real."

Arthur bit his lip, tugging at it with his teeth, "Alfred... I..."

"Listen, you don't have to believe me," Arthur's hand hit his thigh as it was released, "But I'm telling you now Arthur. Ive cared about you since we were little kids. It just took me awhile to realize it. I don't want to see you get hurt, ever. And if staying here with me will… hurt you… then I won't force you to stay. But I just have to know, would this ever have worked? Did you honestly love me too?"

Instead of replying Arthur just shoved the book he was holding at him. Upon closer examination, Alfred recognized it as a diary of some sorts. Flipping through it, his vision blurred.

The neat cursive stood out against the white page.

_September 23_

_He was brilliant. I never knew that a voice could hold that much power over me, and as mortifying as it was being called a woman, I think I could get used to hearing him sing._

A couple of pages later

_November 3_

_I think I'm starting to believe that Soulmates exist. Maybe Elizabeta isn't as crazy as I originally thought…._

_November 17_

_I never knew shopping could be that fun. He somehow manages to make everything fun. Dear Diary I think I've bitten off more than I can chew._

_November 18_

_Never mind._

_November 19_

_How is it that I can never stay mad at him? He somehow seems to always know what to say and I'm not sure that I can handle it. My heart starts to go crazy at the simple thought of him now and I can't stop it. I must be coming down with a cold._

_December 5_

_I seem to mess up a lot. I'm happy that he doesn't seem to care. He's still as kind and considerate, even when I'm acting like a toddler who doesn't know the difference between love and being scared. Though, I suppose that those two things go hand in hand. But since when did I use the word love in regard to anything other than a good book? Maybe it's time to start believing…_

_December 19_

_Would Prince Charming conquer his greatest fear for Cinderella?_

_December 27_

_Peter seems to love him. And I love seeing him happy… Seeing both of them happy. I wish that I were better with kids, maybe then Peter would look at me with the same adoration. And then maybe I wouldn't be as scared of the thought of having to take care of a baby, if that time ever comes. But I can definitely trust him to know what to do, or at least pretend to know what to do as a comfort. God, where are my thoughts now a days?_

_March 13_

_Can you run away from a broken heart?_

As Alfred's eyes widened, he heard Arthur let out a choke, "That was our book project. A diary. Those are the more personal thoughts that I didn't add."

Alfred remembered Lukas saying something about it being about 'the mundane life of a teenager'. He thumbed parts of the pages, they were all personal thoughts about him. Tracking Arthur's emotions as he came to terms with something Alfred had known all along.

"Arthur," Alfred's hands shook a bit, "I don't like the ending."

Arthur's face twisted into something a bit more sour, "Neither do I… but that's the way it goes. Some stories don't have happy endings."

"But ours does," Alfred took a step forward, placing a hand softly on Arthurs, "I know you don't believe that it was real, but we can change that. I can change that. Arthur, please don't leave."

"What happened to not forcing me to stay?" Arthur's eyes focused on the floor.

Alfred squeezed at the hand in his, "I'm not forcing you, I'm begging you because I don't think I'd be able to live like that."

"I got accepted early into Cambridge University, I was going to tell you the day you came into the office," Arthur answered, as if they were having a casual conversation over tea.

"I know." Alfred tugged at him a little more.

"I'm going to go to Cambridge."

"I know." Arthur allowed himself to be pulled into a small embrace.

"We will be miles and miles apart." it was barely a whisper.

"I know," Alfred kissed the top of his head, "And we will stay together through all of that. Because it's simple."

"Mm," Arthur hummed again, "How is it simple?"

"Cause'" Alfred smiled, "I love you, and you love me. That's about as simple as you can get."

"But what about-"

"But nothing. Nothing will change how I feel, and I pray to God that the same goes for you," Alfred placed a small kiss to his lips, "We'll work it out. Do you trust me?"

"Yes."

Whoever made up the statistic that most long distance relationships dont work has never truly been in love. Or maybe that they didn't really believe nor trust the person they were with. Maybe they were just bitter. Alfred and Arthur talked every day, falling more into love with each moment. As if they're hearts didn't register that there was an entire ocean separating them.

* * *

Antonio sighed into Lovino's hair, almost asleep by the end of the book. They had to proofread everything before handing it in and wow. Who would've guessed that they waited until last minute to re-read and fix this monster of a tale.

Lukas was already peacefully snoring with Matthias on the beanbags on the floor by the time Arthur had read the last line. He was home for graduation and Alfred couldn't be more thrilled. Goal met. Each of their Tsundere's hearts were safely tucked in their hands for safekeeping. And they were not going to mess it up. Truth be told, they had them a long time ago, but they had been too oblivious to notice.

"I still don't like that you used our names," Arthur turned his head slightly, looking up at Alfred from his position in his lap, "Now our teacher is going to think that were over dramatic idiots."

Alfred shook his head, "Let her think what she wants to. I've got only one opinion to worry about."

Arthur smiled, leaning back and closing his eyes, "I still think you're an idiot too."

"Hey!"

* * *

 

"So do you like it?" Japan looked around the small conference room. He put down the book that he finally finished reading aloud after about six hours. Hungary and France were positioned on either side of him, the same anxious looks on their faces.

England was the first to clear his throat, "You three… wrote this?"

"Yes we did." Japan nodded.

"I surprised," England knocked on the hard, glossy cover, "I would have expected a few more rather… graphic, moments, knowing France."

"Why did you write a _book_?" Norway raised an eyebrow, "And why show it to all of us of all people?"

"Yes this is a very weird group per se," England agreed. He was seated between America and Romano. The latter did not look very amused.

"Well I liked it! Good job," Spain chirped happily.

America and Denmark nodded along. America flipped through the pages while Denmark offered his best smile, "It was cute!"

"It doesn't… remind you of anything?" Japan tried to push. Clearly they were not getting it.

England tilted his head, "No, was it supposed to?"

"The characters don't resemble anyone you know?" Hungary let out a sigh. This was going to be harder than she thought.

"Oh, Francis kinda reminds me of you France. He was all pervy and stuff," America beamed. Well they got something at least. France tried not to be too offended. Francis did help them out a bunch, but did that get recognition? No.

France looked annoyed, eyes narrowing, "Anyone else?"

Spain gasped and snapped his fingers, "Tino and Berwald are like Sweden and Finland!"

Almost there. Hungary looked towards England and Norway, hoping they could at least make it click. "Anyone else?"

"You're Elizabeta and Japan is Kiku," England sighed, "And based on the characters personalities Feliks and Toris are Poland and Lithuania."

"Russia is Ivan and China is Yao!" Denmark laughed before going quickly silent. He shuttered, "Bad mental image."

"Oh My God. Prussia is banging my brother," America's eyes went wide, "Is that why they don't care if they share a room when they come over? I'm going to have to burn that bed now…"

"Guys, but c'mon. That Germany-Italy action was so accurate." They all nodded at Spain's comment besides Romano who scowled.

"What about the couple's?" Hungary pushed, she had faith that they wouldn't be that dense. Why? She was starting to question it herself.

Denmark curiously tilted his head, "Huh? Which ones?"

"Oh you know," France smiled, "the main ones… and the others too I guess."

"I liked Tino and Berwald!" Denmark said chipperly.

"Which tsundere couple was your favorite?" Hungary clenched her fists to her heart, holding in a groan of exasperation as best as she could, "England…?"

The blonde turned his head, "Mm. I think my favorite was Matthias and Lukas. Matthias was really sweet to him and Lukas' attitude was really cute."

"Oh… really?" Japan narrowed his eyes. He wasn't expecting that. Well, to be honest he wasn't expecting any of them to be this… stupid? They basically spelled it all out. The only thing that was super different would be… NOTHING. they had the same appearances, or as close to them as the three authors could create, and the same mannerisms. They weren't even negative mannerisms most of the time, oh hell they could have added in a bunch of other annoying things that they all did, but nah they wanted a happy story that people would get annoyed with.

"Anyone else?" Kiku was close to giving up.

"Nope!" America laughed, "But Dude! If you guys are gonna write a story with everyone else in it, then at least include us too!"

Hungary, France, and Kiku let out matching groans, putting their heads down. They gave up. Officially.

* * *

 

 **Tsundere [tsɯndeɾe]:** a person who is initially cold and eventually develops a soft side to their dismay.

 **Obviously positive idiot [ə-ˈbli-vē-əs-leeˈpäzədiv ˈidēət]:** someone who is not aware of their surroundings or the situation but always has a good and cheerful outlook.

 **How to Win a Tsundere's Heart:** You don't. If they choose you, then be grateful and show them how much you care too by never letting them go a day without knowing. They have fragile feelings and doubt easily, but it's worth it. Proceed with caution.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING REALLY LONG AUTHOR THANK YOU NOTE! PLS READ!
> 
> And... thats it! Im actually really sad right now... this was so much fun to write and watch you guys respond too.
> 
> I want to thank every single one of you! You all gave me the confidence to keep writing and thanks to you guys I wrote over 300 pages of something. I never thought that I would be able to complete a story of this size but every time I thought of you all I just… I love you guys and I hope that you aren't too mad at me for the ending. I made it so that you can just forget it existed if you wanted lol. I actually had that ending typed out since last year towards the beginning of this story and I was debating so hard whether or not I should just troll everything for the longest time but I did say to myself I'd try to fit in as many AUs so like. Does that count?
> 
> Anyways. Point is I'm so happy that you guys liked it and you guys are literally the best people on earth.
> 
> Regarding future writing from me if you guys care… if not you can just skip this
> 
> I'm working on a long USUK one shot that was requested a while ago from: Anonymous_Wolf on AO3 I would have finished if sooner but my outline for it was like really long and I just haven't gotten around to working on it. It's like 3 pages only so far out of like… a hopeful 50? But it's (hopefully) super interesting I think.
> 
> Here's the summary: Closet Geek Arthur Kirkland was sent to a boarding school three years ago by his brothers shortly after losing his memories to a car accident. The young viola player and Otaku club member finds himself struggling to keep his two passions a secret after deciding that he didn't want to look like a major dork in front of the new transfer student. With the help of the ever so devious Kiku, Arthur's senior year turns into a whole new adventure of self discovery. And maybe, just maybe he'll figure out where that little tune that's been trapped in his mind comes from. USUK; hints of others
> 
> I'm not sure when it'll be out because I also have to work on something for my friend.
> 
> My lovely friend Vanessa Lace is forcing me to switch everything up and write about a different series. Idk if you guys care but imma alert you guys anyways just incase you guys can tell me if it's worth it or if I should just make her choose something else. But, anyways, Vanessa, my best friend for a long time, has just turned 16 yay! And yes, Nessa, as a gift I'm going to try to write you your thing for your sweet sixteen.
> 
> Lovely Nessa has requested that I write a Voltron fan fiction. So guess who's binge watching some Netflix (?) series over the summer! Is it worth it? I read the summary and it's like… a kids show??? Her exact words were "FOR MY BIRTHDAY. VOLTRON. MULTICHAP MAKE IT HAPPEN I WANNA GOOD LONG ASS STORY K? AND LIKE KLANCE, SHALLURA AND DHSICOJA IDFK JUST DO IT DONT LET UR DREAMS HE BE DREAKS" I don't know what half of those words mean but Nessa I'll try my best. I looked at some fanart and it looks cute, but idk man. This will go either really well or terribly bad.
> 
> Anyways, that's basically my way of saying yeah I'm still gonna write crappy fanfiction so you're welcome to come join me lol.
> 
> Anyways! If you guys ever have any questions you can hmu on my Tumblr: Penguinsockswrites or my email: mandyoakheartspkmn at gmail (Ik Ik don't judge me about it okay? I was obsessed with Pokémon) and I'd actually love to talk to any of you! If you ever have a request I can write something just message and I'll try to work something out! I love you guys so much and thanks for helping me on this wild journey. We did it!
> 
> -Penguin


End file.
